Love and its Complications
by air29
Summary: Ariella has had it all since the day she was born, a loving family, good grades, and having Paul imprint on her even made her happier, until she loses her virginity and finds out she's pregnant. Will she be able to tell Paul or end up running away?
1. What hurts the most

_Drip, drip, drip. _I could hear the patter of water taunt me as it fell from the faucet in Chemistry. My fists clenched into balls of irritation. Why can't Mr. Hawkins hurry up with his lecture on the periodic table? I really need to pee and couldn't wait for class to end. Lindsey, my best friend, glanced at me. Her face was furrowed with confusion.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed.

I shook my head at her, "Nothing." I mouthed back.

The bell finally rang and Mr. Hawkins dismissed the class. I rose out of my seat, grabbed my hand bag, and made a dash for the bathroom. Luckily on my way there, I didn't see Paul. I've gone a week so far avoiding him. Once in the bathroom I went into a stall and released my bladder. _God, _I am so happy to finally be able to pee. I heard the door of the bathroom open. I flushed the toilet and came out of the stall.

Lindsey stood with her arms crossed as she looked at me. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"What? That's what I'd like to know. What the hell is going on with you? Are you mad at me? I mean you've been avoiding me for like a month now." She said sadness totally filtered within her eyes.

I sighed deeply, "I'm not mad at you. I've just been tired and I don't feel like talking."

Lindsey shook her head. "Fine then, talk to me or don't talk to me, whatever."

I glared. "What's wrong now? I'm not your perfect little robot who's going to be at your side every damn second!"

"I never even said you were my robot! God Ariella what the hell has happened to you? You were so happy and now…"

"What, just go ahead and say it!"

"Your being a bitch!" She said now, anger in her words.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom. I didn't need her bullshit. I made my way down the hall and nearly froze when I saw Paul. He was talking to Jared, no doubt. Those too were best friends and have been since like Kindergarten or something. _Kind of like you and Lindsey, until you had to start being a bitch. _I could hear my inner self scold at me.

I decided to just walk by. Hopefully he wouldn't even notice me. _Damn, unfortunately I'm wrong._ Paul saw me and he walked over to me, his eyes containing worry. Oh no, he's going to ask me if I was okay, a_gain. _

"Hey honey, can we talk?" He asked, no begged.

"What about?" I asked, playing stupid.

"You know what, come on. I'm tired of not seeing you. You're my imp—"

I glared at him. "Don't pull the imprint card. Why can't I just have some time to myself?"

He looked hurt. I knew I was being mean; he couldn't help the imprint bond. He loves me and I love him, the connection always tugging at my heart and I could feel the pain when he was away from me. I bet he was feeling it too.

"I'm sorry Ari, I just miss you. I don't want you to feel pressured. I'm sorry for not stopping." I loved his little nickname for me.

"It's my fault. I should have said something and I didn't." I replied without thinking. "Look I'm not feeling good so can we talk later?"

Paul nodded, more worries probably filling his heart. "I'm fine, I just ate something bad. Or maybe I'm catching the flu. I'm going home now."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. "Okay, I love you Ari. I hope you feel better."

I smiled into his warmth. "Love you too." _Not enough to tell him. _My inner thoughts keep on annoying me.

I pulled away and walked towards the nurse's office. I couldn't believe I was actually leaving school early so I could buy myself a pregnancy test. God I'm so stupid. I should have told him to stop! Wait, maybe I'm freaking out for no reason. I mean it is winter. The flu must be going around. Ms. Claudia was reading a magazine when I came in.

"Oh my you look pale, sweetheart. Let me take a look at you." Ms. Claudia was a petite and platinum blonde. She definitely dyed her hair because no one on the reservation had natural blonde hair. They either had black or brown hair. She got out a thermometer and came over to me. A minute later she plucked the instrument out of my mouth and frowned to herself.

"Hmm, it's a little high. Are you feeling really bad? Nauseous perhaps?"

I nodded. "Yeah I've been feeling like throwing up, especially in the mornings."

Ms. Claudia nodded. "Alright you can call your parents to pick you up."

"Um, they are super busy, so could I just walk home?" Ms. Claudia shook her head.

I frowned. "_Please,_ I really need to go to the doctor and they won't be able to take me."

She shook her head again. "I'm sorry, school policy."

"Please! I have to buy something at the drug store…" I trailed off, hoping she would get what I meant. My hands dropped to my stomach and I held it to give her an even bigger clue. Just like any other adult her eyes went wide.

"Oh my, um just this once I'll write you a note. Go ahead and go on home. Be careful." She said worry in her eyes.

"I will." I said and walked out of the nurse's office. It's been a month and a half. I haven't had my period and I knew that I had to get the god damn test. This way I could finally believe what was happening to me, is going to happen. I wasn't thrilled at all to have to buy a pregnancy test. I mean I lose my virginity and now I'm knocked up. I only did it because I knew Paul wanted to. Plus he imprinted on me and well I wanted him to be happy.

My throat felt dry as I entered the drug store. Oh geez, Quil's mom was at the counter. Quil was in the pack and I bet his mother would say something to him. If Paul finds out…god I don't even want to think about it. My hand trembled as I grabbed a test and headed to the counter. Mrs. Ateara's eyes went wide with shock.

"It's for my sister, Heather." I lied. Well, Heather was a whore. I mean she went off to college two years ago but Mrs. Ateara probably wouldn't know the difference. She never visits so I don't think she'd ever run into her.

"Oh okay, that's a relief. How is your sister doing?" She asked.

Everyone knew each other in La Push. It was too damn small too. "She's good. Well not if she's you know…" I trailed off.

Mrs. Ateara nodded. "Well I hope she isn't. She isn't that much older than you huh?"

I glanced around and then turned my attention to her. "It's not for her. It's for me."

I swear I heard her gasp. She put the box in the bag and handed it to me. "Well I really hope you aren't."

"Please don't tell anyone, especially not your son."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean? Did he get you in trouble?"

I shook my head quickly. "No! I mean I don't even know him. It's just, well you know. He's friends with the uh…guy."

Mrs. Ateara smiled. "Oh I understand. Thank heavens; I would have skinned that boy alive. Well have a nice day."

"You to." I responded and hurried out of there. I rushed home and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. I followed all the steps and then headed straight for my room. I sat down on my bed to wait for the test's results. It seemed only natural for me to figure out whether I was having a baby on the place where I first had sex. I glanced at the clock and shuddered when the time was up. I forced myself to look down. A pink positive sign smirked up at me.

I gasped and quickly went back into the bathroom. I threw the test into the bathroom trash can and tied up the yellow plastic bag. The quicker I got rid of the evidence, the sooner I could relax. There had to be a mistake, right?


	2. Making a mess

My hands felt numb as I made my way to the clinic in Forks. I got a cab to get here. I didn't want to be pregnant. What teenager would? My shaking hand reached for the handle of the glass door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside the clinic I saw two moms with babies. They were crying as the mothers tried to comfort their children. My eyes went wide but then I got the courage to walk over to the front desk. A woman who look like she was in her late twenties sat in a chair. Her jaw smacked on her gum and she looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked tiredly. "Condoms are in the basket."

My stomach rolled and I felt nauseous. Ugh, not again. I hardly eat anything since I've been vomiting. "I don't need those. I just need to see a doctor."

She smiled wearily. "Alright, just fill out this paperwork." She handed me a clipboard with a paper attached to it.

I took it and went to take a seat. The paper just asked a series of health questions and specific information. I wrote it all down and came back up to the woman. "Um, I don't have health insurance. How much is it going to cost?"

She purses her lips in thought, "Oh about a hundred dollars."

I let out a gasp, "That much for one check up?"

She laughed, "Depends on what type of check up you need."

"Oh, I can't afford it." My face definitely showed distress, because I just so happen to be an open book.

"Is there something wrong? Maybe Dr. Lance can make an exception if he knew your situation."

"I just need to see if I'm pregnant." I said quietly, hoping she'd have some sympathy.

"Oh you poor girl, I'll just ask him. He doesn't mind helping out teenagers like that."

I got pissed then, "I'm not this type of girl. This wasn't supposed to happen to me."

"I'm sorry, I meant that he doesn't mind helping out in these situations." She got up from her chair and then disappeared behind a door.

I stood waiting for her to come back. God, please don't let this happen to me. I'm not ready to be a mom. Maybe I had some rare disease that was making the test say positive. That would be a complete relief. She was back a minute later. Her hand ushered me forward. I followed the woman down the hall and made it to a room.

Dr. Lance looked quite young for a doctor. "Hello," he greeted with a genuine smile.

"Hi," I replied and watched as the woman dispersed leaving me alone with the doctor.

"Well I hear you think you're pregnant?"

"Um yeah, I took a test at home and it was positive. I mean it must be a mistake though because it was only my first time." I knew I was babbling on but I was so damn nervous.

He sighed. "The school really needs a better health program. You can still get pregnant your first time."

I gulped at that. "Can you check if I am?"

He smiled. "Sure, let me just go get a urine test." He disappeared out the door and came back in five minutes later.

"Here," He said handing me the test. "You can use the bathroom." He said pointing to the door.

I took it and went into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and took the test. I came out when I was done and handed it back to the doctor. He took a look at the test and looked at me. His face turned serious suddenly. "You're pregnant."

I felt my jaw drop. "No."

"I'm sorry kid but that's what the test says. I could do a blood test if you want."

I nodded. "Do the blood test."

He took a sample with a needle and I felt chills fall into my veins. I hated having blood work done. When he got the results back he came back in. "Your results showed that you're pregnant. I'm sorry."

I clenched my fist. "I'll be okay. I feel bad about not being able to pay. Look I could help out at this clinic to pay for the visit."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. Look I'd go home and talk about this with your parents. Then you can go see a doctor because you're going to need to, if you're planning on keeping your baby."

The statement made me think. Would I keep my baby? Could I bring myself to do so? What the hell would my parents do? Will Paul hate me? No he could never hate me because of the imprint bond. Thinking of him made my heart sore. He wasn't here, he didn't know. I was planning on keeping it that way. "What about abortion?" I asked my mouth dry and parched.

"Uh well you may want to have time to think about that. It's a big decision. I highly recommend that you talk to your parents first."

I frown. "What if I wanted it to be done today? Do I need their consent?"

He shook his head no. "Not in the state of Washington."

I nodded. "Alright well, I want to make an appointment. When do you have an opening for an appointment?"

He nodded. "Very well, just talk to Daphne. She's the one at the desk who brought you in. She can set up the appointment."

I smiled. "Thanks for the help Dr. Lance."

I shook his hand and he led me back to the office area. "Daphne, can you help her set up an appointment."

She smiled. "Did you find out?"

"Yeah I'm getting an abortion."

She gave a sigh, "You know you don't have to kill your baby. You can always give her or him up for adoption."

I smiled. "I can do that?" Clearly I knew nothing about teen pregnancy, otherwise if I did I wouldn't have had sex and I would not be pregnant.

"Sure, there are a lot of couples who can't have kids and are looking for open adoptions. Plus this way you can still see your baby if you want."

I shook my head. "I really rather put this behind me though. I can't be pregnant not on the reservation."

"You live in La Push huh?"

I nodded. "My dad got a job there as a teacher. We moved from Arizona."

Daphne nodded her blonde hair swayed as she got up to get a pamphlet. "Here, it's a home for pregnant girls. I think maybe you would be comfortable there if you want to keep this from others."

I grinned. "Really? I could go away."

She smiled. "Yes if your parents let you."

"Forget about the appointment. I know what I'm going to do now. Thanks for your help."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

I dashed out of the clinic and went to call my mom on the payphone. "Mom can you come pick me up?" I asked her.

"Where are you? It's seven p.m. and you have school tomorrow!" She said sternly into the receiver.

"In Forks at the Health clinic," I said shyly.

"Why the hell are you there?"

"I'm pregnant mommy. I'm sorry just please come get me." I sobbed, feeling alone. The line went dead.

"Mom!"

No answer and my skin felt cold as ice. I dialed my dad's cell. "Daddy?"

"Ariella don't call again. Find your own way to survive. You're not living with us anymore."

"Dad, what the hell? You're my parents."

"Well not anymore."

The line went dead again. I slid my card in the payphone and waited. "It's Paul, not here." I heard the voicemail say.

I slammed the phone down and walked out of the booth. I made my way down the street. Cars passed by and I felt the chill from the winter weather. I shivered and decided I mind as well keep walking. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't feel like hitch hiking. That was dangerous. I heard a siren and I groaned. Damn, it wasn't even curfew yet.

The cop car came to a stop and I sighed as the police officer got out. "It's cold, why are you walking around in the dark?"

I shrugged, "I got kicked out."

He gave me a smile. "Here I can give you a ride. Do you have any friends that you can stay with? Family?"

I shrugged again. "My boyfriend or my friend Lindsey, but they live in La Push."

The cop had brown hair and a mustache. He seemed friendly though. "It's alright; I got a friend out there that I should stop by and pay a visit to. I'll give you a lift it's no problem."

I smiled and got into his car, "Thanks."

"No problem, I have a daughter about your age. How old are you?"

"Sixteen," I replied.

"Her name is Bella; she's married now though she's only eighteen." He said quietly.

I smiled. "You must miss her huh?"

He nodded a sad smile spread across his pale skin. "Yeah, it's lonely without her. I still see her every now and then."

I thought of my baby. Could I really give him or her up? I felt sick again. I couldn't kill him. I bet it was a boy. I wanted a son. I didn't want my daughter to have to ever go through this. "Can I ask you a personal question?" I asked the officer.

He nodded. "Sure, but it better be legal though." He joked.

I grinned at his little gag. "It is. What would you do if you got a girl pregnant? I mean obviously you already did at one point in your life but I mean still what if you were a teenager?"

"I would help her out in any way that I could. Are you in trouble?"

I nodded. "That's why they kicked me out."

He sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

"Me too," I sighed. "I just hope my boyfriend doesn't mind."

He laughed nervously, "Well he may not be so happy when you tell him. I'm sure he'll come around though."

The rest of the way to La Push was quiet. "Um my friend Lindsey lives over there." I told him pointing to a white house.

"Alright," he said and pulled into her driveway.

"Thanks for the ride." I said and got out of the car.

"You're welcome and good luck."

I waved goodbye and he drove off. My feet felt like Jell-O as I got to the front door. I knocked and waited. Lindsey answered and then gave me a scowl. "Hi," she said annoyed.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just was afraid and mad. I didn't want you to find out." I apologized hoping she'd forgive me.

Lindsey's eyes softened. "What happened?"

"I got kicked out." My voice cracked towards the end of my words.

"Aw Ariella, I'm sorry. I was just upset earlier; I didn't mean what I said." She threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sc-cared." I sobbed. "I'm pregnant and I'm afraid to face Paul."

She hugged me tighter to her. "It's okay sweetie. You can stay here if you want."

I heard a yell from the inside of her house. "Get your ass back in here Lindsey! I need another beer." Her step-dad yelled.

She slammed the door behind her and took my hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the diner, I don't want to deal with his shit. Look maybe you better stay with Paul. My family is fucked up."

I nodded. "I guess but I don't want to tell him."

"You have to."

"How and when? He's busy a lot and I tried calling him but he wasn't there."

"Why not just call him again. He's probably back now. Here use my cell." She offered taking out her freebie flip phone.

I took the phone from her hand. "Thanks."

I dialed his number and waited. "Hello?"

"Paul," I asked. I felt so angry at myself having to run to him when things got bad. It was pathetic on my part.

"Hey babe, where have you been? I dropped by at your house earlier and you weren't there."

I handed the phone to Lindsey. "You tell him."

She sighed and took the phone. "Get your ass over to my house now. You just got her kicked out of her fucking home." She hung up. "Bastard," Lindsey mumbled.

I sobbed and she came over to embrace me. "Shh, just let it out. You have a right to cry."

I trembled and held onto Lindsey tightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him. I was not surprised at all that he was able to get here that quick. I still held onto Lindsey, afraid to even speak. He came up to us and I made myself let go of Lindsey.

"Ari what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Paul asked his voice filled with hurt and worry.

Lindsey glared at him, "Like you don't know."

"No I don't. That's why I want to know." Paul said without glancing at her.

His attention was all on me. "I'm having your baby." I said. I was literally shocked that I could say it so easily. What the hell is wrong with me?

"You're pregnant." He didn't even ask but instead he stated it.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"Don't apologize." Both of them said at the same time.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have pressured you." Paul said coming closer to me.

He was an inch away. I could feel his hot breath on my face. "It was both our responsibility." I replied knowing if I had to courage to tell him to stop, this would never have happened.

"I know," he said.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."


	3. New home

The only way I got to get all my things from my room was to break into my former home when my parents were at work. Oddly I felt like I was breaking the law, which in a way is true. Paul helped me get my clothes and stuff that I would need from my room. He already had a bed so I left mine. My dog Killer whined just as I was about to leave. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his furry neck. He was a German Sheppard and the best dog you could ever have. "I'll miss you boy. Be good."

He gave me a grim look and went to go lay down on his doggie bed in the back room of the house. He put his head on his paws and whined mournfully knowing I was leaving home. I didn't look back, too many memories were sketched into this house; my former home.

Paul drove us back to his place. I knew he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I tried my best to keep a straight face. I really didn't want to cry in front of him. He had enough of that from last night. I knew my pain was his pain, it was a part of the imprint bond, that or true love. Rain drops sprinkled around his small two bedroom house. Paul lived alone even though he was only seventeen. Well he had been phasing for about two years now so he must be like nineteen. Oddly no one questions the whole not aging thing, here in La Push. I bet Sam had it arranged so the school wouldn't question why the guys never graduated. Most stayed until they finally imprinted.

I wondered to myself why he hadn't gotten out of high school yet since he imprinted on me. My Paul was not stupid; I think he just didn't try even though he's about a year or two delayed. Hopefully I could change that though. I myself had plans for the future. My mother had been in love with my father since she was sixteen, according to her. She was a pure Christian; she even waited till they were married before having sex. Then again if she were a true Christian she wouldn't have thrown me out like moldy bread.

I wanted to go to college and do something with my life. Though really I wish I could pursue my love for dancing. Now I wasn't so sure if I could still do that with a kid and Paul, so college seemed more of a simpler opportunity. A warm hand touched my arm, reviving me from my trance of thoughts. I almost forgot that we were already at his house.

"You okay honey?" He asked his dark eyes staring down into my blue ones.

I wanted to scream _No I am not fucking okay! How would you like to be puking all the time and get kicked out of your own damn home? _Though of course I did not say that, no matter how much I wanted to. "I'll be okay."

He smiled weakly and pecked my lips. "Come on; let's get your stuff into the house."

I helped carry some bags of my stuff. Most of it was clothes and books but in the end we got all of my stuff into the spare room. I would sleep in Paul's room, but I guess for now my things would be kept in the extra room until I unpacked. "I'm going to have to get a job." I told him.

His eyes snapped up at that, "No you're not. I have a job and I've got enough saved up from being in the pack and from my part time job too."

I frowned. "But I want to help."

He sighed. "Ari I want you to be happy. You don't have to get a job if you don't want to."

I really hated it when he tried to do everything for me. Sure it's sweet and charming but I am an independent woman. Okay not really since I had nowhere else to go but here, but I still want to try and be independent in some way. I could get a job to help with bills and baby stuff. "Paul, do you know how expensive babies are?" I remember vaguely watching some documentary on teenagers who have children. It was no easy, especially when it came to money.

He glared. "Do you? I never thought you were the expert on children."

He can't be an expert on them either, unless he had some kid I didn't know about, which I hope is not true. Maybe living with him wasn't such a good idea. "No I'm not, but that doesn't make me _stupid_ either." _Shit,_ that wasn't a nice thing to say to him.

Paul began to shake and I knew better than to egg him further on, so I backed away. He went out the back door of the house. I could see him yank down his shorts and phase. A flash of gray fur was all I saw and then he made it to the forest. Damn it, I was so stupid. I should have been nicer to him. Paul was doing a lot for me and all I am doing is making it harder on him. The phone rang and I went to pick it up.

"Hello, is Paul there?" It was Sam Uley.

"Uh no Sam, this is Ariella. He took off in the forest though." I sure as hell hoped Sam could calm him down.

"Alright, thanks Ariella. Take care."

_Click, _he hung up after that. _Uh oh,_ my stomach lurched. I made a dash for the toilet. Ugh this is so gross. I hate barfing, let alone in a toilet. I was pretty surprised at how clean Paul is for a male. Then again, he had his girlfriend, well imprint living with him now. I went into the spare room and got my tooth brush out of my toiletries bag. I brushed my teeth and then went to get something from my purse, a number.

One of the pamphlets Daphne had given to me the other day at the clinic. It was a teen hotline. I had my cell still and oddly my parents still haven't disconnected it. I called the number and a woman picked up.

"Hello, thank you for calling TeenHelp how can I assist you?"

"Um I need someone to talk to." I said lamely. I felt stupid to not have anyone else to talk to. I could talk to Lindsey, but she had problems of her own. I really needed to make more friends.

"One moment please."

I listened to the hold music and then hung up. I could do this on my own. I didn't need TeenHelp to give me the answers. I thought of my mom and dad. I missed them even if they hated me for getting pregnant. I felt tears form in my eyes and then they dripped down my cheeks. I sat on Paul's couch, my hand on my stomach. "I'll never kick you out, no matter what you do." I told my baby. "I'll be the best mom for you."

I grew tired of just sitting there so I decided to go into Paul's room. I felt so damn tired. Plus I already slept last night. Maybe it was a part of being pregnant. I also had no clue of what to expect besides the obvious, I was going to get really fat. I lay my head back on one of the pillows on his bed. His bed was pretty comfortable, though I did sleep here the night before. I could smell the pine tree scent in his sheets and pillows. I shut my eyes falling into blissful sleep.

Warmth flooded around me waking me up. My eyes opened and from the corner of my eyes I could see Paul lying next to me. He didn't seem pissed off anymore. I turned onto my side so I could look at him. His eyes were open and bore into my blue ones. I wrapped my arms around him holding him close. I didn't want to fight with him and I sure wish that we wouldn't ever fight again. Though, that was highly improbable.

"Ariella, I'm sorry about earlier." He said burying his face in my long reddish brown hair. It was red only in the sunlight, yet tangier than most brunettes.

I smiled sheepishly, "its okay babe. I'm not mad."

Paul grinned. "I can make it up to you."

I felt my face redden. I knew what he really was talking about. Was I ready to do it again? Is that even okay, especially if you are pregnant? I needed to do some research on pregnancy. How could I not know this, I'm a girl for god's sake?

His hands slid down my back. Would it hurt as much as it did the first time? I bit my lip, suddenly nervous. I mean I've had sex before, well just that one time with Paul. It wasn't fun for me but maybe it'd be different this time. Obviously he was in the mood. I felt his hands go underneath my shirt. I crushed my lips to his deciding maybe the second time's the charm.

Paul's hands ran up my shirt so he could slip it off of me. His lips connected with mine once it was off. My fingers ran through his dark hair as his hands moved to my jeans. _I can do this. _My hands moved down to feel his well tone muscles of his back as Paul finished taking off my jeans. I was just in my underwear now. His lips sucked on my neck and I pulled him closer so he was on top of me. Paul must be a pro at taking his pants off since those were on the ground in three seconds. My face was red and I hoped the dark would make it difficult to notice. His hand traced my hips and then off went my underwear along with my bra.

His hard erection pulsed against my inner thigh. Paul's lips came to mine and he kissed me passionately. He wasn't wearing boxers and I was not surprised. It must be easier for the pack to patrol with only shorts on. His tip touched my entrance and he came into me slowly. I still felt tender but that probably was because he was so damn big!

"You okay?" He asked noticing me cringe.

"I'll be fine." I replied trying to get comfortable to his size.

He nodded and began to thrust into me. I let out a moan; it started to feel real good. My hands clutched his hair and he quickened his pace.

"You feel so tight and good," He whispered into my ear huskily.

I let another moan and clutched his body closer. I could feel his hot breath on my face. "Paul," I murmured in full bliss. Now I finally get why people make such a big deal about sex. I felt myself tighten around him and realized I was coming. Paul followed right after me.

He pulled out and lay beside me pulling me to his chest. He kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too," I replied snuggling into his warmth. Paul's mouth found mine again and he began to kiss me tenderly. He growled as my hands moved down his abs and we continued our fun for the night.

Every morning was the same. I got up and ran for the bathroom. I hated vomiting so much and just thinking about it made me gag into the toilet. I groaned and sat on the cold tile. I don't think I could even eat this morning after that, I would probably just get sick again. I leaned against the tub, my stomach felt empty and now I was hungry.

Paul must still be sleeping, I was glad that he hadn't heard me. I wouldn't want him to see me like this. I felt so disgusted with the morning sickness that I could barely stand it myself. I flushed the toilet and washed my face with my facial cleanser to wake myself up. After brushing my teeth two times I decided to take a nice hot shower. _God my hair was oily and gross. _How could Paul even stand to think it looks nice? Then again he is a guy, as sexist as it sounds. Plus he loves me and when you're in love I guess it doesn't bother you how your lover's hair looks.

We are lovers after all; well I guess that's what we are. Two teenagers, who happen to be having a baby, no scratch that, a teenager having a baby with an adult. After my shower I slipped a towel on over my body and made my way to the spare room where my stuff is. I dressed in dark faded jeans, a purple tank top, and a cardigan. I touched my stomach. I wasn't fat, yet. I pondered what I would look like with a gigantic belly and how I would have to waddle around school like a duck.

I walked back into the bedroom, Paul wasn't there. _Huh, big shocker, not really he must be patrolling._ I blow dried my hair and curled the ends of my hair. Naturally it's wavy but I liked to curl the bottoms more. My blue eyes stared back at me in the mirror. Thank god it was a Saturday; I really didn't want to go to school. I groaned remembering that I had homework to do. I went into the kitchen and then I thought. Prenatal vitamins, where would I get those? Do they sell them at a store or does a doctor have to prescribe them to you. I suddenly wished I had my mom. _She doesn't love you though Ariella, she kicked you out because she doesn't care enough about you to help you get through this. _

I opened the fridge, nothing looked appetizing and I just kept thinking that I would throw it up once I consumed it. My hands felt cold and my feet did too. I heard the phone ring; I reached for it and answered.

"Hello?" Some girl asked. "Hey sexy, where have you been? I've been calling you for days." I froze; he's been cheating on me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"This is Kayla, who the fuck is this?" She questioned and then she giggled. "Oh I remember you, you're the chick that won't sleep with her boyfriend. Oh my bad. I thought you would have figured this out on your own."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered.

"Look hon. I'll dumb it down for you. Your boyfriend and I have been fucking for weeks now." She hung up after that.

I dropped the phone and sunk down to the floor. _Paul cheated on me? _I thought he loved me. I felt so stupid for ever thinking he loved me. He didn't love me. He used me. I got up and walked in the spare room. I gathered my clothes and got the picture of my dog and family. Once those were packed I grabbed a bag and filled it with my toiletries. Next, I called Lindsey.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Lindsey," I said tears running down my eyes. "Can you take me somewhere, please your all I have left?" I pleaded into the phone.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened?" She asked worried. She must have figured out I was lying.

"Please just come get me. I need a ride is all; I'll explain everything when you get here." I sobbed and then hung up the phone. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and there stood Lindsey. She held her arms out and I hugged her hard. "Lindsey he used me."

"What? That bastard, I'm going to kill him." She said stroking my hair. "Come on, where do you need to go?"

Her step father's truck was parked in front of Paul's house. "To this home, it's for teenage mothers. I'll go there to have this baby. They offer help to teenage girls in this position."

Lindsey nodded, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean maybe my house isn't so bad."

We both laughed at that. "Nah I'll be fine."

She grinned. "My house is pretty shitty but it's better than…"

I looked at her with sadness. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. You're a smart girl Ariella you just made a mistake. We all make bad choices but at least we learn from them." She added with a hopeful smile.

"I'm just glad I'm getting out before it's too late," I responded wiping a tear from my cheek.

Lindsey smiled, "It'll be okay, and I'll come to visit you." She helped with my bags and we both got in the car taking off.


	4. Our decisions can always falter

**Paul's POV:**

I really wanted to head on home but Sam had some pack stuff to talk to us about. We all stood outside his house.

"Alright as you all know, there have been several attacks in Forks. I need more patrolling done so are any of you willing to volunteer to do extra shifts?"

Shit, I was not going to volunteer, Ariella needed me. She was pregnant and I had to take care of her. I did love her a lot and I sure as hell didn't want her to get hurt from these leeches either. The guys were arguing about how they couldn't do it or that their parents kept bugging them about drugs and grounding them. I was so fucking glad I was emancipated.

"I guess I can take some night shifts," I replied.

The other guys looked at me with shock. Sam nodded and then turned to the others. "Thank you Paul for actually thinking about others instead of yourself."

The guys looked kind of ashamed after that. I snickered in my head. Jacob volunteered next, sometimes we all thought he was going to kill himself but it was kind of hard to do that since we heal fast.

"Jake maybe you ought-"Sam began but Jacob cut him off.

"I'm fine, quit worrying." He said acting like he wasn't miserable about Bella marrying Edward and having a spawn with him.

We knew those words were bullshit. He missed his leech lover, and it kind of pissed me off that she just used Jacob. I mean even I wasn't that fucking heartless. Though I have used countless of girls but they were using me too. I had Ariella now and that's all I could ever want. She had such a beautiful smile that could knock me to my feet every time she smiles at me. I broke away from my thoughts about my imprint when Leah interrupted.

"Why don't you just patrol yourself?" Leah snapped.

And here goes another battle of the exes. Sam gave her a disapproving head shake, "Because I have to work in order to help feed you wolves."

Brady and Collin showed up late. Sam gave them a disapproving look. Collin had a gash on his forehead. None of us dared to ask where he got all these cuts. He would just cuss you out.

"Sorry Sam, I had to do something." Collin trailed off.

Brady put his hands up. "My mom wouldn't let me leave until I took a urine test."

We all just looked at him. "What, she thinks I'm smoking pot or something!"

We chuckled at the gossip that formed around here. Collin looked nervous, I could see sweat form on his forehead.

"What the hell happened, Collin?" Sam asked him.

He sighed. "Don't kill me Paul." He turned to look at me, "Ariella kind of left."

I froze, she did what? "Tell me you're just fucking around." I said shaking.

"I'm sorry man, that's what Lindsey said." He replied his eyes scared.

"Where did she go? Tell me!" I lunged for him but Jared and Sam pulled me back.

"Maybe one of your friends called for you." Leah snapped.

I glared at her. "Shut up Leah."

"Oh and what the hell are you going to do about it?" She quirked and eyebrow and laughed at me. "You're full of it."

"Enough," Sam alpha ordered.

I was shaking with anger, I literally wanted to rip Leah's throat out. I usually didn't get so angry anymore since I met Ariella. She can usually calm me down but now she is gone. "You can go on home Paul." Sam told me.

I stalked off toward my house. Maybe I could follow her scent. I reached my house and opened up the door. Maybe Collin was just bull shitting; maybe she was actually still here. I went into our room and found that Ariella was not in here. I called her beautiful name but got no reply. Once I reached the guest room, I found that most of her clothes, including her toiletry bag, were gone. My heart felt like a rock as I search the whole house and didn't even find a note.

The phone rang and I ran for it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Damn it," I heard Ariella whisper on the other line. "You weren't supposed to be home, I was going to leave a message."

"Where are you? Why did you leave?" I asked worried. Where was she? She can't just take off like this and expect just leaving a message would do.

"That's none of your business. Look, I left you. Now have fun with Kayla. I don't need you and I can take care of myself and my baby." She hung up after that.

I slammed my fist into the wall and the phone into the charger. "Fuck!" I yelled in anger. I dialed Kayla's number and waited until my ex answered.

"Hey Paul, you finally called me back." She snapped teasingly.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" I demanded my fist clenched. I wanted to kill her for trying to hurt Ariella.

"To who?"

"Quit pretending to be innocent. What did you say?"

"The truth, that we were friends with benefits." She whispered seductively.

"No we are not; I ended this when I met her. You twisted the whole damn thing around, didn't you?"

"Hmm perhaps I did. I mean she can't be that fun in bed?"

I glared even if she couldn't see it. "She is a lot better than you will ever be and I love her so quit calling." I hung up after that. I had to find out where Lindsey is. She had to know where Ariella ran off to. I pulled on a shirt and got in my car to drive over to her house. It was about seven so she should be home by now. I reached her house and knocked on the door. I waited and finally Lindsey came to the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" She snapped.

This girl has never liked me and loathes me even more since I started dating Ariella several months ago. "Do you know where Ariella is? I can't find her."

"Good, quit trying to find her. You already wrecked her whole life, what else do you need to do?"

Where was all this crap coming from? "I love Ariella, more than you will ever imagine. I just need to talk to her. If she doesn't want to be with me, then that's fine too. It's whatever she wants."

Lindsey looked speechless after I said that. I sighed mentally; my past must really have people thinking I'm a heartless monster and a man whore. After a minute Lindsey seemed to be out of her trance and straighten up her shoulders before speaking.

"Fine, but when I tell you where she went you're not going to particularly like it." She said her arms crossed

I ushered for her to continue. I wanted to know where Ariella had disappeared to, even if it wasn't a nice mansion of some sort. "Tell me where she went, I can handle it."

"Oh alright quit staring at me like you're going to die if I don't tell you, gosh!" She exclaimed. Lindsey took a deep breath, "She went to a group home for teenage girls who are pregnant."

I gaped, was I really that bad? Okay maybe I was, but I was trying so damn hard. "Where is it?"

"In Port Angeles and try to be calm when you go confront her. Plus you better apologize for whatever you did. I've never seen her so desperate to get the hell out of La Push."

I clenched my fists. "It was an old friend of mine that called. She said things that are no longer true."

Lindsey appeared to be confused. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I use to sleep around a lot, remember. I'm sure you've heard all the gossip."

Lindsey crossed her arms. "Oh so since I'm a blonde you assume I like to gossip. You're real judgmental."

I sighed deeply. "I meant, people tend to talk and others tend to hear them. Well you get what I mean. I just need to talk to Ariella about this and explain how I haven't been with anyone since I laid eyes on her." That was a semi lie and I knew it. I wanted nothing to do with her when I first looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She was only a freshman at the time and I wanted to wait a year before accepting this whole imprint concept. I came to my senses and apologized for giving her the cold shoulder. I was surprised she even gave me a chance.

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Whatever, go and be Mr. Prince Charming. You and I both know you were still screwing other girls before the two of you got together." She walked off after that and I couldn't help but give Lindsey credit for not being as stupid as I thought she was.

I headed home to look up where Ariella could be staying. I found two group homes and wrote the addresses down on a paper before taking off. If the pack needed anything they could reach me on my cell. I drove out of La Push and made my way down the highway to get to Port Angeles.

**Ariella's POV:**

I took a seat in an uncomfortable plastic folding chair while I waited for the front desk lady to over look my paper work. She smiled at me and ushered for me to come up to the desk.

"We'll give you a room for now. You'll be bunking with Marissa. She's in room fifteen. Mrs. Pensley will show you where that is." The lady told me.

Mrs. Pensley had blonde curly hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. "Follow me this way," She said not too enthusiastically.

I followed her down a hall and then outside. There was a row of buildings outside that all had numbers on them. Mrs. Pensley led me to number fifteen and knocked on the door. A girl with pink hair and in flannel pajama pants opened the door. She was wearing a hoodie which most likely concealed her baby bump. She smiled at us.

"Hi Marissa, this is Ariella Worthington. She will be bunking with you tonight and maybe permanently once Ms. Louise has a chance to approve her paper work."

Marissa still smiled. "Hi Ariella, it's nice to meet you."

I had my tote bag slung over my shoulder and my toiletry bag in my hand, "Nice to meet you too." I smiled back.

"Well I'll let you two get acquainted. Remember lights out at nine thirty."

I entered the room and Marissa closed the door. It was night alright and I was a bit tired. I wouldn't mind going to be early tonight.

"So who's your baby daddy?" Marissa asked raising a brow.

I nearly gaped but then I remembered of course she would want to know. I bet that's what a lot of the girls here wonder. "Um his name is Paul."

"Hmm, is he cute?" She asked.

"I-I uh well he's attractive."

She grinned. "My parents made me come here since they didn't like Jeremy. He had a nice body." She sighed at the thought.

"Oh well, mine kicked me out so that's why I came here." I said. I mentally smacked myself. That was partly true but not quite.

"Sorry, parents suck huh?"

I nodded in agreement. "Does your boyfriend ever come to visit you?" I asked.

"Nah, you know how men are. They take off running once they find out your pregnant."

I sighed. "True."

"So are you going to keep it?" She asked looking over at me.

"Yes, I mean you don't have to give your baby up."

"No but it's easier in my opinion of course." She said glancing at her nails. They were painted pink.

I felt myself cringe. I could never give my child up for someone else to raise other than me. It seemed like taking the easy way out. Besides I wanted to be there for my baby. Unlike my parents, I would always be there for my child no matter what. "I couldn't do it. I want to raise my baby."

Marissa nodded. "Yep that's fine but not all of us want that."

I gave her a smile. "Sure, everyone is different." I said and then there was a knock on the door. Marissa got up to get it. She opened the door and there stood Paul.


	5. The explanation

**Ariella's POV:**

I took a peek at him and turned my head away. "Can I help you?" Marissa asked annoyed.

"Ariella I can explain." Paul pleaded. He probably saw me most likely; Marissa wasn't exactly blocking the view from the outside of the door.

"You two know each other?" Marissa asked. "Let me guess he's the baby daddy huh?"

"Yeah," I replied acidly. "Go away Paul. I can take care of myself." My eyes stared into the wall. I refuse to look at him after what he did to me. How could he cheat on me? I was his imprint wasn't I? Did he make it all up just so he could do it with me? I forced my eyes to his direction. Marissa had let him in and Paul was already over by me.

"Uh I'll just take a walk, give you two some privacy." Marissa said shutting the door behind her and leaving me in the room with Paul.

"I don't doubt that you can take care of yourself. Let me just explain about Kayla. She means nothing to me Ariella. I was only with her before I met you. I've never even seen her since I met you. Please hear me out." He begged.

I felt tears drip from my eyes. "That's a lie. You were with her for my entire freshman year. Maybe you should just be with her." I replied sobbing. Why was I crying? He's the one who slept with a bunch of girls. I needed to be strong; I didn't need Paul to save me.

"Ariella I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you. You're beautiful and smart. You're so special and just please give me another chance."

I scoffed. "Smart? If I were smart I wouldn't be having a baby at sixteen!"

Paul shook his head. "You are smart Ariella. You've probably have the best grades at La Push High. We made a mistake and maybe this is how it's supposed to happen for us."

I glared at him. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to deal with all this!" I yelled at him.

Paul shook his head at me. "I have to deal with it too. I may not be the one pregnant, but I'm going to have to help out with money and food for the baby."

"No, you don't have to do any of that because I can do it all myself." I replied still angry at him.

"You don't have to do this alone Ariella. Please let me help. I can't take it if I lose you."

"You already did." I replied turning away. I felt his warm hand touch mine.

"You don't mean that." He said. "I know you."

"Yeah well I don't know you. I should have never trusted you." I responded yanking my hand from his. "I'm lucky if I don't have an STD thanks to you!"

Paul began to shake. "I thought you loved me." He replied before taking off out the door.

"I do," I called out to him.

He stopped with his hand on the knob of the door, he was going to leave but didn't. "Then why did you think I wouldn't tell you if I had an infection. Don't you know me? I love you and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." Paul replied as he turned to face me.

"I-I was mad. I'm very mad because I really don't know you Paul. After knowing that all the rumors are true, I just really question if you're the Paul I know and love." My face felt pale and pained. Paul walked up to me and took my hand.

"I'm not the same person I was before I met you. You've changed me for the better, Ariella. I swear I haven't slept with anyone since I met you. I want you, not Kayla or any of the other girls I've dating. My heart belongs to you." Paul said with his voice full or adoration and love.

My arms wrapped around him. I felt quite speechless. I doubt I could top Paul's words. I didn't want to be corny, not that Paul is. He really could make me swoon and I felt a bit light headed. "I'm sorry for taking off like that. I just wasn't thinking." I replied snuggling into his warm chest. _The things we do for love,_ I thought to myself. So much has happened in the past four months since I met Paul Woods. I could even recall our very first kiss. It had been on the beach. It was summer and the weather wasn't as cold as it is now.

Gah, I hated the winter. I missed the sun from Arizona. Paul could keep anyone warm. I was feeling cold due to the cheap heater in this room. I really hoped Marissa went to the lobby to wait for us to finish talking.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul asked as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Arizona," I replied. Now, winter there was way warmer than here. Sure it still got cold but it was a desert so no rain or snow.

"You really miss it there huh?" He asked his hands still playing with my hair.

"Yeah, but they are old memories." Deep down, I knew that I could never go back to Arizona. Without my parents, Arizona was not my home. Without Paul I would…I didn't even want to think about it. My parents didn't want anything to do with me. It was shameful on their part. Real parents stick with you till the end and help you out when you really need them the most.

"I was thinking maybe we could go there some time." Paul said.

I looked up into his eyes. "Really? I mean you don't have to do that. What about the pack?" I asked thinking maybe the pack might need him. There could be vampires in the area and I didn't want anyone to get killed because I had a desire to travel back to Arizona.

"Sure, it'd be good to get away for awhile." He said grinning. "Plus the pack can handle a few days without me."

I smiled and gave him a tight squeeze. "Thank you so much Paul!" I squealed. I was literally bouncing with joy. All of the old memories came from the back of my mind and back to the present. "Let's get out of here." I told him.

"You'll move back in with me?" He asked and I knew, judging by how his eyes lit up with hope that he was damn happy too.

"Of course you silly puppy." I told him teasingly. He put up with my nickname around me but I remember the one time I called him that and Embry overheard. I think his friends enjoyed teasing him for about a couple weeks straight.

He growled and pulled me to him. "I'm no pup, you would know."

I blushed. "Sure I do." I teased.

He pecked my lips. "I'll remind you as soon as we get home."

My face put all tomatoes to shame. Paul touched my cheek and grinned.

"I love it when you blush." He said his grin widening as I blushed even more.

"It's embarrassing," I replied looking away. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"It's adorable," He whispered into my ear giving me chills of pleasure.

I really did wonder why guys think it's adorable when their girlfriends blush. I mean it's so obvious that were either embarrassed or uncomfortable. How can that be cute? Maybe it made them all giddy to know that they were the cause of the blushing. I let out a sigh and was about to disagree with him but then Mrs. Pensley entered the room.

"Boys are not allowed on the home's grounds." She stated her hands on her hips.

I wanted to laugh since she looked like she was all mighty and powerful. "Oh, well don't worry because we're leaving." I said picking up my things. Paul helped by taking the bags from me. "Thanks for the help Mrs. Pensley." I said right before Paul and I left.

I didn't turn back to see her reaction but instead just continued walking to the car. Once in Paul's truck and the bags were stowed away in the bed of the truck, he got in and we drove off, back to La Push. Paul didn't talk at first so I decided to break the silence. "So…" I said trailing off.

He turned to face me. "So…" He repeated a grin plastered on his yummy lips.

"How has life been?" I was being subtle all right.

"Terrible, the moment you walk out of my life I thought I'd lost you." He replied.

I pondered for a minute thinking of what to say to that. Rain pelted the windshield and I wished Washington would go through a drought for a change. "Well you didn't. I was just upset. Wouldn't you be angry with me if I were sleeping with other guys?"

I noticed how his hands gripped the steering wheel hard. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a slut Paul. I don't throw myself at whoever is willing." I snapped. Whoa when did I become a bitch? I never just spat out random shit like that. "Besides I was a virgin until I met you."

"Uh…I didn't mean it like that." He said in an attempt to defend himself.

"Oh sure you didn't. Just because I'm pregnant, does _not_ make me a slut!" I replied in anger.

"I-I never said. I was only…"

"Joking? You think this is funny? Oh wow thanks a lot." I replied even more pissed. What a jerk! He thinks sleeping around is a joke. It results in a lot of problems; in fact it could even lead to death due to all those nasty STD's out there.

"No, I don't think it's funny. Why are you acting like this?" He shot back mad too.

"I don't know. Why did you have to be such a man whore?" I retorted anger flowing throughout me. I couldn't even control how pissed off I was. I was just mad and then it hit me. Hormones, those always bring the worse out in us, even for guys. "Paul I'm so sorry. I just, I don't know what came over me."

He sighed. "It's fine. I was a man whore, so I deserved that."

I shook my head in disagreement. "You made some mistakes in the past. I shouldn't hold them against you. You didn't even know me then. Besides it's not like I've never done anything bad before."

He raised a brow curious. Shit, I should have shut up. "I mean the things I've done are much milder. Look, you know what I mean."

He nodded. I sure hoped he would let it go. I never wanted anyone to find out about me, especially not Paul.


	6. The unexpected

**Yeah I know I take forever to update. It's kinda difficult since I'm fighting with writer's block and school work. Bleh I can't wait till summer. Lemme know what you all think of this story. I kinda took a twist in it but yeah I like making stories complex. If you get confused feel free to ask anything. It's a short chapter but anyway enjoy! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with my slow updates and thanks for the reviews! **

**~Air~**

Things between Paul and I have never been better. We weren't fighting anymore but instead enjoying each other's company. The times when I felt sad are when he had to go out on patrol. It worried me nonstop that something might happen to him. I was curled up with a blanket on the couch, reading a book on what to expect when you're pregnant. I was quite surprised that the small library in La Push had pregnancy books in stock. I rubbed the tiny baby bump I had. It's been four months so I was now five months pregnant. The doctor had told me that it was normal to gain weight and to keep eating healthy foods for the baby.

I sighed at the fact that I would get even bigger. It was so embarrassing that I constantly wore hoodies to conceal my stomach. More and more people were finding out that I was prego and I was looking forward to when I could finally get closer to my due date so I could take time off. Paul still thought I was attractive even though I was getting fat! I mean seriously I can't even wear skinny jeans anymore. I went from a size one to a size five. I really missed my old clothes. The bell rang and I set the book aside to go answer the door. I padded my way to the door and opened it. There stood a man who looked like he was in his early forties. He had black hair and blue eyes. The man was about 5'8 and wore blue jeans with a button up long sleeved western shirt.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I asked politely. He was not a blood sucker that's for sure. He had a faint tan and I guessed he wasn't from around here.

"I'm Tom Larson; it's good to finally meet you."

I shook my head slightly confused. "What do you mean? Do you know me?" I asked thinking maybe he was a friend of my parents or something. Perhaps he was a lost uncle.

"When you were a baby I did. I'm your dad Ariella."

I felt my blood run cold. "No you're not."

"Yes I am. You look a lot like your mother. She had the same brown hair but you have my eyes."

I felt shaky and weak, "That's impossible my parents…they are…"

"They lied to you. I think they wanted to make things easy on you. I know this is all a shock and I'm sorry if I am scaring you. Really I don't mean any harm but surely you wonder about your gift."

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about. You must have me confused with someone else."

He smiled weakly. "You have a gift just like I do. Your mother never knew about it since I didn't want to worry her. When she died I felt like I couldn't provide enough for you so I gave you to a family who couldn't have children. Your parents that you know, Ron and Lisa how are they?"

I took in a hasty breath. "I don't live with them anymore and how do you know their names?" I asked exasperated.

"I told you I let them adopt you. You don't believe me. I can prove it to you." He offered, his hand reached in his back pocket and Tom pulled out a folded up document.

The paper was old and the color of sand. "Here," He said handing the paper to me.

I unfolded it with a shaky hand and there were the names of my real parents. Tom Larson was printed under father and Janice Larson sprawled under mother. I looked at him, he had a serious look on his face, yet it crept with worry. "You're telling the truth." I stated.

He nodded. "I am and I just want you to know that you're not alone. There are others out there like us."

"What's your power?" I asked knowing now that I could trust my real father.

"Mind reading, I can read just about anyone's mind."

I pondered over it. "What am I thinking?"

"Paul, you don't want him to find out."

I gasped. "Wow, that's exactly what I was thinking!" I exclaimed in pure awe. I hadn't used my power since Arizona, so I wasn't sure if it would work. It's been three years. I focused and managed to make a rock on the ground rise.

My father stared at it and smiled. "You have telekinesis."

I nodded. "I haven't used my power in three years." I said letting the rock drop.

He smiled like he was proud. "Your power isn't something to be ashamed of. It wasn't your fault for what happened to Jerry Spar."

I felt my hands drop. "How could you possibly know that?"

"The news, plus word travels around. I had a feeling it was you who tried to save him from the fall."

I glared. "It wouldn't have happened if I never told him."

"You were only thirteen. How could you have known he would throw himself off a ledge at the Grand Canyon?"

I shook my head pushing away the memory. "I could have saved him. It's my fault for not focusing enough power."

"You were young; you didn't have full control over it." He said.

I looked up at him. "I think you should go now."

He nodded. "If that's what you want. Here's my number in case you want to understand more about your power. If you every need anything I'm here for you okay." He assured giving me the number.

I took the card from him. "Thanks dad." I said and gave him a hug. I think he was surprised by it but he wrapped his arms around me. I let go. "I'm glad you came by. It's nice to know the truth."

He smiled. "No problem and don't worry your secret is safe with me."

I waved goodbye as he walked to his car. I went back into the house and decided to do some laundry since it was a Saturday. My eyes focused onto the laundry basket and I managed to raise it into the air. It was harder to bring the basket to my hands but I managed. I began to practice my gift by lifting the clothes from the basket. Once the clothes were in the washer I turned the knob and shut the lid. I smiled that I was still able to use my gift after all the neglect these past three years.

My adopted parents never knew about my power, it was perfect timing when they decided to move to La Push. It kind of made sense why I looked nothing like them now. Just as I was about to hop in the shower I heard the door open and shut. I got in anyway knowing Paul was probably crabby after patrolling. He had a part time job but his boss went on vacation so the auto shop was closed currently. I enjoyed the warm water on my skin. I rinsed my hair and ran my fingers through it. I heard the bathroom door open. The curtain slid open and there stood Paul grinning at me.

I grinned back and took his hand. He stepped out of his b-ball shorts and got in. His hands shimmed down my back and he squeezed my ass. I licked my lips before trailing my tongue up his chest. Paul's hands intertwined mine and he brought our lips together. My hands pushed him up to the wall and I straddled him. Paul nipped my ear and pressed a kiss on my jaw bone. I crushed my lips to his building up passion between us. His hands traced my hips before he came into me.

I let out a low moan and dug my nails into his back pulling him even closer. He growled in my ear and sucked on my neck. His hot breath skimmed my navel as his tongue danced across my body. I pumped him feeling the heat of us together. Our hands touched each other leaving each other breathless once we finally finished. We took turns washing one another and place kisses every now and then on each other. I did feel self conscious about my stomach. I was three months pregnant and I didn't want Paul to get disgusted with my weight gain.

"Paul?" I asked him as he put a towel around his waist once we got out of the shower. I had a towel around me too and had my hair up in another towel to dry.

"Yeah," He said putting some deodorant on.

"I need to tell you something." I said aloud.

He looked over at me. "What is it?"

"We all have secrets right?" I babbled wondering if he would hate me for keeping this from him.

"Yes, we do." He said mauling over the information. "What's going on babe?"

I concentrated on the deodorant bottle in his hand. It trembled and it moved from his hand and into the air. My eyes moved to his. "I have telekinesis."

He just looked at me as if he were in a daze. I waited for him to speak and he didn't. "Paul say something, please."

"How come you didn't tell me before?" He seethed angry.

I shook my head. "Because I was scared, I didn't want to freak you out."

"Bull shit, you know there's more to it. I trusted you!" he shouted.

I felt tears weld up in my eyes. "Paul, I'm so sorry. I just, I haven't even used my power till today. I've been pretending to be normal. I want to be normal."

He shook. "Well maybe you should fucking give up. You're not normal and neither am I."

I stepped forward to try and calm him but he just stepped backward. "Just go. I need to be alone."

My eyes shone with fear. "Where am I supposed to go?"

He shrugged. "I don't know just get out of here."

I brushed pass him sobbing and pulled some clothes on. I snatched the card I received from my dad. "Don't expect me to come back to you Paul. Were through." My words frightened me; I never thought I would ever break up with Paul. I was his imprint and he should love me. I should love him but right now I just didn't know anymore. He was treating me like shit and I didn't want to be around him. He wanted me gone, well the hell I'd give him gone.

Paul didn't answer, he looked peeved and I knew he was using all his self control not to phase. I left the house and took off running. I went to Lindsey's house. I knocked on the door waiting for her to answer. She opened the door.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked taking in my expression.

"I need to use your phone."

She nodded her head. "What happened?"

"I'm so stupid Lindsey. Paul is a jerk and he's never going to change. He just—" I trailed off and she gave me her cell phone.

I dialed the number off the card and my father picked up. "Hello?"

"Dad it's me. I have a lot of questions. Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure thing," He said. "Where should I meet you?"

"La Push, my friend's house." I gave him Lindsey's address and looked at her. "How soon can you get here?"

"Thirty minutes, I'm staying at a motel in Forks."

"Good, see you soon."


	7. Waiting for the truth

Lindsey didn't seem to mind my going and staying. We both sat outside her house on a bench, waiting for my dad to come pick me up.

"So I take it you and Paul got in a fight?" She questioned brushing away a strand of her blonde hair from her face.

"Yep and I don't care what he says. I'm leaving for good riddance."

Lindsey let out a laugh. "Just wait, the two of you are going to make up and then you're going to move back in with him."

I rolled my eyes. "Not after what a douche he's been. I don't need that in my life."

Lindsey nodded. "So how come you decided not to tell me about you being adopted?"

I shrugged. "I just found out early today. He showed up and explained."

"So you're going to go live with him?"

I nodded, "If he lets me then yes. If not then I'll find my own way."

Lindsey frowned. "I really wished things didn't get so fucked up. I mean I miss freshman year." She said leaning against my side.

I rested my head against hers. "Yeah it was so much fun. Then I had to get myself pregnant. Sex ruins everything." I stated broadly.

Lindsey sighed, "Too bad I can't disagree since I'm still a virgin. Find me a guy wherever you go so I can go live with you."

I giggled. "Ha ha yeah that be fun. I'm going to miss you Linse."

She smiled. "Me too, you better call me."

I nodded. "I will and if Paul comes looking for me, tell him to go fuck himself. I don't care about being his imprint. He blew big time." I ranted.

"Imprint?" Lindsey asked confused.

Aw shit. Why can't I keep my stupid mouth shut? "Oh um nothing, forget I said anything."

Lindsey being persistent and stubborn crossed her arms. "Tell me what you're hiding. I knew there was something off about the La Push gang."

Damn, I wanted to tell Lindsey but I knew Paul would kill me if I did. Oh who cares, Lindsey is Quileute after all; she wasn't going to go blabbing to anyone anyway. "Fine, but don't freak out."

She waved her hand ushering me to continue. "Well you know the legends, about how Quileute are supposed to be descended from wolves."

Lindsey shook her head yes. "Yeah, it's a load of bull shit though."

I shook my head no and her mouth went wide. "No fucking way!" She said jumping off the bench.

"You can't tell anyone!" I told her coaxing her to calm down.

"I can't believe you hid this from me. No, I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at her. "It's not all great. It just makes things a lot more complicated."

Lindsey pulled me to my feet. "I think it's kinda of sexy." She said winking at me.

Oh great, how am I going to get her to keep her mouth shut. "They can't find out you know. You have to promise to keep this a secret and no it's not sexy."

She kept on grinning and squealing with excitement. "To think everyone thinks those stories are all made up. This is like so bizarre."

Oh god when was she going to stop? I gripped her shoulders. "Calm down, this is like serious. Now…he's going to hate me, even more for spilling the beans. I wasn't even supposed to tell anyone. Lindsey you really have to pretend I never told you anything."

Lindsey took in a deep breath and put her hand up. "Scout's honor, I shall not speak a word of this. What happens on my porch stays on my porch."

I groaned at her bad joke. "Oh alright, hey I think I'm going to drop out of high school. That or transfer."

Lindsey wiggled her eyebrows. "It's because your sexy wolf is mad huh? I mean seriously Ariella you should just give him a break. He probably was in shock when he kicked you out."

I mauled that over but shook my head negatively. "Still he should have just stormed out of the house. I would never say those horrible things to him. I mean if he were in my position you would think he'd do the same?"

Lindsey shrugged her shoulders and clasped her hands together. "Oh well, you know how thick headed men can be. Besides, you can have make up sex when you get back."

Since when is my best friend so perverted? I sighed mentally. "I'm going to find you a guy."

"Oh wait I have another question. How did the whole fight start?"

I mind as well tell her about my power. I doubt anyone would believe Lindsey if she tried to tell anyone. I locked my eyes on a rock near the stairs of Lindsey's porch. It rose and I brought it closer to us. I rubbed my head and let it dropped. She gaped at me and looked back at the rock.

"Omg, is there anything weirder I need to know?"

I shook my head no. I heard a car drive up to the house. I recognized my dad instantly in the driver's seat. "Alright so now you know. Keep that a secret too and I'll call you later."

Lindsey nodded and gave me a big hug. "Bye."

I let go and went to get in the car. My dad looked over at me. "He found out."

I nodded. "Yeah and he kicked me out."

He rubbed my shoulder. "It's okay Ariella. He's just upset. I'm sure he will come around."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said driving off once I buckled my seat belt.

"I have to tell you something," I said playing with the sleeve of my shirt. Telling your dad you're pregnant isn't the most comfortable topic, even if you just met him today.

"Go ahead," He ushered.

_I'm pregnant. _I thought in my head. When he didn't comment I was shocked. Did he really not care? I mean at least he should say something. Maybe he was lost for words. "How come you're not saying anything?" I asked confused.

"Because I'm not reading your mind, I can control it. I am able to block a person's thoughts if I want to or hear if I want to as well. With vampires I can't read their thoughts since they are dead. Other than that, I can read just about anyone's mind, if I choose of course."

"Oh well that makes sense. Well I'm pregnant; I just thought you should know."

He shook his head. "You're sixteen that's way too young to be a mother."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I know but it just happened."

My dad sighed and glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "He's the father isn't he?"

I nodded. "Remember how I told you I don't live with my adoptive parents? Well they kicked me out when I told them. I live with Paul, I mean I used to live with him. He flipped out when I told him about my power and told me to leave, so I did." I explained my hands now in my lap.

"I see, well it's his lost. You deserve better than him. Don't worry you can stay with me if you like. My house is in New York City. I live with a group of people who are like us. An organization runs it and they have helped many with their powers. You can come live there. There's plenty of room."

I smiled at my father's generosity. "Thank you, are you sure though? I don't want to be a burden."

He shook his head in dismay. "You would never be a burden to me. I want to make up for not being around for you. I just wanted you to have a normal life with two parents. Something I wasn't sure I could provide."

I had to hand it to my dad. He had good intentions and I was proud that he would sacrifice never seeing me in order for me to have a happy childhood. "I understand. I'm not mad about it; I would have probably done the same in your situation."

He beamed. "You're a smart kid. Your mom was the same."

I smiled. "So I've been told but clearly not smart enough to wait."

He chuckled. "I was a teenager once, we all have our moments."

I definitely had to agree. Teenagers can't control themselves and we all make mistakes, even adults do the same. I don't regret my unborn child; I would love him or her no matter what.

"Though I do think you should call Paul when we get to the motel. He might do something rash."

It was almost as if he were physic because I could sense through the bond that Paul was freaking out.

**Paul's POV:**

I sat on the couch with my face in my hands. I was angry for making Ariella leave. I didn't mean for her to literally leave La Push. I just wanted to be alone so I could regain control of myself. Why would she think I would want her to take off for good? Oh right because you're a fucking dumb ass, that's why. I punched the pillow that rested next to me. I had talked to Lindsey earlier and she told me how Ariella left with her father. She also chewed me out for putting stress on Ariella. I could feel Ariella's emotions.

She was confused yet somehow laughing. Why is she laughing? How could she be happy at a time like this? Maybe she just needed to get away. My phone buzzed and I picked up instantly hoping Ariella would be on the other line.

"Paul?" I heard Ariella ask.

I sucked in a deep breath of relief. She sounded okay, that was a great sign. "Yeah it's me." I said calmly.

"Are you alright? I keep having this feeling like something's not right. You're not doing anything stupid are you?" She asked like a scolding mother.

I sighed. "No, where are you?"

"With my dad, I'm going to stay with him in New York City."

My heart sunk in fear and sadness. She really was going to leave me. "Ari please, I'm so sorry I said those horrible things to you. I was upset. I never meant to leave the house. I just needed to regain control of myself. Baby please don't go, let me make it up to you."

I could hear Ariella take a deep breath. "Paul it's not just about you. I want to know more about my kind. I need to learn about my power. This could really help me. Besides I need a break from all this drama."

My free hand balled up in frustration, "I need to be around you Ariella. The bond could harm you and I don't want to take any risk since you're pregnant."

"Paul, can't I just—" She sounded exasperated. "Fine but I'm still going. You can come with me I guess. I have to check with my dad. Thank him for this or I wouldn't have called you."

"Thank you Ari. I'm so sorry I fucked up."

"Stop apologizing Paul, I should have told you sooner. I'll explain more of this later, about why I kept my power hidden."

"Alright sweetie, where are you now?" I asked her wondering how soon I could see her.

"In Forks at a Motel 8," Ariella stated.

"How soon can I come?" I asked thinking about being reunited with my imprint. I loved Ariella so much and I needed to step up and quit being a dick. It was time to start acting like an adult.

"Now," She replied before hanging up.

**Phew and I am so exhausted. I had only six hours of sleep and it's almost midnight. If only coffee could help me stay up I'd write some more. Thanks for all the reviews I have received, you gals and well I doubt there are any guys who read my stories except for my boyfriend since he agrees to listen to them. But well I'm rambling now….and thanks to him he helps me with my major writer's block. Plus those reviews push me to write and update faster! Enough of this author's note because it's too damn long. Enjoy chapter 7 and let me know what you all think! **

**~Air~**


	8. Up to you

My dad sat in a chair reading a National Geographic magazine. It seemed odd that I accepted him as my dad so easily. I guess it was because my other dad didn't care about me anymore. I pushed that away though, they were no long my family. My family was Lindsey, Paul, dad, and the baby in my womb. I sighed knowing I'd have to get a doctor in New York. My dad noticed me standing, not looking in any particular direction.

"Something wrong?" He asked me as he set the magazine aside. The cover had a blue dolphin on it.

I looked at him. "No well kinda. I want to ask you something, but I don't want to impose."

He raised an eyebrow obviously curious. "Go ahead, I can handle it."

Now he was just teasing me. I sighed. "Okay, well Paul isn't pissed off anymore. I sort of wondered if he could come along with us to New York."

My dad nodded. "Alright, but you're going to explain that to Carlos."

"Carlos, who's that?" I wondered.

"He's in charge of the building where we are going to be staying. He's good friends with the owner of the organization."

"I see, but it's hard to explain. I mean I don't know if I'm able to break a rule."

"Is there something else you need to tell me? Like this rule."

I shook my head. "Yeah but it can wait. I need to talk to Paul about it first."

My dad gave me a stern look. "Is he controlling Ariella? Tell me, I can help you if he is. He hasn't hurt you before, has he?"

Shock filled my eyes, and then the phone ranged. I jumped at the ringing and my dad got up to answer it.

"Hello?" He rasped into the phone. "Get your ass up here. I want a word with you." He snapped into the phone.

Oh shit. He was taking this the wrong way. "That was Paul wasn't it?"

He gave a swift nod. "Don't you worry Ariella, I'll deal with him."

"Dad, he didn't—" I began to try and explain that he had it all wrong; that Paul had never harmed me. Well except emotionally, but I hurt him too.

"No he won't ever lay a finger on you again."

A knock on the door interrupted my attempt to try and clarify again. My dad went to the door and opened it. Paul stood there. He had a black shirt and cut off jean shorts on. My father's fist smacked straight into his eye.

"Dad, stop it!" I demanded. I made my way over and noticed my dad clutched his hand.

"Damn, is he made of rock or something?" His knuckles were swollen and red.

I looked at Paul. He blinked, like he didn't feel it. "Can I tell him?" I asked Paul.

"Tell him what?"Paul asked looking at me if I were insane. "Sir, why did you punch me exactly and I'm sorry about your hand."

I shook my head in frustration. "Dad he's not controlling and he doesn't beat me up. He's hard like a rock because he's a werewolf. He punched you because he didn't give me a chance to finish explaining." I said in one breath.

They both looked at me. "What you never let me finished explaining."

My dad sighed. "Sorry about that Ariella."

I nodded. "Uh dad, I think you need to go to the emergency room for that hand."

My dad laughed. "Nonsense, I got a potion to heal it."

"Potion?" Paul and I asked at the same time.

"Witches, you know. Don't kids in this generation read anymore?" My father asked shaking his head in dismay. He went to the closest and opened it. There was a tote bag and he rummaged around in it until he found a small black box. He took the lid off and moved to the small end table. Placing the box down, he lifted a clear green bottle. He took off the cork and took a sip. Plugging the bottle he placed back in the box and turned to face us. "See no need for a doctor."

I stared at his hand astonished that the swelling was already beginning to fade. "Unbelievable."

My father chuckled. "And expensive, if it weren't for the organization I'd be broke."

"So they just pay for everything then?" I asked. There had to be a price for all that the organization offered. Nothing was free in life.

"Everything has its price. I do jobs for Carlos. In return he provides money and places to hide."

"To hide?"

"The government, they know about us. Our kind was once a secret but someone must have spilled about humans with abilities. I'm surprised they haven't found out about him." He stated gesturing to Paul.

"They don't know about us because it's a part of the tribal legends. Only Quileute know the truth." Paul stated.

"I see, well smart thing to say it's only a legend. Government doesn't pay much attention to those types of things." My dad replied.

I was still amazed as his hand got better and better. Paul agreed to come with us but first he needed to check in with the pack.

"I'll be right back," He said kissing my cheek before heading out of the hotel room.

My dad was relaxing on the bed, until his hand fully healed. Once Paul was gone he peeked over at me. "You love him." He stated.

"What? I well…it's complicated." I replied not knowing what to say. Did I love Paul? I mean he's the father of my baby and he did imprint on me. He loved me. I loved him but sometimes I wondered if it was enough. Was love enough to keep to people together? Was the imprint bond enough to keep to people together? What if there was no imprint bond, then Paul would have never thought about me or even love me. I sighed, when would things be easy for a change?

"A lot of things are complicated Ariella. Love, well I suppose everyone goes through that experience of complications." He stated his hands folded.

I tucked a lock of my hair behind one ear and looked at my father. "Trust me it's a lot harder than the average teenage couple."

"Of course I know that. I mean you're a only sixteen, how old is he?"

"Seventeen, maybe older." I replied awkwardly. I never really asked Paul how long he's been a werewolf. I didn't really want to know.

My dad shook his head. "Your mother and I were young too. I remember when she didn't want to marry me, but she came around. Things were different then though, and things are obviously different now. It seems more and more teenage girls are becoming pregnant."

"You think I wanted this?" I asked pissed off. "I never wanted to have a baby, not intentionally. I didn't think that I'd get pregnant. I thought I was—" And now I was crying. Stupid tears, why was I crying? I didn't want to cry, I wasn't even that upset.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." My dad said and got up from the bed to sit next to me on the couch. He put and arm around me. "It's okay; everything's going to be alright. None of this is anyone's fault. It just happened."

I nodded and wiped my tears with my sleeve. "I'm sorry too; I don't know what came over me."

He nodded knowingly. "It's too bad your mother isn't still here. She could have helped more in this. I do know some things about pregnancy, but not a lot."

I smiled. "You do? I only know some stuff from the movies." Geez I put women to shame.

"It's normal to have mood swings," He said rubbing my shoulder.

A knock on the door interrupted our father-daughter moment. I got up to answer it. Paul stood, he looked pissed off. Oh great, looks like I'm not the only one with the mood swings. "What's wrong?"

"Sam, he won't let me go with you. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen." Paul replied but his eyes seemed to soften when I looked at him.

I pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. I mean maybe you should stay behind if the pack needs you. I don't want to be responsible for any deaths."

He chuckled. "You wouldn't ever be responsible for anyone's death."

I cringed, remembering that day.

_The field trip to the Grand Canyon had started out great. I stood with Holly Hamilton and Jerry Spar. Holly had to go to the bathroom leaving Jerry and I alone. We were in middle school and our school had raised enough money to take the seventh graders to the Grand Canyon._

"_So go ahead and prove it." He said crossing his arms._

_I shook my head. "Why can't you just take my word for it? I can't control it that good."_

"_You can if you want to." He stated and that's when he jumped._

Paul's warm hand erupt me from my flashback. He touched my cheek. "Hey, you okay?"

"I killed someone." I said my voice breaking at the end.

His eyes widen with shock. "You're joking right?"

I shook my head no. "I didn't mean to. He—"I trailed off.

"Hey it's okay. It was an accident. Tell me what happened, here let's sit down." He assured helping me over to the couch.

My dad looked over at us before heading out of the room. "I'll be in the lobby."

I nodded to him and he left. I took Paul's hand. "Jerry Spar died because of me. I couldn't save him."

Paul squeezed my hand tightly but not too tightly. "It's okay just start from the beginning."

"Our school had a field trip back in seventh grade. Jerry was one of my best friends. When I told him about my power he constantly wanted to see me use it. I explained to him many times that I couldn't control it but he wouldn't listen. When we went to the Grand Canyon he decided to test me. He told me to prove it and I told him that he should just accept my word. And then…he jumped."

Paul took it all in and then spoke. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't control your power Ariella. How could you have known that he would jump down into the Grand Canyon?"

"I should have tried harder. I didn't tell anyone about my power until I told you. Only Lindsey knows but I told her after I told you. I haven't even used it since my father came to meet me. It's been so long and I wanted to forget about it." I admitted.

Paul took both my hands in his and looked into my eyes. "I understand now. It wasn't your fault though. You tried and sometimes things go wrong. It's okay now and I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. If I would have know about this would have never of flipped out the way I did today."

I smiled. "It's okay I forgive you and it's time I forgive myself. Oh and there's something else you should know."

Paul nodded ushering for me to continue. "I told Lindsey about the whole werewolf thing."

Paul looked at me and shook his head. "Shit, you really shouldn't have done that. Damn, Embry's going to kill me."

"Wait what? Wouldn't you get in trouble with Sam?" I asked. What did this have to do with Embry, he wasn't the Alpha.

"No, but he imprinted on her." Paul said.

"_Oh my god,"_ was all I could say to that.

**Well I wonder if anyone was expecting that to happen. I've been planning on writing a squeal to this except it would be more of a story on Lindsey's point of view. Sorry for the long update but I've been busy with school and keep getting writer's block. Enjoy and review please!**

**~Air~**


	9. One Last Word

I could not believe Paul did not tell me that someone from his pack had imprinted on _my_ best friend. It was insulting. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" I screeched at him in anger.

He reached out to me but I moved away from him. "Don't touch me. I'm so pissed off right now!" Paul's face crumpled in hurt. I sighed and took his hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just need to calm down." I let go of his hand massaged my temples with my finger tips. "When did he imprint on her?"

Paul took in a deep breath, "A year ago."

"A _year,_" I repeated in anger. "Why the hell didn't he tell her anything? Do you know what she deals with daily? Does he not fucking care?" I said aspirated.

Paul growled a warning. "He cares Ariella; he was just waiting till she turned his age."

"That's a lame ass excuse and you know it. He could have been her friend. She needs friends. I can't help her like he can. No wonder she's been down all the time."

"No wonder Embry's been overworking himself."

"You told me the truth about when you imprinted, right?"

Paul didn't answer. I took his hand. "Right?" Still no response, why wouldn't he answer me? Did he lie about when he imprinted? It seemed obvious since he didn't reply to my questions. He squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"I had a hard time accepting it at first. I told you the beginning of your sophomore year because I wasn't ready before."

"How long? Why did you lie?" I asked. It was a simple question, though I was afraid of the answer.

"I thought it'd be easier on you."

"Easier? Nothing is easy for me anymore Paul." I pulled my hand away and raised my hand to knock on the door. "Go back to your pack. Sam needs you."

Paul shook his head and took me into his arms. Instantly my heart thudded in glee to be held by him. I wished I could control it, but it was impossible with his eyes boring into mine. His lips met mine and my hands twined around his neck naturally. I felt his tongue part my lips and I allowed entrance to him. His tongue glazed over mine and I moaned into the kiss. I felt the corners of his mouth twist upward into a smirk. My hands tangled into his hair as his ran up my back.

I felt myself melt into Paul. Somehow fighting brought us closer even though it should drift us apart. Paul broke away; I took in a ragged breath of air. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "No fair," I pouted thinking of how he could go longer without oxygen. I guess all the running he did on patrol allowed him to expand his ability of needing less air. I rested my head on his chest. "I'm going to miss you, a lot."

He kissed my head. "Ariella I want you to stay but I know that this is what you need to do. Go to New York and learn more about your people. I'll be waiting for you when you return."

I smiled and glanced up at him. "Thank you."

"I love you," He said hugging me closer.

"I love you too," I meant every bit of it. Every couple has there ups and downs. Ours were just more complicated.

Lindsey's POV:

Sometimes I had enough of living in this house. Sometimes I wanted to just leave and never come back, but I couldn't do that. I had to stay until I was eighteen. It was the law. I wasn't Quileute by my mother married one, a _drunken_ one at that. I glared at him from the kitchen. Right when he got back from his minimum wage job, he sit on the shabby couch watching TV. That was all his lazy ass did. That and hit my mom. I wanted her to leave him but she said we had nowhere to go. I was losing patience and my heart felt like ice whenever I looked at her husband. Frank had a beer bottle in his hand.

I decided to ignore the blaring TV and try and get some homework done. I always did my school work at the kitchen table. I remembered my own father, and how before he died he used to help me. I regretted the thoughts; they always made me sad and miserable. I heard footsteps come into the kitchen. My eyes stayed put on the textbook and I swear I felt my stomach churn in worry. My mother, she was still at work.

Frank's hand touched my shoulder and slid it down my back. "What are you doing?" I asked turning to face his drunken face. He grinned and slid it lower to the back of my jeans. I slapped his hand away. "Don't fucking touch me." He moved his hand away.

"Fine, when the hell are you going to make some dinner?"

"Make yourself food." I spat without thinking. I got off my chair and moved toward the back door. He wasn't conscious enough to react as fast as me. Frank moved toward me, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Lay down or I'll slit your mother's throat." He ordered.

I glared at him. "Never, you fucking piece of trash!" I yelled at him before taking out the back door in a run. I didn't care if anyone saw. I needed to get the hell away from here. I wanted to be far from Frank. He was a sick bastard and I would never let him touch me. My legs carried me into the green forestry that surrounded La Push. I kept the pace and I knew Frank wasn't stupid enough to follow me into the trees. He was too damn lazy to chase after a teenage girl. He probably couldn't make it to the entrance of the trees before passing out cold.

My mother would be okay. I just needed to get some help. I probably should run to the police station, but I doubt they believe me since Frank was the only reason my mother and I were allowed to live on the reservation. To my surprise I didn't quit running in all the thoughts that surrounded my head. I eventually came to a stop when I tripped over a root. I curled up into a ball and let the tears fall down my cheeks. I cried and cried wanting things to be better for my mother and myself. Why did she have to marry that bastard? He was so horrible. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I gasped and turned to see Embry Call. I had a few classes with him so I knew who he was. Plus he was a part of the gang. Scratch that, wolf pack. I still couldn't believe those silly stories were true. I knew that pack's secret yet I doubt they knew that Ariella told me. I wasn't afraid. I was more afraid for my mother and the severe beating that laid ahead for her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Embry asked. He must have been out here and found me crying like a baby. God I was pathetic.

"Nothing," I replied. "Just felt like crying." Okay now that was even dumber, but I wasn't going to blab to him about my problems. I wiped my eyes. My nose was runny and I couldn't be more embarrassed.

"Really?" he asked not believing me.

"Yeah," I replied with my arms crossed. "What are you even doing out here?" I knew why he was out here, but that didn't mean I couldn't question him. Besides he didn't know I knew he was a werewolf.

He looked into my eyes. "I was taking a walk."

"Shirtless?" I asked.

"Yeah it helps me cool down." He said.

I never noticed how attractive Embry looked, especially without a shirt on. No wonder Ariella got pregnant, these werewolves were so enticing and mouth watering. I couldn't help but stare at his well define abs and muscular arms. He chuckled at me. "Do you like what you see?"

My cheeks blushed into a deep pink color. "I-I wasn't…" He caught me off guard and kissed me. My skin felt like it was on fire from the intense kiss. His lips were so warm and developed against mine. Kissing Embry was like being kissed for the first time. My hands went around his neck and his slid to my waist to hold me. I was definitely kissing him back; he seemed far into it to even dare pull away. I was first to pull back but it was only because my lungs would burst if I didn't. My heavy breathing made the ends of his mouth turn upward into a grin. His hands still were on my waist.

"Lindsey, I was wondering if maybe you'd consider being my girlfriend."

Aw he thought I'd reject him. How could I though? Did Embry have lack of confidence or maybe he thought I was out of his league, which is clearly not true. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

He smiled and kissed me again. I giggled as he pulled me into a long embrace afterward. "How come you never showed any interest before?" I asked him.

This time it was his turn to redden. Though with his skin tone it was hard to tell, but he face definitely told me he was embarrassed. "I didn't think you would like me."

"Well I knew I had classes with you, but I didn't know you'd ever be interested me. I'm so ordinary."

He shook his head and I swear I just heard a growl form his lips. I could get use to this. "Your far from ordinary. Lindsey I couldn't picture being with anyone else."

I tensed against him. "What you mean?" Wasn't it a bit soon for that?

"I know you know about us. Paul phased and blurted it out by accident. I know Ariella told you about us being werewolves."

Oh great, leave it to Paul to tell the truth. "Well she needed someone to talk to. I was just there to listen. Don't be made at her. You know how Paul can be."

Embry nodded. "I know. I have to tell you something important though. Just listen, please."

I smiled. "I will, just say what you need to say."

"I imprinted on you." Embry said his eyes boring into mine. They were a dark brown shade and so intense when he spoke.

My face crumpled into confusion. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means I found my perfect other half. It happens when we look into the eyes of our soul mate. Lindsey, when I first look into your eyes after I phased I knew that you were the one. It's like a pull. You are everything to me and I never want to be with anyone else."

"Why are you telling me this now though? Oh god, I don't even know what t say! I mean how could you just drop all this on me?" I demanded pulling away. I was so angry at him for doing this to me.

"I'm sorry Lindsey. I really am. I just was afraid of what your reaction would be." Embry told me his hand reaching out, I backed away from him.

"Just stay away! I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." I shouted out him and stormed away tears filling my eyes. I could hear his footsteps behind me, following me. I turned to face him. "Go away!"

"No Lindsey, I can't do that. Not until you're safely at home."

I laughed at him. "Home, yeah it's really safe there. Try living in house where your step dad tries to rape you and beats up your mother. Yes my house is perfectly safe and happy."

Embry shook, his whole body sent out trembles. "He does what to you?" He snarled.

I took a few steps back. "Embry, whoa there calm down. I'd never let him to that to me. I get away every time he tries." I said trying to get him to quit shaking.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry; I just can't believe you have to deal with this."

I smiled. "Yeah but I can handle it. Shit! I have to get home." I just remembered I had to help my mom.

"Wait, do you need help getting back?" Embry asked.

"I don't have time I need to get home!" I replied frantically and headed toward the way I came. I managed to dodge trees and roots as I sprinted back home. I was out of breath when I saw the ambulance and the police cars surrounding my house. I gasped and pushed my legs forward to where the EMTs were. On the stretcher there was a body bag and my heart dropped. I froze and it if it wasn't for Embry I'd be stuck in my trance of distress. "Lindsey," He said touching my shoulder.

"Oh my god," I replied before breaking down.

**Yep so there you have it. Lindsey's mom is dead. Plus Ariella is now off and about in New York City which you all will see in the next chapter. Another key character is going to be introduced in the next chapter as well and there are a lot more secrets that can really affect Ariella's life. Also someone lied her, but who? Thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far, it makes me feel like this story is actually going somewhere. And review if you find this story amusing/entertaining/possibly boring/a complete mess maybe? There's a reason why it's called love and its complications. Also I'm thinking about doing a sequel but still am iffy on it, so let me know what you think. It'll probably be in Lindsey's POV and a little of Ariella.**

**~Air~**


	10. New York, New York!

Ariella's POV:

The city life was amazing. There was such a variety of people walking the streets of New York. My dad and I were in a taxi on our way to the institution building where Carlos and other people with special abilities lived.

"This is incredible," I replied with a smile taking in all the glimmering lights of the skyscrapers and signs.

"Well it is the big apple. You never get bored here, there is so much to do and see." My dad responded.

The cab stopped in front of a tall building. It was about five stories tall and looked like a place where a company would be. "Camouflage," My dad said answering my thoughts. "As far as the government is concerned, this is a book publishing business."

I nodded my head. "So how are they able to make it look like that? Do any of the people who live here actually publish books?"

My dad smiled. "Yeah I actually write some, mainly fantasy." He handed the cab driver money and a tip. We both got out and got our luggage from the trunk of the cab. My dad led us into the building. A receptionist with dirty blonde hair sat at a desk and she greeted us. "Master Larson, good to see you back."

Master Larson; were they all business like in New York? Or did the people in this building have respect for my dad? I studied the walls of the waiting room. They were a deep blue color with lines swirling into puffs of clouds. I thought it was an intriguing design. My dad tapped on my shoulder breaking my study of the room's walls. "This way Ariella," He said leading us over to an elevator. He pressed the button and the doors slid open. We stepped into the elevator and he press number 3. When the doors slid back open the entire room looked like an ordinary house.

Only difference is there was a large plasma TV with a couch full of guys. One girl was there except she sat on arm chair. They were watching a soccer game and cheering/booing at the two teams playing. My dad cleared his throat and the guys, along with the girl snapped their attention to him.

"Master Larson good to see you!" One of them exclaimed and got up. He and my dad exchanged a man hug. I really thought guys hugged each other weird. They basically patted each other's back and let go. So strange, but then again guys are the complete opposite of us girls.

"Hey Harry. This is my daughter Ariella, from Washington."

I smiled and shook Harry's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here, I never knew Master Larson had kids."

My dad smiled. "One and of course all of you free loaders." He joked.

"Come on, we help around here. Right guys?" A blonde hair guy remarked from the couch. The other guys laughed at him.

"Sure we do." A dark haired one snickered.

"Here, I'll lead you to your room Ariella so you can rest from the trip. Then you can meet everyone else."

I nodded. "Okay." My dad led me over to a hallway that stretched quite far. "Whoa how many people live here?"

"On this floor about thirty, the whole building houses two hundred." My dad replied. We stopped at white door. He opened the door for me, "Here's your room."

"Thanks and wow I can't believe so many people live here." I said surprised. I had my luggage with me and rolled it next to an armchair. The bed had a yellow bed spread with a floral pattern.

"Well it's all a part of our organization for people with special abilities." He replied.

"How long have you been helping Carlos?" I wondered aloud.

"Since your mother died. It helped me cope with her death and make me feel like I'd matter."

"Dad you do matter." I responded feeling sad for him.

"I know that now. It took me awhile but I'm happy now. Happy that I found you too so you can understand your power. Training starts tomorrow. An instructor will be working with you."

"An instructor?" I asked confused.

"Yep his name is Crow. He's about a year older than you. He'll be helping you with your power." My dad informed.

"Oh okay. Does he have the same power as me?" I asked.

"No he can develop force fields. We train with people who have different powers than us." My dad clarified.

"Really? That's so cool. I can't wait to meet him." I replied. It'd be great to work with someone who has a different power. I didn't know what I really had to work on since I had control over my gift. But then again I could learn more. Hopefully I could learn how to lift others, unlike with Jerry Spar. I sighed wishing I could have prevented it from happening, but hey shit happens. It wasn't my fault Jerry decided to jump that day. I mean I was just a kid and I didn't have full control over my power.

"Great, well you're probably exhausted from your trip. I'll let you rest now." My dad said giving me a hug before walking out the door.

I took a seat on the bed laid back, my hands crossed on my stomach. I felt fatter today, perhaps I'm becoming paranoid. I should call Paul and let him know that I got in safely. My cell was in my hand bag so I reached into it to dig around for the shitty free phone. Success, my hands found it, and I dialed Paul's number. He picked up after three rings.

"Hey babe, are you alright?" He asked frantic.

I smiled to myself. He really needed to take a chill pill. Nothing bad was going to happen to me. "Paul everything is fine. I'm just calling you to let you know the plane landed safely and no terrorists tried to blow up the plane." I half-joked, though I must admit I did feel edgy on the plane. How could I not? We were flying into to New York City and it was normal to be a little paranoid after 9/11.

He sucked in a breath. "Not funny."

"I know, sorry. I'm at the institution now. How's everything over there?"

"Killed a couple of leeches, just the usual." He replied.

"Oh, no one was hurt right?" I asked. Now I was the frantic one. I hated it when Paul would go off and kill the vampires in the area. It made me worry nonstop for his safety.

"No one was hurt, unless you count a couple scratches."

"Good." I replied relief washing over me. No one was hurt, all was well. "I miss you." I replied even though I'd last seen him last at the airport in Port Angeles.

"I miss you too honey. I wish Sam would've let me come with you. I don't want you to be in any distress."

"I'll be fine; at least I can hear your voice." I replied with a smile. "Besides it's only for a few months. Plus this way no one can see how fat I'm getting."

He growled. "You're beautiful and you're having our baby, so it's normal Ariella."

"You have to say that," I giggled.

"Don't make me come down there to prove it," he threatened jokingly.

I giggled even more. "Ok, I believe you." I replied in surrender.

"Good, I love you Ariella." He said with adoration.

I never doubted Paul's love for me. "I love you too." I responded. My bladder was beginning to annoy me. I had to pee really badly. "Um Paul, can I call you back. I have to pee."

"Take the phone with you." He replied.

I got quiet, a bit shocked. "I'm just kidding Ari." I stifled a laugh. "You better be."

"I am," he replied with a chuckle.

Damn he was sexy when he laughed, especially when he growled my god I wanted to fuck him. Oh wow Ariella, what the hell is wrong with you? I have never been so horny before, it was shocking. The tone became static causing me to lose signal. "Stupid phone," I muttered and flipped it shut. I opened my phone and the signal read out of service. Damn it, my former parents must have cut me from their phone bill. First I needed to take care of business, then I could call Paul back.

I made my way down the hall when I saw a boy in a room. He was nodding his head, clearly listening to music, except I couldn't hear any sound. I stepped over to the doorway and tried to hear some sound but I still couldn't hear anything. I decided to just walk in the room but as soon as I moved my feet, my face smacked into something. What the hell? There was nothing there. The boy noticed me then and snapped his attention to where I stood. In a split second I could hear the scream music bellowing out of his room.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't notice you there. Next time knock." He replied annoyed.

"Sorry, I just was surprise no to hear any music." I said apologizing. What was his problem?

"Maybe because I rather not have people invading my space," He snapped.

The boy, well teenage guy had dark hair and green eyes. He rolled his eyes at me. "Like something you see?"

I glared, "No and I don't why your being so snappy."

He sighed. "Can you shoo."

I narrowed my eyes before turning to leave. "Wanker," I responded before heading out of his room. I found the bathroom and was relieve to finally empty out my bladder. I had a lot of water to drink; the doctor I'd seen in La Push had recommended me to remain hydrated at all the times. It was good for the baby's health. I washed my hands before returning back to my room. I didn't bother to look at the guy's room again on my way back. I still couldn't believe he had to be so rude.

It surprised me to see him standing outside my room. "You're Ariella, my new trainee."

I glared. "Don't tell me you're Crow."

"The one and only, look I'm sorry about before I just don't like people in my space." He replied and this time he sounded sincere.

"Fine," I replied still a bit peeved at him. I should have guessed he was Crow since he was able to drown out his music. It also explained why I bumped into nothing.

"Want to go clubbing, it'll get us of this boring building." He offered giving a genuine smile.

"Do I look like I should be clubbing?" I responded. How could he not see my belly? Okay, I was paranoid about my weight. I was wearing a hoodie.

"Nah your fine, well in dress sense. Let me guess you want to change into some pretty dress." He replied sarcastically.

He would definitely be getting on my nerves. "No, I just told my dad I'd stay in my room."

"Do you always do what your daddy says?" he mocked.

I glared growing more and more annoyed. "No, let's go."

We left the building and made sure to sign out on a paper the receptionist had. I learned her name was Rachel. Crow led me outside the building. "So where shall we start first?" I asked him.

"We'll go to Blackout, they sell better drugs there." Crow informed.

I gaped at him. "What?"

"I'm kidding; no Blackout is a teen club. They have the best music in my opinion."He commented and led us down the street.

"I take it you know your way around the city?" I questioned.

Crow shrugged, "The basics, its New York city after all. No one can know everything within the city."

I nodded my head and we continued walking down the sidewalks. The city life was bustling about, people headed left and right as they passed us. I wondered how many others were out there. If NYC's Institution housed about two hundred people with special abilities, it made me think how many other institutions are out there. We reached the club and the bouncer greeted us. He nodded at Crow and allowed us in. Teens of all ages and characteristics moved to the upbeat music. Crow offered his hand to me and we began to join in the dancing. It'd had been awhile since I felt like a normal teenage girl.

**And another chapter completed. I forgot to mention this well I mention it but I didn't go into details. Ariella is now going to be doing high school online. If any of you have been to New York City that's awesome. I've been there only once and I can't remember much since I was like in the fifth grade or something like that. Time flies doesn't it. Oh I learned a new word, wanker. It means dick, they use it in the UK. Thank UK Skins for the new slang words. That show has been a distraction lately, when it comes to my writing. Well thanks for the reviews and now you have met Crow, the new key character! Bet your all still wondering who lied to Ariella. Soon the truth will come out in one of the future chapters. Anyway this author's note is getting too long so I'm going to shut up now. Reviews appreciated greatly. **

**~Air~**


	11. Without you

Paul's POV:

Time has passed, about a month since I've heard Ariella's voice. I'd be worry sick if she hadn't emailed me explaining her parents cut her from the phone bill. I felt mad and sad all in one. Why did they do that? Her parents were overacting about her pregnancy. It wasn't like she killed someone. I'd still love Ariella, even if she did kill someone, but I doubt she'd ever do that. Besides Ariella also explain that the building she lived in had crappy reception, even for the house phone. That made me think something wasn't right but then I'd just be getting paranoid. The guys were getting peeved about my constant thoughts of her. They could go fuck themselves because I'd bet they'd be doing the same if it was their imprint.

"Whoa, guess what?" Quil exclaimed coming into Sam's house. We were all hanging out since the imprints went on a girl date together.

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't you freaking hear? Japan got hit by a massive quake and they got hit by a tsunami!"

I shook my head. "No they didn't. You're making it up."

Quil shook his head. "Yeah, well then switch to the news. I heard New York City is going to get hit next. The tsunami is traveling to all the coastlines."

My heart pumped, Ariella. Sam switched the channel and sure enough there was a video of what occurred. I can't believe I didn't fucking hear about this. Not even the imprint bound told me if Ariella was okay or not. The phone rang in an instant. My heart thudded again, feeling anxiety for the safety of Ariella and our child she carried.

Sam got up to answer and his eyes widened. "Alright, I'll alert them."

We all turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" Jared asked.

"There's a tsunami warning along the Pacific Northwest. We need to get out of here. I'm calling Emily to tell her to stay in Port Angeles with the rest of the imprints. We'll meet them there."

I gulped thinking about what Quil said. "I need to call Ariella." I told them getting up. She had given me a number for emergencies only. I dialed it into my cell and got a deep sarcastic voice.

"Hello?" He asked in annoyed tone. "That's right just hold it. No concentrate! Your letting it slip away."

Who the fuck is that? "Who is this? Is Ariella there?"

"Who is this? Ariella some guy's on the phone."

"Hello?" She asked.

"You need to get the hell out of New York City." I told her, hoping she wouldn't be stubborn and to just listen to me.

"Paul, what's wrong?"

"A tsunami is heading your way." I informed her.

"No it's not that's on the Pacific Northwest coast and parts of California. Who told you that?" She replied aspirated.

"Quil did. He said…damn it I'm going to kill that mother fucker." Paul growled.

"Hey now come down. He probably just heard wrong. I'm fine and there is nothing wrong over here. Wait shouldn't you be evacuating?"

I paused trying to control my anger. I was going to kill Quil for lying. "Yeah, were heading to Port Angeles to meet with the imprints."

"How's Lindsey?" Ariella asked.

"She's good."

"Oh she hasn't returned any of my emails. Are you sure she's okay?" She replied still frantic. Didn't Lindsey tell her about what happened? Lindsey was staying with me until, _little did she know_, eventually accepts Embry. I took a deep breath before reassuring my imprint that her best friend was fine. Okay so she was still in the process of rebuilding her happiness since her mom died, but I didn't need Ariella worrying.

"She's alright, trust me. Embry's been trying to talk to her but other than that, she's been good. You want me to tell her you said hi?" I asked, thinking of Ariella. God I loved making her happy but sometimes she was better off being oblivious to what really is going on. As fuck up as it may seem, I only think to protect my imprint. I loved her and our unborn child.

"Yeah and tell her I miss her, and love her a lot. You too Paul, I love you." She replied and then she hung up.

_? _Okay what just happened? Did she hang up on purpose or was it an accident. I pray to the Quileute gods that no fucking tsunami hits New York City. I redialed the number and I got the guy who answered from the beginning.

"What you want?" He responded exasperated. Did it kill this guy to be nice? Alright I need to shut the fuck up; I'm not that nice either. I literally bit off Jared's head today for asking what was wrong. Being away from Ariella was killing me and bringing back my hot headed attitude.

"To talk to Ariella, what happened? Did she hang up or something?" I asked worriedly.

"Damn you're pathetic. She's just a girl get over it. Look she's kind of homesick, leave her alone and quit calling my phone. You're wasting my fucking minutes."

I swear I heard sobs from Ariella through the phone while this kid kept ranting. I didn't give a fuck if I wasted his precious minutes. My imprint was upset and I can't even comfort her! I'm a sad excuse for a wolf. I should be there in New York City with her. Ariella needed me, hell I felt my heart burst into shreds every time I thought of her. I wanted to be with her, _now._ "Okay man. Just comfort her for me. Tell her I love her and I'll email her tonight."

"Whatever," And with that the fucking asshole hung up.

I snapped my phone shut and took off out Sam's back door. "Paul?" Jared called out after me.

I ignored him and made it into the trees. I was going to lose it big time. I tried to remain composed but I just sunk down to my knees. I let out a yell of anger and frustration as my body shook rapidly. Jared phased just as I did.

_Hey man, what the hell happened?_

_Ariella, she's hurting and I can't help her._

_The tsunami? It got New York City?_

_No stupid! She's sad; I need to see her Jared and I don't know what the fuck to do. _I whimpered and it was obvious I was crying. Damn I hated feeling weak and powerless. I could feel through the bound that she was in distress. I let out a howl of agony.

_Paul its okay, her dad is gotta be with her by now. You'll see her in two more months. I know it seems like forever and must hurt like a mother fucker, but Ariella needed to getaway. Think about all she's gone through this past year. Wouldn't you need the same? _Jared replied.

I let out a shudder. _Your right, I need to get the fuck over it. She'll be fine; she's just homesick is all. I just can't help but think of her. Sometimes I think she's at home and I go to the house, but I can't find her. I start to flip out and then I realize she's in NYC. Without her I can't sleep, eat, or even breathe correctly. It's only a matter of time before it gets worse for her. Fucking Sam had to make me stay here. _

_Aw come on that's not fair. He was thinking on Ariella's behalf. He wanted to make sure…_

I cut him off there. Boy was he ever wrong. The last thing Sam cared about was Ariella's feelings. He didn't trust her now that he found out about Ariella's power. 

_Do you trust her? _Jared asked me.

_Yes and no. I'm not sure what to think. I love her and everything but maybe Sam's right, as much as I don't want to believe it. I mean her father is the one I don't trust. He shows up out of the blue and so conveniently after her parents kicked her out of the house? _I ranted in confusion and anguish.

_Shit that sounds like a possibility, but you don't know that Paul. Just see how it plays out. _

I nodded. _I think I'm cooled off enough to phase back. Sam probably wants us to get our butts moving. _

Jared chuckled and we phased back. He was able to remove his shorts before phasing, so lucky him had something to wear. "I'll go get you some spare shorts."

"Alright," I responded and just stood waiting for him to return. Jared jogged back and tossed the basket ball shorts to me. Sam kept spares in a box near his back yard. I slipped those on and we went to get our stuff packed for a few days. Then it was off to Port Angeles.

Lindsey's POV:

I couldn't believe I agreed to tag along with the other imprints. _Sigh, Ariella I can't wait till you come home. _The girls were friendly, except for Leah. My god she was a bitter bitch. I understood the whole Sam and Emily drama but still get the fuck over it already. I mean obviously he wasn't meant for you. _Shut up Lindsey. Like you're doing so hot right now, you haven't said a word to Embry since…_Never happened. Nope my mother was off in Seattle. She'd be back for me sometime.

I didn't notice Kim tapping on my shoulder since I was lost in my own thoughts. I turned my head to face her. "What?"

"Oh well the guys should be here in thirty minutes." She informed with a smile.

Boy was I jealous of these Quileute. They had such nice white teeth. I on the other hand had yellow teeth. I guess it's just from being a mutt. I didn't even know what the hell my actual ethnicity is, must be European or something. "Awesome," I replied sarcastically.

She nodded, "You still won't talk to Embry huh?"

I shrugged. "Nope, I don't want to either."

"He'd be good for you."

"I'll be leaving soon anyway, no need to break hearts." I mentioned trying to be optimistic. I couldn't live in Paul's house forever. Besides Ariella would kill me if she knew I was living with her boyfriend/lover whatever the hell those two were.

"Embry will just follow you." Kim replied.

"Oh so they're stalkers too! Oh boy doesn't that sound like the perfect man for me." I snapped.

She frowned. "It's hurting him you know, being away from you."

"And? He and get over it. I don't want to be forced into some relationship with a guy who obviously doesn't love me. He cares because that imprint thing that your tribe has going on."

Kim rolled her eyes. "That's what I thought until Jared explained it's a push in the right direction. He didn't even pay attention to me before. All it took was one glance and bam! Now were happily engaged."

My eyes widen at her very words. "E-engaged? You're like what seventeen?"

She nodded. "My parents don't mind since he's Quileute."

"That's so young. Have you not taken a look at Ariella? I mean you really want to be a teen mom?"

Kim giggled. "No, Jared and I are waiting. I don't want that to happen yet. Besides he respects me you know. Not all guys go around knocking up girls."

That pissed me off. "What the fuck? You think Ariella wanted to get pregnant. Paul fucking pressured her to do it. My god little girl are you that delusional?" I yelled at her.

Her eyes sadden, aw shit she better not cry. "Sorry. You're the one who brought her up."

Emily snapped her attention toward us. She came over and hugged Kim. I had enough of this bullshit. I got up and made it to the door. "Where are you going?" Emily demanded.

"To get high and drink myself from this boredom." I snapped and took off out the door. I made a mad dash for the elevator. I stabbed the button and thank god it opened. I went in and slammed on the down button. I smiled to myself and made it to the lobby. The clerk waved at me and I ignored her making my way out the door. Port Angeles was a lot bigger than that tiny reservation and offered a lot of options. I took a bus to a club I knew. They would let minors in if you looked old enough. They didn't bother to card either so I entered the wild dance music club. Several guys looked me up and smiled as I made my way to the bar. I drank Vodka and had a martini. The guys made their way over to me. I decided to have a fun time dancing with one of them. He had blonde hair like me, except it was layer and his roots died brown. His hips moved close to mine as I grinded him.

My heart pounded to the beat of the music and he offered to go smoke some weed. I nodded and he took my hand in his. We went out of the club and to an alley. Typically I'd not be doing what I was doing but I didn't care at the moment. He lit up for me and I enjoyed feeling free from all that had occurred this past month. Images began to pour into my mind and I felt the guy touch my hips. His lips touched mine and I wasn't afraid anymore. I didn't care or worry what he did. He whispered a name, Michael? I didn't care who he was. I just knew I wanted to escape from it all. I shut my eyes and smiled. He smelled like a waterfall, I wasn't sure what that smelled like but it must be good. His teeth touched my neck and I wondered how he must feel about me? Did he like me? Oh a replacement for Embry.

I heard a growl and I wondered if a dog had walked in on us. The guy moved away from me and everything was spinning. A warm hand took mine and was forcing me forward. "Stop! Who are you man, you think you can get all touchy with me?" I slurred.

"Shit she's out of it." A deep voice replied.

"Huh? Who are you? Why are you spinning me? Stop it!" I whined and began to push and try to kick from the grasp the warm person had on me.

"Why did you leave them in charge of her?" A voice growled. I knew this voice, I realized.

"Embry mmmhmm, now you can fuck me if you want." I said with a sigh.

I heard a chuckle from similar voices that I couldn't piece together. "La La la," I sung thinking about the music that we were moving away from. The voices that were speaking were leaving me and my eyes drooped. Hmm I was really tired. I needed to remind myself to sleep. With that I shut my eyes quite comfortable in Embry Call's arms. I knew it was him since he smelled like Axe and pine trees.

**And thank you some much DTS Guru for telling me how to work around the technical errors. Everyone go check out her stories cuz they are amazing and you wouldn't be reading this chapter if it wasn't for her. That's why I have been so slow updating cuz the technical issues. If any of you are having the same error when you try to edit your stories let me know and I can help out. I don't think she reads my stories so yeah she probably doesn't know about this story that has me driven to update quickly. Yeppers Lindsey needed a break from her life so she decided to go get high. P.S. she is also drunk and none of you do that. It's not worth it I would know. Especially if you're hurting, it makes it even worse. Still wondering who lied to Ariella? It's coming up sooner or later. Oh and I wanted to put the tsunami thing since the actual tsunami did have warnings for La Push. Did anyone notice that on the weather channel? Am I a loser for watching the weather channel? Blame my bf for waking me up and telling me it would hit NYC and that us 'zonies' would get a massive quake which he was wrong since nothing happens in Arizona. Well this author's note is getting too long. Oh and I still am wondering if you all want a sequel for Love and it's complications. I might not do it Lindsey's but maybe Ariella and Paul's kids? Or Lindsey? Let me know what you all think! **

**~Air~**


	12. Guess who is back!

**Lindsey's POV:**

Something warm was on my side and wondered what the hell happened last night. My head hurt and surely two drinks didn't do this bad of a hangover. Okay I've never been drunk before but then again I hadn't been high either. I must have been really angry. I turned to see what the warm thing was and I screamed. It was _Embry._

Why was he in the hotel room bed with me? Where were the girls? His eyes snapped opened from my scream and his eyes went wide with worry. "Lindsey, are you alright. Here let me get you some aspirin your head must hurt like hell."

"Why are you in bed with me?" I demanded pulling my sheets to me. Sigh, thank god I was fully dress.

"You wouldn't let me leave. You begged me to stay with you." Embry replied kind of sheepishly.

"What? Why would I say that?" I replied shocked at what else I might have said while I was drunk/high.

He smiled and got up. "I don't know you tell me." He replied and went into the bathroom. I sighed a bit embarrassed. Embry came back with a glass of water and two white pills. "Here, it'll take the edge off your headache."

I took the pills from his hand and the water. I gulped down the pills with the water and gave the glass back to him. "Embry I'm sorry about last night."

He nodded his head, "Should apologize to your liver, not to me."

I nodded and patted around my stomach. "Sorry liver."

He chuckled and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Embry, I want to give us a shot. I'm sorry I've been fighting it. I know it's hurting you."

He nodded again. "It's okay I don't want to rush it. You can take all the time you need. I know you're hurting too Lindsey."

I smiled, "Yeah but I just keep thinking she's coming back but I know she isn't. I want to tell you something."

Embry smiled. "Go ahead."

"The reason I've been pushing you away is because I'm scared you'll leave me like my dad and my mom did. My dad well I trusted him, but then he killed himself. My mom died and that's because I didn't tell anyone about Frank. I want you to know about my past so you know what you're getting yourself into." I told Embry. I can't believe I told him the truth. No one knew about my dad, except Ariella.

Embry took a deep breath. "Lindsey, I wouldn't ever dare leave you. I can't even think about doing that. You're the reason I keep trying and well I care about you. I love you despite the imprint bond. I just didn't feel even more until the imprint took place. I've been in love with you since eighth grade. I was just too chicken to ask you out. Personally I thought you were out of my league."

I burst into laughter. "Sorry, I just can't believe you think I'm out of your league. Have you looked in the mirror recently?"

He chuckled. "Have you?" We both laughed at that.

"So what does this mean for us? Are we…" I trailed off.

"Depends Lindsey, it's all up to you." Embry said moving over to me.

I sat up and took his hand. "Embry Call will you be my boyfriend?" I asked him staring into his dark eyes.

"Shouldn't that be line?" Embry asked surprised.

"You said it was up to me," I replied giggling. His lips met mine and didn't leave them till I was breathless.

"Yes, I'd love to."

_Two months later…_

**Ariella's POV: **

Here I am in an airport with Crow awaiting our flight from Chicago to Port Angles. I glared; I was beyond piss that Crow's father got the institution shut down. Crow told me his dad told him this. "How could he get it shut down?" I demanded.

"I don't know, he's an asshole like that. I mean like your dad's any better."

I glared at Crow. "Whatever, look Paul's going to be so pissed for us showing up out of the blue."

"Why don't you call him?"

I shook my head. "My dad told me it's too risky. The government might trace the call."

Crow shook his black hair out of his eyes. "Not my fault my dad was stupid to get himself traced. Least we have the lap tops to do our school work."

I nodded in agreement. "Sorry about that I'm just mad. Not at you but about what happened. I'm sure Paul won't mind if you stay with us once I explain you don't have anywhere to go."

"Yeah because my mom is dead, I never knew her." Crow remarked, his voice cold.

"I don't know mind either. And you know my adopted parents kicked me out once this happened." I told him gesturing at my large stomach. I hated being fat, Paul is going to never want me after he sees this.

"I know Ariella, hey look were boarding." He said once they made the announcement. Crow got our carry-on bags and we boarded. He got the window seat, lucky. I decided to sleep the whole trip. I didn't wake up until Crow shook me awake. "Come on were here."

I got up and we both got off the plane. "How are we going to get to La Push?"

"Cab, I have money."

I nodded and we got out luggage once downstairs. We got our cab and he agreed to take us. It was a two hour drive but the cabby didn't care since Crow was going to give him two hundred bucks. Crow was quiet the ride there and so was I. I was nervous of what Paul would think of me showing up at random. Maybe he wouldn't even be at home. He might be patrolling. The cabby dropped us at Paul's house and Crow gave him an extra hundred.

"Thanks for the ride." We told him.

He smiled, "No problem."

"You ready?" Crow asked.

I nodded my head and went up the driveway and to the porch. I knocked on the porch and to my surprise Lindsey answered. I felt my whole body go numb. "No!" I shouted at her. "How could you, you're my best friend?"

She cringed. "No Ariella you got it all wrong. It's not like that!"

"Fuck you and Paul! How could the two of you do this to me?" I yelled at her. Paul came into view and I was fuming. "You bastard! She's my best friend. You couldn't hold out for three months?"

Paul told Lindsey to step aside and she did. "No baby that's not what happened. I never slept with her."

Crow came up behind me and put an arm around me. "It's okay Ariella, he's a prick. What the fuck man, her best friend?"

"Who the fuck is this?" Paul demanded from me.

"Crow her instructor and that's when crow socked Paul in the jaw."

Paul grabbed his mouth. "Fucking hell!"

"Crow why did you do that?" I demanded.

"I don't but it felt good." He smiled at Paul and put a force field around us. Crow turned to face me and brought his lips to mine. I was so shock at what was occurring. Paul was shaking from head to toe at us. I kissed back, the fucker deserved it. I even slipped my tongue into Crow's mouth. Pay back was sweet all right. I brought my lips away from Crow and noticed Paul phase. He snarled and howled painfully. Aw shit, why is he doing that? He was the one who cheated on me first, and with my best friend!

I demanded Crow to remove the force field. "I can push him away if he charges, alright?"

Crow nodded and kept his arm around me. "Paul you cheated on me first. How do you think I feel? She's like my sister and you're fucking her while I'm gone. I haven't even thought of another guy and Crow just surprised me right now." I pushed crow off me. "He means nothing but maybe that could change if you want Lindsey. I guess the imprint isn't as strong as you say it is." I replied my voice breaking.

Lindsey came out of the house then. "Ariella my mom is dead. That's why I'm living with Paul. I had nowhere else to go and I'm not comfortable living with Embry. I wanted to tell you but Paul said it would hurt you so we decided not to."

I went numb again. "Wait what? Why didn't you tell me? I mean I could have handled it. You think I'm still weak. I mean come on after everything that has happened this year don't you think I'm strong enough to handle it by now?"

Paul looked doubtful and gave me puppy dog eyes. I walked over to him and kneeled down to touch his face. I petted his head. "I'm not angry anymore; sorry I let Crow kiss me."

He nodded his wolfish head and licked my face. "Gross Paul!" I complained. Lindsey came down the porch and wrapped me into a bear hug. "My god I missed you!"

I hugged her back, "You too little sister."

She laughed. "I thought we established I was older."

"That's what you think," With a sly grin. I removed my hands from her and then noticed Paul was gone. "Paul?"

"Right here baby," He said wrapping his arms around from behind. His hands touched my stomach. I smiled as his mouth pressed a kiss on my neck. "I should have told you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I mean I don't want to fight."

He smiled as he turned me to face him. "Agreed," He said before kissing me.

I heard a crash and pulled away. Crow had thrown our lap tops to the floor. He took off for the trees. Aw shit what the hell just happened? Crow liked me? I mean I thought he was trying to piss of Paul, because that was what Crow did. He loved to piss off everyone. "Oh no, I hurt him." Paul's grip tightened around me, but not enough to hurt me of course.

"It's okay he'll be fine. I'll go find him." I nodded and Paul took off for the trees.

Lindsey turned to face me. "Wow, aren't you surrounded by men."

I rolled my eyes. "How's it going with Embry?"

She shook her head. "Paul told you huh."

"Maybe, but I knew that Embry imprinted on you. He told me so."

"Who Paul or Embry?" She demanded her hands on her hips.

"Paul but he didn't mean to. Embry most likely kicked his ass for it." I told her and picked up one of the lap top bags. I hope Crow didn't break them.

"Damn, I wanted to tell you myself." She complained and helped me with the bags.

"Sorry about that. God I'm so tired."

"I bet here, I got the bags you get some sleep."

I smiled at her. "Mm'kay. Thanks Lindsey, love you."

"Love you," She called back and as soon as I got to Paul's room, my head hit the pillow and I passed out cold from exhaustion.


	13. Bittersweet

Crow literally wouldn't talk to me. I've tried so hard to get him to at least tell me why he was acting like this. I mean what did he expect me to do? Paul was my imprinter and I explain this only because I begged Paul to let Crow into the secret. Crow didn't want to hear it. He kept himself in his force field all day long and stayed in the guest room. Lindsey was letting him use the bed in there since she got he was hurting.

I was at Sam and Emily's talking with the other imprints. "I don't understand why he is doing this."

Leah came into the room. "Pretty obvious, huh Emily? He feels like shit since you don't love him when he loves you. He feels like you betrayed him. You used him in New York when you didn't have Paul." She snapped.

"Quit being bitter, how long are you going to have a grudge against her?" I demanded.

"I'm just stating how he feels. Emily knows what you're going through."

I sighed. "Fine whatever Leah."

The back door opened and Crow appeared. He looked over to me. "Ariella, I just want to say that my dad's coming for me. So thanks for the place to stay. Bye," He said.

I felt myself sadden. "You're leaving?"

He nodded and then turned. As soon as he did that Leah looked at him and their eyes met. Leah blinked and then her hands went into her hair. "Shit!"

"Uh oh," All of us imprints said in unison. The guys came into the kitchen all worried.

"What happened?" They all demanded.

We burst into laughter. "Calm down, we think Leah imprinted." Emily said.

Crow's eyes got wide. "Is that why I want to fuck her right now?"

The imprinters look at Leah and she just met Sam's eyes briefly before pushing past Crow and out the back door. "I'll go talk to her," Sam said and took off after her.

"Crow can I offer you something to eat?" Emily asked.

He nodded. "Mind as well," He said and took a seat. I patted Crow's shoulder and he cringed. "Don't touch me."

I nodded and removed my hand. Okay so Crow still was pissed off and hurt by me. I didn't even get why he wanted me. I wasn't that special, other than having telekinesis I was average. My reddish brown hair was okay and my blue eyes were fine. I was only 5'4 so height wasn't a dominant factor in my looks. I tucked a lock of my wavy hair behind one ear and felt my stomach flutter. There was a knock on the door. Emily got up to go answer and when she returned my father stood there.

"Dad? What are you doing back so soon?" I wondered in surprise.

"Dad? That's my dad." Crow said.

My dad gulped and looked at both of us. "Kids I'm both your dads."

Crow got up and made it to the sink in a dash and vomited. I myself felt disgusted and shut my eyes. Oh god I kissed my brother! How sick it that? What the hell, my dad lied to me? He said my mother was dead, unless of course Crow had a different mom. It was damn confusing alright and just revolting because I have thought of Crow before but I'd never act on it. I was in love in Paul. I managed to find my voice. "How's that possible?"

"Crow was born first, he's a year older. Your mom well she died after she had you."

"Fuck you!" Crow shouted at him. "Mom got killed by the government because she ratted you out. I found her diary; guess you didn't hide away her things well. You used her to get kids to experiment on. That's all Ariella and I are to you." He snapped his eyes a dangerous black now. Crow lunched for my dad but he blocked him.

"You think I'd ever let you or her be stronger than me. I have all the powers the kids in the institution have. I created both of you and I can take you out anytime I want." My dad warned him.

I felt cold and shaky. Paul was by my side and all the guys were snarling. Sam came back inside the house along with Leah. "Leave now, sir. You're not welcomed on our land."

"Not without my son and daughter. I have full custody. He took out documents."

"I have custody of myself." I said to my dad. "You can't control me."

"Get over here now." He ordered and both Crow, along with me moved against our will toward him. "Say goodbye to him, your life here is over."

I felt tears drip from my eyes. "You can't do this." I cried.

"Want to bet? Don't even think of it mutts or I'll snap her neck." My dad said to the pack. He pointed outside the house. "Move out of the way, were leaving like you asked."

"I don't think so." Sam said lunging toward my dad but he got slammed into a wall.

"Sam!" Emily screeched in fear and ran over to him. Jared moved over to help Sam as well.

"That's what I thought. Say goodbye Ariella." My dad ordered.

"Please don't do this." I begged him looking into his green eyes. He shook his head at me.

"You will get over it in time." He responded not even showing any comfort.

I glanced over to Paul and I saw a tear escape his eye. Paul has never cried once in front of me. He's always been the strong one, even during our fights. I was able to walk over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me to him. "I'm so sorry. I love you Paul and I always will. Someday I hope to see you again."

"Don't say goodbye Ariella. I love you too; the bond will keep us together."

I kissed his lips with so much passion and he kissed me back. It was a bittersweet moment for the both of us. I wanted forever to stay this way but I couldn't because of my father. He was a monster and I just thought he was a kind loving man until I got to know the real him, today. I wanted to punch my dad and make him regret ever trying to break me away from Paul. "Don't do anything stupid." I told Paul, pulling away.

"I won't honey. I hope to see you."

"I agree," I said but then my dad grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house away from the pack. He ordered Crow to put a force field around us. And just like that we left La Push. And I left the love of my life Paul, against my will.

**I know it's short but it reveals a lot despite how short the chapter is. How's that for a lie. Looks aren't always what they seem. Did anyone suspect this? If you did then high five to you. Also anyone want a sequel to this? I keep asking because I just love this story. No one answers this question and it's kind of making me feel like none of you are enjoying this story. Well review please and next chapter will unlock more surprises! Review again I want to try to get 50 reviews for this story!**

**~Air~**


	14. Why us?

Crow and I stood both with our arms crossed as our evil father bought airplane tickets. I wanted to make a run for it but Crow said we ought to behave. He took my hand and looked into my eyes. "Everything will be fine. Paul will be okay and so will Leah."

I smirked at that, "Looks like the imprint bond is getting to you."

He snickered. "Nah, I guess well I don't know. Leah is really pretty but I don't know her."

I smiled. "We'll see them soon."

Crow without blinking let go of my hand and then focused on my dad. My dad grasped his neck as Crow began to suffocate him with his force field. I used my telekinesis to throw our dad into the ceiling. We both concentrated until we knew for sure our father was dead. I released him and he fell to the floor. The flight attendant lady looked like she would pass out. Crow quickly snapped our dad's neck and we took off running. I managed to raise us both once we were out the doors. That was one thing that surprised me. I could make the two of us fly through the air.

Crow turned his head to me. "Whoa aren't you full of surprises?" He joked.

"Oh god we just killed a person."

"A monster, he killed our mother. I went through his journal and had it confirmed by Carlos. Let's get home."

I nodded. "I agree." After about fifteen minutes we made it back home. I managed to suck all my strength to get us there fast. I was super sleepy and drained from the use of my power. Crow had to carry me up the porch and Paul threw Sam's front door open.

"Oh my god Ariella," He said in worry. "What happened?"

"I killed my father Paul. He killed my mother and I'm sorry." I said before passing out cold.

I didn't know how long I was asleep but Paul was right there when I awoke. His dark brown eyes looked into mine and he touched my face. "Hey baby, are you feeling better?"

"What happened?" My voice croaked.

"You have been passed out for two days. Carlisle took a look at you. He says the baby is fine and you need to rest for a week to recover." Paul told me in a monotone.

"What's wrong?" I asked Paul reaching for his hand. Paul squeezed my hand on his and he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about you." He answered being honest.

I smiled. "I'll be okay, how's Crow?"

"He's fine; Leah's been talking to him and explaining more about imprinting." Paul explained.

"Uh Paul, why am I wearing a diaper?" I asked feeling confused.

He didn't even crack a smile. Where was the funny loving Paul I know and love? "It so you could go to the bathroom. I wasn't letting Carlisle put anything in you."

"What would he have put in me?"

"A catheter," He told me still with an expressionless face.

"Ew, that's nasty." I replied scrunching my face in disgust. "Why are you so serious Paul, I'm okay." I touched his face with one of my hands.

He managed a weak smile. "I'm just worried."

"Please don't be." I told him while brushing my fingers over his warm cheek. I felt a slight kick in my stomach and took his hand to place it on the side of my belly. This got Paul to smile happily. "It's a boy Paul."

He looked me in the eye. "You know?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah I found out in New York."

Paul pecked my lips. "How come you didn't tell me sooner?" He asked his hands were placed on both sides of my cheeks.

"I just got back about three weeks ago Paul and I wanted to make more special than me being in a hospital bed. Besides I thought you would have thought it to be a boy. The legends remember?"

He nodded and kissed me softly again. "I guess you're right."

I smiled, "Yep only two months and a week left till our son is due." I stated hoping to myself that Paul was ready to be a father. Hell I wasn't ready to be a mother yet. Who is at the age of sixteen? Scratch that, I'm actually going to be seventeen tomorrow. I wondered if Paul knew that. I sat up on the bed and I felt my stomach groan from hunger.

Paul, with his wolfish ears was able to hear it. "I'll get you something to eat. Carlisle bought plenty food for all of us."

"All of us?" I asked and looked around the room. There were bears and get well cards, along with two bouquets of roses. "Let me guess Lindsey and Crow."

Paul nodded, "Also Emily, Kim, and Leah, along with all the other imprints. The cards are from the pack guys."

I laughed. "They went overboard."

Paul sighed. "We were all worried about you. I thought I lost you when you passed out."

I nodded my head. "Sorry I should have been more careful. I've never flown before, not while using my power."

Paul nodded, "its fine babe. Just get some rest, don't worry about a thing." He disappeared out the door and I instantly I heard squealing.

"Oh my god Ariella, you're awake!" Lindsey bounced into the room and threw her arms around my neck. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Embry was trailing behind her. He scratched the back of his neck. "Glad your better Ariella."

"Thanks Embry," I said and managed to remove Lindsey's tight grasp.

"Sorry girlie but I guess I don't know my own strength." She said with a giggle.

I laughed, "You couldn't pick up a watermelon if your life depended on it."

She smiled. "So! That was one time and you were making me laugh."

I laughed again. "Sure, that's what you want to think."

She smacked my arm playfully and wiggled her eyes. "So I bet when you get out of here there will be lots of making up."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I don't know what you talking about."

She laughed. "Judging by your belly I guess you don't even want to get intimate. IS it a real challenge for you two now?"

Jeez, Lindsey could never be subtle about anything. She gets straight to the point about every topic. I even saw Embry's eyes widen a bit in surprise. "Lindsey! Could you at least tone down the details?"

She shook her head, her blonde hair falling onto her back. "Nope! You know me I love describing things! Embry time for you to go see Polly Pockets, Ariella and I got some girl stuff to discuss."

Embry gave Lindsey a hug from behind and then took off out the door. Lindsey turned to grin at me, "Spill, now girl."

I shook my head. "About?"

"Did you really kill your dad?"

"Yes, with Crow's help." I responded in a monotone.

"Aw honey, come here." She wrapped me up in a hug. "He deserved it, I mean he did kidnap you."

"I know it's just I wish I could trust someone and know they won't lie to me." I told her.

"You can trust me sweetie and Polly Pockets." She said patting my hand in hers.

I smiled. "Yeah I guess, only when Paul isn't pissed off at me. When did you start calling him Polly Pockets?"

"Mmm, let me think well around when you slipped into your coma. I guess I just was bored and he seemed fun to annoy. So…..I hear only two more months till the baby is due."

I smiled, "Actually two months and a week." Oh boy I wasn't looking forward to the pain.

"Nice, so you know the sex?"

"Boy I just told Paul now." I told her.

"Ooh you have a name?"

"Jace Crow Woods don't tell Paul though." I said with a wink. Lindsey smiled and began to tell me about her life's improvements. About how happy she's been with Embry and how Jacob imprinted on Ericka Leighton. I couldn't believe so much has occurred in two weeks. Crow and I were fugitives at the moment and the government would be after us according to what Lindsey has heard from the news.

"Damn a lot has happened," I replied in disbelief. "Has he told Ericka yet?"

Lindsey shook her head, "Not yet but he asked her on a date. I think it's going good for them at the moment. Jake doesn't want to rush into things too fast."

I nodded. "I see, well what about the government?"

"I think Crow contacted Carlos who happens to be on both of your sides. He didn't like your dad much. He's clearing things up."

After all that has happened these past weeks I was looking forward to things getting cleared. I needed a major break and some time with Paul. I wondered when I'd finally get out of this hospital. Paul came into the room with a sandwich and a glass of ice tea. Yum he knew my favorite drink, god I loved how wonderful he could be. Lindsey helped by setting up a bed table and they just sat watching me eat. It didn't bug me; in fact I was just content to eat my meal surrounded by the two people I loved the most.

**So here is chapter 14. I hope all of you enjoy! And thank you all for reviewing. I still want to know if you want a sequel because if I don't get a single answer than I'm shorting this story so I can continue with my other fanfics. Let me know what all of you think. **

**~Air~**


	15. Making up for lost time with a surprise

**First off thank you: ****LunarFairyPrincess1989, xKaylaDianex, for answering my question on whether you want a sequel for this story. Now I can plot out this story better, so I give you a big shout out. Other thanks to those who have been reviewing lately such as Insane Zula, Michelle7, ozlady, sorry I don't know if there are numbers in it since I deleted my inbox. Well anyway also thanks to the rest of you who are reviewing and reading! Enjoy chapter 15. **

_Take deep breaths Ariella; just think about the clouds in the sky. Alright I need to take a chill pill; he isn't going to hurt you. No he's dead, you and Crow made sure of it. _I thought to myself knowing that these horrible nightmares happened toward the end of pregnancy. Well I think they did, I hope they do. Paul was out patrolling since he took night shifts now. It was summer break but not for Crow and I. _Sigh, _we needed to make up some classes. I didn't want Paul to find out about these dreams. He would just worry and I don't need anyone worrying when I'm already paranoid about giving birth. Sure I have watched videos in the classes I took back in New York City for expecting mothers, but I still was flipping out.

I mean it look so damn painful. Poor women back then had to give birth without pain killers. I don't know how they survived. Then again they did die a lot. My back was killing me and sweat splayed along my neck from the nightmare. I keep dreaming my dad is going to come and rip my baby out of my stomach. Then he's going to stick a syringe into Jace's arm and experiment on him like he did with Crow and me. I shivered and pulled the blankets closer to me. I wondered vaguely when Paul would be back from patrol. I shifted on my side and felt my back sore from the weight this kid had on me. In a way I think it'd be a relief to finally pop this baby out. Then I could work on getting my figure back. I decided I better get some water; my mouth was dry from sleep. I padded down the hallway and into the living room.

I wasn't at all surprise to see Lindsey at the computer. She had recently become obsessed with anime since crow showed her a site full of episodes of different anime series. I decided to try and scare her so I went up from behind her and encircled my hands around her throat. Lindsey jumped and screamed. I burst into a fit of laughter and told her she needed to calm down. "It's just me silly."

She punched my shoulder gently. "Not funny at all. I'm watching Death Note and I was at a very suspenseful scene. I think I'm going to cry. They killed L!"

I corked at eyebrow at her. "L? Who names someone L?"

"It's not his real name; he just uses to hide his identity." Lindsey explained.

"Oh," I responded. "You really should turn on a lamp or you're going to damage your eye sight by staring at a computer screen in the dark."

Lindsey sighed, "Your turning into a mother."

I glared. "I am not! It's what my mom used to tell—" I began but shut up when Lindsey grinned in satisfaction.

"Ha ha, see I told you so." She went back to watching her show and I went into the kitchen for water. I literally jumped in surprise when I heard feet shuffle behind me. I snapped my head around to see Crow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He retorted not even the slightest bit apologetic.

"Sure you are, shouldn't you be with Leah." I replied annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be with Paul," he mocked.

"Patrol," We both said at once. I sighed and tucked a lock of my hair behind one ear. "When did they get the same shift?"

"I don't know, Leah doesn't talk to me about pack stuff. Were just friends you know?" He clarified folding his arms and leaning against the counter.

"That's what I said and now look at me." I snapped back and got a glass out. I filled it up with water and chugged it. Damn I was really thirsty.

"I think everyone knows that honey. You're bigger than a planet."

That was just harsh of him. "Shut the fuck up Crow. I'm having a baby of course I'm going to be fat."

He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah I know, take a joke for a change. You're so damn sensitive."

I glared. "At least I can accept the imprint."

"Least I don't lie to my imprinter."

I sucked in a breath. "You can't tell him."

"I'm not but if you don't then I might just will. Wait till your beau finds out what you really are." Crow threatened and left the kitchen.

"Crow! You can't do this." I yelled at him.

"Oh yeah? Well let's just tell him what the hell we are. Let's tell Leah and him."

"Hypocrite," I snapped back at him.

"What's going on?" I heard Paul ask behind us and I froze.

"Nothing," I said. "Crow is just being difficult."

"Sure I am. How well do you really know Ariella? I think I know her a lot better than you do." He announced.

I felt cold. "Fine you win Crow. Tell him everything."

"No you tell him." He snapped.

"Paul we helped out vampires, it was a part of the training." I said facing him. "That's what the institution was doing."

Paul shook but managed to control himself. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because of the coma and I just didn't want you to get mad at me." I replied.

"So you think hiding it wouldn't make me angry?"

Leah walked in then, "You were helping vampires?" She snapped at Crow.

"Uh yeah, I have been my whole life." He retorted not at all caring what she thought. Leah huffed and then went out the back door in anger. Damn, Crow was going to get it later. I peeped over back to Paul who looked like he composed himself.

"I'm going back to bed," I responded and managed to make a getaway to our bedroom. Crow must have gone back into the living room where he slept. Paul followed me into the bedroom.

"Your right, there are certain things I don't tell you. I do it for a reason though. I don't want you to worry. When I go out on patrol and fight vampires I don't want you worrying about me because I'm strong and can handle it. Other than discussing the very details of killing leeches, I've told you everything." He said his eyes paused on me.

"I-I just thought you would think I'm a traitor Paul. I didn't really want to help the vampires but it was a part of the training. Not all vampires are bad Paul, like the Cullens. I mean if it weren't for Carlisle I might be dead."

Paul sighed and took me into his arms. "I know honey. It's just vampires, were born to hate them. It's what we were made to do. It's why the pack exists; it's why I'm alive and able to be with you."

I nodded my head and looked up at him. "I understand that, you can't help but hate them."

He smiled down at me. "But I don't hate you and I'm not mad at you. I couldn't hate you if I tried. I love you so much with or without the imprint bond."

We smiled at each other. "I know you do Paul and I love you. I'm so happy that you imprinted on me because I know that we are meant to be together. I know that you will never intentionally hurt me or leave in despair. I love you Paul Woods and I always will." With that I kissed him. Paul's hot hands griped my cheeks as he kissed back with a growl. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck perk up in response. I wasn't scared of Paul but his growling could get me damn excited. He pulled us down onto the bed and was careful with my belly. We hadn't had sex for a long time. It was impossible with how fat I was. Our son was worth it though, we both knew this.

Making out was competent for the both of us. My hands grazed up his spine and into his hair. I couldn't help but feel hazy when Paul and I were caught up in our moments of arousal/excitement. I didn't want to excite him too much, since obviously we couldn't do anything but make out. I pulled away reluctantly. I was super sleepy; it was the middle of the night after all. This baby was like a vampire in some ways, sucking the energy from me. Paul kissed my cheek and pulled me next to him so his arm could wrap around me. I shut my eyes once my head rested on his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

Paul's POV:

There was nothing better than to have your imprint in your arms. I smiled down at Ariella sleeping. She snored quietly which was unusual for her but then again she did look worn out. God I loved her so much. My free hand which wasn't wrap around her, rested on her belly. I could feel our son kicking but relax beneath my hand. Oh wow, I guess he knows it's me. Feeling the baby kick is incredible. I never felt anything like it before.

"N-no Paul," I heard Ariella slur in a panicky voice. Her hand gripped my arm as she stirred restlessly. Was she having nightmares?

"Shh, babe it's okay." I whispered in her ear.

She quit stirring and fell back asleep. I felt myself start worrying. Aw shit what am I going to do? I wanted to know desperately what was bothering her but at the same time I didn't want to get her thinking I've been checking up on her. Ariella has been on the emotional rollercoaster lately, from crying to laughing, even to sheer anger over the littlest things has been making me insane. I knew it was from the pregnancy but still, I never thought it be this bad. The doctor had told us at the most recent appointment that we needed to be careful for the baby's sake. Meaning no sex, stress, or exposure to chemicals for Ariella since teenage girls needed to take more precautions than adult women do.

I couldn't help but feel guilty for doing this to her. I fucked up her life big time but sometimes I think it's worth it. I bet Ariella had regrets but when it comes down to it having our son born is worth it. I wouldn't trade him for anything, not even sex. But damn do I miss it. I don't know how much longer my hand will hold out on me. _Damn it Paul quit being a horn dog and just get over it. If Ariella can go without sex than so can you._ I heard my inner conscience scold me. I needed to do what was best for Ariella. I could hold out, I had to. Besides I was content as long as she lay in my arms. I felt my phone buzz in my jean pockets. I picked it up and opened it. There was a text message from Sam.

_Meet at my house now. Pack stuff, there's going to be a war. _


	16. Guilty Pleasure

I awoke to the sun coming in from the window. My eyes were droopy from sleep and I sat up. Paul wasn't in the room so I decided to go see if he was making breakfast or something. I padded down the hallway and into the kitchen to see just Crow and Lindsey. Now that wasn't a surprise since they still were living with us. Lindsey said once her and Embry take that next step she'll move in with him. Crow well I had no idea how long he was planning on staying.

"Morning, where's Paul?" I asked getting some juice from the fridge.

Lindsey looked over at Crow and sighed. "You tell her."

"Paul went to go fight; he'll be back in a few days." Crow said with a shrug.

"W-what?" I sputtered. "No he can't, he just—" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"It'll be okay Ariella. Embry went with them; the whole pack is fighting with the Cullens. They are helping them protect Renesmee because Jake is still friends with Bella."

I glared; I have heard the Jake and Bella story way too many times. "He imprinted on someone else though, why does he have to drag the whole pack into it."

Lindsey shook her head. "They went anyway. They didn't want Jake fighting alone; well Embry and Quil went because they are his best friends. Then Seth went because he is friends with Edward and Leah of course decided to go so yeah they whole pack ended up going."

I began to cry and I didn't know why I was. Well I was sad sure but I was worried sick. If something were to happen to Paul then I just don't know what I'd do. Lindsey came over to hug me. "It's going to be okay. Just stay strong, here I'll even sleep in your room tonight if it makes things better."

I nodded into her grasp. "Your hair smells good." I said with a giggle getting over the tears.

"You bet it does, Suave may be cheap but hell it works for my hair." She said with a laugh.

I let go of her. "I'm officially jealous of your hair Lindsey. Mine just smells like hair."

Crow groaned. "Really you go from crying over your baby daddy to talking about your hair. Girls," He grumbled and walked over to the back door.

Lindsey and I just smiled. "Love you too Crow!" She called out after him. I smacked her arm playfully and we went to go watch some TV.

"So…tell me how are Embry and you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh you know the usual. I'm debating whether I should do it with him when he gets back or wait a while longer."

My eyes widen. "Can it be true, has Lindsey Morrison finally decided to lose her virginity or will she chicken out." I said in a newscast person's voice.

She slugged my arm. "Shut up! I'm the only virgin in this group."

I giggled. "Uh huh, sure think what you want."

"I am not!" She protested like a little kid.

"Are too, I mean everyone else has done it except for you." I told her firmly.

She crossed her arms. "No, not Kim! So ha I'm not the only one."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah because she's smart and waiting till she's older. Look you don't have to do it just because everyone else is."

She frowned, "Yeah but I mean I just want to get it over with. I'm sick and tired of being afraid of it. I have to face my fears."

I took her hand. "Lindsey, are you more of afraid of the actual act or is it because you think Embry will get bored and go somewhere else for sex."

Lindsey shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, but I don't know."

"He won't leave you, hell I bet Embry would even wait till marriage for you."

She smiled, "I mean I want to and all it's just I don't anything about sex. Like what if I'm not good at it or he laughs at me."

I smiled at her encouragingly. "He won't laugh at you. It's your first time so it's already awkward enough, besides Embry loves you. He wouldn't do that and if you're not good at it he will understand since it's your first time. Paul taught me everything I know."

This got Lindsey to lean back into the couch and burst into laughter. I blushed deeply, "Hey it's not funny."

"Yes it is!" She giggled. "Oh my—"More laughing, "He must be experienced."

I felt myself blush even more. "Stop it Lindsey. It's already embarrassing enough," I replied trying to diminish my flaming cheeks.

"S-sorry it's just really funny! I mean no wonder you're so loud." She said her laughs more managed now.

"I am not! I haven't done that in a long time." I replied crossing my arms.

"Uh huh, then how come on the eve of your return I heard Paul! Oh my god Paul! Yes right there!" She said with a couple of moans.

My eyes narrowed, "I don't sound like that."

"You see so you didn't dismiss my accusation. So ha I'm right!"

"Oh just wait till you and Embry do it I bet you'll be loud too." I snapped getting up off the couch.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Calm down, I was only joking."

"Really because I don't find it funny," I snapped and went into the kitchen to look for something to eat. I found an apple in the fridge and took it out. As I was chewing I heard the front door open.

"Ariella, Paul and Embry are here!" Lindsey called.

"Nice try, but I don't believe you." I snapped still pissed at her joke. To my surprise Paul actually came into the kitchen. I dropped the apple and ran into his arms. He hugged me tightly to him. "Thank god you're safe." I whispered into his chest.

He kissed my cheek. "I'm fine, false alarm I guess. Looks like the vampires decided not to kill the mutant spawn."

I flinched at his words. Technically I was a mutant spawn. Who knows what my father did to Crow and I during one of his experiments. "Hey you okay?" He asked worriedly my face now in his hands.

"Fine," I lied, no need to bring up my past. "I was just worried about you." I responded.

He smiled. "Don't be." Paul kissed my lips hungrily and yearning for I'm assuming sex. I couldn't help but kiss back; I really missed Paul even if it was for only a night. I'm so pathetic.

"Save that for the bedroom you two," Crow replied jokingly.

"Get ready for the noise," Lindsey joked and high fived him.

I pulled away and shot them both glares. They whistled to themselves trying to act innocent. I would kill them when the chance presents itself. Lindsey, Crow, as well as Embry in tow dispersed out the door most likely knowing what I wanted to do to them.

"What's up with them?" Paul asked me.

"Just being their annoying selves," I replied. I brought my lips back to his. Paul's hands ran down to my butt and lifted me up. I managed to wrap my legs around his waist despite my huge stomach. His lips moved down my face and toward my neck. I felt him suck on the sensitive area just below my ear. I let out a low moan and gripped his neck with my hands. Paul's hands squeezed my ass and he carried us into the bedroom. I could feel the lust spread throughout my body, yearning for his touch. My hands moved from his neck and trailed down his chest. I knew we shouldn't go any further than this but I just couldn't help it. I wanted Paul _now._ I reached for the zipper of his jean shorts. His hands went around mine. We were now on the bed with him leaning over me.

"Are you sure? The doc said…" He began but I cut him off with a hungry kiss.

"Positive, I can't wait anymore." I admitted. Paul grinned and helped me with his zipper. His hands moved to my shirt and he pulled it off. My belly looked like a pot belly pig. To my surprise Paul kissed my stomach. His hand rubbed it and he smiled. "I can feel him."

I smiled back at him. "He knows it's his daddy."

Paul grinned and kissed me, "I bet."

I giggled as he pinned my arms above me playfully. His mouth trailed down my stomach and stopped at my jeans. He unzipped my jeans and slid them off. His hands lingered at my feet and he tossed the jeans onto the floor. Paul's hot hands then trailed up my legs and he spread my legs. He took my blue underwear off and those ended up on the floor. I gasped as his tongue slipped between my folds. "P-Paul what are you doing?" I was shocked. He never has given me oral before. I sure as hell was not going to give him oral. That was just gross.

"Making love to you with my tongue," He said huskily and continued to lick my most sensitive areas. His hands no longer were pinning my arms. My hands made their way into his hair and I gripped it as her sucked on my clit. Oh god it felt so good.

"Mmm Paul, don't stop." I moaned and clutched him even closer. His hands gripped my hips as his tongue licked more enthusiastically. I moaned louder and faster as his strokes quickened. "Oh god, yes!" I yelped out as I came.

Paul moved his head upward and grinned. "I take it I did a good job."

I blush a deep red but nodded. Paul kissed my cheek. "I love you Ariella."

"Love you too." I said and kissed his lips. He got on top of me and slipped his boxers off. His hands cupped my cheeks as he deepened our kiss. I could feel his hardness pressing against my inner thigh. He broke the kiss allowing oxygen for the both of us. His tongue trailed down my neck and I felt him at my entrance. "Paul, be gentle."

He nodded and kissed me once more before entering me.

**And there you have it. Looks like Ariella couldn't deny Paul any longer, talk about hormones. Well the next chapters should be lots of fun. Here's a little hint. Let the games begin…what games exactly? Well find out in the next chapters. I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing lately. Special shout out to all of my fellow reviewers! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short.**

**~Air~**


	17. Here he comes

When I awoke in the morning I felt warmth on my skin. It was Paul he still laid beside me. I opened my eyes and surely he was still asleep snoring lowly. I smiled until I felt wetness beneath the seats. Did I wet the bed? Oh no I hope not, that would be so embarrassing! I pulled the sheets from my body and surely the bed was wet. That's when I felt a cramp, a very pain piercing one too. I cringed and shut my mouth trying to muffle my screech.

Paul's eyes shot open obviously in alarm. "Babe, what's wrong. Why is the bed wet?"

I clutched his hand trying to make the pain go away somehow. "I think my water broke." I replied painfully.

"What? How, you're only like eight months pregnant?"

"Eight months and—" I said pausing by letting out a yelp. "Fuck!"

"Hey its okay, I'll take you to the hospital."

"No!" I screamed at him. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the back with a knife. "I'm not moving, it hurts to stand up."

"I will carry you." Paul said and then picked me up. I gripped his arm until the contraction resided.

I took in a deep breath. "Finally it went away, stupid contractions." I grumbled as Paul carried me to his truck. He set me in the passenger seat and went back to the house to get the keys. "Lindsey!" I exclaimed. I wanted her there with me.

Paul returned about three minutes later with Lindsey following along after him. Yes he must have heard me say her name. "Scoot," Lindsey said to me and we took off toward the clinic in La Push. It was small but hey it was better than nothing. I was grateful that there weren't any more contractions, even though I knew more were to come. Lindsey held my hand on the way. My god I was going to have a baby! I'm sixteen, scratch that almost seventeen. In July it was my birthday, July tenth to be exact. This shouldn't even be on my mind! I need to focus, no wait…ugh I can't believe all this has happened this past school year. This all started from the very day Paul talked to me…

**Flash back:**

Lindsey and I were at our usual lunch table. Typically we were pretty much loners, except we didn't mind it at all. We had each other's company, that and Eric who was a loner computer nerd who ignored us by reading his anime. I felt Lindsey tap on my hand lightly.

"What?" I asked wondering what she wanted.

"He's staring at you." She giggled to me.

"Who?" I responded not really caring.

"Paul Woods, over there with the La Push gang members of his." She replied anxiously. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," I responded annoyed now. Why was that jerk face staring at me? He's treated me like some intoxicating disease since I started high school. I had one class with him since he flunked Geometry according to the rumors. I had problems of my own to deal with. I think my dad and mom might get divorced. They have been arguing a lot lately and I didn't know why.

"What do you mean I don't know?" She snapped irritated. "He's obviously interested in you."

"I don't care Lindsey; can you just drop it already?" I shot back oblivious to his starring. Surely he was just glancing over here. I turned my head and caught his dark brown eyes. He looked away, award that I caught him staring. I watched as he revert his attention back to his friends. They all were joking around about something that obviously I couldn't here.

"Nice you caught him staring at you." Lindsey giggled and went back to eating her sub sandwich.

I shook my head. Lately my powers have been troubling me as well. They so desperately wanted me to use them but I couldn't, not after the Canyon incident. I keep seeing Jerry Spar's face in my head. Of him screaming as he plummeted down the Grand Canyon to his death. I clenched my fists in anger. It wasn't fair, how was I supposed to know he would try something like that!

**End of flashback**

"I know it hurts, but can you have misery on my hand." Lindsey said interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I realized I must have spaced out in my thoughts since my hands were gripping hers tightly, "Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry honey, we'll be there soon." Paul said.

"Wait, why aren't in La Push?"

"Because the doctor is busy with another patient, who also went into labor so were heading to Forks." Paul explained and I noticed how tight his grip was on the steering wheel.

Lindsey patted my hand. "Were almost there as Paul said and don't worry there will be lots of pain killer…"

Paul growled at that. "Oh hush, it doesn't affect the baby. Men…" Lindsey ranted.

I clutched her hand. "Isn't it that big needle they stab into your back?"

"Now look what you did." Lindsey snapped at Paul. "Ignore him, it'll be fine."

"You brought it up!" Paul growled back at her.

"Stop fighting! Oh damn it, another one." I clutched my stomach. The pain was getting worse and worse.

"Sorry Ariella," Paul said and gave his right hand. I took it and squeezed hard since the pain was getting more erratic. Both helped by offering their hands as punching bags. We made it to the hospital in Forks and Paul helped me out of the car. He carried me in his hands until we reached the entrance where a wheel chair was provided.

"Family only," the nurses/medics said. "You're the father correct?"

"Yes," Paul answered. They glanced at Lindsey then.

"She's my sister," I told them. A little white lie never hurt anyone. They nodded and wheeled me into a room where I'm assuming is where I'd be giving birth in. The bed was white, which didn't make sense in my opinion. Wouldn't it get splattered with blood in the process? The doctors had me change into a hospital gown and then I was to walk around until the contractions stop.

"Shouldn't she be doing the opposite?" Paul snapped at the nurses.

"Calm down, it helps get the birthing process speed up."

I couldn't help but laugh at Paul's protectiveness. "I'll be fine." I replied before another stupid contraction hit me hard. "Ah!" I screeched and Paul was instantly next to me. I slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me, you did this to me!" I yelled at him anger flashing through me. If he would have used a condom none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be facing this intense pain flares.

"Ariella—l" He began but I shot him a glare which shut him up.

"Paul, go wait outside before she beats you." Lindsey snapped at him, _finally_ I had someone on my side.

"I'm not leaving her." Paul stated.

"It's your head," She muttered and came over to me. Her took my hand and helped me over to the bed. "It's going to be fine. You're going to do fine."

"Want to trade spaces with me?" I asked her.

Lindsey looked down then. "Uh…not really."

I laughed at her. "Course not, who want to give birth."

"Member lots of pain killers!" She assured in a high tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Bet it still hurts."

Paul looked all quiet where he stood. "Come over here and hold my hand." I snapped at him.

He obeyed like my personal dog. Hmm. Well he is a dog technically! The doctor came in then, looking all professional with his clipboard. I mean why do they even carry those around? "Ariella Winter?" He asked looking at me.

"Who else," I snapped.

"I see the contractions are kicking in. I'll get a nurse in here with an epidural." He replied seeming not to be affected by my words. He must be pro at this.

"Could you hurry on that?" I snapped again.

He smiled. "Right away, I'll just check to see if you're fully dilated enough." He came over and both Lindsey as well as Paul stood by my side while the doctor checked.

Most embarrassing thing to experience. Your best friend/sister along with your boyfriend/father of your baby, both there while a doctor feels around your vagina. Not the most comfortable experience.

"Just about there, nine centimeters." The Doc told me.

I was bracing myself. I literally was scared as shit. I would be a mother and so would Paul. This was it; our son is going to be born.

….Ten minutes later….

"You're almost done Ariella. Just give me one more push," The doctor instructed.

"It hurts!" I screamed at him. I dug my nails into both Paul's and Ariella's hands.

"I know but one more and you're done."

I pushed harder than any other times I had. I let out a scream, I could feel myself tear down there and it hurt like someone took a knife and cut my hole open. I let out a bunch of sobs and knew the baby was out. I could hear him crying. The pain was too much and I felt myself drifting away…into a place where I could be free. No worries at all, a place without pain, complete darkness.

**I'm giving all of you a chance to ponder what happened. Hmm maybe I'll just kill Ariella…or keep her alive. I'm weighing my options here. She has lost a lot of blood but there are always transfusions. I'm still debating what I should do. I kind of like to kill another person in this story but maybe that's because I've been dealing with a lot of shit. Let me know what you all think. Kill her or keep her?**


	18. Feeling better

I knew I was somewhere, because I could see light. It had blocked out the darkness and yet somehow I felt okay. I saw someone walking. She was walking towards me. Her hair was reddish brown, the exact color as mine. Her eyes a green color, like Crow's. When she was about a foot away from me she frowned.

"Ariella, it's not your time. Go back," She said sadly.

My eyebrows raised in confusion. "Go back?"

She nodded her head and came closer. Her hands touched my cheeks. "You look like me when I was younger. I've been watching over you, ever since I'd died. I want you to know that I love you sweetie. You're so beautiful." She replied. Her hands were cold and then just like that, she disappeared.

"Mom!" I called out. "Come back!" I knew it had to be her. She looked a lot like me. She had to be in her twenties. Where did she go? Back to heaven, is that where she is? Am I dead? No wait she said something about going back. How do I do that though? I looked around and the light began to disappear and a hole opened up. I moved to it against my will. I wanted to go with my mother but as she said it wasn't my time. Jace and Paul, they needed me. I had to go back. I felt myself slip down the hole and then I awoke. My eyes felt sore, everything did. Especially down there. I looked around frantically; I was in the hospital room.

"Paul?" I called out my throat felt scratchy from deep sleep. Instantly a hot hand was in mine.

"Your awake, thank god I almost thought I lost you." He said to me his voice breaking.

"Paul, I saw my mom." I told him looking at him. Paul looked like shit. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep and his face pale despite his dark skin.

"You what?" He asked confused.

I squeezed his hand. "In heaven, I saw her. I mean everything was so bright, it had to be heaven."

He kissed my forehead, "its okay Ariella. It must have been just a dream. You're going to be alright now."

I shook my head. "No, I know what I saw Paul. It was her." I was kind of disappointed that he didn't believe me. I remember when he told me about the whole werewolf thing. I believed him, since I knew about powers. Well I knew I had a power at the time.

He sighed. "It could have been possible but most likely you were dreaming."

I decided it would be useless to try and convince him, since he was more stubborn than a mule. "How's Jace?"

"Jace?"

"Our son, I sort of came up with name already." I admitted. I should have told him this sooner.

"Jace, I like it. Well he was early so they put him in a special unit. He's in one of those incubator things to help him breathe." Paul explained. "He's going to be alright though."

"Can I go see him," I asked instantly forgetting that I myself was still in pain. My son was more important than feeling sore.

"Yes, I can see if the doctor will let you." Paul said.

I nodded my head. I took his hand in mine. "Paul, what does he look like?"

He squeezed my hand gently. "Most beautiful person I've ever seen, next to you."

I felt myself get all teary. _Great Ariella, you're a sap. _Paul picked up on my emotions, stupid imprint bond. He pulled me into a hug but was careful with me. "Aw Ariella, I didn't mean to make you sad. Really he's beautiful."

I sucked up my sob. "I know I just wish I could have seen him. I was so scared Paul, I didn't know where I was. I thought I died."

He shook a little and I looked into his eyes and saw tears form. "P-Paul don't cry. I'm alright really."

He wiped his eyes. "Sorry, I know I just can't stand the thought of ever losing you."

I smiled, "I know and I feel the same about you."

"Aw!" I heard Lindsey called ruining our moment. "You two are too damn cute for your own good."

"Hi Lindsey," I said with a small sigh.

"Is that anyway to greet your sister from another mister?" She responded tapping her foot in dismay. "It's okay, I understand."

"Really? She almost died you know?" Paul growled at her.,

"Oh hush, she wouldn't die. Ariella is too strong; you better get used to it macho man. I knew she would pull through." Lindsey retorted and came over to me.

"Just wait till you see Jace, he's so cute." She gushed.

"How did she know?" Paul asked turning to look at me.

"Oh um, well I kind of told her what his name is, Jace Crow Woods." I admitted.

He smiled. "It's fine, I was going to name him Glenn but she stopped me."

I giggled. "Glenn?"

Lindsey laughed. "Never let him try to name any more of your future kids."

We all laughed at that. "Well I think the two of you better take me to see my son."

"Our son," Paul said with a wink.

I giggled, "Sure, our son."

He looked at me with shock. "Kidding Paul."

He nodded. "Don't do that again, you scared me." I giggled. "Sorry but, I scared you?"

HE shook his head. "Never said that," He teased.

I rolled my eyes and surely in about a minute to spare Lindsey had returned with a wheel chair. "Doc said its okay but to be careful cause of your stitches." Lindsey said.

Paul helped set me into the chair. "I feel like an elderly woman." I muttered to them.

Lindsey laughed, "You look like one."

I slapped her hand when I heard Paul growl in response. "You're the one who's going to be getting Alzheimer's"

"No, I'm going to pretend to have Alzheimer's so I can get in a good nursing home."

"You are both crazy," I heard a voice say behind us.

"Crow!" I exclaimed.

"Ariella!" He called back in a high pitch voice. Do I really sound like that to others? My voice is not that high pitched.

"It's about time you showed up." I snapped at him playfully. Lately I've just been messing around with Crow. We were settling into being siblings quite well. Now that he had Leah he didn't think of me that way. Well especially not after finding out I was his sister. Crow came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Glad your okay, little sis." He whispered.

"It's a miracle Crow cares about someone other than himself." Lindsey teased.

I had to giggle at that. Crow had trust issues; I mean who can blame the guy. He was eighteen and our dad happens to be a murder. Then again I am in away but that wasn't my fault. My dad was trying to kidnap us and it was self defense. He could kill us like he killed our mother. Jerry Spar doesn't count since that was an accident. He shouldn't have jumped off the cliff thinking I would save him. I broke away from my thoughts once they started moving the chair again. Forks Hospital wasn't too big so we were there in about two minutes.

I could feel my heart racing with excitement. I'd see my son. He was in the nursery with all the other babies born in the hospital. Paul pointed him out. "Oh my god, he's so tiny!" I said in delight. "He's absolutely breath taking."

Paul held my hand as we looked at him. I swear from the corner of my eye I saw Lindsey tearing up. I took her hand in my other hand. I smiled in content. I had Paul, my practically sister and my brother with me. I knew everything would be good from here on.

**Yeah these chapters seem to be short but don't worry it's just because I want to make the next one longer. I just liked the ending in this one, because really Ariella is feeling better and happy. Oh and of course I wouldn't kill the main character I just wanted to see the reactions of my cliff hanger. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one shall be very hectic and nerve racking. XD**

**~Air~**


	19. Adjustments

"Waah!" I heard Jace wail from the baby monitor. Lucky me that the pack threw us a late baby shower. My eyes snapped open and I got up to go get Jace. He was a real crier alright. I bet people thought I was beating him from how loud my child cried. I shuffled my way to the nursery sleepily. Lindsey and Crow moved out about two months ago. They rather be slightly uncomfortable living with their imprinters than deal with Jace's bawling in the middle of the night. I groaned due to my weariness. This kid wakes me up every three hours for food. I'm assuming he gets his so called 'healthy' appetite from his father.

Lucky Paul gets the night shifts of patrol. He was even thinking about switching to online schooling once school begins. Only two more weeks till class starts up again. I'm surprised I even got through summer school, and that's online! Online is way easier than regular school. I picked up Jace and gently bobbed him up and down to comfort the poor baby. It wasn't his fault his mother was a teenager. I took a seat on the rocking chair Paul got for me and unbutton my night shirt. Jace latched his mouth on my breast and instantly began sucking. "Hungry aren't you?" I cooed at him. Jace as if responding, sucked even more hungrily. "Relax no one will take your food." Unless this little guy sucks me dry. Good thing I have two breasts. I really think whoever created us humans thought about this ahead of time. I wasn't really religious just believed maybe somewhere up there, there was a god watching over us. I knew for a fact my mother was, so there had to be an afterlife. I know I didn't imagine it. I leaned back into the rocking chair and closed my eyes. I was so freaking tired. I didn't even notice the hot hands pick me up.

When I awoke in the morning I was in bed. My eyes drooped open and I sat up. Jace probably be hungry, _again._ He was definitely going to phase when he was older. How else would he have such a hungry appetite? I suddenly felt sad, I missed my mother terribly. Not my biological mother since I don't remember her. My adoptive parents raised me like I was their own child and having Jace has made me realize how much they must have loved me. I knew that I could never stop loving Jace no matter what he did. I needed to quit thinking of them though. Tearing up wouldn't be the solution to my problem. I slid out of bed and made my way to the nursery. Jace wasn't in his crib though. Panicky I made my way to the kitchen and surely Paul had him in his arms on the couch. He was feeding him a bottle. Thank god for breast pumps.

"Morning," he said to me.

Is it me or does Paul look even sexier with his hair messed up. _Ariella calm yourself, you have a baby to take care of. Try to act more mature. _I scolded myself in my mind. "Morning," I responded and went to get some coffee. Yes, coffee has become my best friend since I had Jace. I would drink it straight black because I didn't have the patience to add milk with sugar.

"You're lactating," Paul informed me from where he sat.

I glared. "No I'm not," I snapped and looked down at my shirt. Surely milk was coming from my breasts. You'd think feeding Jace would prevent this, but unfortunately it didn't. I took Jace from Paul's arm started to feed him myself. Paul shook his head at me.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Your attitude sucks is what." He growled back.

I shot him a look. "I have to take care of him at night while you're off running around with your pack. So yes I'm going to be crabby when I have to wake up every two-three hours to feed him." I've been holding in how much anger I had that I get stuck with the night shifts and I do most of the baby work. I didn't mean for it all to come out in a yell but it did.

Jace began to fuss so I moved him away from my breast and started to burp him. This calmed Jace down.

"I'm protecting the lands Ariella. Not just running around. I'm protecting you and Jace, hell everyone in La Push." He replied defending himself.

"I know that. I'm just saying why the hell I'm so tired all the time. I'd like to see you try it," I snapped back. I got up with Jace not even wanting to deal with Paul and his stupid accusations about my attitude. I'm still tired and Jace would need a bath soon after all the milk he's drunk.

"Ariella, come back here." Paul called after me but I ignored him and went to put Jace in his crib. He must have followed me because when I turned around he was there.

"Can't you leave me alone? I'm sick and tired of you thinking you do all the work, when I'm the one taking care of Jace most of the time!" I shouted at him.

Paul shook, "I help out too, especially when you're passed out."

That's when I tried to push by him but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed hold of my wrists and pushed me up against the wall. "I pay for the house, I work and do patrol. I don't see you making an effort to clean up around here either. So quit saying you do all the work, how else would Jace have all the things he needs if it weren't for my pay check." He growled at me.

"Let go," I snapped at him and tried to push away.

I was pinned at the wall and I could feel him completely shaking with anger. "And I never complain to you! I go to work and patrol, while still managing to help take care of Jace when you're tired!"

I could feel Paul's hands dig into my arms. "Stop it!" I yelled at him. That's when his hand came up and instead of hitting me, his fist smacked into the wall.

Paul's eyes went wide realizing what he almost did. His hands instantly released mine and he looked at down at his hands. "Oh my god, Ariella I'm so sorry." He said and then took off out of the house. I slid down to the carpeted floor of Jace's bedroom and began to cry uncontrollably. He could have punched me. I looked up at the wall and it had a huge hole in it. I then looked at my arms where angry hands marks where incased. I'd have bad bruising for sure. My arms hurt badly too. Jace was crying, probably afraid from all the noise and yelling. That's when I knew what I had to do. I needed to leave.

I packed up Jace's baby bag with clothes, diapers, bottles and everything else he'd need. I got that bag and then went into Paul's and mine bedroom. Packing my clothes and anything else I needed, I thought I better write a note. I had the bags ready and even the note. I left the note on the table of the kitchen and then picked up Jace and then rose up everything else with my gift. It was morning sure but I'd stay on the edge of the woods to keep from being seen. I made it to my parents' house and surely their cars were packed in the driveway. I went up the driveway and to the front door. I knocked and waited.

My father answered. "Ariella," he said.

"Hi daddy," I said to him. "I wanted you to meet your grandson before I leave."

"Aw honey, that's really nice of you. Your mother and I are sorry for how we acted. We love you." He said and realized that I had my bags in the air still.

"I know you do dad and I know you know about my biological parents."

He nodded. "We didn't want to worry you about them."

I smiled, "I understand that."

"Come on inside," He said and helped pick up my bags. Jace was asleep in my arms peacefully as I entered my former home. It still smelled like cinnamon. Killer also bounded over to me and began whining like crazy. My dad offered to take Jace. I handed Jace over and pet Killer. "Hey boy, you missed me huh?"

My mother was next to appear, "Ariella, is it really you?"

I smiled at her. "Yes mom."

She came over to me and wrapped me into her arms. I started crying and telling her how sorry I was but I just couldn't abort Jace. "Mom, I was so scared."

She hugged me close, "I know honey and we're so sorry but we just thought you'd hate us for abandoning you."

"I don't mom and it was normal for you to be mad." I sobbed. "Mom he almost hit me."

My mother then pulled away and cupped my face. "He did what?" She exclaimed.

"I pissed him off mom and I have nowhere else to go. He hit the wall instead. Mom, please don't send me back. I'm so scared of him."

She pulled me back into her arms. "Oh baby, I could never do that. I love you too much."

"I'm going to kill him," my father exclaimed.

"No dad don't, just let's forget about him." I said sobbing into my mother's embrace. She held me more fiercely, like a mother protecting her cubs.

"You can stay here, under one condition." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You go back to school and get A's and B's. And you stay clear of Paul woods and the rest of his gang members."

I nodded my head. "Okay mom."

That was that, I'd be living with my parents again.

It had been two weeks and today was the first day of school at La Push High school. Lindsey and Crow were attending this year. My mother was a stay home mom so she could watch Jace while I was at school. I hadn't heard from Paul so I assumed he get to stay away from me. Lindsey came to my house first and I took in her first day of school outfit.

"Sexy," I said to her when I came down my driveway. She had on AE destroyed denim skirt on with a periwinkle AE Henley Cami. Her shoes were a cute pair of periwinkle flip-flops she bought on our back to school shopping spree. She also was wearing the necklace Embry bought her for her birthday this summer.

She looked at my outfit. "Nice, bet he will be sorry he ever—" She began but I cut her off.

"Right sorry," She replied. "But you look really sexy yourself."

I myself had on a white Linen Sailor Tunic with velvet blue flats to match the bow. My backpack was a navy blue hand bag. Lindsey's was a hand bag she bought at AE. We both walked to Leah's house then to pick up Crow. Crow was already waiting for us outside. He was a senior this year since when I first met him he had recently turned 18. This was his last year of high school due to the fact that he got held back in first grade for pestering girls too much.

We both took in his outfit. He had on a pair of social collision black fade rude jeans he got from Hot Topic when he went along with us on our shopping spree. His shirt was a Green Day band shirt and was black. He also had a Jansport green back pack slung over his shoulder. "About time you slow pokes show up," He teased.

"Where's Leah?" we teased.

"Patrol," He said. "She does the shift during the day with Sam."

"Doesn't that bother you?" I asked him.

"Nope, I trust her." He snapped.

I rolled my eyes and we all headed to school. It took us two minutes to get there since La Push was so small. Instantly as we entered the school, all eyes turned to the three of us. Lindsey smirked at me and we both headed to our lockers. I swear lots of guys were checking the two of us out. The girls were gushing over Crow and he took a locker next to mine. "Looks like Leah has competition," I joked to him.

He laughed, "So does Paul."

I slightly cringed. "Yeah, I guess."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry I forgot."

I nodded. "It's fine."

We all lingered at our lockers until the bell rang signaling us to get to class. "Yes, we got homeroom together." Lindsey squealed and we went into Mr. Brown's room.

We got our schedules in that class. I gasped at mine. "Shit, I have some senior classes."

Lindsey looked at me shocked. "What are they?"

"Pre-Calc, English four honors, and American government," I told her.

She gasped. "You think you'll have classes with him?"

"Most likely, ugh I knew I should haven't have done so well online." I sighed and folded up my schedule.

On our way out of the class I went to my first class, American government. Sure enough, Paul was in that class. Our eyes met briefly and I knew he was surprised to see me. I took a seat up front knowing that Paul wouldn't dare move to the front. I however did not notice that I was sitting next to one of the guys who were checking me out earlier. Oh great hopefully the teacher didn't tell us this would be our permanent seat for the year.

"Hello class, welcome back. How does it feel to be seniors?" He asked the class.

Aw shit, I really wished I did badly over the summer now. Most of the class cheered since this is their last year. It wasn't mine unfortunately. I had to make up a lot of electives still.

"Great to hear, well I hope you all like where you're sitting because it's your permanent seat for the year." He said.

_Kill me now! _The class finally came to an end and I got up from my seat to leave. The guy who sat next to me followed me out.

"Hey wait up," He said and I felt like slapping at him as he looked me over.

"What?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything later tonight." He asked with a smile. "There's a party."

I nodded and was about to say no when Paul came out of the class room. "Sure sounds cool, whose house?"

"Daniel's, his rents are out of town for the week."

I smirked. "See you there." I said in a flirtatious voice and walked pass him, then Paul. I knew he was watching me as I walked by. I offered him an innocent smile and instead I got nothing from him. His face was absolutely expressionless. I brushed it off, he can go fuck himself. I was angry for what he put me through. It took me a whole week to calm down.

I made my way to my next class. Lindsey was in this one with me. She sat next to Embry. I took the seat that was open on her other side. "Hey there," She said. "How was class with him?"

I shook my head. "I didn't talk to him. He's an asshole. Besides I made a new friend."

"Oh really, tell me?"

"He's cute and well he invited me to this party. You want to come, Embry can tag along."

She pondered this. "Emie you want to come?" She asked him.

"Sure," he said.

"Whose rents are out of town?"

"Daniel's, oh but I'm using your house as my excuse."

She nodded. "Your rents are so strict."

"Duh, she had a baby." Embry responded.

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "Doesn't make her a criminal."

We quit talking since the teacher came into the room. Chemistry was going to be a pain in the ass. I sucked at science. Lunch came by in no time and Lindsey and I took our seats outside with Crow, along with Embry.

Jacob and Quil joined us too. Ericka Leighton was with Jacob, being his imprint and all. He told her finally over the summer and she, being such a fantasy freak took to him instantly. "Hola amigos," She greeted us.

"Hablas como un gringa," I told her. Living in Arizona I picked up some Spanish.

"But I'm Indian how could that be possible," She replied sticking her tongue out at me.

"Because you talk like a white person," I told her with a smirk.

"I'm offended," She said with a fake glare.

"Sure you are. Ericka you know you wish were white." I replied.

"So what's with the new seat change?" Lindsey asked. "Don't you guys usually like having your boy dates around this time?"

"Paul kicked out of the table; he only is letting Jared sit with him." Quil informed us.

Even Seth came to take a seat with us and so did Collin and Brady who phased last year but were still in middle school. They must be freshmen this year. Since our school was small everyone had the same lunch hour. "Looks like it isn't just us anymore Lindsey."

She giggled, "You got that right."

The rest of the day went real well. I found I only had that one class with Paul. Thank god for that. I didn't need him as a distraction. I did however notice how he only talked to Jared and no one else. I passed by him on the way out the door of the school he looked thin, like too thin for his height. Plus he had bags under his eyes so I knew he must not be sleeping. I couldn't take my eyes off him as we both stood not saying a word to each other. So I said the next thing on my mind. "Jace misses you," I said to him.

Paul didn't answer and I took off to exit of the school. I made my way home in about a minute. Damn I needed to join track this year. It'd help me keep my mind off things. My mother was cooking dinner when I entered the house. Our family always ate early, since apparently it wasn't healthy to eat at night. I found it stupid but that's how my mother was. "Where's jace?" I asked.

"In his crib, he's taking a nap."

I nodded. "Thanks for watching him while I was at school Mom."

"No problem sweetie," She said.

I went into the spare bedroom we had. It was Jace's nursery. He slept in his crib all right. I smiled down at my son and came over to the crib. I touched his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead before shutting the door gently to the room. I had to talk to my mother about that party, except I was telling her I needed Lindsey's help on a project we had to do.

"Mom I need to stay over at Lindsey's house tonight." I told my mother. "Would that be okay? We have a big project that's due on Friday because the Chemistry teacher wants us to excel in his class."

My mother looked over at me. "I don't know, it's a school night."

"I know mom but we really need to work on this project."

"Honey, Lindsey is living with a guy now. I don't feel comfortable with you being over there without adult supervision."

"Come mom, I'm almost seventeen. Plus I have a baby and it's not like we're going to anything bad. You know what happened to Lindsey's parents." I retorted.

"Oh alright, but be back early so you can have breakfast and feed Jace before you head to school."

"Okay I will and thanks mom." I said giving her a side hug, since she was still cooking. They had given me a new phone since I moved back in with them so I went to text Lindsey.

_I can spend the night. _I texted her.

_Yay! I have no idea what to wear and you know Embry's no help. Come over._

_I will just let me check on Jace first and get my stuff. XD_

_K._

I grabbed a tote bag and put my clothes in it for the night and tomorrow. I grabbed my makeup and tooth brush from the bathroom next. I was going to wear denim skirt with a floral cami. Once I had that I grabbed my backpack for props. Then I went into the nursery once more to kiss Jace goodbye. He still was sleeping so I shut the door quietly behind me again. I said goodbye to my mother and then headed over to Lindsey's and Embry's place.

**Damn this is almost nine pages on word. Well like I promised here's a long chapter. I'm already working on the next one. It'll be on the party and the rest Paul's POV and how he's doing. So any questions feel free to ask and also leave plenty reviews. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten and I hope you all keep reading Love and it's Complications. Heads up I've decided what the sequel is going to be on. It'll be their kids as teens!**


	20. Everyone hurts

**This chapter reminds me of the song Everyone Hurts by Avril Lavigne. Check out the song on YouTube. I found it as a good song to cope with heartbreak.**

The music was booming from Daniel's house. Lindsey squealed with delight and took Embry's hand pulling him along to the entrance of the house. Daniel's parent's had to be loaded since his mother was a lawyer. His house was one of the biggest in La Push. Three stories and a pool! I wish my mother was a lawyer. The song Sexy back blared throughout the whole house. People from school were all dancing to the music, or drinking the large selection of alcohol being served. Lindsey ditched me instantly to grab Embry and started dancing up on him.

Those too were definitely going to do it soon, especially how Lindsey was grinding on him. I wasn't a loner for long since the guy from my Government class appeared. "Hey, glad to see you invited some friends."

"Oh sorry, I hope that's okay." I said apologizing quickly.

He smiled, "Of course, the more the merrier."

"Nice party, its fun." I told him.

He grinned. "Thanks. Want a drink?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

He headed to where the drinks were. Aw jeez a certain group came into the party. No doubt, some girls decided to invite the pack. Well except Sam and Emily since they are old. Crow brought Leah though. Those two made their way to the group of dancing teens and started to dance to LoveStoned. Is it me or are they playing a lot of Justin Timberlake. Paul was even here. As soon as the guy from Government returned I asked him his name. I couldn't keep calling him the guy from Government.

"Tony," He said. "I know your name already, Ariella right?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said and took the drink. I turned my head over to where Paul was; he looked out of place and completely lousy. He can continue to feel lousy for all I cared. Once his eyes saw me I took the drink and jugged it down. Paul seemed to appear even sadder by this.

Next the song DJ got us falling in love again started to play. I grabbed Tony's hand and brought him to where everyone was dancing. We started to move to the beat and I didn't mind him grabbing me closer. I just wanted to let loose and show Paul he isn't the only guy for me. Tony had potential, he was nice for sure. Tony's hands began to slip lower to my ass and I still wasn't mad. I wanted to see the look on Paul's face. The song came to the end and I felt parched. "Can we get more drinks?" I asked Tony.

"Sure girl seems like you're enjoying partying. I like it," he said and led me over to the drinks.

He handed me another drink. It was a shot this time. I downed that easily too. Must be from the time when Lindsey and I got into her stepdad's liquor cabinet. He seemed surprise and we went back to the dance floor once S&M came on by Rihanna. Our hips were moving together to the beat and out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul glare slightly. Good, it was getting to him. I pulled Tony closer and I even kissed him. Our lips felt nice together, but not as good as Paul's. I felt a pang of regret just doing this to get back at Paul.

The song made me feel like I was bad. I was dancing with Tony who happened to be one of the hottest guys in school. It was even better when Only Girl came on. I smirked at Paul as Tony pulled me over to the drink place. "I don't think I can down another. I don't feel so good Tony." I slurred. Aw shit I'm drunk, but who cares.

"Here let's get you somewhere to lie down," Tony said sincerely. "Was this your first time drinking?"

"Sorta," I replied and leaned into him as he led us to a room. He helped guide me to the bed and lay down. He went next to I couldn't really see where.

I felt strange like everything was slowly slipping away from me. That's when everything went blank.

Paul's POV:

The guys thought I needed a party to get my mind off things. No what I needed was to die for what I did to Ariella. Her dancing with Tony didn't help either. It made me feel even more like shit. Speaking of Tony, where did the little prick head off to? And where was Ariella? I moved to the drinks and noticed they weren't there. I looked at the guy who looked like the bartender. "Have you seen a girl with reddish brownish hair?" I asked him. He looked puzzled, "With a guy?"

He nodded then, "They went into one of the rooms." I felt my hands clenched into fists. That prick was taking advantage of her.

"Do you know if he put anything in her drink?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Probably."

I made my way quickly down the hallways and opened the first door which was locked. I knocked. "Kind of busy in here," I heard Tony say.

I broke down the door and he was on top of her. Thank god only her shirt had been removed and his pants were still on. "Get the fuck off her." I growled at him.

"Hey calm down, she isn't your property."

"I said get the fuck out of here." I yelled at him.

He got off of her shaking and tried to pass by me. First I shocked his face breaking his nose. The noise was satisfying to me. Next I kicked him the balls so hard that it probably made him sterile. He groaned from the contact. I didn't give a fuck if it hurt him. He needed to hurt. I went over to Ariella and put her shirt back on. She was unconscious and I picked her up in my arms. I carried her out of the room and went out the back to avoid gossiping.

I felt her stir. "Paul, I need you." She whispered in her sleep. Those words made my stomach flip, I felt sick for what I did to her. I tried many times to hurt myself but it hadn't been working. I had quit eating to torture myself for what I did to her. She didn't deserve any of this. I kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay Ariella."

I took her to Sam's because I didn't know what the roofies might do to her. I called his name from outside his door knowing he would hear. Sam opened the door in a minute tops. "Paul, what happened?"

"Tony Fielding put roofies in her drink." I said to him. "Can you call Carlisle to make sure she'll be okay?"

He nodded his head. "Sure thing, come on in Paul."

Emily came down the stairs in a robe over her pajamas. "What happened to her?" She asked shocked.

"Roofies," I said to Emily. "There was a party tonight at Daniel's."

"Oh my god, here you can set her down in the spare bedroom." She said and I followed her upstairs while Sam went to call Carlisle.

"How can you stand it?" I asked her.

"Stand what?"

"What Sam did to you? How were you able to forgive him?" I asked wanting to know if Ariella could ever forgive what I did.

She smiled weakly. "There's not a day that goes by where Sam doesn't beat himself up over what he did. I forgave him because I know he didn't intentionally try to hurt me. We were arguing and I was too close. I knew he was going to phase but I persisted and continued to make him angry. Besides I forgave the most because I love him more than any other guy I might meet."

I sucked in a breath. "I could have prevented this."

She shook her head. "This wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is. It's my entire fault. I did this to her, for not being strong enough to take care of her." I told Emily. "I could have not gotten so angry."

Emily sighed. "Men, they just have to keep thinking that we can't take care of ourselves. Look Paul Ariella needs you and I'm not saying that you shouldn't try to help her but I think you need to put your own opinions on the incident to yourself. It'll crush her if she knows what you've been doing to yourself."

I nodded. I felt myself get a bit ridged. "I need to go Emily, take care of her for me?"

She nodded. "Alright I will."

"Thanks," I said and headed out of the room. I made my way down the stairs and Sam was off the phone by that time.

"Carlisle is on his way." He informed.

I nodded. "Sam I need to go away for awhile."

"Paul I don't think that's a good idea. She needs you," Sam said.

I shook my head, "She has Lindsey and her parents. Also Jace," I told him. "She doesn't need me." I missed Ariella and Jace. It hurt me to be away from them both but it would be better for them if I was out of the picture.

"Paul, you know I want you to make your own choice. But if you start to try to kill yourself then I'll order your ass back here. I'm giving you a week off." Sam replied with sigh. "Don't make me regret this."

I nodded. "I won't Sam and thank you." I left the house and made my way into the forest. Damn it Jared was on patrol. He instantly tried to persuade me to stay.

_How would you feel if you kept hurting your imprint? _I snapped at my best friend.

Jared cringed. _I'd try and help her despite my stupidity. If Kim needed me I'd be there for her._

_Sure._ I snapped back and took off even farther. I let out a yelp of agony. Why did things have to get so fucked up? Oh right because I'm an asshole. My Ariella was hurting over my stupidity and I couldn't even look at her after what I did. I needed to get out of La Push. Have some time to myself without having to recall what I did. But despite my efforts to forget they kept replaying in my head. Torturing me in my sleep and while I was awake. I practically have given up on eating and sleeping all together. I came to a stop at a river and decided I needed to keep some strength up if I were to keep out of sight. I lapped up some water before running off again.

I stopped once I felt my whole body get weak. _I should have hunted_, I thought before collapsing.

**So looks like Paul has been skipping out on meals. For a whole week and knowing that with lack of food your body gets weak and you pass out. Not fun in my opinion not that it's ever happened to me. Well you can that Paul is beating himself up over this. Also yikes, Ariella almost got drugged raped. Well more is to come in the next chapter and thanks for the reviews I got: shout outs to InsaneZula and Michelle7!**


	21. What did you expect?

**Opps I made a big mistake on Ariella's age I myself forgot her b-day so those of you who might of catch this mistake she's 17 now. They just forgot her birthday and she's going to remind them now that time has passed over. Sorry for any confusion.**

When I awoke my head hurt like hell. I stood up and felt the panging inside my head. Where was I? I sat up and scanned the room that I was in. It had the walls painted a pale yellow with some drapes covering the light from the window. The bed was comfy and had a yellow bedspread also. I had to be in a girl's room and it definitely wasn't Embry's spare room. His whole house was decorated boy style. What shocked me even more was the IV in my arm. What the hell was going on? Wait the party. What happened last night?

I wanted to remove the IV instantly. I absolutely loathed needles. Oh no, what if I was kidnapped! Or worse, being experimented on again! I got out of the bed with the natural instinct to flee, which ripped the IV out of my arm. Ouch! I clutched my arm which blood now flowed down it and dripped onto the wooden flooring. I made my way to the window and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Shit, now what do I do? I sucked in some air and mustered up enough courage to leave the room. Out the door there was a hallway like any normal house would have. Hmm…I wondered where I was. A familiar scent hit my nose, blueberry muffins. I held my guard up just in case it was a trick. Moving along the way I made it down the hallway and into a living room.

There the whole pack was gathered around. They turned to look at me and then my arm. I blushed; guess I got it all wrong.

"What the hell did you do to your arm?" Lindsey scolded at me moving from Embry's side to me. "I told you she'd flip out." She grumbled.

The guys stood dumbfounded. "Don't just stand there you morons, call a doctor. Jesus Ariella you couldn't have remained calm?"

I blushed again even more embarrassed. "I couldn't remember anything that happened last night. I thought I was kidnapped."

Lindsey sighed deeply. "It's okay; wait isn't your arm in like severe pain."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've had worse."

Lindsey patted my shoulder. "I bet, seeing you give birth was just awful."

I glared. "Don't start glaring at me. I nearly passed out, it was so icky and it looked really painful. It even made me not want to have kids."

"Shit! I remember, Jace. I need to make sure he's okay. What did you tell my mom?"

Lindsey shifted uncomfortably, "Uh the truth. Blame them!" She said pointing at the remainder of the pack members. Sam had gone to phone Carlisle. I shot a glare at them before returning back to Lindsey. "Nice now she's never going to let me go out again."

Lindsey gave me a weak smile. "Yeah, you may want to suck up to her."

"This sucks, can anything else be any worse."

Embry and Jared both got tense and quiet then. "Oh no, what now?"

"Nothing, we didn't say anything." Embry said crossing his arms.

"You didn't have to, spill Emie." Lindsey said to him. Some of the guys laughed at her nickname for Embry.

Of course he couldn't deny Lindsey of anything. He was so whipped, worse than Paul. "Okay fine, well Paul isn't doing to good. He kind of hasn't been eating or sleeping. A lot of self-loathing."

I felt my heart thud in despair. "Where is he?"

"We don't know," they admitted.

I clenched my fists. "How can you not know?"

"He cut us off; he's in human form most of the time. Sam gave him a week off." Jared explained.

"Why? You do know what he's probably going to try and do?" I demanded at them. I shut my eyes in sheer anger. I am not going to cry. Not in front of them. Lindsey grabbed my hand. "It'll be fine."

I shook my head. "No it's not; he's going to keep on doing this." I said in a whisper, "No matter what I'm never going to be good enough for him."

Lindsey grabbed my hands. "Don't say that, he's the one being an ass. Not you."

I sniffed, "Yeah well I'm sick of it. If he is going to keep going to be an ass over stupid bruises than fine by me. I can deal with a bruises, I just don't want to have to get myself fed on by a bunch of vampires again!" Shit, I didn't mean to say that. Crow and I had helped out the vamps back in NYC. We were their feeders.

Every single pack member growled at my words. I guess it was from protection of an pack brother's imprint. "I'm fine, Crow got fed on too. Were a lot stronger than we look, you know." The only thing I didn't notice was Paul was standing right in the back doorway. That's when he passed out.

Four days later…

It has been nerve racking for the past four days. Paul had been unconscious, but he would get better according to Carlisle. My arm was stitched up and I had only left Sam and Emily's spare room to use the bathroom. Also when they would make me eat periodically. My eyes were red and swollen from all the crying I've done. I needed Paul to be okay and I knew he would get better but I couldn't help but cry for him. I held his hand and looked at him sleeping peacefully. I didn't even hear Lindsey come in.

"Hey, how you holding up?" She asked before shoving a carton of Chinese food in my hand. "Eat."

"Okay, I'm just worried." I admitted and handed the food back to her.

She wouldn't take it though. "Ariella, just eat." She said and I opened up the carton.

"Alright fine," I said and she handed me a fork and I dung in on the fried rice with orange chicken.

Lindsey's POV:

After Ariella ate her food she wanted to be alone. I exited the room to see Embry waiting outside. He helped me by taking the remainder of the food from me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anything for you baby," He said and went into the kitchen, "Pigs, who wants the leftovers?"

I giggled as many of the younger wolves came bolting for the food. They had been watching some action movie, but the mention of food perked them up. Embry pulled me away from the kitchen and we went outside for a walk. He put his arm around me as we were walking. I wondered if anything was on his mind. We stopped once we made it closer to the woods. He took my hand and looked into my brown eyes.

"Lindsey, I want to tell you something about Paul. So you can tell Ariella."

I looked up at him confused. "Is everything okay?"

"No, not for them. Paul has been beating himself up because he can't stand it that he ever lost his control with her. He's mad for hurting her and even more angry at himself for ever being angry."

I nodded my head. "Poor Paul and Ariella, but she's tough Embry, _real_ tough."

He nodded as well. "I know Lindsey but he just wishes he didn't make things so complicated for her."

I smiled, "Don't we all wish love didn't have complications?"

He grinned, "Yeah, but a little trouble is fun." He said moving against a tree.

"Are you going to give me trouble now?" I asked with a blush and he smiled before kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss Embry back. He leaned into me, pushing me gently against the tree's bark but gently so I wouldn't be crushed by his wolfish self. He continued to kiss me until I needed breathe and his lips moved down my neck.

"Mmm, so this is why you brought me out here?" I teased.

He chuckled and moved his lips from my neck. "Not exactly but you're so beautiful that I couldn't help but make out with you Lindsey."

I blushed. "Sure I am," I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

"Don't stick out your tongue unless you're going to use it," He said with a grin and we continued to make out some more.

Finally I pulled away reluctantly. "Have to explain to Ariella."

He nodded and took my hand leading us back to Sam and Emily's house. We entered the house only to get a couple of howls from the guys. "Weren't you a busy boy Embry?" Quil teased.

Embry growled. "Shut up Quil, show some fucking respect."

That shut Quil up and I couldn't help laugh to myself over Embry's protectiveness. "Calm down Emie, it's just Quil kidding around."

I got him to relax and went into the room where Ariella still sat holding Paul's hand. "Ariella, I need to tell you something."

Ariella's POV:

I was mad, very mad. How could Paul think all those things about himself? They were just bruises but apparently to him it was worse thing he's ever done. I cringed, thinking of how he wanted to kill himself over this, about how much he hated himself for what he did. I found it unnecessary and an overreaction to the whole situation. But of course, it was Paul he did tend to take things seriously, especially when it came to me. I even remember how he used to make me feel safe and when I could trust him. Well that was after I finally agreed to give him a shot.

_Flashback_

Lindsey and I were walking out of school since the school day was finally over. She nudged my arm. "What?" I asked with a grin.

"I think someone wants to talk to you?" She whispered and completely took off away from me, leaving me with Paul Woods himself. Ugh, Lindsey knew I hated him. Well not hate but despised his attitude toward me.

"Hi," Paul greeted me with a weak smile.

_Oh great,_ he's pulling out a polite card. "Hi," I snapped back and started to walk away.

He looked a bit taken about. "I want to apologize for being rude to you before." He admitted.

I shook my head confused. "What? Apologize, oh well okay." Paul was apologizing for being an ass before. Now that was a big surprise to me.

"Yeah, well I just hope you can forgive me. It didn't have to do with you, it was me." He replied honestly.

I looked into his eyes and knew he wasn't messing with me. "I forgive you."

He smiled. "Good," He responded. We stood both looking at one another not knowing what to say. "Uh well I was sort of wondering if you wanted to do something later, if you're not busy."

I smiled, "No not really. Just was going to do homework but it can wait."

He smiled back, "Do you want to go to a movie?"

I nodded. "Sure sounds fun."

_End of Flashback_

And that's how our relationship all started. Everything was great for us until well I got pregnant and all the drama that occurred. I wasn't even afraid when he told me he turned into a gigantic wolf. I still hand my hand in Paul's when a song entered my brain. I recently listened to it from YouTube and decided to sing to him. Perhaps Paul would awake if I did. The song held all my love for him in it too. I licked my lips since they were dry and took a deep breath before I started to sing.

Oooooh  
Can you feel me when I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute, no matter what I do  
My world is an empty place

Like I've been wonderin' the desert  
For a thousand days  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
(Won't you save me)  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
So hurry baby  
Don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
the day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh  
_Song by Selena Gomez, A Year Without Rain_

I wiped the stray tears from eyes. I hadn't realized I got that into the song. I felt Paul stir and my heartbeat picked up rapidly. Would he awake? Could he even hear me in his sleep? My hand clutched his as I prayed silently for him to finally open his eyes so I could know for sure he'd stay with me. "Paul?" I asked aloud.

He stirred again and his eyes fluttered. I couldn't help but smile to myself. His eyes opened completely and he looked around confused. "Oh my god you're awake!" I cheered and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry Paul; you're going to be just fine. I'm going to get Sam and Emily."

I was about to walk off when I felt something tug my arm. I completely had forgotten about the rope that I had tied to our arms. It was in case he woke up, while I was sleeping. I didn't want to take any chances of him trying to escape. His eyebrows raised in question. "Oh it was in case you woke up while I was asleep." I explained and unfastened the rope. He seemed still perplexed but I decided it was only natural. He had been passed out for four days. Carlisle claimed that was his body recovering from the lack of nutrients. That's why he hooked him up to an IV.

Under regular circumstances I would be angry with Paul for doing that to his body; however I couldn't help but be happy he was awake. He didn't see me going without food. I still ate and tried to survive because I knew Jace needed me. So did Lindsey and my parents. I wouldn't do that to my love ones over a couple of bruises and being away from my imprinter, the one I love. I felt shaky with the nerves that flooded through my body from the excitement of Paul's consciousness. Sam and Emily were curled up on the couch watching a movie and I felt bad in a way for interrupting them, but they needed to know. "Paul woke up." I stated.

They looked over at me and Sam got up. "I'm going to talk to him, explain what happened and motivate him to never do it again."

I nodded. "Go easy on him Sam, he's been through enough."

Sam smiled, "Don't worry Ariella; he'll be back to himself in no time."

I managed a weak smile and Sam took off towards the hallway to the guest room. Emily patted the seat next to her. I moved over to the couch and sat down. I put my face in my hands. "God, I'm tired." I said feeling sleepy. A lot has happened these past days and I had only been getting a couple hours sleep each night. My parents let me stay over at Sam and Emily's until Paul recovered. Emily patted my shoulder.

"It'll be okay Ariella, you'll see."

I shook my head, "If I don't screw up again."

"You didn't screw up, stuff happens for a reason. Maybe this incident will bring you and Paul closer together." She said giving some hope and sympathy.

I nodded. "Your right, he's going to get better."

"Why don't you rest here, you look like a zombie?" She offered.

I shook my head at her suggestion. "No, I have to talk to Paul first."

"Ariella, I bet Paul would want you to sleep." Emily stated.

I sighed, "Alright. It can wait till when I wake up." And with that she went to get a pillow and blankets. I dozed off before she returned and entered my dreams.


	22. Make it through

In my dream Paul stood on a cliff. I remember this because I had seen Paul jump off it many times with his friends. It was around the time Paul and I had started dating and Lindsey and I were sprawled out on towels at the beach. It was a sunny day so perfect for us to get tans. I saw Paul and his friends push someone off the cliff and that's when I literally lost it.

"Oh my god, they just pushed him off the cliff!" I exclaimed to Lindsey. We both watched as the boy fell into the water. He came up and out of the water like nothing happened. He was even smiling to himself once he made it to the shore. It was like nothing affected him.

Lindsey shook her head doubtfully. "Your lover boy is in a gang. I didn't know you were into bad boys."

I slapped her arm playfully. "He's not like that. I already told you that it's just a bunch of rumors. He sort of has to hang out with them. Besides he's sweet around me." I admitted thinking about how he has only kissed me through pecks.

"Mmhmm that's what they all say. Before you know it he'll want sex from you, its Paul Woods after all."

I glared at her. "No he doesn't Lindsey, he's a gentleman. You're just mad because you haven't found a man yet."

Lindsey laughed at that. "I don't want a man, I want you." She joked.

I started laughing at that. "Yeah, were definitely going to be together forever." I said intertwining our fingers. She snuggled closer to me and that's when I pushed her away. "It's only the first date, calm yourself."

Lindsey slipped her hand out of mine. "Yeah, yeah but I expect a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day."

"I want roses," I said and leaned back into the towel. I loved sun bathing but unfortunately it was quite difficult to do here. Lindsey wore a pink bikini and I wore a light blue one. It was quite relaxing in my opinion. I noticed that the guy who was pushed into the water is Embry Call. His eyes were glued to Lindsey. I'd tell her but she just think I put him up to it. I sighed; I really hope my best friend would find a guy.

Someone shook me awake. My eyes snapped open. It was Lindsey. "Mmm, I was sleeping."

"I know, don't you want to talk to Paul?" She asked.

I jumped out of bed after hearing that. "Hey hold up, you look like shit. I brought some clothes for you so go shower now. Also I have your toothbrush."

I sighed, "B-but," I began to protest but Lindsey shook her head.

"I know you want to see Polly Pockets. Go shower first, you smell."

I glared at that but listened. The water felt nice against my skin and I shampooed my hair, and then conditioned it. I rubbed soap over my body before rinsing it. I wrapped a white towel around my body and stepped out of the shower. I toweled my whole body off before dressing in the clothes Lindsey brought me. It was a simple blue knitted shirt with a pair of jeans. I toweled dried my hair quickly before combing the wet strands with the brush she brought as well. Emily wouldn't mind if I borrowed some toothpaste so I brushed my teeth before putting everything back into the bag.

I came out of the bathroom to find Embry and Lindsey making out. Oh jeez, these two were worse than me and Paul. Her hands were in his hair and Embry's hands were on her butt pulling her closer, if possible. I cleared my throat signaling to them, that they were no longer alone.

"Ariella, hi." Lindsey said her face completely flushed.

"I see your making yourself comfortable." I replied, I couldn't help but giggle. Embry had lip gloss on his lips from her. "Uh Embry, you got some gloss on your mouth." I said before handing the bag back to Lindsey. I then left them alone to go see Paul. I felt my heart beat erratically as I made it to the door. I entered the room and he was there, awake. He looked at me, his eyes still sad.

"Hi," I said to him and came over to the side of the bed where he laid.

He had a white board with him; I'm guessing his voice still was scratchy from being out. _Hey._ He wrote.

I couldn't help but smile for him being awake. "I have something to say to you." Paul moved his hand indicating for me to go ahead. "One, don't ever do something like this again. I don't know what I'd do without you. Two, you have a family now who needs you. Three, the pack needs you. Four, I need you. Five, you can't hate yourself for what you did. The past is the past and it's time you move forward Paul. Six, I love you." I said before bursting into tears. His hand went onto mine and he shook his head.

_I don't deserve you. _He wrote.

"I want and deserve you; I really can't believe you still want to beat yourself up over this. Think about Jace, he needs us in his life. We can't let him down. I can't anyway, I don't know about you but I love him more than anything." I admitted.

Paul looked pained. _I love Jace and I love you but I know that I don't deserve either of you. But I'm going to try for both you and him._

I smiled. "Good because that's what I want." I said and kissed his forehead. My hands cupped his cheek and then I let go but to my surprise Paul took my face in his hands. My heart beat picked up as his thumb brushed against my cheek. Then he released me.

_You should go to school._ I scoffed at that. "Not until your better."

Paul shook his head and pointed at the door. I pouted and he gave me a warning look. "Fine I'll go, but I'm coming right back here after school. Plus you better eat something." I left the room and shut the door behind me. I wasn't surprised to see Lindsey eavesdropping.

"Uh hi," She said. "How'd it go?"

I shook my head at her. "How do you think? You were listening, were did your wolf go?"

Lindsey sighed, "He went to school. I told him I was waiting for you."

I nodded. "Well let's get going." Lindsey said and handed me a burrito. "Courtesy of Emily Young, scratch that soon to be Uley."

I gave her a sideways glance, "Soon? When are they getting hitched?"

"This weekend, didn't she tell you?"

"No, we need to get them something." I said with a sigh. "Could have told me sooner Linds," I snapped.

She laughed at me. "I thought you knew; besides I'd need heavy duty machinery to pride you away from Paul."

I shook my head in dismay. "Not true and you shouldn't talk what was with the whole make out session when I was showering?"

Lindsey blushed. "He surprised me; I didn't know he would be coming over."

"Bull shit you invited him." I replied jokingly.

She shrugged, "Yeah but it's because he has such a good way with those warm hands."

I covered my ears. "I don't want to know."

"Oh yes you do." She giggled and we made it to the kitchen. Emily and Sam were both sitting down at the kitchen table. Thankfully not making out like my best friend was moments ago.

"How is he?" Emily asked.

"Better, still being a bit stubborn so make sure he eats something." I said hoping that Paul would give up the whole self-loathing idea.

"I'll be sure to do that," Emily replied.

"Thanks for the breakfast by the way," I told her as Lindsey and I made our way out the door. "And for helping Paul."

"No problem," She called out to us and both Lindsey and I made our way to the school. Once again, La Push is small so basically everyone lives near the school. When we got there, it was no surprise Embry was waiting for Lindsey. He greeted her with a kiss, which Lindsey turned it into a French kiss.

"Okay, I'm walking away." I said and made my way into the school. I still got stares so I'm assuming people are gossiping about Paul and where he was. I heard whispers about if we were still together or if he dumped me, leaving me to raise my baby all alone. Really? Can't people mind their own fucking business? It amazes me that their own lives can't entertain them so they have to come up with stories to please themselves.

I made it to my first class and so on to the others. The day went by slowly but eventually school was over. Kim tagged along with me to Sam and Emily's since Jared wanted to see Paul too. "So how's Jace?" She asked.

"Jace _shit_ I better check on him first. Can you tell Paul, I'll be there shortly?" I asked her. I had forgotten my mother was still watching my baby. I hurried home and into the house. My mother was rocking Jace restlessly. Her eyes had bags so I'm assuming he's been keeping her up.

"Mom, I'm sorry I haven't checked in." I apologized. Jace is about three months now and he's started to use his hands. He reached his fists out to me wanting me to hold him. I took him from my mother and held him. I pressed a kiss to his face. "Hey Jace, I bet you missed Mommy." I cooed to him.

My mother shook her head. "You need to become more responsible for him. I'm going to take a nap." She said but first she hugged me, well both Jace and I.

"I think you should stay with Paul, he'll need you most likely. Besides, your father has gotten a job offer in Seattle for a contracting manager."

I nodded my head. "Oh okay, well I don't think Paul will mind me living with him."

"We'll come and visit baby," My mom said to me and kissed my cheek. "I'm exhausted so take him with you please. That boy sure can eat."

I had to laugh at that. I bet he got it from Paul from the whole shape shifting gene. I hugged Jace to me and went into my room to pack some things for a few days. I assembled Jace's diaper bag and took off out the door. Paul would be happy to see his son. Besides, Jace was really quiet. I knocked on the door and Emily opened the door.

"Aw he's adorable and boy he's gotten big." She stated taking in Jace's appearance.

I smiled. "Yeah he eats a lot; I bet he gets it from Paul."

Emily giggled. "Here let me help you carry the bags."

I knew how Emily loved children so I smiled and asked, "You can hold him if you want."

She smiled and took Jace from my arms. Jace didn't protest, he probably sensed that Emily is a cooker and anything involved with food pleased him. I came into the house and she let me set the bags down in the guest room. I handed a bottle to Emily and she started feeding him with no protests. I think Emily will make a great mother some day. I went into the other guest room and surely Kim and Jared were talking with Paul.

Kim and Jared got up. "Well we'll leave you two to talk," He said and put an arm around Kim to lead them out.

I made my way over to Paul and took his hand. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

He took the white board with his other hand and pointed at the word good. I giggled. "I'm guessing everyone keeps asking that."

He nodded his head. "Well I brought Jace along, my mom needed a break."

He smiled. "I'll go get him, if you want."

He nodded and I went to go get Jace. Emily had already finished feeding him. Jace could jug down a whole bottle in a couple minutes. I took him from her. She smiled. "I couldn't help but notice Jace looks like you."

I smiled. "He looks more like Paul. He has his skin and hair."

She shook her head. "But he has your eyes and personality."

I blushed embarrassed. "I guess he sort of does. My mom says he acts like how I use to when I was younger."

She smiled and I went back to where Paul was. His eyes widen at how big Jace must look now. "He's gotten big, I know."

Paul smiled down at him as I set Jace in his arms. Jace's hands went to Paul's face and he began to explore his face. His hand went to his hair and he yanked at it. Paul laughed at his son's antics and cuddled him close. I sat in the chair next to the bed watching them. Jace eventually fell asleep in Paul's arms. I smiled at him and then I noticed Paul was staring at me. I looked over at him.

"My parents are moving, to Seattle." I said. Paul looked down at Jace then. "I'm not going with them though, that is if I can still live with you."

Paul looked back up at me. "You can stay with me." He said his voice raspy.

"Oh wow, your voice is coming back!" I cheered and gave him a quick peck. I think I surprised him because he got all mellow again. "Don't worry about talking though, Jace is a heavy sleeper."

Paul looked at the door. "Bathroom," He said and I took Jace from him.

Paul pushed the blankets off him and got out of the bed. He stumbled over to the door still weak. It was a bit awkward though since he wasn't wearing a shirt. I could see his bones from the lack of food. I set Jace gently on the bed and went to help him. He took hold of the wall but I managed to get him to prop himself up against me. I wrapped an arm around him and helped him into the bathroom. Paul moved from me and to the toilet. I walked out of the bathroom and shut the door to give him some privacy. I waited outside the bathroom and I heard a flushed meaning Paul had finished. The faucet turned on then and then I heard the shower start. Hmm he must be feeling gross without a shower. I know I did.

I waited some more until after the shower stopped. "Ariella, can you get me some clothes?" He asked his voice still raspy.

"No problem," I called back to him and went to find something for Paul to where. Sam and Emily weren't in the house so I'm assuming they went somewhere. Looks like I needed to make a quick run over to Paul's house. But first I checked on Jace who was still fast asleep. I made my way out the door and sprinted to the house. The door was locked but I knew where the spare key was, right under the door mat. I took it and opened the door. The house smelled dusty like it hadn't been in use for awhile. I entered the living room and everything looked untouched.

The kitchen was the same and I noticed a poster board hung over the hole where Paul had punched. I ignored it and went to the bedroom. I got him jeans, a pair of boxers, and a shirt. I made my way back to Sam and Emily's in no time. I needed to think about joining the track team. The bathroom door was already opened when I arrived. Paul must have gone back to the guest room. He was there sitting on the bed looking down at Jace. A towel was wrapped around his waist. I handed Paul the clothes. "Thanks," he said and I turned around to give him some privacy. I felt a warm tap on my shoulder once Paul had finished.

"No problem," I said and took a seat on the bed.

Paul seemed mellower after the whole incident. Maybe it is his way of recovering that all that has happened. I knew one thing though, that we would get through it together. That's what couples do right? They get through the tough times and enjoy the good ones. I smiled happy and took Paul's hand as we continued to watch Jace sleep peacefully.

**Okay it's been awhile since I updated but I've been feeling out of it. Also I'm stressed out and haven't had much feeling for this story. Besides I've been lacking in the sleep department as well and I have a good feeling I'm going to have to retake a semester of high school. So sorry for the slow updates and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**~Air~**


	23. The Blushing Bride

**First off I want to thank those who have reviewed. I got my first your story sucks comment but hey it's public opinion I guess. It just makes me mad when people don't sign their comments and dish out on stories. In my opinion I don't think anyone's story is bad. Well on some pointers do any of you think Ariella is a bitch? I know she has her moments but don't we all. Besides we have an excuse to be bitchy when we're pmsing. LOL. Anyway well I hope you enjoy this long chapter my wonderful readers/reviewers! **

**Chapter 23: The Blushing Bride**

Unfortunately Lindsey couldn't pry her lips away from Embry. I glared waiting for her to hurry and show up. I hate when she does this. I get she's in the 'I love Embry stage' but seriously it's not like I forgot about her when I started dating Paul. Okay, so that's not entirely true but I still was mad for her showing up thirty minutes late. Finally I saw her making her way over to the porch of the house. We needed to get Sam and Emily's wedding gift, which the wedding is today! If only she'd show up the other times, we wouldn't be shopping at the last minute. Besides we still haven't gotten our dresses either.

Lindsey smiled weakly and held her hands up. "Sorry I'm late, but I have a valid reason this time!"

I shook my head. "Yeah like, my lips got glued to Embry's by mistake!" I said mimicking her voice but more high pitch.

Lindsey crossed her arms. "It's not my fault, he's just so tempting and I—"She started to protest but I held my hand up.

"Yeah I know, been there done that. But not with him of course." I replied. "Come on, let's go. Paul's going to watch Jace for us."

"Then who's giving us a ride?" She asked.

"You are," I replied.

"I don't have my license." She replied. "You know this!"

"Yep but you know how to drive, it's not like we'll get pulled over." I snapped and led her to Paul's truck. He said we could use the car. If any emergency happened to Jace he had Embry's number. Besides I still had to get Jace's outfit. Good thing I knew my son's size by hard. Lindsey sighed and followed me to the car. I handed her the keys and she got into the driver's seat. I did the same but for the passenger's seat. I had my hand bag and Lindsey had hers. I made sure I had my cell turned on and then we drove off toward Port Angeles.

Lindsey turned on the radio and took deep breaths. I smiled and couldn't help but giggle too. "Lindsey, don't worry cause everything is gonna be alright!" I sang to her.

She shook her head in dismay. "Not funny and really I think we're going to get pulled over. Then Emie will be made at me and Polly Pockets will be mad at you for being irresponsible."

I sighed deeply. "Lindsey if you keep thinking like that, then yes we will get pulled over. Besides when was the last time you've done something wild?" I asked giving her wiggle of my eyebrows.

She laughed, "When you were off in New York. I got drunk kinda and well Emie saved me from some guy I was making out with."

That made me want to burst out laughing and yet rant at her about how she was lucky she got her ass saved in time. Who knows if that weird guy she had been with could have been some serial killer? "You're lucky he save your ass."

She shrugged, "Yeah and I was high from pot."

I shook my head. "We are not doing drugs when we get to Port Angeles."

She nodded, "I know because you're a mommy now and a wife."

I glared, "I'm not married, besides Paul still hasn't gotten back to normal. He doesn't even sleep in the same bed as me."

Lindsey got quiet. I looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing," Is what she murmured.

"I'm your best friend; you know can tell me anything." I told her, trying to offer her support.

"Embry and I had sex." She said and gripped the steering wheel harder. I noticed her bite down on her bottom lip.

"You what?" I asked, surprised.

"It wasn't that great. Do you mind if we stop in Forks first?"

I nodded, "Okay, why are you hungry? I'm sorry Lindsey, but trust me it gets better."

She shrugged. "It's just I wanted to see what the big deal was about. Why people cheat on others just for sex or why parents risk destroying their families."

I sighed, "Lindsey, I'm sorry you had to have a sucky first time but really it can be fun. And I don't understand why people go to those lengths to get sex either, but I do know one thing."

She made a turn and we were in Forks. "What's that?"

"That Embry loves and always will. He's not going to cheat on you just for sex. Have you talked to him about this?" I asked.

"No, I mean it's not something I feel comfortable sharing with a guy." She admitted and bit her lip.

I nodded in agreement. "I don't blame you; it's more of a woman thing."

We stopped in front of a Walgreens. "Um why are we at Walgreens?"

"To get a pregnancy test," Lindsey said before she started crying. I did what I could and unlatched my seat belt. I threw my arms around her.

"Hey now, you're going to be okay either way. It's probably just a scare." I assured and kissed the top of her head. "We don't have to tell Embry. It's fine and well it's your decision what you want to do if you are."

"I don't want to be a teen mother like you. I mean look how miserable you are!" She sobbed into my shirt.

"Hey! I'm doing okay in my opinion; I wouldn't trade Jace for the world."

"That's easy for you to say, you actually can take care of a kid. Kids hate me, babies especially. Why do you think I never want to hold Jace?" She blubbered.

"Oh come on Lindsey, parenting isn't that bad. Besides I think you just are stressed out, which is why it might be late. When did you have sex and when was your last period?"

"Like three weeks ago. I was going to tell you when I found out that it was late but then the whole Paul thing happened. I didn't want to worry you, oh and my period is two weeks late." Lindsey stammered into a big glob of conversation.

"Oh dang, um well let's go get that test and then we need to get to Port Angeles, get the clothes and be back before the wedding starts which is like eight." I said and we disentangled from each other before heading into the store.

Lindsey and I went to the feminine hygiene section of the store and went to the pregnancy tests. "Which one you want?"

"First Response, it's always on the commercials." She said and picked it up, her hands shaking.

I went and grabbed a package of thin pads. Lindsey looked at me and glared. "Hey, don't give me that look. My period is due this week."

She shook her head and walked over to the cashier. The old woman gave us a disapproving look when we rung up the stuff. "I hope one of you isn't in trouble." She said in her elderly voice.

I shook my head and pointed at Lindsey. "It's for her mom."

The old lady nodded and I looked behind her and saw condoms. "Hey could I get some of those."

The old lady gave me a shocked expression. "What we don't want to end up like our moms."

The lady persisted at first and then grabbed a box of condoms. "Your total will be fifteen dollars and thirty-two cents."

Lindsey was about to swipe her card but I shook my head at her. "I'll pay," This way if someone read the history on the card. Paul would think I'm pregnant not her. Besides I don't think Lindsey wants to have to explain this to Embry.

The old lady handed us our bag and we left the Walgreens. "Did you see her face?" I asked Lindsey.

"Priceless," She replied and we got in the car to make our way to Port Angles.

When we finally arrived back to La Push we had two hours left to get ready. Lindsey just came to my house so that way she could take the test there. She didn't want to be alone so I was stuck in the bathroom waiting for the results. Lindsey bit her nails feverishly. "It's gonna be fine." I assured her.

The timer we had set went off and I took the first peek. _Negative, phew that was a close one!_ "Told ya!"

"You mean, I'm not—" She began and stared at the test for a split second. We both jumped up and started doing our happy dances. "Thank you sweet Jesus!" She squealed with delight and I threw the test away and we went to get ready.

I had gotten a purple floral dress and Lindsey had gotten a matching one but in a light blue shade. Paul was going to wear his tux from one of the proms he attended and Jace was dressed up in a mini beige suit. "Ready to go?" I asked him.

He nodded and carried Jace out to the car. Lindsey hugged me tightly once Paul was gone. "Thanks so much!"

I smiled, "No problem, remember I've been there."

She nodded. "I'm sorry for how I acted in the beginning."

I smiled, "its fine. That's the past now let's go watch Emily and Sam get hitched."

Paul drove us to the beach which is where the wedding was being held. Lindsey and I took in the scenery; damn they put up some nice decorations for the wedding. We parked and got of the car. Paul took Jace out of the car seat and he reached his baby fists out to me. I took Jace and kissed his forehead. His hands gripped my hair and he played with it.

Lindsey looked at ease now that she knew she wasn't pregnant. We made our way over to the chair area. Paul went to join the pack members for the groomsmen. Lindsey and I weren't bridesmaids since we didn't know Emily that well. Besides Emily had girls from her high school back in the Makah reservation that would the bridesmaids. Lindsey and I both knew who the maid of honor is, Leah. Emily chose her since she at one time use to be close to Leah. I think they were patching things up since my brother had imprint on Leah. I felt giddy; I couldn't wait to see the ceremony. The last time I went to a wedding was when I was a little kid back in Arizona.

I could rarely remember a thing. The wedding march music began and the group of people who all sat in the chairs turned to see as the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle in pairs. It was ironic that they were able to make an aisle type thing with a stretch of fabric since the wedding is on the beach. I couldn't take my eyes off Paul the whole time; he was matched up with one of Emily's friends. Kim was with Jared. Jacob and his imprint were in the line, and the maid of honor is Leah. Sam's best man is Embry since they found out through a paternity test that they were in fact brothers, well half brothers. To me it's the same but I guess to other people it made a big difference. Crow had shown up a tad bit late but managed to dodge attention and took a seat next to us.

"Late as usual," I whispered jokingly to him.

"Got that right," He whispered back, and then next the ring bearer who is Baby Claire's older brother began to walk down the aisle. Claire was the flower girl and she gingerly sprinkled the pink rose petals on her way down.

We all kept our eyes focused on the end of the aisle until Emily and her father approached. She looked so beautiful. I wonder where she got her dress. It had a pretty design and looked spectacular on her. I think I heard a few gasps of awe from some of the guests. I couldn't help but smile for Emily. I bet Sam would be completely mesmerized by her. Naturally her beauty is outshined by her personality and features. Emily is just a beautiful person in general. Her face had been flawlessly covered up with makeup. The scars that Sam had given to her were nowhere to be seen and yet the makeup fully enhanced her features.

She continued down the aisle with her father and I had to admit it made me kind of sad inside. Sure my adoptive dad raised me and all but I still couldn't get my monster biological father out of my head. My brother and I had killed our own father. Even if he was a monster it still made me sick at the thought of my actions. He had killed my mother and I hated him for it. But it was hard to not miss your family even if they were horrible to you. I just wish I could have that sense of belonging. Even now, with my adoptive parents I still felt at loss. I'd move back in with Paul but only because he needed me. I love him too but I wasn't sure if he still loved me. It made my stomach do flips of despair but I choked the emotions back. I needed to focus on the wedding.

After they exchanged vows and kissed I heard the guys wolf whistle. Emily blushed deeply but Sam just took her arm in his and they moved down the aisle. The reception wouldn't be on the beach but instead at some fancy hotel in Forks. Sam and Emily got into the limo and drove off to the reception. Paul had come over to me then and I noticed he had a smile on his face. That was an improvement compared to last week. Lindsey went with Embry in his car and Crow with Leah. Paul, Jace, and I went to the reception then.

Music was playing when we got there and there was an open bar for those who were twenty-one. Emily and Sam were lucky since they both were that age. Wait, Leah was that age too now. Crow sighed since he was eighteen but couldn't have alcohol. We 'underage' individuals settled for soda and sparkling cider. Emily and Sam did the customary slow dance. They didn't pull away even when the song had ended which earned a round of chuckles. When upbeat music came on Lindsey and I looked at one another with a grin. Crow had the same grin and we grabbed our boyfriends/girlfriends making our way to the dance floor.

The guys were timid about dancing except Crow so Leah and the rest of us decided to dance up on them. The guys moved out of the way since Crow tried to get up on them as a joke. Lindsey and I giggled and we were hit with a slow song. Embry went back to Lindsey and took her hand as they danced holding one another close. Crow did the same with Leah. Jace was asleep in his car seat carrier not even disrupted by the noise. My parents came to the wedding reception and they were watching over him at the moment. Paul took my hand in his and pulled me close. My arms slipped around his torso to hug him close as we moved back and forth on the dance floor.

"I'm sorry for how I've acted." He whispered into my ear.

"It's okay Paul," I said and took in his scent. It smelled of male cologne but wasn't the nauseating kind, just had a hint of freshness. He also smelled like the woods. I didn't want the moment to end but once the song ended he pulled away and we all went back to dancing wildly.

I hadn't notice Lindsey took off but when I searched for her, Embry had told me she was in the bathroom. I went to find out what she was doing since it's been awhile since she left. When I opened the bathroom door I heard vomiting. I moved to the stall and knocked on it.

"Lindsey, are you alright?" I asked. I got a gurgle response and couldn't understand it. The stall opened and that's when Lindsey through up on me. As disgusted as I was, I still had to help my best friend and she what the hell happened to her.

"Hey, you know usually I don't get sick. They must have been serving strong beverages today," She slurred.

_Just perfect, she's drunk. _I helped steady her and moved her to the sink. "Wash your face and mouth out. Then were going home, I can't believe you'd get yourself drunk. How the hell did you get alcohol from the bar?"

Lindsey giggled and threw water onto her face. 'Lee-lee helped me there, she's so nice! Why does everyone say she's a bitch?" Lindsey sputtered and then burst into laughter. "A bitch, ha since she's a doggie!"

I managed to help her out of the bathroom and ignored her pleads to go see Embry. "But I'm horny Ariella!" She burst into another fit of laughter.

"Yeah, that's the alcohol talking and I'm sure your sober self doesn't want him to see you like this." I responded trying to be as patient as ever with her. Lindsey cuddled close to me.

"Why not use your superhero strength to fly us up and out of this place?" She replied giddy and began to clap her hands.

"Oh god, come on let's get you into the car."

"Ma!" She yelped back and I glanced around the parking lot. With my gift I moved her to the car and opened the passenger door with the key I had. I helped Lindsey into the car and decided I mind as well learn how to drive. I mean how hard can it be? I slid the key into the ignition and turned the car on. I took a deep breath before putting the car in reverse. Lindsey was babbling away but I ignored her and placed my foot on the gas pedal. We lurched backward and took my foot of the car's pedal. I heard a crash and quickly removed the keys from the ignition. I stepped out of the car to see what I hit. A tree, damn it. I looked at the car and surprisingly there wasn't a scratch or dent to be found.

I sighed deeply and leaned back against the car. How would we get home? I heard whistling from behind me and sure enough one the pack members were loitering around in the parking lot. "Hey Seth," I called out to him.

He turned and saw me. "Oh hey, Ariella. Oh damn how did you back Paul's truck into a tree? He's going to be pissed."

I shook my head. "His car is fine, not a scratch on it. Look my designated driver is drunk do mind giving Lindsey and I a lift home?"

"Paul's drunk? Hmm he's going back to his old party ways. Sure I give you a ride." He replied and came over to the driver's seat.

"Uh it's not him, it's Lindsey." I responded and he opened the door.

Lindsey was being hysterical again, she yelled out and screamed. "Would you calm down?" I snapped at her, hoping no one could hear.

Lindsey shook her head yes, "Only if you sit next to me sexy."

I sighed and got into the car. Lindsey wrapped an arm around me. "Nice," Seth replied. "She must be fun to party with."

"Only when she's not wasted," I muttered and we drove off. I thanked Seth when we got to the house. "Hey, do you mind driving the car back. Just tell Paul Lindsey wasn't feeling well."

He nodded, "Sure, no prob." Seth got into the car and I helped Lindsey over to the inside of my home. Well Paul's home but it's basically mine too. I cleaned it after all. Lindsey slurred a bit on the way.

"Guys are no fun, they just—"She trailed off and let out a yell.

"Come Lindsey don't do this to yourself," I replied and led her into the house. I took her over to the bathroom and helped her into the bathtub once I got the dress off her. I turned the shower on and she cringed from the cold.

"Bleh, it's cold!" She shrieked.

"Exactly." I snapped back. "It'll calm you down."

Once she was cleaned up I helped her into a pair of my pajamas and slid her into the bed. I sighed and went to shower myself. There was no way the stain from her vomit would come off so I just left the dress on the floor. I'd have to dry clean it, along with hers. I climbed into bed, too tired to do much more. I felt someone shake me awake gently.

"Ariella, what happened?" Paul asked me.

"Mm, what?" I asked confused.

"To Lindsey and you, why'd you come home early?" He asked me.

I reached for his hand. He gripped mine tightly but not too tight and pressed a kiss to it. "She got drunk and I brought her back."

He sighed, "Embry's been worried about her. You know what else might have happened?"

"They had sex, she thought she was pregnant," I mumbled. Why wouldn't he let me sleep some more.

"What? Why didn't she tell him this?" He asked me.

I pulled my head from the pillow and sat up. "Gee I wonder why. Maybe it's because she didn't want to freak him out. She was scared you know, like I was."

Paul's eyes sadden. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you up."

"No, it's fine." I replied more alert. "Where's Jace?"

"In his crib sleeping," Paul told me and helped me to his feet.

I looked at Lindsey who was still fast asleep. "She normally can hold her alcohol, we use to drink when we were younger." I told him.

Paul pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad you stopped doing that."

"Yeah but I didn't drink a lot, just sips. I don't like the flavor. What about you Mr. Party? Seth told me how you use to party."

He shrugged, "That was a long time ago. Before I phased."

"Before you imprinted on me," I replied breaking the hug so I could move to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I grabbed my purple brush and slipped some paste on before I began brushing my teeth clean.

Paul stayed with me in the bathroom. When I finished I spit and rinsed my mouth out. "So did you tell she's okay?"

"I just phoned him to tell him she crashed here." He told me looking me directly in the eyes.

"What is it?" I asked him perplexed.

"The test in the trash can is hers, right?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, Paul I'm not pregnant. We haven't done since before Jace was born."

He shook his head at me. "I know sorry I was just making sure."

"Yeah and I'm not a slut either." I snapped, how could he think I'd cheat on him? Before the incident I wasn't ever in the mood for sex and I don't think Paul minded since he usually is tired from helping out with Jace.

"I didn't say you were Ariella." He replied with a shy.

"Okay, do you have anything you need to tell me?" I asked him thinking maybe he's done something.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you. I don't want any other girl."

I rolled my eyes, "You're just saying that. You haven't touched me since the incident."

He growled and moved closer to me, "Because I wanted to give you a break."

He had me backed up against the wall with his chest touching me. I knew he was only teasing me with this so called foreplay, "A break from what?"

He kissed my neck, "This."

I felt my eyes close in pleasure. "I know you won't go further than that." Paul's lips traveled lower to my collar bone and he pulled up to my face and kissed me once. I pulled him in for another kiss and felt his tongue slid over mine. I moaned into the kiss and I heard him growl lowly in bliss as well. I breathed heavily once he pulled away, trying to catch my breath from out make out.

"How come you never wear the necklace I got you?" He asked playing with my hair.

"Necklace?" I asked bewildered by what he meant.

"Yeah for your birthday, didn't you read the note I left for you."

"Paul no one remembered my birthday. That was several months ago."

Paul shook his head. "I got you a necklace; it must still be up in the tree." He took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers as he led me outside the back door. Surely we made it to a tree and up in it there was a box. He reached and got it for me.

I took the box from his hand. It was a black color, the box and I lifted the lid off it. In it was a locket, a gold one. "Open it," he said.

I opened it and it was a picture of us. "Isn't that from the winter formal?" I asked in surprise. I didn't know he kept the pictures.

He nodded and grinned. "Yup, I saved up for the locket for awhile and the picture I had made smaller."

I smiled and hugged Paul tightly still holding the box. "Thanks so much Paul. I love it!" I told him. "But I love you more." I replied and peck his lips.

He smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I have a feeling who hid the note from you. I'm going to kill Quil."

I laughed, "Why is he always pulling this stuff?"

"To get back at the jokes I made about him imprinting on Claire," He replied and helped put the locket on for me.

I threw my arms around Paul again so happy that he had remembered my birthday a few months ago. Stupid Quil, I kind of wanted to kick his ass. I really thought no one remembered my birthday. I'm seventeen now and I'm surprised Paul hadn't reminded me about the locket beforehand. I brought my lips to his and I felt him lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me into the house. I didn't hear any cries from Jace so he must be asleep. Paul set me onto the couch fold out bed and he crawled over me.

"I still owe you one more birthday present," He whispered into my ear huskily.

I shivered in pleasure. "You don't have to Paul."

"He chuckled, shouldn't that be my line?" he asked and went back to kissing me.

He moved slowly, taking his time with removing my clothes and his. We were naked now and his hands were tracing my body carefully, like it was the first time again. He reached over to the end table by the couch and pulled out a condom. I felt my heart pick up its speed. I looked away as he applied the condom on him. I felt his warm hands grab my hips softly. He moved on top of me and kissed my lips softly before moving to my entrance. I felt him slip inside and I kissed him back. He moved slowly inside me as if this moment was for me.

It wasn't like Paul, he usually like it fast and hard. He was being so gentle though. I pulled his lips to mine again and my fingers trailed up and down his chest. Paul tensed at my touched and moved more into me. I moaned and his mouth moved down my neck then to my breasts. He sucked on one and moved into me once more. I felt happy to be in his arms once we were done. I'd never felt anything like it before. When he held me to him I felt safe and had a sense of belonging. I knew as long as we were together nothing could break me. He kissed my cheek and I smiled up to him before placing a soft kiss to his chest.

"You think it will always be like this?" I asked him. "Like when were old?"

He chuckled. "What the sex?"

I blushed, "That and being happy with each other."

He smirked at me. "Of course and as long as I have you I'll be happy."

I smiled and snuggled closer. "Good because I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Me either Ariella, your beautiful." He said to me. "I've never met anyone as great as you."

I smiled, "I could say the same to you."

He grinned and we kissed again before falling to sleep together again.


	24. Peacock and Games

**I used Peacock in the name of this chapter because I kept listening to the song while typing up this chapter. I want to thank my lovely reviewers but unfortunately the reply on the reviews is lagging on my account. So thanks to all of you who have reviews so far! Also there two new admirers for Ariella but we all know they can't top Paul. XD **

**~Air~**

Lindsey's POV:

I managed to slip out of Ariella and Paul's front door without waking the lovers. I did not want to see them naked together, so I just left the note in the kitchen. I wasn't surprise that I didn't have a major hangover. My head hurt a little but other than that I didn't see a problem that couldn't be solved from an aspirin. Making my way down their drive way I thought about what I should tell Embry. I sighed not thinking of anything good to say other than I'm sorry and it won't happen again. His house wasn't far from Paul's as was everything in this small reservation.

I entered the front door only to be ambushed by a hug from Embry. "Jesus you scared me last night." He said with his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"Uh yeah Embry, sorry about that." I replied and hugged him too.

"So, are you going to tell me why you got drunk?" He asked letting go.

"I just wanted to let loose is all." I lied. Really I was in the mood to forget about the whole pregnancy scare and to revive myself from boredom.

"That doesn't sound like the truth Lindsey," He replied looking worried.

"Look, I'm fine. I just didn't think the stuff they were serving was that strong."

"I think you knew it was and how did you even get a hold of it?" He pressed not letting the subject drop.

"Leah. I am being truthful. I was feeling stressed, can't I have a drink without having all these questions?"

"No because it's not good for your health. Also you got drunk and could have hurt yourself if Ariella hadn't intervened."

I let out another sigh. "It's not like I haven't been drunk before. Besides maybe you need to loosen up yourself." I replied.

"I don't need alcohol or drugs to let loose. Just don't do it again, I don't want to see you do this to yourself." He continued on his speech of how I should take better care of myself.

"Okay since when do you know everything?" I snapped back at him annoyed. "You're not my father."

He cringed. "I didn't say I was but apparently you can't discipline yourself."

"That's because I don't want to." I snapped and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I finished that I took three aspirins for my headache even if it said only take two. I didn't care about following directions. Whenever I took two it had no effect.

"Lindsey, is it about what happened a couple weeks ago?" Embry asked from outside the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom. "No, why would you think that. I had as much fun as you did that night." I lied to him. He didn't need to worry about stupid things like that. I'd get over it with time and probably fuck him again sometime soon, possibly today, if he wanted to.

"Lin, I think—" He began but I cut him off with a kiss.

I felt his hands tangle into my hair as he pulled me closer. Sure, I needed to distract Embry from the truth. He doesn't need to worry so much about me. I cupped his face between my hands and kissed him with more hunger. Embry's hands picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist as he carried me into the bedroom. Jackpot, my plan is working. He moved us onto the bed and began to pull off the pajamas I borrowed from Ariella. I worked with the zipper of his jeans and the button. He slipped those off and onto the floor, and then backed me down on the comforter of his bed.

His mouth went to my bare breast once we were both naked. He suckled and I gripped at his hair. I felt myself melt against him once he went lower to my stomach. I couldn't take it anymore and moved so I was on top of him. He gripped my hips and I was about to go into him when he stopped me.

He reached into the drawer of the end table and snatched up a condom. I grinned and took it from his hands. I opened it and pulled out the green condom. I slipped it onto his hard dick. I think I heard him suck in a breath but that only made me smile. I then tossed the package to the floor and let him pull me closer. I felt myself slid down on his hardness. I bit down on my tongue since it still felt uncomfortable. I got use to his size and then started to move my hips with his. It felt good and a lot better than my first time.

Maybe it was just me but I think being on top felt amazing compared to him on top of me. Perhaps, I just loved to be in control. He moved his hips faster and I felt myself begin to come. "Mmm Embry god, that feels great." I moaned and pumped him faster.

He groaned and I felt myself tighten completely on him. He kissed my stomach as I came completely. I felt sweaty and hot from the tension of our bodies. He moved so I was out of him and got on top of me. That's when he started to ride me. If possible, I came about three times more before he went over the top on the speed and came into me. I heard him growl in response. I clutched him close to me afterwards as if someone would take Embry from me. I wanted him more than ever from this but I guess it was from the hot sex we had. I was too tired to do it again so instead we cuddled until he had to go on patrol.

Ariella's POV:

When I awoke I felt sweaty but that must be from the warmth of Paul's body. I moved so I could sit up and he was already awake. He smiled at me sheepishly. "That was a nice gift, last night." I said to him.

He grinned, "All for you sweetheart."

I picked his lips before going to the bathroom. I had to pee. When I had finished I decided to take a quick shower and then brush my teeth. I had a white towel wrapped around my body and I made my way to the bedroom. I passed Paul on the way and he surprised me by giving me a lingering kiss before entering the bathroom himself. I felt ditzy from it but managed to dress without getting chills of pleasure. I put on light green long sleeved hooded shirt and a pair of jeans. I blow dried my reddish brown hair and decided to just put in a ponytail. I heard Jace crying so I went into the nursery. The clock in his room said it was ten in the morning so it seemed odd that Jace slept in. Maybe he was tired from the wedding last night.

I held him and decided he must be hungry. I still was breast feeding so I let him suckle until he finished. Jace moved his mouth away and fussed. I burped him and then decided he'd needed to bathe. Yep, he left me a nice present in his diaper. I had him all clean and dressed by the time Paul finished in the bathroom. Jace reached for him and Paul took him from me. "I'll make breakfast," I said.

Paul cringed a bit. "Don't worry I'm not cooking. Just cereal," I replied. I couldn't cook if it were to save my life. I really wished I could make something other than Mac and Cheese. I knew how to make ramen noodles but that wouldn't help a family survive. Good thing Paul was an amazing cook. I absolutely loved his lasagna. He wasn't even Italian either which was surprising. I passed him a bowl of Fruit Loops. Jace was in his high chair and babbling away.

I got a bowl for myself and ate at the kitchen table with Paul. Unfortunately it was Sunday and Paul had to run the day patrol since Sam was off on his honeymoon with Emily. I think all the guys were pitching in while they were away. He gave me a quick peck and kissed Jace's cheek goodbye before heading out the back door. I heard the phone ring so I went to get it. It was Lindsey.

"Hey Amiga, feeling like having some company?" She asked me.

"Sure, let me guess Embry has patrol too?" I asked back.

"Yup and when he gets back he's going over there. Some of the guys who get off are going to play that Black Ops game." She said annoyed. I knew the feeling; it was irritating how the Paul would ignore me for that stupid shooting game.

"I have an idea," I told her before I hung up.

Lindsey made it to my house in five minutes and just walked in. That's what Crow and she usually do. I sighed and looked at her. "Don't you knock?"

"No because I've seen you naked before." She responded.

"Wait a minute, why do you have sex hair?" I demanded.

"Oh well I hooked up with Emie when I got home to distract him from lecturing. Oh and I decided since he had patrol afterwards I mind as well come here." She replied and leaned against the counter.

"Nice, well I hope you used protection." I replied.

"What about you? You got a glow; oh did you finally do it with Paul after like two months?"

I glared slightly at her. "My sex life is none of your business."

"It is in this pack. Everyone knows everything." She responded with a sly grin.

Just then Crow came into the house. His hair was all messed up too. "Oh my god, it's called knocking!"

He laughed. "Keep the door locked then, oh and why are you glowing?"

"She had sex with Paul finally," Lindsey responded.

"I thought he was being distant," Crow replied and fixed his hair by doing a simple flip.

"Nah apparently they made up." Lindsey responded.

"Would you two stop taking about my sex life. Besides, it's not like the two of you are abstinent."

Crow chuckle, "Yeah those wolves are crazy in bed."

Lindsey nodded in agreement. I covered my ears and went into the living from to the computer. I recently bought myself a game. The Sims 2 was pretty entertaining. Lindsey and Crow pulled up chairs to join me.

"Ooh can I make a family with me and Embry?" she asked with a cheer.

"How about we get back at them for ignoring us? We will make a family of Paul and Embry, except the twist is they are with one another. They will be gay lovers." I said with a grin.

"You two are just evil," Crow said in disgust.

"It's not like its real life. It's just a game Robin," Lindsey replied with a snap. Is it me or does everyone get a nickname from her?

"Fine but I'm not watching this," He replied and went to go watch TV.

Once the laptop had loaded I typed in my password. Jace17 is my password but only because I don't think someone would figure it out. Lindsey tapped her fingers lightly on the desk. I shook my head at her. "Calm yourself," I said to her.

She rolled her eyes and finally the laptop loaded up fully. I clicked on the Sims 2 game. We started on making Paul's character and then Embry's. When we finished we made a home for them and got to work on making them lovers. We giggled once we were able to make them WooHoo. "I hope they get a weird looking kid, when the adoption agency brings their baby tomorrow." I told Lindsey and she nodded in agreement.

The passed by and Lindsey helped me take care of Jace, we even got some of our homework done. "Hey you think it'd be crazy if I ever became a director?" Lindsey asked me as she flipped a page on the book we had to read for English.

"No, why?" I asked, happy we were both in the same class. We were reading Animal Farm and I couldn't believe that the animals manage to take over the farm.

"Oh well I just wish I could be one. I doubt I'll get out of this town though." She muttered back and placed a book mark in the spot she was at.

"Nah, I bet you could. You're good at bossing people around." I teased.

She slapped my arm playfully. "Watch it there."

I giggled, "It's true, I mean you're convincing too. You got Mrs. Reynolds to post pone the due date of our book report."

Lindsey grinned crookedly and set her book into her backpack. She ran over to get it when I was changing Jace. "You think I could ever be a dancer?" I asked her thinking about how I always wanted to do dancing but only had the time to practice when no one was around. Paul didn't know about my dream to be a famous dancer some day.

"Most definitely, you're a natural." She replied.

"Thanks, hey maybe I could be in one of your movies." I offered.

She smiled, "Maybe if you brought hot male dancers with you."

I gave her a look, "What about Embry?"

"Mmm I wonder if I could get him into some tights," She responded.

"Hey! I can hear the two of you with the volume up loud!" Crow complained.

He still hadn't moved his lazy ass from the couch. "Can't you go watch TV at your own house?" I snapped at him.

"Nah, because then I couldn't listen in on your fascinating conversations," He remarked sarcastically. The door came open then and I'm guessing the guys finished with their patrol. They came spilling into the kitchen area where Lindsey and I were, and then into the living room where Paul's Xbox is. I felt warm lips brush my cheek and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey sweetheart," He greeted and then kissed Jace on the head before following after the guys.

I notice Embry linger longer for Lindsey but they were in the stage of desperate want. He followed after Paul a minute later and I grinned at Lindsey. Jace whined and it was time to feed him once again. "I'll be back," I told her and took Jace with me into the nursery. I started to nurse him and didn't notice the eyes of Seth Clearwater looking at me in awe, until I glanced up. I let out a scream since my shirt was down. I swear all the guys were in the living room. Damn it I forgot to shut the door. "Close your eyes now!" I screeched at him extremely pissed off. I managed to move Jace into his car seat carrier so I could fix my shirt.

Seth had moved away from the door and most likely was out of the house before Paul could deal with him. I felt so embarrassed and mad. Paul came into the room and made his way over to me. "What happened?"

I better save Seth's ass. It was my fault for not shutting the door anyway. Stupid me! "I saw a spider, I'm sorry I didn't mean to alarm you. I killed it." I said coming up with a reasonable excuse for my scream.

Lindsey had also come to investigate. "You okay?" She asked alarmed.

"Spider," I responded.

Paul pecked my lips. "It's okay, as long as nothing happened."

"Nothing happened." I assured him and he took off back to his friends.

Lindsey raised an eyebrow at me, but before she could say anything I shook my head and went to the white board Paul use to use when he couldn't talk. He must have left it in Jace's room so I quickly wrote what happened onto it.

She gaped at me before responding by using the marker. _He did not._

_He did! I am so embarrassed but it was my fault. I forgot to close the door; I think he was just distracted by the whole boob thing. You know how guys are. Don't tell Embry or Paul, no need to stir up unnecessary drama._

_Oh okay, well I'll let you finish feeding Jace. _She wrote and left the room. Once I finished feeding my son I burped him and put him down for a nap. I was sleepy too so I went to were Lindsey was and told her I was going to take a nap. She nodded and went back to reading Animal Farm. In my mind all I could think about how I would face Seth Clearwater again without feeling awkward. The only other people who have seen my breasts are Lindsey and Paul. Lindsey has seen them because we were curious if breasts looked rather similar and because we didn't mind changing in the same dressing room. Besides we felt like we were practically sisters and Paul well….he's my lover. I don't really think of him as a boyfriend and since there wasn't a ring on my finger I thought of him as a lover, it was much more than just a boyfriend. Jace doesn't count since he's a baby and wouldn't remember when he's older. Damn, if only I had remembered to close the door.


	25. A Love Game

**I would have updated sooner but my dog Takita for short got attacked by some dogs yesterday. She had to get stitches at the vet's on her neck but she should be fine. I'm very angry with the owners of the dog because this wouldn't have happened if they kept their dogs on their leash. Good thing I reported them to the Human Society of Yuma otherwise they'd get away with it. Besides Takita was a small dog compared to them. Neither of the two dogs was vaccinated and Takita didn't do anything to them. They just ran full speed and yanked her from my mother's arms. Never be afraid to report neglect or abuse on animals, it can change a dog's life. Anyway onward with the story, oh and thanks for the reviews but fanfiction still won't let me reply to them so just thanks you gals! You know who you all are. :D**

Ariella's POV:

I must have been asleep for quite awhile because when I opened my eyes the sun was barely coming up. Damn it, Paul didn't wake me up. No, he must have wanted me to sleep. I was kind of exhausted from yesterday and the night before. I got out of bed and made my way to check on Jace. He wasn't in the nursery so I went into the kitchen.

Paul was with him feeding him with a bottle. "Good morning," he said to me.

"Morning," I replied. "How come you didn't wake me up?"

"You looked peaceful sleeping; I didn't want to disturb you." He responded.

I nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to get ready for school."

Paul nodded once and I went to shower. Then I had to blow dry my hair and comb it through. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt. Once I finished that I ate some cereal and then brushed my teeth.

Paul had put Jace in his high chair. My son was already five months old. I couldn't believe how fast time went by. Jace cooed and I picked him up in my arms. He was still in his footie pajamas so I gave him a bath in the baby tub before dressing him for the day. Jace now went to daycare since Paul and I both had school. Besides my parents were moving and they had to pack everything. I felt slightly annoyed that they were moving off to Seattle. It felt like they were abandoning me again, but I needed to grow up even if I'm only seventeen. Then I remembered by looking at the calendar that Paul's birthday is in a month. He was born on December tenth. Meaning I had a month to think about what to get him. It wasn't hard to get Sam and Emily a gift. We got them a gift card to Bed Bath and Beyond since Lindsey/Paul and me didn't know what to get them for a wedding gift.

Hmm, what could I get Paul? I could ask one of the pack members but I bet they'd spill in their thoughts. Damn, I should ask a guy's point of view. No wait, my brother! He had to know what guys like, other than video games. No, wait that's even better! A video game, but which one? I could always ask the store person. He could most likely give me an idea. I set Jace down in the high chair and then I made myself a sandwich for lunch, and placed it into my hand bag along with a juice box. After I finished that up I decided it was time to head off to school. Paul was out of the shower and ready to go in no time. He took Jace and carried him outside to the truck. When it came to dropping Jace off at day care we both went since I still hadn't got my license. I never had time to do so since I had school and had to take care of Jace. He liked it there; well the women who took care of Jace adored him to death.

I slipped my hand bag over my arm and got Paul's back pack before heading out the door. We made our way to the nursery and I felt the sadness perk up inside me. I wish I didn't have to leave Jace here. I should be the one to care for him; I'm his mother after all. But school also would be needed if Paul and I were to provide for him in the future. College was definitely an option too although I rather pursue dancing, except that didn't pay the bills too well unless you're famous, which would never happen to someone like me, I was too invisible for that.

Paul held Jace as we walked into the nursery together. Betty the lady who usually takes care of Jace beamed and took him from Paul. "See you two after school," Betty said.

Paul and I kissed Jace goodbye before leaving the nursery. Paul had gotten a raise from the council so he didn't have to work at the garage anymore. I was grateful for that since he usually is cranky after work. When reached school Paul turned the ignition off and looked over at me. "Something on your mind?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Not really, you?"

He shook his head no. His hands cupped my cheeks. "Except this," He whispered and pressed his lips lovingly to mine. I enjoyed our seconds of bliss before pulling away.

"Come on, we have class." I told him and we got out of the car. Paul had his arm around me as we went to the only class we had, American Government. The school switched to having homeroom at the end of the day rather than first thing in the morning. I guess we only used homeroom for getting papers to take home or for the first day for our schedules.

Paul moved his arm from me and went to his seat. Unfortunately I had to sit next to Tony. It sucked knowing he tried to drug rape me. Tony however never once talked or looked at me since the incident. Maybe Paul scared him off. I'd be afraid of him if I were a guy, the whole pack was intimidating. I focused on the teacher's lecture and taking notes when necessary. After class Paul met me outside and we went to my locker. He usually walked me here before taking off to his locker and next class. He kissed my cheek and told me he'd see me later. Lindsey was locking lips with Embry on her locker. Looks like those two resolved any problems they had. Crow and I groaned annoyed with them. "Get a room," he snapped to her.

"And they never get caught," I complained wishing I had somewhere private to make out with Paul.

Crow nodded in agreement and got his book. "See ya little sis," He said to me.

I only stuck around because my next class was with Lindsey. Embry pulled away from her lips and tucked a few strands of her blonde hair behind one of her ears before whispering goodbye. Lindsey looked dazed, as her brown eyes watch Embry walk to his next class.

"Isn't he wonderful," She said dreamily to me.

"Oh yes, real god material. Now come on were going to be late." I told her and got my book from my locker. She did the same and we made our way to our next class.

Once lunch came around the corner we made it to our once deserted table. Practically all the imprint girls sat here since Paul recovered from the incident. Crow sat with us but only because he didn't feel like watching the pack gobble down their feasts, they claim was just lunch. All the imprints were here: Jacob's Ericka, Embry's Lindsey, Jared's Kim, and me being Paul's imprint. The only ones who weren't here are Emily and Claire. Leah doesn't really count since she is Crow's imprinter. Crow's an imprint but I think it's different since he's a guy.

Ericka was gushing to us about the party this weekend. "Are any of you going?" She asked.

"Count me in," Lindsey said.

"I might go," Crow replied unenthusiastically.

"Have to take care of Jace," I replied before taking a gulp of my water.

"Parents won't let me," Kim replied.

We looked at her and shook our heads at her. "Lie to them Kimmy." Ericka said in an obvious tone.

"No because they grounded me. They kind of walked in on Jared and me." She replied with a blush.

"Oooh I see, you finally decided to put out." Lindsey replied with a smirk.

"No! We were just kissing," She replied in shock.

We all burst into laughter. "That's where it starts." Crow replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah and then before you know it. You're no longer a virgin," I replied with a giggle. Kim was fun to mess with. "It's going to hurt like hell." I said giving Lindsey a wink.

"Oh my god you won't be able to walk the next day." She added and I think the girls picked up on our trick.

"Mmhmm they are right. Sometimes they are so horny that they forget to be gentle and you have to go to the doctor for stitches." Ericka replied in agreement.

"Is that what happen to you?" Kim asked Ericka.

"Hell no, you think I want to risk getting stitches. Why do you think I'm a virgin?"She asked.

I knew the real answer to that. It was so she wouldn't end up pregnant like her mother did with her. Ericka didn't have a father so she wanted to make sure Jake would stay around for her. Not that Jacob would ever think about leaving her. He loved her and she knew that but she still wanted to wait till they were at least out of high school.

"I think you're all lying about this; it's supposed to be romantic in the movies." She replied and folded her arms.

"Yeah but I bet none of them are virgins, oh and besides first times suck." I told her. We all tried hard not to laugh. It wasn't that bad after the first few times. That's when it got amazing.

Kim didn't say anything to that and the bell rang indicating lunch had ended. Lindsey and I burst into laughter once we were out of sight from the others. "That was mean," Crow said to us but then started to laugh with us.

"Then why you laughing?" I asked him with a giggle.

"Because I'm not a nice person," He replied. "Jared is going to kill us."

"Most definitely," I replied in agreement and we headed to our next classes. They were pretty boring but when the day ended I met up with Paul. He didn't look to happy with me.

"What did you say to Kim? She practically broke up with Jared after lunch." He said to me.

He must be pissed right now. "What? No we didn't mean to do that. We were just kidding."

"Who makes up we?" He demanded.

"Crow, Lindsey, Ericka, and me." I replied innocently. "We didn't think she seriously believe us. Does she really not know anything about sex?"

"That's why she dumped him? Damn it, Jared is literally left. I better go let him know," he replied.

"Wait, what about Jace? We need to pick him up."

"Oh uh, ask Seth." He said and tossed me his car keys before taking off.

Nice, I had to ask Seth. I hadn't spoken to him since he saw me shirtless. Shit, I needed to pick up Jace though. I made my way over to where Seth was talking with Jacob. "Hey Seth," I said to him.

"Oh hey Ariella, what's up?" he asked.

"Paul had to go help Jared; do you think you could give me a ride to the day care?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Sure thing, I'll see you later Jake."

Jake nodded and walked off to Ericka. Seth and I made our way out of the school. "I'm sorry about before I didn't know you were in there."

"It's fine Seth," I replied. "Let's just forget it ever happened."

He smiled, "Okay."

I handed him the car keys and he took them from me. I felt his hand touch mine but shrugged it off. It's just handing him car keys Ariella, quit being so paranoid. He got into the car and so did I. We got to the day care in no time. I got out and so did Seth. Betty looked surprised to see Seth.

"Seth Clearwater, is that you? My god you have grown up to be a tall young man." Betty told him.

"Hi Betty, I remember you use to watch me when I was younger." He said with a smile.

Betty gave Seth a hug. "Is he your boyfriend?" Betty asked.

"What? No he's Paul's friend. Paul had to help out with something today." I assured feeling embarrassed she thought Seth and I were dating. Hadn't I explain that I lived with Paul?

"Oh sorry about that," She said and I went to get Jace.

He smiled when he saw me and I picked him up from the crib he was resting in. Seth had finished talking with Betty and I was ready to go. I had Jace's diaper bag around one arm and had Jace against my hip holding him up with my free arm.

Seth came to help me carry the bag for me and we went outside to the truck. I set Jace into his car seat and buckled him up. Seth drove us back to my house. He helped carry my hand bag and diaper bag while I got Jace from the car seat. The door was open as always. I don't think anyone dared to try and steal from Paul Wood's home. I'm pretty sure he'd kicked the person's butt if he or she even tried.

"You can just set the bags down the couch," I told Seth.

Jace was getting fussy so I took him into the nursery to see if he needed a diaper change. Betty normally feeds him before I pick him up from the day care. He can't be hungry. Jace had gone pee so I changed his diaper and put a fresh on with diaper powder before putting him down for a nap. I washed my hands in the bathroom and then grabbed the baby monitor from the bedroom.

Seth stood in the living room. I moved over to him. "Thanks for the r—" I began but was interrupted when he crushed his lips to mine. I tried to push him off but he was a lot stronger than me. He forced my mouth open but before he could get any tongue in there I pushed him off by using my power.

"What the hell Seth?" I screeched at him.

"I thought you—"He started but I interrupted him this time.

"No Seth I don't like you. I asked you because Paul told me to ask you for a ride home. Nothing more than that."

Seth frowned. "So you led me on?"

"You led yourself on," I snapped at him.

He backed me up against the side of the couch. "Really because I think you led me on. Why ask me for a ride? Other guys know how to drive, hell why didn't you tell Paul I saw you the other day?"

"Because I didn't want you to get in trouble and it wasn't your fault. I forgot to close the door," I snapped at him. Seth moved closer to me so his body was pressed against mine.

"Then why not just not tell him about this?" He asked before leaning in to kiss me again.

I pushed at his chest, "Because I don't like you like that. I love Paul not you."

He growled at me and moved away from me. He took off out of the house. I gasped thinking how I could have made him phase if I made him angrier. I looked around the house real quick before deciding to text Paul.

_Come home, when you're done. _

I then went to brush my teeth disgusted that Seth kissed me. What the hell made him think I'd be with him? I love Paul and I have a baby with him. Also there's another obvious reason why I'd never be with Seth. He hadn't imprinted on me, meaning I wasn't meant to be with him. I was doing my homework by the time Paul came home. I noticed he had a scratch on his back. I got up immediately and went over to him. "What happened?" I asked him feeling worried instantly.

"Why didn't you tell me Seth was pestering you?" He asked me his eyes filled with the cranky attitude I'd loathed.

"Because I didn't think he meant anything by it until today."

"I kicked his ass don't worry he won't touch you again." He said and pulled me into a hug.

"Paul, you didn't hurt him too bad did you? He's just a kid." I mumbled into his chest.

He took my face in his hands. "He'll be limping for awhile but nothing that won't heal."

"Paul! That's just going to make him hate me; I don't want to cause trouble."

Paul chuckled, "He's just shocked that I was out patrolling when he blurted out his thoughts. Don't worry sweetheart he doesn't hate you. Hates me but not you." Paul whispered into my ear.

I shivered in delight. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me forcefully. As if to prove something, I pushed at him. "Kiss me properly Paul, otherwise don't at all." I snapped at him.

"Ariella don't be like that," He said to me but I was already walking away from him. Men can be such a pain in the ass when it came to their jealousy. I went to check on Jace and he was still sleeping. Paul met me halfway down the hall. "I'm sorry honey. I just missed you, it won't happen again."

"Good because I don't like it like that. It makes me feel like you think you can do what you please to me just because I'm you imprint." I replied.

He shook his head. "No it's not like that."

I nodded, "Okay."

Paul moved to kiss me again but this time softly. I kissed back but only for a little bit until it turned into a make out. I didn't want to do anything today. I was on my period and it just made me not in the mood.

"What's wrong?" He asked me taking me into his arms.

"I just don't feel like it." I replied. He stroked my hair with his hands and nodded.

"Alright," he said and kissed my forehead before letting me go.

I went back to doing my homework after that. Hopefully Seth wouldn't try to start anymore love games.


	26. Right Back At You

**Well I'm mad at this laptop because I have to use my annoying desktop computer to add chapters on because fanfiction is lagging on my laptop. I'm off to Mexico to a beach resort soon so I may not upload for awhile. Thanks for the reviews but as I said fanfiction won't let me respond to them. Anyway thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

**~Air~**

The next day school was weird for me. I hadn't seen Seth so I assume Paul must have done a lot of damage to him. I was kind of mad about that but Seth should have known that Paul wouldn't let this go by without any consequences. That's just how Paul is.

I sighed and Lindsey seemed to notice my distress. "Hey what's wrong?"

"The whole Seth thing," I told her.

She nodded, "Oh right, Embry told about how Seth got beat up by Paul."

"Yeah I hoped he didn't hurt him too bad," I replied feeling guilty.

"He'll be fine. They're wolves so he will heal up fast." She assured me.

To my surprise I saw Kayla, Paul's ex come over to us with a bunch of girls behind her. "Hey Ariella, how have you been?" She asked.

"Um, okay." I replied a little bit mystified that she had the nerve to attempt to make small talk with me. We were not friends and we both did not like each other. I secretly think she resented me since Paul dumped her for me.

"Good, you hear that girls she's okay." She responded doubtfully. "We all know what it's like to be just okay. We've all been in your position, you know slept with the same guy."

I was shocked to see that about forty girls or so were behind her. They all wore the same matter of fact expression and I couldn't believe Kayla would take it this far. "What's your problem?" Lindsey snapped at Kayla. "Get over it already."

"Shut up bitch I'm not talking to you," Kayla replied. I heard Lindsey scoff before she tried to take a swing at her. I managed to stop Lindsey.

"Come on she isn't worth it," I told her.

"You're not worth it, he told me so. In fact his exact words were 'Why would I want to be with her? She just a prissy little virgin, who'd ever want to be with her?' But you know what you're not a prissy little virgin anymore. You're a stretch mark slut."

That's when I heard a slamming noise against a locker. There was a huge gap in a locker not far from us. "Shut the fuck up Kayla," Paul practically growled at her. "Your nothing compared to Ariella."

Paul shook from head to toe. "That's not what you said," She snapped back.

"I never said that," He yelled back at her with pure hatred radiating within his dark brown eyes. The guys grabbed hold of him and moved him outside.

I felt scared myself even though the words were not directed to me. Kayla looked at me and smile. "Lucky you," She replied not even the slightest bit afraid of Paul's outburst.

"No Kayla lucky you, everyone hates you here. Why don't you just leave already?" I heard a girl from the group say. "Get out of this school before I beat the shit of you."

Kayla looked stunned. "Excuse me Mackenzie, what did you just say?"

"You heard her bitch, leave." Lindsey snapped at Kayla.

That's when Mackenzie took her fist and slammed it into Kayla's face. I heard a crunch, knowing that Mackenzie must have broken Kayla's nose. Blood began to spill from Kayla's nose and she gasped. Mackenzie smiled once before punching her in the gut. "Leave and don't make me tell you again."

Kayla managed to recover from the punch and made her way out the front doors of the school. Mackenzie looked at me. "Sorry about that. I mean I don't regret punching that bitch but I mean about standing there with the others. It's just that we wanted to get back at Paul not you. Kayla wanted to get back at you, not me or the others. He just hurt us and we wanted to prove to him that he's hurt a lot of girls."

I nodded my head. "Okay, apology accepted."

She smiled and two more girls came over to me. "We're sorry too."

I nodded again. "It's okay." They took off with Mackenzie and I assumed they were all friends.

"You okay?" Lindsey asked me.

"Not really, can we go?" I asked her wanting to get out of school.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's healthy to ditch every now and then."

We got our books and took off out the door. If the teachers complained later on I'd just tell them I wasn't feeling good and needed to take a breather. It didn't matter to me what they did to punish me. I just wanted to go home. We picked up Jace by walking over there. It was pretty good timing since Betty just finished changing his diaper.

"Hello Ariella, you're here really early." Betty commented.

"Hi Betty, I just wanted to take a day off. I'm kind of stressed out."

"Mmhmm, with your friend too?" She asked. "Let me guess high school drama."

"How'd you know?" Lindsey asked.

"I was a teenager once, believe it or not. I know how annoying some girls can be." She replied and handed Jace to me.

"Hey, Momma is here." I said to Jace since he began to get fussy.

"He hasn't eaten yet," Betty told me.

"Okay, thanks Betty for watching him. Paul's going to pay you this Friday as usual." I told her.

"Okay see you tomorrow," Betty replied and Lindsey and I left after that.

Lindsey held the bag for me as we made our way to the house. "So you think Kayla is going to be gone for good?"

"I hope so; she's been a bitch to me since I started dating Paul." I replied.

Lindsey nodded. "Maybe because she's jealous of you, she dated him before you."

I smiled sarcastically. "I know that Lindsey."

Lindsey laughed, "Sorry but I can't get over how shocked she was when Mackenzie punched her."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, I hope Paul's okay though."

"You know men. They always think they have to protect us, I believe it's built into their minds. He'll be fine, the guys are with him and are probably calming him down as we speak. Oh and did you hear about Kim and Jared. They broke up for awhile. Kim told me that she told him she wanted to take a break."

I gasped. "I know but it's our entire fault, we need to talk to her and tell her we were only kidding."

"I told her that but she said it was something else. She just wants a break from it all right now." Lindsey countered.

We made it to the house and I couldn't agree more with her. Sometimes I wish I could have a break from all of it, but no I had other responsibilities to attend to, like Jace. He's my first priority and Paul is my second, then my parents, school, and finally friends. Lindsey was family to me though but I couldn't help but put her third on the list since she's been all lovey dovey with Embry. We still hung out and all, but it didn't feel the same as it once did. In freshman year we were a lot closer but then boyfriends came into the picture. Then it became more of a hassle to constantly be around your best friend when you have your boyfriend to be with.

I didn't really mind the change but I just wasn't as close with her as I once was. "So how are things with you and Embry?"

"All good, he's fun to be with." Lindsey admitted.

"Oh really, in bed or in general?" I asked with a sly grin.

She gaped at me. "Has Ariella finally become a pervert like me? Oh my god it's a miracle!" She cried out in fake joy.

"Oh jeez calm down. Does Embry know your kinky side?" I asked giving her a wink.

"Nah, I'm different around him. I save my dirty self for you."

"Wonderful," I replied not at all happy.

"Aw come on, you know I love you."

"Do you?" I asked with a fake sob.

"Nope, I hate you." She replied with a sneer.

I had to laugh at our childish antics. "Open the door for me." I told her once we got to the house.

She did so and I took Jace into the kitchen to fix him a bottle. I set him down in his high chair before preparing it.

"He's getting big," Lindsey replied and poked Jace's cheek.

I passed her the bottle I made and Lindsey made a face. "Why do I have to feed him?" She asked.

"Because I'm making us lunch," I replied before starting up the stove.

Kim's POV:

Jared was making me crazy by asking me if I was mad at him. I wasn't mad at him, but I just needed a break. Is that so hard to ask for? I glared slightly in Pre Calculus at the hard to solve math equation. _If you hadn't broken up with him in the first place, you'd have Jared to help you with this problem. _ I heard my inner thoughts scold me. This was downright frustrating for me. I hated math more than I hated myself for being such a baby. Maybe I should just tell him why I really want a break.

I don't want to get married right after high school because I don't want to do it yet. That's what happens after you get hitched. I didn't care if Ariella and Lindsey were only kidding the other day about how horrible it is the first time. I still was scared to do it. I mean what if I'm no good or he laughs at me? Then what, do I get shamed as the worst imprint on the planet? No, Jared wasn't like that. But considering he's Paul's friend maybe he has slept with other girls. Not that I have asked, because I really didn't care to know.

I've never even kissed a guy until Jared finally paid attention to me. All it took was one look and bang here I am today, mulling over whether I really want to be with him. I did, but now I kind of want to slow down. I want to go to college and do something with my life before I settle down and marry. I want kids but not yet. I'm only seventeen and won't be eighteen till toward the end of this school year. Jared's birthday was last month so he's already eighteen. My parents liked Jared sure, but since the incident where they came home from work early and saw us kissing they've been all judgmental. Maybe that was the job of parents, to judge who their child pursues. Or maybe I'm just thinking too hard and perhaps Lindsey's right. Maybe I am a delusional little girl who doesn't want to grow up yet. Not that fast, anyway.

I heard the teacher call on me. "Kim? Are you paying attention?"

I felt embarrassment flood through my whole body as all the students in class turned to look at me. "Yeah, sorry."

Mr. Bates sighed before turning back to the white board. I saw Jared looking at me and probably wondering if I'm okay. Well I'm not okay; I just want to take a break. I couldn't wait for the weekend so I could rest from everyone, especially Jared. The bell rang saving us from another lecture. I got out of my seat and grabbed my bag. Once I was out the door of the class, Jared was by my side.

"Are you okay Kim?" He asked me.

"I'm fine; I just need a break Jared. Didn't you say you'd give me some space?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Kim." He replied and I knew he must be hurting.

"It has nothing to do with you, alright? It's me." I replied to him knowing he probably still blame his self despite my efforts to make him believe it wasn't his fault that his imprint was a stupid girl, who can't admit she isn't ready to be in an intimate relationship.

"Alright, well you can call me anytime if you want to talk." Jared said to me before walking off.

I felt like shit knowing I was hurting him in the process of my break. I sighed and moved to my locker to get my next book. By the end of the day I felt kind of light headed. I don't why but it had to be from stress. I made it to my locker to get the books I would need for tonight's homework. Once I had those I made my way to the door of school. Most of the students were pouring out of school as well. No one wanted to hang around school unless they had a sport to practice or force to.

I was too distraught about my thoughts to notice where I was going. I made it to my house though, which surprised me. I went inside and no one was home. My parents must still be at work. I sighed to myself and dropped my bag on the couch. I felt a bit hungry so I decided to get some left over pizza from the kitchen. As I was walking I felt a pair of cold hands grab me. I let out a scream which was muffled by the hand of the intruder.

It was a male, he smelled of cologne. I whimpered in fear but the guy pulled me to the couch and slammed me down on it. He faced me, his expression and eyes were covered with sunglasses. "Scream and I'll break your neck. We're going to go for a ride in my car and you're going to act natural. If anyone asks I'm your uncle. Say anything more than that and I'll kill you."

I nodded, my body shaking in fear of what this man might do to me. "Come on," he said and grabbed me up by my arm. He pulled me out of the house and led me to a car I hadn't notice when I first got here. He made me get in the truck and pushed me to the passenger seat. He then got in and began to drive.

I gulped and didn't ask any questions. The man has dark brown hair and I couldn't tell what color his eyes were since he had sunglasses on. He has pale skin and I remembered it was icy from his touch. I have a good feeling he's a vampire.

"So Kimberly Fields, where's your pack of dogs?" He asked once we were out of La Push.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied not stupid enough to spill any information. Jared had specifically told me not to say anything about the pack.

"I don't believe your being truthful. I can read minds by the way. So Jared, you must be his mate am I correct?"

"What are you?" I asked wanting to know how he could do this.

"I'm a hybrid, half vampire and half werewolf. Not a shape shifter like your mate is." He replied, not as dangerous as I thought he was before.

"Okay, but why take me?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be after one of them?"

"No because I rather lure them, besides this car is sound proof so don't try on getting more information from me. Your precious wolf can't save you."

I shuddered, "But he won't come for me."

"Sure he will. He's your mate. I know about the imprint bond sweetie." He said flashing white fangs at me. "I can see why he chose you," He said seductively and licked his lips.

How disgusting, there was no way in hell I'd let him try anything. He laughed at my thoughts and smiled at me. "Like you could stop me, you're just a human."

I wanted to slap the jerk but I needed to try and stay alive. "I won't kill you darling, in fact you could be pretty promising if you ask me. The imprint bond tells us that you have a good chance of passing on the wolf gene. Since I'm a hybrid I could use you for that purpose."

"You're disgusting," I spat at him. That's when he took hold of my hand with his free one. I snatched it out of his but he grabbed it again and twisted it. I let out a sharp scream as I felt the crack and heard it. He broke my hand! I screamed from the pain and he just laughed and let go.

"Bitch," He retorted. "One more negative comment and it'll be your leg and from there on up. Don't underestimate me."

I wasn't trying to underestimate him. I clutched my hand and tried to hold back the tears from the pain. They fell anyway but I guess it didn't matter since he could read my thoughts. I prayed silently that Jared would save me from this.

Ariella's POV:

I couldn't believe Paul hasn't come home yet. I get that he was pissed off at Kayla but he could at least call me and let me know he wouldn't be home tonight. I already had put Jace to bed and finished my homework. Lindsey had gone home and I was just skimming through the channels on the TV. I worried whether Paul would be okay or if he had some emergency to attend to for the pack. I think I feel asleep because I don't remember turning off the TV. When I awoke I was in bed. Hmm, Paul must have moved me in here. Shit, I had school today. I got dress quickly once I looked at the clock. I had twenty minutes till school starts. I quickly brushed my teeth and went to check on Jace who was not in his crib.

I moved to the kitchen and he wasn't in there either or anywhere else in the house. Where was my son? Where was Paul? I felt myself get panicky so I went to check for a note somewhere and found one to my surprise tacked up on the fridge. Damn it, I should really learn to check the fridge before I start to freak out.

_Ariella I took Jace to the day care. There's been a kidnapping of one of the imprints and I'm out with the pack now trying to help find her. Kim has been kidnapped and I'm sorry I didn't wake you but you need the sleep. I'll call or text when I have an update. Don't worry we have Brady and Collin staying behind to patrol so don't worry about anymore kidnappings occurring. Be careful and I love you._

_Paul_

Oh shit! Kim got kidnapped; damn I can't believe this happened. Jared must be devastated right now. I moved to grab my hand bag before heading back to the bathroom. I quickly ran a brush through my long hair and then made my way out the door. Wait my phone. I went back in the house and got my cell before sprinting to school.

I was there right when the bell rang. I was tired from the run so I went to get water from the fountain. Lindsey met me before I could make it to my locker. "Did you hear about Kim?"

"Yeah, isn't it scary?" I replied thinking about how terrified Kim must be right now.

"I'm freaked; I know the younger guys are watching over the rest of us while the other search, but it's making me get the chills. I hope they find her soon." She said crossing her arms.

"Me too, have you heard anything from Embry?" I asked her.

"No, he hasn't texted me or called so they must still be looking." Lindsey said.

"Yeah well I got to get to class. The government teacher gets on your case if you're late so see you at lunch." I told Lindsey and gave her a big hug before taking off for class. I was afraid at first that it could have been Lindsey when I first read the note. I was happy inside that my best friend is okay and well. Poor Kim, I didn't know her that well but she did not deserve this. No one did in my opinion. Government flew by quickly and I had to hand it to Mr. Franklin, he made it sound simple about the rules within the American system. Unfortunately it didn't work that way in the fantasy world.

Kim's POV:

I wasn't sure where I was since I fell asleep in the car of my abductor, but I did know it was chilly in this room. I rubbed my hands together trying to get some warmth into them. A sharp pain hit my left hand and I remembered how he broke it. I shuddered from the cold and pain. Was there no heater in this building? It may be November, but here it's rainy and cold in Washington around this time. I didn't see Mr. Cold anywhere so I got up to my feet and walked around the room he had me in. There was only a sleeping bag on the floor where I was laying down. He had to have moved me from his truck to here. I went to the window in the room and tried to open it with my right hand, however it didn't work.

I pushed again but the window still wouldn't budge. I let out a sigh before moving to the door. I opened it and walked out into the hallway. Mr. Cold was still nowhere to be seen. I made a dash to the front door and tried to open it with my right hand. It wouldn't open though. Damn it, I was locked in. I felt a cold hand touch my arm. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," I told my kidnapper.

He smirked, "Doesn't look like it."

"Look just let me go, I won't say anything. I promise." I pleaded to him.

He touched my cheek, "But I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me." He replied and backed me up against the wall.

"Please just let me go," I begged him.

"I'll think about it, how about when your wolves come?" He asked me and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

I tried to wedge away from him but he took my arms. I let out a screeched since he was gripping my broken hand. "But for now I think we'll have some fun."

He pulled me to him and moved us into a room. I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Please, no anything but that!" I begged him tears streaming on my cheeks.

"Okay," He said letting me go. He pulled out a gun. "I'll blow your head off and you will never see your mate again." He replied with a grin.

I wanted to tell him to go to hell but allowing him to kill me would hurt Jared and I didn't want that to happen. There was nothing to do but listen to this creep. "Fine do whatever, but just please don't shoot me." I replied in defeat. I could be strong and fight back but that just make him angrier. If I just shut my eyes and wait for it all to be over then maybe he'd get bored and let me go.

He chuckled and pushed me into the room. I felt myself stumble a bit but then pushed forward so I'd fall on the bed. How sick was this guy? Why was he doing this? Just to piss off the pack? That didn't sound like a valid reason to go through all this trouble and abduct me. He grinned and forced himself onto me.

I could feel his icy hands move to unfasten my jeans. _Jared, hurry up and get me out of here. _I silently prayed that god would have mercy on me and prevent this from happening. What did I ever do to deserve this? I've always gotten good grades and never once made a mean comment to a person who didn't deserve it.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked me before continuing.

"Yes and I'd like to stay that way." I replied my body trembling in fear.

His smile faded and he got off of me. "I'm sorry; I can't do this to a teenage girl. God damn it!" He shouted out in anger.

I cringed and hurried to fasten my jeans. Moving off the bed and away from the man I tried to escape once more. He wasn't particularly paying attention, but instead on his blackberry messaging god knows who. I made my way out the door by tiptoeing out quietly. My feet managed to move me toward to the back door of this home and with my good hand I managed to open the door. Thank god it was unlocked. Easily I moved out the door and that's when I took off running. I didn't care if the guy caught me but at least I would die knowing that I had tried.

Trying was much better than just letting it happen. I moved faster than I ever had before trying desperately to get away from the house as far away as possible. I managed to move further into the forest and was surprise he hadn't followed. Maybe he decided to just let me go. What did he mean by I can't do this? Was someone forcing him to kidnapped me and hold me hostage? I moved further into the forest and passed a small creek. I licked my dry lips. I was tired it's been a whole night since I had water. He took me yesterday and I hadn't woken up since this early morning which is now. The weather was frosty as it typically is in the fall mornings.

I wondered if Jared was out looking for me. What about my parents? They must be worried sick about me. Why would Jared help me, I practically hurt him by saying I wanted a break? I no longer wanted that break though. I want him and to be safe again. I sucked in a breath and moved further into the forest and decided I was far enough. That's when I heard a growl. I jumped, but only to see a black wolf. I felt frozen thinking that must be my kidnapper.

The wolf moved away from me and went behind a tree. Out of the tree came Sam. I didn't care if it wasn't Jared; it was one of the pack members, but I was just relieved to see one of them and ended up throwing my arms around him. "You guys came!" I cheered hugging Sam tightly.

Sam chuckled, "Like Jared would let us do nothing. Besides we couldn't along without you Kim. Now I need you to tell me where the person who took you is?" He said pulling away from the hug.

"Oh, well he kind of let me go. He's back that way in some house. I wasn't really paying attention. But be careful he's a hybrid. He's half vampire and half werewolf. He can read minds" I informed Sam.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked me looking at how swollen my hand was.

"Broken," I replied.

Sam nodded. "I can hear the others coming; they are going to take you back to La Push. Jared and the rest of us well take out your kidnapper."

I gave a swift nod and before I knew it something emerge from the trees and slammed Sam against a tree, knocking him out. I jumped and it was him. My kidnapper had a lethal expression on his face and the sunglasses were gone. He had dark red eyes and his teeth flared out indicating he was hungry for killing. I gasped and moved backward but he shot forward to me. "You could have stayed; I wasn't going to hurt you. But now you screwed up so I have to finish the job," He said to me and rose his fist to strike me, but a giant wolf pushed him out of the way, tackling him to the floor in the process. I recognized the wolf immediately. _It's Jared. _He snarled at my abductor and sank his teeth into the guy's throat. He ripped it from the guy and I felt myself fall back in fear.

I've never seen Jared tear a vampire apart, much less a vampire hybrid. I moved myself further away but only to see more wolves come to help out Jared. They gathered the bits and parts of the vampire hybrid and moved them into a pile. Two went behind some trees to phase back and came to help out. One, who was Jacob, went to Sam to see if he'd be okay and the other came over to me. It's Quil. He normally is the joking type but he looked serious right now.

"Come on, I'll take you back to La Push." He said. I forced myself to tear my fearful eyes away from Jared and accepted Quil's offer.

Quil then moved back into the trees and came out in wolf form. I hoped on to him and he took me away from the scene. I was scared shitless and normally I never cuss but right now I felt it was necessary. "Quil when we get there can you take me to my parents?" I asked him.

I saw him give a swift nod of his fury head. I bet he knew how freaked out I must be after seeing Jared so angry and deadly. I was afraid to talk to him again after witnessing that. But maybe after a few weeks away from him, I could learn to not be afraid. _He was protecting you Kim. He didn't want to scare you. Besides he wanted to kill that guy for hurting you. _I heard my inner conscious tell me. I shut it up and by the time we reach La Push I was grateful to get off Quil. I wanted to see my parents so they would know I'm okay.

"Thank you Quil," I told him and he nodded.

He had already phased back and was dressed. "Oh and Jared is really sorry about this. We've never seen him so angry over something. He really wanted to tear that guy to shreds. Look, he didn't mean to scare you and I think you should give him a break."

"A break, well tell him that I need time. Time to get over this and I just want to enjoy the company of my parents right now. But most importantly tell him I thank him for coming to save me." I told Quil sincerely.

"Wait your hand; do you want to get that checked out first?" Quil asked me.

"No, I'll have my parents take me." I told him.

He nodded. "Okay well I'll tell Jared."

"I'm going to tell them the guy brought me back, that he changed his mind and then left so they don't ask questions." I explained before Quil left.

"Okay, that works. See you later Kim," Quil said and took off into the trees.

I moved to the front door of the house and opened the door. Both my parents rose from the couch they were on and threw their arms around me. We all cried happily and then I told them what happened. They believed it and decided we needed to go to the hospital in Forks for my hand. I'm happy to be back safe and sound with my family, even though a part of me wishes Jared was here too.


	27. Last Resort

**The song last resort by Papa Roach fits well with these next couple chapters. Look up the lyrics and you'll see what I mean. Oh and I still can't reply to my reviews because something's up with fanfiction. Thanks for the reviews though! Sorry for the delay in updating but I'm in Mexico right now. Also a special thanks to my boyfriend for helping me with my writer's block and with this story's plot. We already got the sequel planned out and this one. So thanks again for reading! Aw no need to thank me Airy. You see, he's being too modest. Thanks for being my Beta Sal! Anyway onward with the chapter.**

Crow's POV:

Every damn night these nightmares kept me up. I woke up with sweat spilled out over my forehead. Leah wasn't here since she had to help out with the whole Kim got kidnapped situation. I glared at the alarm clock. It was only three in the morning. I didn't have to be up for school until six thirty. I got up out of bed to piss before heading into the kitchen for something to eat.

Maybe I'd just do some homework while I wait for time to pass by quicker. The nightmares wouldn't allow me to go back to sleep. I just keep thinking that bastard would come back and wreck everything. I hated my so called father. He did this to me. He ruined my life, because no matter how hard I try to not be like him, I find some characteristic that ties me to him. I'd never kill my wife and experiment on my children. It was sick and wrong, not to mention inhumane in every possible way. He was twisted and oddly I knew he was out there somewhere tainting other children or ruining the society in some way. He should work with North Korea or Nazis, he'd fit in well with them.

All the kids back at the institution were all experiments of his colleagues and himself. Ariella and I were both experimented on when we were either babies or real young. I can't remember any of it but I do remember how at the institution in hidden rooms, they preformed these very procedures to willing individuals. Some of the teens wanted to enhance their powers and become stronger. My father claimed I should be honored to be the son of one of the leaders of the institution. I still couldn't wrap my head around why people there idol him. He's a monster and I knew that nothing could kill him because he's immortal. Ariella didn't know this but I think we scared him off for a little bit when we tried to kill him. Force to live within the society forever. Never growing older than he currently is and never having to die of disease.

He sickens me deeply. I cut myself a slice of leftover pumpkin pie. Leah could cook better than anyone I ever knew. Her baking was to die for as well. I added some whip cream to it and placed the rest of the pie and can of cream back into the fridge. I ate the pie and washed the dishes in the sink before deciding to take a shower and brush my teeth. I sprayed some axe on after I finished and left my hair to dry on its own. My hair never needed to be styled. It just fell down to my chin and would stay smooth on its own. I think Leah was jealous of it, but I didn't bother to try and tell her hair was much better than mine. She's beautiful but I think her confidence fell when that asshole Sam Uley left her for her cousin. Yeah, he imprinted on Emily but still it didn't mean Leah wouldn't hurt over it.

I think Leah's a lot happier with me. She never makes me do anything I don't want to do and could drive me insane with her attitude, but I didn't mind. It's a part of her personality and I'd accept it gladly. I love her, but I'm not going to tell her that yet. I want to wait till later. I felt warm lips touch the back of my neck indicating Leah had returned. She smiled down at me.

"Hi there," I said to her and pulled her to sit on my lap.

Her hands wrapped around me and I kissed the top of her head. "Did you find her?" I asked.

"Yeah some guy got her, a hybrid. He let her go," She replied and snuggled into me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I told her and pressed our lips together. She moved so she was straddling my lap.

I couldn't help but slid my hands up her shirt and take it off. Her fingers moved under my shirt too and she moved them up and down my chest. I deepened our kiss by slipping my tongue into her mouth and took tentative licks as I explored her. Leah pulled me closer to her. I had her shirt off her and she took mine off as well. I pulled away from her to allow both of us oxygen. She backed me onto the couch so she was on top. I chuckled and moved us so I was then on top. She pouted but I kissed her lips making her melt against me. My hands were more than happy to remove that pesky bra of hers.

Leah's hands moved to unbutton my jeans. I unzipped her denim shorts and slipped those off. I wasn't surprise to find her not wearing underwear. She claimed that it was a pack thing. It was easier to phase with less clothes apparently. I didn't mind though, it made it easier for us to have sex faster. Leah had my pants off within seconds. Her hands took my boxers off too. I claimed her lips again and felt my hardened self press against her entrance. She moaned into my mouth as I slid into her warm wet welcoming core.

I began to move slowly so she could get comfortable to my size. I was an average size but I still wanted to be gentle with her. Her hips moved with mine and I listen to her sweet soft moans. It sent me over the edge and I moved faster to hear more satisfying cries of pleasure. I groaned as her lips pressed to my neck, chest, shoulders, and anywhere else her mouth touched. I kissed her face and rocked faster into her. Leah dug her nails into my back and I moved even faster until I felt her walls tighten completely around me. She released a loud moan of my name as she came. I took the opportunity to move faster against her tighten pussy.

Her breaths were heavy and I poured into her. "Leah," I said to her and pulled out of her. I took her face in my hands kissed her beautiful red lips.

"Crow," She whispered back and I pulled her onto my chest. I stroked her short hair with my finger tips. Her fingers traced my chest and I pressed a kiss to her cheek. Both of us were silent and I had a feeling Leah wasn't telling me something. She usually isn't this quiet.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No," She replied and snuggled closer.

I nodded not quite believing her but I didn't want to create an argument. I kissed her head and we both drifted off to sleep.

Lindsey's POV:

It was a great thing that Embry was gone for awhile. It allowed me to drink as I pleased. I downed some Vodka and moved to make myself something to eat. "Hmm, I think I'll have some leftover chicken." I said to myself and took out the leftovers and heated it up in the microwave, along with some broccoli and a baked potato.

I sat at the counter doing some homework. I didn't care if it was the morning and I had school in hour. I'd rather consume leftovers than make myself something. I was lazy when it came to cooking but that's because like Ariella I sucked at it. We both did. I mean I could make the simple stuff like macaroni and ramen noodles. Oh and cookies, I love cookies!

Ariella was more of a brownie fan but I didn't mind those either. We just were happy we got two guys who knew how to cook. I finished two math problems by the time the microwave beeped. Yum, I couldn't wait to eat something. All I had was booze in my system but I'm great at holding liquor if I'm familiar with it. Oh and I only took swigs of Vodka when I got depressed. I think it helps with the pain of my mother's death. It's what my dad would do before he got depressed and killed himself.

I ate quickly because I was starving and then did the dishes. I heard the front door open so I assumed Embry had returned from operation save Kim! Embry came into the kitchen and I silently was happy that I conceal the vodka in a metal water bottle. He didn't need to start worrying about me. I was fine and I knew that I could kick this addiction any time I wanted to. I just didn't want to. I liked the drinking. It made me feel like nothing could touch me and all my worries were at ease. Like if I was untouchable.

He wrapped me up into a hug and I gladly accepted it. He smelled like pine trees and axe, his scent made me feel safe knowing he was well and in my arms. I'd kiss him, but then he would know about the booze. We stood embraced for about a minute until he pulled away and looked into my eyes. I loved his eyes, a nice deep brown color. They changed shades of brown depending on his mood. I haven't seen what color they are when he's angry though and I a good feeling I'd never see him angry. Embry always kept a cool emotion and only was aggravated at certain times but those times never were directed at me.

"How was your day?" He asked me tucking a lock of my natural blonde hair behinds my ear.

"Good and yours?" I asked.

He smiled at that. "Better now that I'm with you."

I smiled back and kissed his cheek. "Good because I feel same Emie." I replied to him. I don't think he minded my nickname for him. In fact I swore he liked it by the look on his face, every time I called him that. Maybe it was a guy thing. Perhaps they liked it when their girlfriends gave them a pet name. I bet they thought it's a cute couple thing. Only thing I was hoping for is for him never to find out about my drinking. It'd kill him and I knew this. "Well unfortunately we have school." I told him with a pout.

He chuckled at that. "Yeah I know, but we only got one more year left after this."

I nodded in agreement and wondered how come Embry never mentioned why he lived alone. I was afraid to bring it up because it might be a touchy subject for him. He looked at me doubtfully and touched my cheek with one of his burning hands, "Something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just thinking." I replied, which wasn't an actual lie. It could be a lie in a way but I rather brush off that idea.

"Lindsey I know you, tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything." He assured.

"It's just I can't help but wonder about why you live alone." I replied truthfully. I mind as well get to the direct point. I'd find out eventually anyway.

"I don't live alone anymore, you're with me." He replied avoiding my question.

"Yeah I know that Emie but what about your family." I replied seeing if he'd dodge a more direct question.

He sighed, "My mom died when I was younger and my dad didn't want me. I lived with my grandmother until she eventually died when I turned fifteen. Jacob's dad let me live with them until I got emancipated, though I technically wasn't in custody of anyone. The reservation gave me a house for me to live in when I first phased." He explained.

I touched his cheek, "Embry, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I responded feeling remorse for all he must have gone through. I instantly pushed away the memory of my father, who took his own life. I felt a sheer bit of abandonment try and creep up on me but I pushed it back down to my gut. I could imagine how he must have felt about his father not wanting him.

I knew what that was like, my dad had killed himself. I wondered why my mother and I weren't a good enough reason for him to stay alive. I sighed and managed to brush away the sadness trying to engulf my emotions. I needed to be there for Embry. I had to keep my attention on him, not dwell on about the past.

"Hey its okay, I mean my grandma took better care of me than my mother. My mother use to drink a lot when she was alive, so it was more of a relief for me when she died."

I knew the feeling, I was glad my step father was dead. He killed my mother which made me want to avenge her death, though that would be pointless to attempt to pursue since her killer is dead. "I still am sorry even if it isn't my fault."

He chuckled at that. "You're too sweet for your own good Lindsey."

Only around him I am. I never acted how I did with Ariella or Crow. He joined in on our group of friends. Kim joined too since the whole thing happened with Jared. I don't think will be dating for awhile. "That's because you haven't seen my devilish side yet." I replied to him.

"Oh really?" He replied huskily and was about to kiss him but I moved away.

"None of that until after I finish getting ready for school," I replied before moving to our bedroom. I wanted to change out of my pajamas. Embry followed me but stopped when he reached the master bathroom. He probably wanted to shower after being out on patrol and helping out Jared. I went into the closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I choose a pair of dark faded skinny jeans and a cream colored cami. I slipped on a dark green cardigan before putting on my black flats. I needed to do something with my hair. I brushed it back and into a neat ponytail before going to make myself a PBJ for lunch. Once done I brushed my teeth since Embry was out of the shower. He looked damn sexy wearing a towel and having his hair damp from the water. He caught me staring at him and I felt my cheeks tinge a deep pink color.

He came over to me and pulled me close to him. "I love you Lindsey."

"I love you Embry," I replied. I leaned in to kiss his warm lips and felt myself melt into his arms. Embry's tongue slipped into my willing mouth and I moved my own against his. We were on the bed now and I realized that I didn't care if I was late to school, a little naughty behavior before heading off to the boredom of school wouldn't harm me.

Jared's POV:

I felt so stupid for phasing in front of Kim like I did. Sure I was saving her from that mother fucker leech but I felt like a complete ass for scaring her. She won't talk or look at me when were at school and every time I try and check up on her at night her window is shut with her pink drapes covering it.

I sighed as I watched her chatting with Lindsey. I could hear with my wolf senses what they were talking about.

"Just talk to him Kim." I heard Lindsey say to Kim.

"Yeah but I don't what to say."

"So don't say anything just stare at him or kiss him my virgin friend." She replied in her bitchy voice. How could Embry put up with her?

"Easy said than done; besides, I want to have fun not worry about silly stuff. Life is short, oh and are you going to Jimmy's party tonight?"

"I thought your mommy and daddy told you no. Yeah I'm going there's going to be music and liquor." Lindsey replied in a matter of fact tone.

Oh no, Kim better not be thinking about drinking. This isn't like her. Not the Kim I know. She despised drinking and now she was hanging out with Lindsey, a bad influence. I'd definitely be going to this party at least to keep an eye on Kim from a distance.

"You love drinking huh," Kim replied.

"Duh, it's fun silly girl. Head off to class and be a good girl." Lindsey responded getting annoyed with Kim.

If Lindsey wasn't Embry's imprint I'd put her in place. I moved to head off to class only to be caught by Paul.

"Keeping tabs stalker," He responded jokingly.

"I'm worried about her Paul. She isn't acting like she typically does." I replied not in the mood for his usual tactics.

Paul laughed at that. "No shit, she got kidnapped Jared of course she's going to be weird for awhile."

"I know that Paul but she won't talk to me and it's the only way I can check on her." I admitted as we walked to Pre-Cal. Paul eyes weren't on me but on Ariella who was chatting with Roy. He was the new kid I believe.

"Calm your testosterone Paul." I commented noticing Paul clenching his fists. He does this when he is irritated, mad, or jealous.

"He's hitting on her, I can tell." He replied his eyes glaring.

I sighed at Paul and his overreaction. "Ariella isn't going to cheat on you."

"I know but that may not stop him from trying anything," Paul nearly growled.

I sighed again and we made our way to where Ariella stood with Roy. Ariella smiled at us, "Hey Paul!" She beamed at Paul and gave him a quick hug, along with a wave to me before turning her attention back to Roy.

"This Roy Saunders, he's from Colorado." She said to us. "Roy this is Paul Woods my boyfriend and his friend Jared Carson."

Roy greeted us both with a hello and I noticed Paul holding Ariella by her waist closer to him. I rolled my eyes at him before heading into the classroom. Kim ignored me in class as usual and had to sit next to me because the arranged seating. Paul sat with an empty seat next to him and the newbie sat next to him since the class was full. Ariella didn't have this class with us but only Government. I moved my eyes back to Kim. Her eyes looked a bit baggy and I worried if she hadn't been sleeping.

She must have felt my eyes on her and she snapped her attention to me. "Yes Jared?" She asked pissed off.

"Nothing," I replied and forced my eyes away from her. I felt cold fingers touch my arms and it was her.

"Sorry, that was mean. I'm okay." She said to me and removed her hand from me.

I wanted her hand to stay there but that wasn't going to happen. Could this get any worse? Apparently I was wrong because by the time school came to an end I saw Kim with Lindsey. They were walking towards Embry's home and I'm assuming they were going to that party tonight. Damn Fridays. I rather follow Kim than go home myself. I wanted to be sure she'd be okay, especially after knowing what happened to Ariella. Paul had shown how angry he was at Tony for trying to take advantage of his imprint. I definitely didn't want the same to happen to Kim.

I made sure I was behind them the whole time. I could hear the two of them talking about the party and how fun it's going to be. I rolled my eyes. Those parties were just an excuse to get wasted, high, or to hook up. Both Kim and Lindsey disappeared inside Embry's house. I felt a hand clap me on my shoulder.

"Spying? Damn Jared your desperate tonight." Embry joked to me.

"Hey, I'm just making sure she's okay. I'd keep a close eye on your imprint by the way. She's going to that party tonight."

"Oh well I guess you're right." He responded. "Well I have patrol right now; I'll meet up with you at the party." Embry told me and took off for the trees.

I waited in the trees until I heard the girls move from the house. It was close to Twilight and I followed after them until we reached a tan colored house. The door was wide open so I'm assuming Jimmy didn't care who showed up to his party. I noticed Kim wore a short skirt and a tube top. I knew enough about girl clothing due to my annoying older sister who loved to dress me up as a kid. It's a good thing she's off at college now. I was surprised at Kim's attire. Normally she wore jeans or dresses that at least went down to her knees. She wasn't the type to show off her body but damn Kim looked sexy in her outfit. I wasn't the real the Kim though. It was Kim's new attitude rather than her real self.

I followed behind them into the house. I made sure to be further away from them and I wore a dark colored hoodie so I could conceal my face. Music boomed throughout the living room of Jimmy's home. His parents were gonna be pissed when they returned. I saw two freshmen guys accidently drop a vase that must have cost a lot. Kim was over with Lindsey by the drinks. I watch in agony as Lindsey handed Kim a shot. Kim copied Lindsey's movements and chugged the drink. Damn Lindsey for being irresponsible. I could sniff out what type of liquor that they just downed, Tequila.

That was _not_ a first time drink. I glowered as they moved to the dance floor. Lindsey probably knows that Kim hasn't had alcohol before. If only Embry were here to see his not so sweet imprint being reckless and stupid. Unfortunately the music shifted from average rock to a sexual hip hop song. I felt weak not being able to stop Kim from hurting herself. She shouldn't be drinking and shouldn't be at this party. It was not the Kim I knew. She should be at home with her parents or reading like she usually does on a Friday. Or out with her decent friends Cara and Jennifer, not party girl Lindsey. I could stop her but she'd only hate me more for following her.

I stayed in the shadows of the house instead keeping a close eye on her. Kim had beer, vodka, and some more shots before she started to get drunk. Lindsey acted like it was nothing and had way more than Kim. I had a good feeling Lindsey's a heavy drinker. I'd let Embry take care of her though. My only priority is Kim and the pack. I went to help Kim since she vomited in a nearby trash can. Lindsey laughed at Kim's reaction to all the alchol.

"Damn girl, you need to learn how to hold your alcohol," She said with a couple more giggles.

How was this funny to her? My Kim needed to rest and drink plenty of water to replenish her body. The water would remove the alcohol from her system and I bet she'd have a horrible hangover in the morning. "Shut up Lindsey," I snapped at Embry's annoying imprint. I helped Kim stand up. She leaned into me.

"Jared what are you doing here?" She asked, completely out of it.

"Shh, it's okay Kimmy." I told her and helped her out of the party. "Embry will be here soon to take you home." I told Lindsey extremely pissed at her.

"Whatever, unlike Kim I can take care of myself." Lindsey snapped and moved back to the dance floor.

If she wasn't a girl and if Kim wasn't drunk, then I'd punch Lindsey. I moved out the door and only to notice that Embry had heard what Lindsey said. "Sorry man.

"She doesn't mean it when she does this stuff." Embry replied. "Thanks for the heads up about the party." He thanked me before heading off to Lindsey.

That sucked that Embry had to deal with her. I brushed off that minor problem and looked at Kim who managed to walk with my arm around her. She got all heavy and that's when Kim went limp. I picked her up in my arms and took her to Sam and Emily's. They were good at helping us with this stuff. My parents would kill me if I brought home Kim like this. They would assume I did this. I however did not do this; this was that stupid leech's fault and the influence of a reckless party animal. I shifted Kim so I could have one arm free to be able to knock on the door. Emily answered and her face twisted from her usual welcoming smile into alarm.

"Jared, what happened to her?" She asked and opened the door ushering me inside.

"She had too much to drink at a party." I explained quickly. "Can she stay here for the night? I don't want my parents getting the wrong idea."

Emily nodded her head. "Of course she can. Here, let's clean her up in the bathroom first and then she can sleep in the bedroom."

Emily led me to the spare bathroom and helped me clean the vomit from the corner of Kim's mouth. "She can borrow some clothes from me."

I couldn't agree more with her. Kim's clothes had a stench of alcohol and sweat from the dancing. I let Emily change Kim to avoid anger from Kim in the future. Besides I wasn't a pig and I respected Kim. We haven't had sex yet and were not going to until marriage. Kim embraced the idea of abstinence and I wanted what she wanted. I had no problem with waiting. I did however want to talk to Kim in the morning about what happened. She needed someone to talk to after the kidnapping. She must be scared and it was my fault for being a shape shifter. That leech hybrid wouldn't have taken her if it weren't for us. He wanted something and I wasn't sure what it was. He was dead now so I couldn't get any information from him. I wondered what he wished to accomplish in kidnapping her.

Kim has never harmed anyone, she did not deserve to be hurting over this either. I sighed and decided to nap on Sam and Emily's couch. I was beat and I could talk to Kim as soon as morning arrived.

Lindsey's POV:

My head had a slight pang of pain when I awoke to the sun beaming into my bedroom. I searched for Embry but assumed he was on patrol since it was Saturday. He usually helped out with extra shifts because he's such a sweetie like that. I moved out of the bed and groggily made it to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth since my mouth tasted gross from the party last night. My blonde hair was a tousled mess and I needed to shower. Once I finished taking a long shower I combed my hair and left it to dry on its own.

I pulled on some underwear and snapped a bra in place before slipping on my lazy weekend clothes. I wore a beige tee shirt and a pair of flare jeans. I opened up the cabinet at the bottom of the sink to find some Vodka. I hid a small bottle inside a box of tampons. Embry would never look in there; he's too much of a coward. I came up empty handed though. I felt around but could only feel actual tampons. I pulled the box out and looked into the box to make sure I wasn't just imagining things. "Where is it?" I demanded once I saw that the bottle was not in the box. I put the box back and went to my second stash which was in the spare bedroom.

In the spare room I kept a different box. This box was filled with candles form my former home. My father use to love collecting candles. I once again came up empty handed. I glowered and went into the kitchen. Surprisingly Embry sat on the couch watching a game. I wondered if he had anything to do with the disappearance of my stash. I could confront him but I rather not let him in on my dirty secret. It wasn't like it was a big deal, lots of teenagers drunk. I bet he used to do it too. "Morning," I told him and took a seat on the couch.

He shut the TV off and looked at me with serious eyes. "Lindsey we need to talk."

I sighed, "Sure, but after breakfast."

"No now, I want to know why?" He asked.

I wanted to look away but when I tried his hand grabbed my face gently and made me look into his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

"You do know what I'm talking about Lindsey. I know about your drinking." He replied.

I felt chills rise up in my spine. "I only drink occasionally."

"Bull shit, you drink every day. All this time I thought it was just water but you've been filling up that metal water bottle with liquor." He snapped back at me.

"I can drink if I want to Embry," I replied back angrily and pushed his hands off my face. "I let you do what you want."

"Lindsey, I don't do stuff that harms my body."

"Yeah, well what about fighting vampires. How healthy can that be?" I snapped back at him and got off the couch. I was feeling anxiety building inside my heart. What was happening to me? I moved into the kitchen and went straight to the cooking wine. There was nothing there. "Where is it?" I demanded to him.

Embry didn't respond and I looked to the trash can under the kitchen sink. There weren't any of my bottles in there. "This isn't funny." I told him more annoyed and angrier than ever. I felt myself start to gasp from not knowing where my Vodka is. How could Embry do this to me? I needed it more than ever, especially when I get all edgy and stressed out.

"Lindsey, you need help. I'm going to help you and take you to a doctor. This behavior, it's not healthy and neither is your habit. I mean look at what you're doing." He said, his voice crept with worry.

I moved away from him. "Fuck you Embry. I'm fine and I can't believe you think I have a problem. You're the one who turns into a gigantic wolf!" I snapped at him before slipping on a pair of flip flops.

"Where are you going?" He said to me and grabbed my arm gently before I could walk out the door.

"Away from you and all your false accusations!" I yelled at him and took off running from him. I could hear him chase after me but I prevailed by making my way to Ariella's house. I moved up the steps and to the porch. I knocked on the door frantically once I saw Embry a few feet away from me. He looked confused and yet worried.

Ariella answered her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Jace was in her arms and she looked at me confused. "Lindsey, what's wrong? You look a bit shaken up?"

What do I say? I mean I needed to get away from Embry. "He's trying to send me away. He doesn't want me anymore Ariella!" I told her in a ragged breath.

"What? Embry loves you silly, wait what happened? He's standing right over there; did the two of you get in a fight?" She asked me.

"No," Embry replied and was by my side in an instant. Damn wolf powers made everything more of a hassle. "Ariella I bet you're aware of her drinking problem."

"I don't have a problem. Embry quit lying; you're the one with the problem. All you do is lie," I told him and turned to Ariella hoping she'd get me out of this. She's my best friend, she had to help me.

"Okay. Both of you come inside and we'll talk this through." Ariella said opening the door for us to come in.

"You're taking his side, aren't you? You've always chosen the pack over me."

"Lindsey that's not—" She began.

I interrupted her though. "No just admit it. All you care about is Paul and now you're replacing me with his friends."

"I do not choose him over you." Ariella snapped back at me. "Now take a seat so we can talk about this. I'm going to put Jace in his crib then I'm coming right back."

I reluctantly took a seat on the couch. Embry sat on the lazy boy to the side of the couch. I didn't say anything to him. Ariella was back in a minute and she sighed before taking a seat. "Okay you two, what's going on? I want the full story, Embry go first."

I was going to protest but she shushed me. Embry told her about the party and what happened with Kim. He explained about the water bottle and then about the stashes hidden in the house. When my turn came I couldn't say anything. It was true and I knew it. I didn't want it to be true but what choice did I have.

"Well?" Ariella asked me. "Lindsey is it true what he's saying?"

"What you think?" I snapped at her.

"I take that as a yes. Why did you tell me he's lying then?" She asked me.

"I don't know, because he thinks I have a problem. What's wrong with drinking, I like it." I admitted.

"Yeah I know you do, but he's right. It's not healthy and you do it because you want to forget."

"Not really, I do it because I can. I don't need to forget anything. Besides why are you judging me? Have you taken a look at yourself? You're a teenage mother, how is that healthy? Think about how your body is going to be in the future." I snapped back to her. Ariella thinks she knows everything and she doesn't know shit.

"I know I'm a teenage mother but I actually can admit I've made a mistake. You're in denial Lindsey; you don't want to admit you have a problem. Don't bring up my son into this or Paul."

"You're so oblivious; you're the one who dated the guy. What'd you think he want from you?" I retorted. "If I had a problem I'd solve it." I would stop it if I wanted to and since I don't it's not an issue.

"Get out of my house now," She demanded. "Sorry Embry but I'm not going to stand here and listen to her bad mouth me. Your right she needs help and I trust you can help her more than I can." Ariella told him not even looking at me.

"Technically it's Paul's. You only live here because you got knocked up." I replied getting up.

"Shut up Lindsey and get out. You're only living with Embry because you're hiding all the guilt you feel for your mother's death. You're a lying manipulating hormonal bitch and I want out of my house. The only reason you stay with Embry is because you know he will put up with your shit. You don't love him, your using him. The only reason she fucks you is so you don't suspect anything." She snapped to the both of us.

I felt a bit taken back by my former best friend's words. I looked over to Embry who was shaking head from toe. "Don't ever talk to her like that again or I will rip your head off." Embry snapped and took off out the front door.

"Get out!" Ariella shouted at me.

I left the house and went to the only place I really could go, Forks.

**Ah so Lindsey is stirring up some trouble. I know it may be a bit confusing what's going on but in the next chapter more things will get explained about what' going on. If any of you get confused feel free to message me and I'll try to explain without ruining the next chapter for ya! Thanks for the patience!**


	28. Fighting it

**How about those MTV movie awards last night, Twilight wins again, no surprise there since they always win. Now, I'm more of a fan of the books since I'm all team wolf pack, but I got to say I was surprised when Rob had that full blow make out with Taylor. And yeah the preview of Breaking Dawn, I can't wait till it comes out! LOL, well good news I am not gonna fail sophomore year! I have all summer to finish up my online courses and then I'm back to my old school. Online sucks, don't take it if you're in high school. Enough about that though, I want to thank my lovely reviewers and once again I apologize for not being able to reply to reviews or review your stories due to my laptop not responding well with fanfiction. Last but not least enjoy the new chapter of Love and its complications, oh and I don't remember if Lindsey has had a former boyfriend before but I'm pretty sure I didn't mention that Embry was her first kiss. See even I surprise myself when it comes to this story. Oh and I thank my Beta once again. Enjoy,**

**~AIR~**

Ariella's POV:

I sat with Jace on my lap. We were watching Little Bear, a show that made him giggle a lot. It seemed strange that a bear could make my son laugh when nothing else except Paul, could. I think it's because of all the colors in the show that catch his attention. Paul came into the house with his face full of stress. I'm guessing patrol didn't go well.

"Hey you okay?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I'm going to take a shower and cool off."

I nodded and watched as he disappeared down the hallway and into the bathroom. I knew better than to bug him about what happened. I had a good guess too. He probably chewed Embry out for his threat. I wasn't all that mad at Embry, but at Lindsey. Embry was just being protective and men say idiotic things when it comes to protecting their women. Like we needed protection, we weren't weak. In fact I'd like to see a man give birth; I doubt they could handle it. I still couldn't believe Lindsey said all those horrible things to me. I said some mean stuff too, but it's the truth. I knew how she acted when she's afraid to let someone know the real her.

The real Lindsey shows her emotions and since Lindsey wants to be tough for Embry, she likes to hide her pain. I knew Lindsey was still upset over her mom's death and because her dad killed himself. I mean who wouldn't be sad after all she's been through, much less bitter? I don't blame her but she isn't doing anything to help herself by drinking. Sure it numbs the pain but only until you get sober again. It's going to damage her liver and her immune system if she continues. I just hope Embry can talk some sense into her. He can help her so much more than I can. I worried for my best friend and hoped that wherever she was, she'd be safe. I knew that she'd come back some time, she had to right?

When Paul returned from the shower, I still was deep in my thoughts, that I didn't even see him enter the living room. His warm hand on my shoulder shook me from my mind raveling issues. "Ari, are you okay?" He asked me.

Wait, shouldn't I be asking him that question? "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked him back, wondering why he looked distraught before.

"I'm fine now, just some pack stuff."

_That's what you always say. _I thought to myself but didn't bother saying. Sometimes I think I'm better off not knowing what went down. Paul has been classified as the most temperamental pack member, but to me he's always been sweet minus the beginning when I first met him and the time I made him angry. In some ways he reminded me of Lindsey, he ran two ways, hot or cold. When he's hot he's angry but when he's cold he can be like a giant teddy bear. Maybe that's why Lindsey and Paul didn't get along, they were too alike. Jace reached out for Paul. "How's my Buddha belly?" Paul asked him picking up and tickling his stomach.

Jace giggled and babbled excitingly. I smiled at Paul; he's good at handling Jace. I couldn't picture anyone as a better father, but then again I do love him. And love does crazy things to a person's opinion. "I rented Lion King." I told him.

"Good, all the kids shows now are a joke." Paul replied and I got up to set the DVD into the player.

I leaned against Paul's shoulder on the couch and Jace sat in Paul's lap. He's strong enough to hold us both up. That's one good thing about the wolf side of him. Another would have to be the warmth; I'd never need a sweater with Paul around. I noticed on his arm there was a scar that slowly is turning from angry red to a soft pink. Yup he must have had a fight with Embry. How protective could he be? A lot, but I shouldn't complain. It's good to know that I have someone always looking out for me. With that I drew my attention back to the television screen and enjoyed the classic Disney movie with my small, but whole family.

Kim's POV:

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see Jared in a chair holding my hand. My head hurt worse than the time I sprained my foot and I couldn't help but wince as I sat upward. Jared instantly squeezed my hand and I felt myself look away. I was embarrassed at my behavior. I could have gotten hurt for getting drunk if he hadn't been watching over me. I assumed he was watching over me, because I remember him helping me out of the party.

"Sorry," I said to him. "I'm so sorry Jared; I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just, I don't know." I replied and let the tears form within my eyes.

He got of the chair and hugged me. I buried my face into his shirt and cried harder, even if it hurt my head. I didn't care; I was too upset not to. "I'm sorry." I repeated over and over again. Each time Jared kissed my head and whispered, "It's okay."

"No it's not Jared. I could have done something stupid and I got you all worried in the process." I replied shocked that he was letting it go so easily.

He shook his head and his hands held mine. "Kim, I understand you were going through a tough time. It's okay and I'm not mad at you. I just hope it doesn't happen again in the future. I'm going to get you some Tylenol because I'm sure your head is killing you at the moment."

"How do you know?"I responded.

"Because I've had many hangovers before and from that experience I know it hurts. And don't apologize again because you have nothing to be sorry for. It's more my fault than yours. If I wasn't in the pack than this wouldn't have happened." He said truthfully, his eyes not leaving mine at all.

"Okay, but I still take some blame." I replied with my arms crossed.

He chuckled, "Alright fine. I'll be back." Jared walked out of the room and I noticed that this wasn't a room in his house or mine. I had to be at Sam and Emily's. I needed to remember to thank them before I head on home. _My parents,_ I wonder what Jared told them? The truth, I hope not. My dad told me the first time I slip up, that he'd send me to an only girl's school. My uncle Raymond ran it over in Oregon, so the tuition would be more or less free. I shuddered at the thought of having to wear a uniform and being away from Jared. Sure I was a bit scared of him but not anymore. I felt like my fears were silly and I should know I can always count on him to be there for me. He helped me when I was drunk, not too many guys would do that for a girl.

Jared returned shortly like he promised with the Tylenol and a glass of water. I gulped down the water along with the pill. I felt better after having some fluid in me and I handed the glass to Jared. "Whoa, you were thirsty. Do you want a refill?" He asked me.

I shook my head no. "No thanks, but can you stay with me?" I asked him.

"Of course Kim," Jared replied.

I reached my hand out and took his warm one in mine. "I never meant to hurt you." I said to him.

Jared shook his head, "its okay Kim. I shouldn't have asked you so soon."

I looked at him and just wanted to hug him for being so kind to me. "Jared, it's not about that. I mean about the whole needing a break. I realized that I don't ever want a break, I just want to be with you." I admitted my hands still entwined with his. My hand felt bare since I gave him the engagement ring back.

Jared smiled. "Good because I just want to be with you too. We don't have to get married though, we can wait as long as you want."

"It's not entirely about marriage though, it's more about…" I couldn't help but trail off. My face was red and I knew it too. I could feel the warmth flood into my cheeks and I looked away from his face.

"Kim, what's wrong? You're blushing." He whispered, more to himself than me.

"It's just, I kind of I don't know how to say this." I replied my face more red that it was before. I wanted to just take a pillow and cover up my face. I needed to tell him though.

"Kim, it's okay. Whatever you have to say go ahead and tell me. I won't laugh or get mad, no matter what it is." He assured me and kissed my hand.

"I'm afraid that I won't be good at it." I replied quickly, though I felt completely mortified.

Jared sighed, "Kim that doesn't matter to me, if it's with you then it will always be perfect. I like that you're a virgin. It doesn't bother me at all. We can wait all you want, there's no rush." He responded running one of his long fingers against my palm.

I felt my cheeks redden even more, if that's even possible. This made Jared grin. "Aw your blushing." He stated.

I blushed even more, "It's not cute, but embarrassing." I protested.

He chuckled and touched my cheek. "Not to me, I think it's cute."

I scoffed at that but decided to let it slide. "Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"No not really, I'm tired and my head still hurts. I think I'm going to just go back to sleep," I replied drowsy. "No fair, you know Tylenol makes me sleepy." I said remembering that the medicine must be having a toll on me. I never got why Tylenol puts me to sleep but it just does. I sighed and took his hand, before falling into slumber.

When I awoke later on, my head didn't feel as bad. I only had a slight ache, which was to be suspected from the drinking at the party. It'd had been my first time drinking after all. Jared was leaning up against the wall with his eyes shut. I heard a tiny snore that indicated he had fallen asleep. I didn't blame him, I'd bet he's been up all night. I moved out of bed because I needed to pee. I knew my way around Emily's home and I noticed there was a bag with clothes in it. I smiled and grabbed it before heading off to the bathroom.

After a quick shower I dressed in a pair of my jeans and an orange color top. Jared or Emily must have gotten me some clothes from home. My toothbrush was also in the bag so I brushed my teeth too. It was a good thing that I only broke my hand. It wasn't hard to avoid getting water on my cast. Although I hated the man who kidnapped me I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I had a feeling he didn't want to hurt me but had no choice in the matter. Who would make someone do such a thing, certainly not someone I knew?

Lindsey's POV:

I felt stiff from Eric's lumpy mattress, but it was better than sleeping outside like I use to do when things were bad with my mother and step father. I couldn't feel my toes but maybe they were numb since the cold weather was beginning to draft its way into Washington. Besides, I only sought refuge at Eric's home for one night. He'd be driving me to Port Angeles so I could catch a bus today.

I wanted to head to Los Angeles/Hollywood, the movie making capital in our nation. I didn't want to create problems for anyone else. I regretted saying nasty things to Ariella and for upsetting Embry with my unnecessary drinking. I knew I had to stop but it was damn difficult. Perhaps if I drained all the cash I had left on my road trip, then maybe I could drench my thirst for alcohol. Eric was already up and scrambling some eggs at the stove when I made it to the kitchen.

"You look like shit, Liner." He said using my old nickname with a tsk. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing, just take me to the bus station and I'll be fine. Besides last I heard you got a job with the law. The sooner I'm out of your hair the better." I admitted as he passed a plate of eggs with fruit on the side over to me. I dug in since I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

"Yup, but if you need anything just call." He offered and took a seat on the bar stool next to me once he had his helping. "Last I heard you were dating one of those Quileute boys."

"No shit. But you know me; I'm a little heart breaker." I replied sarcastically.

"Sure kid, whatever you say. Left me for a native, now I'm hurt." He teased back.

Eric and I dated awhile back. I was an eighth grader and he had been a junior in high school. The age difference never bugged me. It wasn't like he tried to get me into bed or anything. "Oh hush, you know I suck at relationships."

"Maybe because you haven't met the right man," He responded and took a bite of watermelon.

"Gee, that makes me hopeful." _If only Mr. Police in training only knew that vampires lived in his town and only thirty minutes away lurked a pack of wolves, then maybe he'd get I'd already found the right person. _Though I still don't believe I'm good enough for Embry. He deserves way better than problematic me. Get me out of the equation then you got happiness and normalcy. I also wasn't keen on the idea of opening up to him. Sure he knew about my dad but I didn't want him to know that I might follow in my father's footsteps some day. I'd would just end up hurting him, though I've already done that. God, I'm such a bitch to the people I love. I was afraid to fall in love and I knew it. So if I hurt him, then maybe he'd go away before I could admit my feelings. I felt like a child trying to keep from getting into trouble by lying. I lied to Embry before. It wouldn't be much of a stretch, though I knew he was completely honest with me.

If only I could control myself more than perhaps I could live a normal life, but that was difficult when you have a werewolf boyfriend. "You should think about joining the force." Eric said breaking the silence.

I burst into a fit of laughter; he always knew how to make me laugh. "You know I don't do well with uniforms or blood."

He laughed. "It's not like a doctor's job but I don't think you could handle it either. It was only a joke." He said playfully with a wink.

"You got that right," I replied in full agreement. I tried to picture myself saying "put your hands up, now!" I had to giggle at the thought.

"So tell me who you're running away from?" He questioned.

"No one," I replied with a lie.

"No, no you're running away from someone. Don't lie to me because I know you better than you know yourself." Eric countered and crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"Oh fine." I said in annoyance. "They're trying to get me help."

"Whose they?" He asked in confusion.

"Embry my boyfriend and Ariella, remember I think you met her once." I said honestly. It was difficult to lie to my second best friend. Eric and I knew when one another lied.

"I see, what do they think you need help with?" He didn't even bother to take his eyes off mine.

He knows whenever I look away from someone's eyes, it means I'm lying. "Drinking," I said with a sigh.

Eric let out a frustrated sigh. "That's my fault; I shouldn't have introduced you to liquor at such a young age."

I shook my head. "I would have done it sooner or later."

"Still, I shouldn't have been mad when I needed your help. That's the real reason why you broke up with me right?" He asked.

"No, that's not why. Well it was a part of it, but I wasn't lying when I said there wasn't a click between us." I told him not looking away from his grey eyes.

He nodded and smiled. "Okay Liner, were going to get you help."

I scowled. "No, your job is only to drop me off at the airport."

"I don't think so. I'm taking you back to La Push."

My eyes widened in shock. I had to do my best to act my way out of this. "You can't, I mean I'm scared of him. That's the main reason I've been drinking, he scares me Eric."

Eric's eyes soften and he touched my cheek. "What has he done to you?"

"He's just been under a lot of stress and he gets angry a lot. I'm scared he might lose control and hurt me." I lied smoothly and even made myself tear up.

"Liner, don't worry he won't ever touch you. I'll let you stay here as long as you want, but I'm going to talk to this asshole." Eric promised me and got up.

"I'm going to La Push, stay here." He said to me and bingo that was my ticket out of here. Eric had two cars and I knew where he kept the keys to his old truck. It was enough to get me to Port Angeles. I always was one step ahead.

Ariella's POV:

We all worried about Lindsey. It's been a day and no sign of her. Due to an alpha order Embry wasn't allowed to leave Paul's house. We didn't want him to go after her just yet. He was more than pissed and stayed in the guest bedroom. The whole pack was gathered around along with their imprints and we were thinking where she could have disappeared to.

"Maybe she went to China," Quil said with a chuckle, probably making fun of how much her and I love chinese food.

I shot him a glare and Paul gave him a growl. If he kept growling like that, I may have to send everyone home so I could have my way with him. _Ariella, that's horrible! Your best friend is missing and all you can think about is having sex with Paul. _I felt my inner conscious scold me. I pushed away those thoughts before I finally spoke. "I think she doesn't want us to find her."

"No shit, that's why you should let me follow her scent," Embry snapped and came out into the living room.

He's been more than bitter to me. Paul wanted to kill him again and again for threatening me the day before, but since Lindsey's gone missing they were holding off their fueding. Sam alpha ordered them not to touch one another which also helped. Paul had his arm around me protectively and shot Embry a glare. "He has a point." I said. "Maybe you all should just sniff her out. That would be the easiest solution."

"Embry needs to calm down first," Sam countered. "He's too upset at the moment."

"I'm not upset and quit talking like I'm not standing here." He growled but quit once Sam gave him the look.

Yikes, I definitely wouldn't want to disobey somebody giving me that Alpha stare. Emily was at Sam's side. "I think you should let him go." She said.

We all looked over at her. "Well imagine yourselves in his position; you'd want to do the same."

All the pack members who had imprinted already sighed deeply in agreement. "Alright Embry you can go find her. Just keep your cool if she chews you out." Sam said and waved him off.

A knock on the door interrupted us all from our thoughts. Paul moved to go answer it and surely when he opened it, there was a very pissed ex-boyfriend of Lindsey's standing right there.

"Where is he?" He snapped, his rage was radiating off him and it made me want to cringe.

"Do I know you?" Paul asked irritated.

"No but I know she does," He said and pointed directly at me.

All eyes turned to me and I hated it. It made me feel self-conscious and vulnerable. "I do know him, he's Lindsey's ex."

Everyone in the room then turned their attention to Embry, whose face melted into anguish and betrayal. "Yeah three years ago," Eric snapped. "That's not the point, is he the one who did this to her?"

Everyone then turned to Eric and gave him a questioning look. "None of you know? Well this prick's been scaring Liner and I'm not going to have it. Why do you think she ran away?"

That's when; to my surprise Paul grabbed Eric by the shirt and yanked him forward. "Embry hasn't done a thing to Lindsey, she's lying to you."

"Paul, let him go." I said knowing Paul was only trying to defend Embry, even if he was pissed at him. Embry was like his brother, like all the pack guy members were. Hell maybe even Leah was like a sister to him.

Paul released him and let out a sigh. Guess the imprint bond did have its perks. "Um Eric, Lindsey has changed. She isn't how she once was with you when it came to telling the truth."

"And how would you know?" He snapped at me.

Paul growled and I had to move over there to get him to calm down. "Eric, come on in and I'll explain what really is going on." So I told him all that has happened and he couldn't believe it.

"Why would she lie though?" He asked mystified.

"Because she needs help, she hasn't been herself since her mom died." I said.

"Her mom's dead?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded. "Step-dad killed her."

"Shit," He said and I noticed in his eyes he still loved Lindsey.

"I know but Embry's going to go find her." I looked around the room and we all noticed one thing, _Embry was gone._


	29. Take it away

**And here's another chapter. I plan to stop this part of the story once I reach chapter 40. Then it's off to the sequel which I'm sure all of you want to read. If not then that's kind of a downer but hey life does have its ups and downs. I read back with my neighbor on some of the first chapters and can see I made major mistakes. First off Ariella has reddish brown hair and I can't believe I put two different hair colors down. Second her last name is Worthington like her adoptive parents. Sorry for any confusion, but I'm going to go back and fix it when I can! Let me know if there is other confusing things like saying Crow had blonde hair, LOL. Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers! Your reviews keep me going on this story! Enjoy…**

**~Air~**

**Lindsey's POV:**

I found myself sitting on a thin leather chair, waiting in the terminal for my plane to arrive. I was catching a direct flight to Los Angeles and was having doubts about it as well. I felt like I was being watched and I didn't know who it could be. Was someone after me? Maybe Embry followed me; I hardly doubt that since he must hate me.

"I'm such a bitch," I muttered to myself and got up from the seat to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom I splashed water onto my face and dried it with a brown paper towel. I tossed the paper towel into the trash can and left the bathroom. As I moved out of the bathroom I reached into my pocket for a stick of gum, but was surprised to pull out a white piece of lined paper folded up. How did that get in there? I opened up the piece of paper and two words glanced up at me.

_You're not. _They were written in the same hand writing as Embry. I felt chills prick up on my arms and the back of my neck. How could he have known what I said? He's in La Push and I knew it. Wait, he's wolf. He must have followed me. I sighed to myself and just sat in the chair when they announced in the gate that the plane was now boarding. I couldn't move my feet to get up from the chair. I didn't want to leave. I just wanted things to be normal like they used to. How did things get so difficult? It seemed the older I got, the harder it was for me to control myself. Was I sick? Did I need therapy to get over myself and what's going on? Or maybe I just needed to cool off and get away.

What about my best friend, Ariella? She had to be pissed at what I told her. Why did I say that to her? I wanted answers that I knew I couldn't get it. I sighed and got up. I walked all the way out of the airport and to the car I stole. I got in it and drove the two hours back Forks. I don't know how I did this without having a second thought, but it just felt right to me. Eric was gone when I got to his house and so I left a note inside his car to apologize for taking the car. Looks like I'm walking back to La Push. Damn and it would take much longer than taking a car. I could catch a cab but I spent my money on the ticket.

My mom had left me money in a will which was a lot but I wasn't able to touch it until I'm eighteen, which wouldn't be in about another year. Both Ariella and I were summer babies and so was her son, which seemed kind of cool in a way. Embry was born in February, on Valentine's Day to be exact. It made me giggle at the thought of him being cupid but then I shrugged it off.

I pushed my bangs out of my face and continued walking. I wonder if I could take a short cut through the forest but at the same time I knew I could run into something deadly, like a vampire. I shuddered at the thought and realized it wouldn't be a surprise if I died. My mom and dad were gone, what difference would it make if I was gone too? Of course it just makes things harder on others, like setting up a funeral. I myself refused to attend my mother's funeral. I didn't want to remember her that way; cold, dead, and pale. I wanted to remember the good times I had with her.

My father had been a different story though. I was too young to understand that he took his own life, so going to the funeral had been no biggie. Well that's not entirely true but I still knew that he had been my dad. I heard a crack from behind me which broke me away from the disputes running ravage within my head. I saw a large wolf, who must be Embry. "You followed me huh?" I asked, knowing he could listen while in wolf form but just not speak back.

Embry whined and went behind a tree. I waited patiently because I knew I needed to apologize. It's the right thing to do and typically I never do the right thing but that needs to change, starting now. Embry came back out with shorts hung low on his hips.

I'd fine it quite sexy if I wasn't feuding with him. "You were right. I need help." I waited thinking he'd jump up and brag about how stupid I was. He didn't though, instead he just stood there. "I'm sorry to, for the things I said."

He gave me a weak smile. "It's fine Lindsey. I'm not mad at you."

That shocked me. "You're not, but I was such a bitch."

"Like the paper said, you're not a bitch. And I can understand why you may be angry. Your mom was murdered, your dad committed suicide, and your best friend got pregnant leaving you stranded when you needed her the most." He said calmly.

"Yeah I know that Emie. But I'm not exactly mad at her." I lied only to take it back since he gave me a look. "How do you know when I'm lying?" I asked in defeat.

He chuckled, "Because I know you."

"Oh well, it's just everything's so different now. I'm not good at dealing with change." I admitted more to myself than him. "I mean were supposed to be teenagers, not parents or crazy like in my case."

"You are right except for one thing. You are not crazy, just going through a tough time." He told me.

"Yeah, sometimes it feels like it though." I responded with my arms folded.

He stepped closer to me and I didn't move back. He took my face in his hands, like he has done countless of times. His brown eyes starred into mine. "Lindsey, you're not going insane. Hell if you do, then I will too."

I smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes and I'd even cut my own arms off if it would keep you safe." He told me and ran his thumbs over my cheeks.

I shook my head. "Well I wouldn't let you."

He grinned and our foreheads were touching. "Lindsey, everything is going to be fine and if it isn't then we will fix it."

"What if we can't fix it?" I asked him.

"Then we tackle it as best as we can." He told me and pressed his lips briefly to mine. "Come on, I'll take us back home."

"Shouldn't we see a doctor first?" I asked thinking about if I'd have another outburst.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure we need to make an appointment first." He replied and took my hand in his. It felt warm and comforting, which are the two things I lacked at the moment. "I'm going to phase and I'll give you a ride back. Just hold on tight, okay?" He asked me.

I nodded and he took off behind a tree. Within seconds he emerged and I got on him. It was kind of like riding a horse except I was laying down on his back with my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He didn't protest so I'm assuming it wasn't hurting him. Embry then started running which made me feel like I was flying past all the trees. How could they not hit one while moving at this speed? I clutched him tighter and so did my legs around his back. I did not want to fall off.

It took less than I expected to get there. By car it was a thirty minute ride but by wolf it was half that amount. Embry came to a stop at the edge of the forest. I hopped down from him and he went behind another tree to change back. He came back wearing his shorts low again. _Sigh_, if I wasn't pumping with so much adrenaline from the ride back over here, then I would have probably attacked him. Embry came over to me and wrapped me into a hug. He must have noticed my legs shaking from the ride. He buried his face in my hair. "Lindsey, I love you."

"I love you," I whispered back and this time it wasn't forced to come out of my mouth. I really did love him. I couldn't picture myself with anyone but Embry Call. He truly loves me and no one else was going to love me more than him. I love Embry and this time it isn't a lie.

**Leah's POV:**

None of us knew were Embry was, except about an hour ago Collin who had been on patrol told us Embry had found her. I thought vaguely Lindsey was stupid for running off. Did she really believe he'd let her get that far? Besides even if he didn't stop her, he'd at least follow her. I sighed as I leaned against the couch in my home. I moved out of my mom's house about a year ago and felt good to have some independence. I wasn't alone either, Crow now lived with me. I really love him but sometimes I think he doesn't feel the same. He often is distant from me, even if he's cuddling right next to me. I can feel it through the bound but I don't think he knows that. I wish deeply that he wouldn't ever leave me. I don't think I could go through another heart break again.

After Sam broke off our engagement two years ago I was devastated, but now I felt stronger and much happier. He wasn't meant for me but for my cousin. I got over it and now I had Crow. He's my imprint and he took it badly at first but accepted it gradually. Crow was on the computer at the moment searching up something. He wasn't at all affected by Lindsey's short disappearance. I believe he wasn't afraid of losing anyone or he doesn't like to show his true feelings. I was lost in my thoughts for awhile more when his colder lips touched my neck.

He smiled down at me and I pulled him next to me. The age difference didn't bug him at all. "Something on your mind?" He asked sliding his arm around me.

"No," I lied, _just that you'll end up leaving me. _

He kissed my cheek. "Come on don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you." He urged running his hands in my short hair.

"It's nothing Crow."

"It's something," he replied, his green eyes pouring into mine.

"I'm just thinking." I replied not trying to give too much away. I could tell him but he probably just say _oh no I'd never do that!_ Men lie and I knew that from personal experience.

"Maybe I could distract you then," he said and leaned down to kiss me.

I kissed his lips back and let him get on top of me. We however were interrupted by a knock on the door. Crow pulled back from my lips reluctantly and got up off me. "I'll get it," he said with a wink. I watched as he disappeared to the door and I heard a curse.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded angrily.

I could hear the conversation with my wolf senses. "Is that any way to greet your aunt?" A young woman's voice scolded.

I got up to go investigate further. I caught a whiff of something partially sweet but shook it off. Vampires were a disgusting sweet smell. This woman smelled different. Crow looked tensed from where he stood and the woman had reddish brown like Ariella Worthington. It appeared curled from a curling iron and she had the same eye color as Crow. She had a pale complexion like Crow and I knew they must be related in some way.

Crow sighed deeply and turned to look at me. "Leah this is my Aunt Jennifer."

"Well it's a good thing you still have manners," She chastised him and gave me a smile.

Crow rolled his eyes at her comment. "So why did you come? What does the bastard want?"

"Now Crow, your father is a prick and I know that from having to get to know him for my sister's benefit. He doesn't want anything from you but from your sister. Where is she?"

"With her boyfriend and besides I thought you quit taking orders from him." He responded.

I felt a bit shock hearing all this. I knew Crow hated his father but was he really that scary? "I did but then he threatened to kill Ron and his wife."

"Who's Ron?" Crow asked in confusion.

"Your father's brother, though I'm not surprised your dad hasn't mentioned him. He hates Ron for leaving the institution for a human."

"We are human," Crow replied unabashed. "My mom was human."

"Yeah but she isn't special like we are. No she wasn't she had some vampire blood in her like me. Anyway I'm giving your sister a heads up. She better get packing or risk her 'adoptive father's' life."

"Wait, Ron is her adoptive father? I thought Tom hated him." Crow replied. "So I'm part vampire."

"Yeah but he oddly trusted him with his daughter. I guess he had no one else to give her to." Jennifer said with a shrug, "And no, only Ariella. I inherited it from my dad as did your mom." Crow nodded at that and didn't say anything.

"Now, aren't you a sight. Crow, you have great taste. Is he treating you right?" Jennifer asked me with a smile.

"Um yeah," I replied a bit embarrassed. I don't usually get compliments since I cut my hair short.

"Jennifer, leave her out of this. I don't want Leah getting involved with you or Tom's disputes." Crow said with another sigh.

"Alright, fine. I'm going but don't forget that if you need something you can just call. Bye Crows." She said and gave me a wave before leaving.

"You have an aunt?" I asked him once he shut the door. I had my hands placed on my hips and Crow just shrugged.

"I'm sure you have an aunt too." He responded obviously.

"Yes but mine isn't out to kill anyone."

"Jennifer won't harm us or anyone else in La Push. That's Tom's job and I have to call Ariella to warn her about this." Crow said and moved to the kitchen.

I gave him some privacy once got on the phone and went to the living room. My feet hurt from patrol earlier today. I was getting sick and tired of being in that pack but what choice did I have? I could quit but I don't think I'd make it more than a month without phasing. It's been almost two years now since I first started phasing. I did appreciate one thing though, phasing brought me to Crow.

Ariella's POV:

Paul and I were wrapped up in a blanket watching a movie when a knock on the door interrupted us. "I'll get it." I told him and he nodded. He had Jace in his arms and since Jace was growing more and more each day I had to admit they looked too much alike.

At the door I opened it and saw a stranger. She had reddish brown hair like I did and green eyes, which were a similar color to Crow. Then it hit me, she looked a lot like my biological mother. To my surprise she wrapped me up in a bear hug. "My god you have grown so much! I remember you when you were just a baby!"

I moved myself out of her grasp using my power but not to the point to hurt her. "Uh, do I know you?" I questioned.

"You must not remember, I mean you were only a year when your mother passed. I'm Jennifer Kingsley, your mother's twin sister." She said with a smile.

"What? My mom has a twin?" I asked confused. I hadn't realized Paul behind me but Jennifer started up again with the gushing.

"Oh my, you're a mama too! He's adorable!" She cooed looking at Jace.

"Um thank you." I said and turned to Paul. "She's my aunt, I believe."

He nodded his head and before he was about to speak Crow came running up the steps. How unlikely of him. The boy barely passed gym but apparently he could run big time. "Aunt Jenny you're supposed to be leaving."

"Oh hush Crow, not before I see my only niece. Your father wouldn't let me see you before, I'm sorry we couldn't have met formally before." She said apologetically.

I smiled weakly, "its okay. I understand, wait my dad? Tom Larson?"

"No Ron Worthington, your adoptive daddy. He's your uncle. He's Tom's brother." Jennifer said confused that I didn't know this.

"Nice Jenny," Crow stated with a sigh.

I shot my attention to my brother. "You knew this, didn't you?" I shouted at him.

"Calm down sis, it's not that big a deal. There are more important things to worry about right now."

"Not that big a deal!" I screeched at him and was about to lunge but Jennifer stopped me.

"It's not his fault Ariella. Crow didn't want to worry you."

I gritted my teeth and snapped my eyes to her. "Anything else a lie?" I snapped and moved past Paul and back into the house. I did not want to deal with this.

"Thanks a lot," I heard Paul snap and shut the door. I was sitting on the couch not looking at anything in particular when he took a seat next to me. He pulled me into a side hug while setting Jace down on his lap. "I'm sorry sweetheart." Paul said and kissed the top of my head.

"Not your fault," I mumbled and buried my face in his chest. I let the tears come out of my eyes and he comforted me by rubbing my back. "It's just I feel like I don't know who to trust anymore. My whole life is a big lie. I thought I could trust my adoptive parents a little bit but now they just ruined everything."

He soothed my hair and looked into my blue eyes. His dark eye color was breathtaking every time he looked into my eyes. "You can trust me and Jace. Lindsey's been through a tough time but I'm sure she never lied to you unless it's a life or death situation. Crow, well I don't trust him myself but he is your brother and he probably only was looking out for you."

"That's a new one. You don't even like Lindsey. You never have and I don't think you ever will. Besides Crow's a prick." I said with my arms crossed.

"It's not that, she's just—"

"Too much like you. That's why I think the two of you never get along. The two of you run two temperatures, hot and cold." I told him and had to grin to myself. Their song would be hot and cold if they were a couple.

"I may be hot but I'm not cold." He said with a sly grin.

I giggled and let him kiss my lips quickly. "I can make a better effort. I will try and get along with your best friend."

"Good luck," I replied knowing Lindsey would make that difficult. Paul was right though, I could always count on him and our son. Hell, even my dramatic best friend, once we talk again. Also my brother, what did he mean there are more important things to worry about?


	30. Used to it

**Crow's POV:**

Every full moon was the same damn thing. I'd leave the house to come out far into the forest by an old abandon house so no one could hear me scream. It was far enough so even Leah couldn't hear me with her wolf senses. I clenched my fists tightly as my body shook rapidly with tremors. I wish I could be used to this pain by now, but nope I wasn't even close to ever getting used to this. My spine felt like it was on fire as it expanded and went back to its original state.

Thanks to Tom, I had to experience the pain of a werewolf each full moon. The thing that sucks the most is I can't even make the change. I wish I could just kill that bastard for doing this to me. Seriously, he had to give me a permanent power to replace the fact that his experimentation failed. That's one reason he's never been too fond of me. I was a failure to him, but I didn't care. It seemed more of a blessing.

He was more interested in Ariella. I had to protect her, she's my sister. Paul wasn't making it easy either. He was getting in the way and making her weak with his love for her. I tried so hard to get Ariella to be with me so I could manipulate her into thinking I loved her. Ops, I forgot that even I was being played. My dad left out the part about her being my sister. He probably knew there was no fucking way I'd go along with his plan if I knew the truth.

And I fell right into that trap. I don't know if I'd ever get over the fact that I wanted to actually fuck my sister at one point. That's just disgusting. I dug my hands into the ground as my arms tried to expand. I let out a scream of agony and just hoped that maybe just maybe I'd go through the change. I wouldn't though, no matter how much I wanted this pain to be gone. I heard a twig snap and I forced my head to turn back to see what it was.

Leah stood about a few feet away from me. "Crow," was all she said.

"Go away!" I screamed at her as another blood curling tremble went up my spine.

She looked stun and shook her head. Why wouldn't she just leave already? I didn't want her seeing me like this. She crouched down next to me and took my hand. "I'm not going anywhere Crow."

I sighed and gripped her hand. "I don't want you seeing me like this Leah. Just go home, I'm used to this." I said quickly before another shot of pain hit me.

She just squeezed my hand. "I can't just leave you out here Crow."

I sucked in a couple more breaths. Sweat dripped down my forehead. "Leah, just please go."

"No way," She replied stubbornly.

I sighed and let her stay. When the full moon ended I was able to finally get up off the forest floor. "Leah," I said to her and she just hugged me to her.

"Crow its fine. You don't have to explain if you don't want to." She said to me.

I stroked her face with my hand, "Leah how did you even find me out here?"

"Well I was curious where you went once a month." She replied honestly.

I smiled at her. She was too cute for me not to. "Well I come out here once a month so no one can hear me. My dad experimented on me and I just happen to be a failed experiment. I'm supposed to be a traditional werewolf but that isn't the case. I can only experience the pain of one each full moon and I get to keep my power since I can't change." I explained to her calmly.

Leah looked sad. "I'm sorry Crow."

"Don't be. I'm used to it. Besides, I have you now Leah. Just do me a favor and keep this just between us, especially the pack."

"Why especially the pack?" She questioned, her eyebrows rising slightly.

"Because I have another secret," I told her truthfully.

"What's that?"

"A war is coming."

**Lindsey's POV:**

You'd think things would get better for Embry and I, but nope we were still fighting. Just the littlest things could set him off. It was the same with myself and I kept wondering why I bothered coming back in the first place. Oh right that's because I love him. I sat on the couch watching reruns of House. I didn't really like the show all that much but just liked how Hugh Laurie played Dr. House. I have to admit, I do have a thing for older men and not only can Hugh Laurie pull off playing a misanthropic doctor, but he's also seriously hot. I think that's what drew me to Eric. We dated but it never went anywhere. I still thought about him every now and then though. He was my first boyfriend after all. I guess maybe everyone remembers their first boyfriend or at least first love.

I do love Eric but more of a caring sort of way, not romantic. But lately, I just think maybe he understood me better than everyone else. Ariella and I still haven't talked yet, and I was beginning to feel more and more at loss. Shit, why did things have to get so screwed up? _Oh right, it's because you never think before you do Lindsey. _I felt my heart squeeze at the thought of things getting worse. What if I was really sick and Embry would have to send me away to some asylum? I didn't want to have another nervous breakdown.

Things were never this bad before, but then again I spent my time drinking booze and not caring about a whole lot. Also my mom was alive and she kept me motivated. Then it hit me. My dad. Maybe I wasn't so crazy, maybe it was genetic. My father killed himself and I usually just thought of it as more of him abandoning my mother and me. Maybe, just maybe it wasn't his fault. What if he suffered from some condition and I never knew about it. It wasn't like I could ask my mom about this, she's dead. Obviously I couldn't ask my dad because he's been dead for a _long _time.

Either way, I don't think I could find out for sure what was wrong with me. It could be stress for all I know. This seriously was messing with my mind. Knowing how doctors are these days, they give you some pills and it's supposed to make everything go away. Well bullshit, I seriously doubt it was that easy. I shut the TV off and decided I might as well get it over with. I got up and stretched my arms out before slipping on my shoes.

Ariella's POV:

I was a bit surprised to see Lindsey standing there when I answered the door. She had her long blonde hair slightly damp from the drizzle outside. Her coat had drops of rain splashed onto it and her face was pale.

"Hey Lindsey, come on in." I said trying to keep things on a neutral level. I did not want her to get upset or anything, so I'd play my nice card.

"Thanks and Ariella," She said as she came inside. I shut the door and looked at her. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't really mean it; I was just mad and upset. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You're my best friend and I know you were only trying to help me."

I nodded at her. "It's alright. I'm use to it actually. It just upsets me that you're pushing us all away when we're trying to help you. Embry real worried about you and so am I."

"I know, I know. It's just hard for me to accept this. I've been so used to hiding everything that now when I have other to help me, I just don't know how to respond."She replied and I knew by looking into her brown eyes that she meant it. Her face showed honesty and I wished desperately that my friend didn't have to suffer so much.

"Lindsey, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you if you need it but I just can't take it if you're going to judge me about my past mistakes. Don't you think I know how stupid I was? I realize that you're hurting but when you said the things you did, it hurt a lot." I admitted.

"Ariella, as I said, I'm super sorry. It won't happen again, and if it does than you can slap me silly."

We both had to laugh at that. I gave her a hug. "It's good to have you back Linds."

"Right back at you Ari," She said to me and hugged me back tighter.

We sat down and catch up on things. I told her what I was planning for Paul's upcoming birthday and she just gave me her usual wink face.

"So then, when are you making this trip to Port Angeles to buy him that game?"

"Well I was hoping you'd go with me, but since I wasn't sure how long you'd stay mad, I decided I might as well go this weekend." I told her.

"Count me in; I need to get some stuff."

"Such as?"

"Lingerie," She said with a sly smile.

My eyes got wide and she just laughed. "I'm kidding, I just want to get some winter clothes and do a little Christmas shopping."

"Crap, I completely forgot about Christmas!"

"How do you forget one of the best holidays of the year?"

"No it's just I've been so busy thinking and planning Paul's birthday that I forgot that I also need to do some Christmas shopping." I said biting my lip in frustration.

"Then we will do both. We can Christmas shop and birthday shop." Lindsey said happily.

The girl just loved shopping just as much as I do. "Alright, I just need to ask Paul to watch Jace."

"Speaking of the little Buddha belly, where is Jace?" She asked me.

"With Paul, he took him to the park."

"Aw he's really changed hasn't he?" Lindsey asked and I knew she meant about how Paul used to be, before I started dating him back in the beginning of sophomore year.

"Yeah he has."

"That's good because you deserve some happiness and peace. Can you believe all that has happened in our past high school years?"

"Yeah I know, but we still got each other. Thanks for being there for me." I told her and I truly appreciated it. If it weren't for her, things would have been harder.

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

"True."

We just smiled and enjoyed the rest of the day together.

**Well it's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry and I still need to fix those mistakes but I've haven't had much time since school started. I think I'm going to just keep the same ages. So recall, Paul is going to be turning 20 technically. Alright well sorry for taking forever to update and I hope you continue reading.**

**~Air~**


	31. Because of You

**This chapter is inspired by the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. Sorry for slow updates. Those of you who are still reading please review it'd be nice to know if I still have readers. :D**

For some reason Paul was home more, and no it's not a bad thing at all but I knew something was up. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Shouldn't he be at patrol by now? I glanced at the clock that read seven. Normally he would be gone by now and not back till midnight. I really did wonder how he managed to get up for school on time and take care of Jace. I'd do it for him if only he would let me. Besides, this wasn't making it easy for me to get his birthday present either. Lindsey and I still were going to go shopping this weekend. I was more than thankful that it is finally Friday. I mean who doesn't love a Friday? You get to stay up and not have to worry about getting ready for school or in an adult's case, work.

I felt warm lips pressed against my neck. Hot hands, that I was more than used to, curved around my stomach. Paul. He kissed down the top part of my neck and to my collar bone. I turned so I could face him. He pulled me close to his body and wrapped his strong firm arms around me. I could feel his temperate breath against the exposed skin of my collar bone. His lips move downward to the cleavage of the shirt I wore. A simple tank top was my usual pajama apparel. I pressed my lips against his scorching neck and pushed my fingers up his shirt. His tone muscles tensed at my touch and I absolutely love how I can make him feel. Paul pushed my shirt up over my head and took in my exposed breasts.

No I did not wear a bra to bed. It was uncomfortable and I didn't see the point. Jace was fast asleep this evening so I assume Paul and I had time for a little fun. He growled and picked me up to set me on the counter. His hands found my breasts and he eagerly kissed my lips. My hands gripped the back of his neck as his toyed with them. I felt his body press up against mine. I grew wetter as his hands move from my breasts and down to my pajama bottoms. He yanked them down and I felt his hardness through his denim shorts. "Paul," I gasp as his hands pull down my underwear.

"Yes baby," He whispered into my ear. Just his hot breath could make me go nuts.

"I love you," I said as he kissed my neck.

"I've loved you for a long time and I'll continue loving you for the rest of our lives."

I smiled, "And so will I."

He began kissing down my body then, his smirk quite prominent. His hot hands skimmed my thighs as he pushed them apart. I felt my face get hot with embarrassment. "Here?" I asked with a shaky breath.

"Yes sweetheart," He growled into my ear seductively.

I felt myself grow wetter for my imprinter. Paul leaned into kiss up my left thigh. I felt myself shudder as he touched my most sensitive area. His mouth latched onto my pussy and he sucked eagerly. I let out moan as his tongue stroked me quickly. My fingers tangled into his hair as I pulled his head closer. He sucked more as I let out a few more moans. His fingers dug into the bare skin of my thighs. I felt myself tighten and come quickly as I usually did when Paul made love to me. It didn't matter how he did it, but it was more of how he simply had that effect on me. I felt myself shaky and he pulled away from in between my legs. His dark eyes were smoldering with lust. He crushed his hot mouth to mine. I could taste my wet juices on tongue but it didn't bother me.

Paul worked so hard and I wanted to please him tonight. His arms wrapped around my back and I undid his zipper as well as the button of his cut off shorts. He managed to drop his shorts at faster pace than I could do myself. "You're beautiful," He told me before opening up a kitchen draw. He pulled out a gold square which held a condom. He tore the packet open and slid it onto his erection. He kissed my lips gently and gently pushed my legs apart. I felt the tip of his hardness at my entrance and quivered as he slid home. I let out a moan as Paul kissed my neck. He moved his hips slowly first before picking up pace. His size amazed me; even after all the sex we've had I still needed to adjust to his large size.

He groaned as I dug my nails into his hot back. I felt his hips thrust against mine urgently. I gasped as he bit my neck gently. His hands travelled further south on my body and reached the back of my butt. I moved more against him. "Paul," I moaned as he groaned how much he loved me.

His hands moved back up my bare back and tangled into my hair as he kissed me deeply. I kissed back and thrust my hips with him. He kept going until I reached my climax three times. Paul growled deeply and slipped out. I panted and kissed his bare chest. He kissed my breasts and then my face. "I love you Ariella."

"I love you," I replied and hugged him to me. He stroked my cheek gently, his thumb brushing away sweat.

"I want to tell you something." He said looking into my deep blue eyes.

"What is it?" I asked still trying to catch my breath from our love making.

"This morning was my last time phasing." He replied, his gaze not leaving mine for a second.

"What? I thought you like being in the pack."

He shrugged. "I don't want to outage you and today was the day I phased. When my birthday comes up I will turn eighteen and then so will you in the summer."

I couldn't believe Paul was quitting the pack. "Paul, are you sure? You don't have to do that."

"I want to Ari and I want us to grow old together."

I smiled at that. "Paul," I said suddenly getting teary eyed. "You're so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you." He said giving me an Eskimo kiss. "I remember the day I first set eyes on you. I didn't think I'd be that lucky to imprint on you."

I blushed. "So is that why you were mean to me in the beginning?"

His eyes sadden, "Not exactly."

"Hey I get it. The whole mean to a girl when you like her." I replied quickly to avoid him feeling guilty about out rocky past.

"I wish I could have changed things but I can't." He said, his eyes looked lost in an old memory.

"I like how things played out." I wouldn't want anything to change. I had Jace who I completely loved as much as a mother could. I had Paul who loved me more than I could possibly imagine and I knew the truth behind my gift. The past year has helped me grow so much and I feel less and less like a teenager each passing day.

"Ariella Worthington, you brought out the good side of me. I used to be a hot headed man whore and when I met you I wanted to change. You're the reason I feel like I actually can do better than my parents."

I nodded encouragingly. Finally Paul was going to tell me about his parents. "I know I said I didn't want to talk about it but I think it's time you know the truth of why I decided to get emancipated."

"Paul you don't have to tell me," I offered not wanting to push him to relive his horrid memories. I remember once he told me that he hated his father but I never knew why.

"I want to. I just hope you don't think of me differently."

"Paul it won't change anything," I promised knowing whatever it could be can't be as bad as how my father was. Thank god he's dead now. I hadn't realized that Paul had helped me down from the counter. He pulled his shorts back on and I quickly dressed too. I wonder what he was going to tell me about his parents.

"I hope." He said. "I was six when it first happened. My father was a real drunk, he could hardly keep a steady job. My mother was never in the picture. She left when I was about three. I don't remember her at all. Every night when my father came home from work he'd come up to my bedroom."

I got chills just from listening to this and a sicker feeling when he mentioned bedroom. Paul continued. "I didn't know at the time what he was doing to me was wrong. He molested me until I was nine. That's when I told a teacher at school what was happening."

I felt even more disgusted. Fury filtered through my heart. I already hated his father. "Jared's always been my best friend and his parents offered me to live with them. My father got angry at this and threatened to kill them for taken his son away. The Elders decided to kick my Dad off the Rez for this and I haven't seen the sick bastard since."

Paul got cold as he spoke. I couldn't blame him; I'd feel distraught if I had to remember such memories. "I got emancipated once I first phased four years ago."

"Paul, that's horrible. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, wishing I could have been there to help. Four years ago I was living back in Arizona.

"I didn't want you to think of me differently or treat me like some charity case." He whispered.

"I feel bad knowing you went through so much pain."

"Don't worry Ari, I've learn to deal with it. It happened a long time ago and Jared's parents were good at helping me cope." He said and stroked my cheek gently. "That's why I promise that I'll protect Jace and you. You're my family now."

I couldn't help but cry. HE kissed my forehead. "Its fine Ari, I just thought you should know."

"Paul, if you ever want to talk about it I'm here." I whispered hugging him.

"I know and like I said, I'm fine." He kissed my cheek. "Let's go check on Jace."

I nodded in agreement as he put his arm around me and we headed to the nursery to check on our son.

**Lindsey's POV:**

I felt more than nervous. Embry and I waited for the doctor to call us in. I was here for my first analysis appointment with a psychiatrist. Embry squeezed my hand and assured me that it was going to be fine. The nurse at the front desk called my name and Embry and I stood up at the same time. He held my hand as we went through the wooden doors, where a nurse dressed in smocks awaited. She led us down the hallway and to a room. The doctor came in after a few minutes of waiting.

"How are you Lindsey today? I'm Dr. Jostens," He greeted and shook my hand. He looked at Embry skeptically as if he was deciding what he was to me.

"I'm good, this is my boyfriend Embry." I said. Dr. Jostens shook hands with Embry and smiled.

"Good, it's nice that you have company with you." He sat down at a desk across from the two chairs Embry and I sat in currently.

I watched as he flipped through some papers on a clipboard. "So you filled out symptoms and past episodes."

I nodded. "Yeah, I think maybe whatever is wrong with me might be hereditary."

"I see. Could you tell me why you think that?" He asked quizzically.

"Yeah, my Dad committed suicide so maybe what I'm going through has to do with something that runs in my family's health history." I answered as calmly as I could muster.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Dr. Jostens replied sympathetically. "Deaths can have a toll on a person's mood."

"He's been dead since I was five so it doesn't really affect me much," I responded.

"That's too bad. Do you know if he had any mental illness of any kind?"

"No," I replied.

"Well it could be several of things and I noticed that you marked down that you have a drinking problem."

I let out a sigh. "I'm trying to stop. It helped numb the pain and keep me in control." I explained trying to make it seem like I wasn't some pathetic teenager needing to join Alcoholics Anonymous.

"Well maybe the drinking creating your behavioral problems. Many people think drinking will help them feel better but actually it's a depressant and it makes you feel a lot worse."

"Gee thanks for the tip," I replied sarcastically. Embry nudged my leg with his foot most likely telling me to be nice and cooperate.

"Embry you were the one I spoke with on the phone. You called in explaining her episodes." Dr. Jostens implored looking in his direction.

"Yes, I've been worried about her."

"Well for starters I can give you this mood chart Lindsey to document your mood swings. I suspect you might be bipolar but I want to run some tests first. I suggest that you attend therapy too so a therapist can make a better analysis."

I felt myself freeze up. Bipolar, great that means I'd have to take meds. "Alright Doc, whatever you say."

"Sorry she's a bit…" Embry began but I finished for him.

"Difficult."

Dr. Jostens sighed. "It's alright. I'll refer you to a therapist and go get that chart for you. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me when I return." Dr. Jostens said before taking off out the door.

I looked at Embry, "oh hell no. I'm not going to a shrink."

"Lindsey, just try it." He practically begged.

If it weren't for those cute puppy dog eyes I would have flat out disagreed, but it was Embry. "Fine," I grumbled and decided to just look forward that I'd be shopping with Ariella this weekend. At least I had something to look forward to.


	32. Painful Memo with a Getaway

Lindsey and I must have gone through three racks of video games. I just couldn't choose the right birthday gift for Paul. I only had a week left and I wanted to get him a game for his Xbox 360. He usually played games with the "guys" whenever he had spare time. Now that he was going to quit phasing for good, I think he deserved a good game to play in his new free time. But I just couldn't decide which game he'd like.

"I'm telling you, guns and blood. That's what men like." Lindsey said for what must be the twentieth time already.

"Ugh, I know that smart ass." I said teasingly but not for long. I was running low on patience with her. Since she visited the doc she's been real moody. "If you haven't notice from the three whole racks that majority of the games are blood and gore."

She stifled a giggle. "Yup, but your frustration amuses me."

I glowered at that. "What would you get Embry?"

"Something he doesn't already have." She replied still being a wise ass.

"Ugh! It's just hopeless to get a guy something." I replied miserably. "At least Jace's present was easy to find."

"Duh he's a baby. How old does he have to be to ride that tricycle anyway?"

"Well I just got it because of the commercial and because it'd save money." I said truthfully. I mean why spend money on several bikes that he would outgrow.

"Gee, your mom of the year." She snipped back sarcastically. "Cant we go to Panda? I'm hungry!" She complained as she pulled her blonde bangs out of her face with her black polished nails.

"Lindsey, as soon as we get the game then we can eat." I snapped back, impatient again. The store clerk came over to us then.

"Would you like some help, ladies?" he asked with a smile.

Okay, I have to admit he looked cute. He had chestnut hair that was cut to his chin. The ends of it curved to surround his cheeks. Yup, he definitely straightens his hair. His teeth were unnaturally white and his biceps were prominent through his black colored button up polo.

"That'd be great," Lindsey said with a flirtatious smile. She winked at me when the store clerk wasn't looking at me.

Oh boy, here we go. The store clerk, Chazz got us a good deal on a recent game that just came out a few weeks ago. I paid for Modern Warfare 3 with cash I had left over from the institution. I had a whole back pack filled with it back home from my evil father. Well that's my new nickname for him.

"So do you think he'll like it?" I asked Lindsey.

"Probably, I heard Embry talking about it." She responded. We grabbed the bags we had from our shopping trip and went outside the mall to the parking lot. We wanted to stash them in Embry's car before heading to the food court. He let Lindsey borrow it for today's trip to Port Angeles. Lucky her, she had a license. I still haven't studied for the permit test. I'm seventeen and I still don't have a license. My parents had the rule of not getting one until eighteen since Heather; my stupid sister crashed my dad's car.

God she ruined so much for me. Come to think of it, I barely think about the whore. In high school she spent her time sleeping around with guys and partying. Yeah, you'd think I was the bad child for getting pregnant at sixteen but for some reason my parents thought she as the saint. I think that's because they don't know enough about their "biological" daughter to really judge her. Since my Dad got that contracting job in Seattle I haven't really spoken to him or my mother. Sure I made up with them but I still was a bit disappointed that they would kick me out.

Lindsey broke me away from my thoughts. "Hey space bird, can we go?"

I nodded. Her little nickname for being spaced out didn't bother me as much as it usually does. Damn I need to take a chill pill. I've been so stressed with exams that I haven't had any time to really hang with Lindsey. I let out a sigh. "Sorry for being crabby."

"It's fine. You're just stressed out Baby Mama."

"Yeah but I still shouldn't take it out on you." I replied, kind of disappointed with myself. There's been enough fighting this year and there definitely doesn't need to be anymore. I was sick and tired of drama.

"Yeah, well apology accepted. You're only allowed to unleash your bitchy moods on me!" She replied dramatically.

I rolled my eyes playfully at her and we went straight to Panda. "Mmm," I moaned at the taste of orange chicken and fried rice. It was my favorite dish at Panda Express.

"That's what she said," Lindsey commented, being her real perverted self.

"Ew! I'm eating," I said coughing a bit.

She giggled and dug into her meal. Lindsey got broccoli beef with fried rice. I sipped from my water. I didn't have thing for soft drinks. I usually just got water wherever I went since it's free. It's how I was raised. I did the same when it came to shopping for clothes, well except if it's a really cute pair of boots. Those are definitely my weakness.

"So do you think I could convince Embry to get me pregnant," Lindsey asked out of the blue.

I coughed. "What?" I asked hoarsely. "Are you crazy, your only seventeen Lindsey?"

"What? I just thought that…, you know what never mind."

I let out a sigh of disbelief. "Tell me."

"Forget it; you're just going to judge me." She snapped flipping her hair out of her face.

"Just say it already," I replied getting annoyed with her.

"Fine then, the reason I want a baby is because, I don't know."

"That right there is a good reason not to have a child," I explained. "You don't even know what you want."

"Let me finish," She said quickly. "I want one because I've never had a real family. You know better than anyone how fucked up Frank was to my mother and me."

"Still, don't you think you're kind of young to start settling down? I thought you wanted to become a director first." I said trying to talk my best friend out of her crazy idea.

"Like you should talk, you got knocked up at sixteen." She replied flippantly.

I froze at that. I love Lindsey, I really do but sometimes she can go too far. "You're never going to quit bringing that up."

"Then don't tell me what I want isn't practical."

"It's not; you honestly think it'd fun to have a baby?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're happy, aren't you?" She countered taking a bite of broccoli.

I wanted to tell her how things weren't as simple as they appeared. "Fine it's your life. Do what you please."

"It's not that bad Ariella. I think you just are blowing it out of proportion."

"You were there when I gave birth. Does it seem like I'm blowing it out of proportion?" I replied.

"It's called painkillers. See if you would have paid attention in sex ed than maybe you'd be out of crappy La Push and in a decent city with your parents." Lindsey continued to point out more of my flaws once again.

"Lindsey, you don't know shit about what happened." I snapped. I never really thought much about my first time. It sucked big time and I didn't want to talk to Paul about it. He probably liked it more than I did.

"Hey, I gave you the talk more than once."

"God damn Lindsey can you drop it." I shot back angrier by her badgering.

"Fine," She snapped and returned to eating the remains of her panda bowl.

I thought more about the first time.

**_Flashback:_**

_Math was bitch alright. I couldn't figure out my homework and I was stressing about the upcoming test in Geometry. How the hell do I prove these theorems? A sudden clunk against my window interrupted my concentration. I got up from my lavender plush chair and went to see if a bird hit my window. It was dark outside, but hey maybe birds didn't have keen eyesight. I was surprised to see Paul below. I opened the window and smiled._

"_What are you doing here? I thought you had patrol." I called out to him in a hushed tone. My parents were asleep. I was still up since I needed to finish up my math assignment. _

"_Move back, I'm coming up." He said. _

_I did what he said and stepped backwards. Paul stepped back and ran. He managed to climb up by –insert that word-. I was astonished by not so much since I was dating a werewolf. Well technically Paul's a shape shifter but it's just a nickname for his ability to morph into a wolf._

_I too had a power, though Paul didn't need to know that. I was not going to tell him and that's because I rather not think about what trouble my power got me into. Besides I never use it so it shouldn't be considered a part of me._

_Paul wrapped me up in a hug. "God, I missed you Ari." He whispered huskily into my ear._

_It gave me chills and I kissed his cheek. "I missed you too."_

_He kissed my lips gently and rubbed my back. I couldn't help but kiss him back. I enjoyed Paul's touch. He's my first kiss, first boyfriend, and pretty much my first everything well except for sex. I was not going to turn into my sleazy older sister Heather. Thank god she left for college two years ago. _

_I felt Paul move us as our kissing increased. His hot hands held onto my back as he backed me onto my bed. He continued to kiss me. I felt slightly self conscious since I was only dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. I wasn't wearing a bra either since my plan was initially going to be sleep after I finished my homework._

_Paul kissed me more hungrily and I felt so wrapped up in the moment that I didn't notice him pulling my shorts off. My shirt was also on the floor and I didn't notice this until his warm red lips were suckling on one of my bare breasts. I gasped. I was completely foreign to this type of touching. "Ari you're so beautiful." He whispered against the skin of my flat belly._

_I still wore my blue panties and thank god they were my good ones. Not the kiddy ones I kept for when I get my period. His hands moved to my hips and he continued to kiss down my body. _

"_P-Paul," I whispered, afraid suddenly. His fingers were in my underwear and I felt him touch my most private area of my body._

_He ignored me though and yanked them down. "Paul," I said more firmly._

_His shorts were off in an instant and he was in between my legs. I felt his lips on mine, forcing my mouth open. "MM!" I whimpered in pain when I felt him slide into my virgin body._

_He continued kissing me and started to thrust his hips against mine. "Mmm!" I whimpered again as he picked up the pace. _

"_God Ariella, so fucking tight and good." He groaned and rocked more into me._

_He kissed down my body as he continued to take my virginity. "Paul stop," I begged him._

"_Shh, I'm almost done." He whispered huskily and moved even faster. I tried to push at his chest but he just pulled me closer. He let out a low growl and that's when I felt warm wet stuff leak inside of me. Tears spilled from my eyes and he kissed my cheeks. _

"_Get off," I cried._

"_Ariella, I'm sorry." He said realizing what he just did. "You felt so good; I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_A wolf howl erupted from the woods outside. Paul got out of bed. "I have to go, vampire."_

_I didn't bother to look at him as he left me there. I felt blood leak from in between my legs. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hello?" Lindsey interrupted my flashback.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"I was only messing, sorry."

"Whatever," I snapped and threw away the remains of my food. I didn't want to talk to her about that night. Paul didn't rape me. He just…I guess he loss control. At least it gave me Jace and I wouldn't ever change anything. Even if the memory still bothered me.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**The bad news is I have major insomia lately but I guess that's considered a good thing since I can now update sooner. My writer's block has ended and I plan to finish Love and It's Complications by Christmas. You shall get the first chapter of the sequal for New Years. Let me know what you think of what's been happening recently. I'd like to know if I still got any fellow readers out there. Also I need a Beta badly. Reviews please.**_

_**Air**_


	33. Why Wait?

When we returned to La Push it was about 8:30 p.m. Lindsey dropped me off outside my house. She helped me with my bags and we went straight for the wooden front door. There was a light on in the living room and a bunch of laughter.

"The guys must be here," Lindsey groaned. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

When the guys came over, it was really loud and annoying. It took forever to break them away from Paul's big screen TV and video games. I opened the door and sure enough the living room was full with bags of chips, booming laughter, and pack members. Leah wasn't in sight so she must be home with Crow. Paul and the rest of the guys were sucked into some game. _Great, _how smart of me to leave him home alone with Jace.

They were so absorbed into their game that they didn't even notice us come in. Lindsey rolled her eyes and we went passed the back of the couch and down the hall. "Good thing we left the gifts in the car."

She was right. I only brought the clothes I bought for myself and Jace. He was in need for some new clothes since he kept on growing like crazy. "I'll let you know when I need them."

"No problem, um do you want to escape being stuck with the moronic pack guys."

I needed to check on Jace. I shook my head. "I guess, but I need to check on Jace first."

"Alright," She said. "I'll just be outside."

I went into Jace's room and was surprised not to find him in his crib. He must be with Paul in the living room. I probably didn't see him.

I went outside of the room and down the hallway. I looked in the living room and didn't see Jace. "Paul, where's Jace?"

Paul pause the game quickly; this earned a round of complaints from the guys. "At Emily's."

"Why?" I demanded. He was supposed to be watching our son, not good timing it with his friends. And to think I always watch Jace when he's not able to.

"You went off with Lindsey; it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Paul, he's our son. It's our responsibility to take care of him." I seethed, completely irritated at him for doing this. "Are you telling me you rather play a stupid video game than take care of your son?"

Paul turned his face to look at me. His eyes were dark and scary. "You're the one to talk. You were out all day shopping."

I felt anger consume me as his words hit me. Hmm, something in me was trying to tell me to calm down but I was too angry. My eyes focused onto the TV and I heard a zapping pop noise. I felt my body jump in surprise at what my eyes saw. The big screen TV had a large zigzag crack running across its polished black screen. I could almost feel Paul's trembles as he sought to control his ever raging temper. He got up from the couch, probably too angry to speak. I tried to stop him but Embry pulled me back.

"Let him cool off," He explained cautiously. I snapped my arms out of his grip and glared.

"Out, all of you now!" I yelled at them. Being that the cowards they were, majority of the guys piled out of the house as quickly as possible. Only Embry remained though. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"What's with the smile?" I demanded, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just that who knew such a tiny girl had that much strength."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well Lindsey is waiting for you outside." I replied trying to get him out of my house.

He chuckled. "I'm going, no need to blow up anything. Just try not to let Paul to get to you."

I nodded at that. If I would have let Paul to get to me than I probably wouldn't be as strong as I am now. I was becoming more and more aware of his hot headed attitude. I went back to my room and took out the several outfits I purchased for little Jace. Also I got him a coat since the winter was getting more brutal. I really did miss Arizona's heat and warmth. In the winter it was chilly but not at all like Washington's cold wet winters. I grabbed the laundry basket in my room and went into the living room to sort through dark and light loads of dirty clothes. It was the weekend and unfortunately we had a ton of clothes to wash.

I usually did the cleaning around here and Paul brought home pay checks from his jobs. Since he quit the pack his old boss gave him back his job and he was working other jobs that I was not certain of. I heard the back door slide open and close. Looks like Paul finally cooled off. He had Jace in his arms, bundled up in a blanket to shield him from the frosty night. He ignored me and went into Jace's room. I caught a glimpse of our son's face which was sound asleep.

When Paul returned he went into the kitchen and I could hear the sounds of pots and pans. He must be cooking something up. I think I'd be a great house wife if I could only cook something that wasn't from a can or box. What could I say though? I wasn't your average girl.

I finished sorting through the clothes and got up to get Jace's hamper. Once I finished sorting through those I had my loads set out on the floor. I grabbed the lights first and put them into the washer. Paul called my name into the kitchen. I went wondering if he was going to apologize to me. He had the stove going and his back against a counter. "Sorry for being an ass." He replied gruffly. It was almost as if he didn't really care.

"You don't mean it." I replied annoyed. Nothing ever could please him. I get that he's going through a tough time but he didn't need to take his anger out on me. Oh and I did break his TV. "Don't worry I'll buy you a new one."

He sighed, "No need, I got warranty on it for two years." He then looked away and went back to cooking. I rolled my eyes and left the kitchen. I decided to tuck Jace in, even if he was sleeping. He had his mouth slightly opened with baby drool sliding down his cheek. I couldn't help but giggle quietly. I got a cloth to wipe the drool off and kissed his cheek. "Sleep well Jacey."

I left his room and remembered how I had a government project due on Monday. I groaned in annoyance and went to work on it in the living room. We were supposed to make a power point on a state and include facts about it. I chose Arizona since I've lived there most of my life. I Googled some information about my state and found out some interesting stuff that I didn't already know.

Apparently the state bird is the Cactus Wren and the flower is Saguaro Cactus Blossom. I set up another slide and kept working until I had about fifteen slides. That should be enough since the teacher didn't assign how many slides to do. I saved the document onto the laptop Paul had and shut down the computer. I could smell food and it made my mouth water. I was hungry from the trip to Port Angeles and Lindsey and I had only eaten during lunch. I followed the amazing aroma and I could see Paul's signature lasagna on the stove cooling off. I licked my lips and Paul smirked at me.

"Hungry?" He asked casually.

_Yes, his ass like attitude finally wore off. _He offered me a slice when I nodded my head. Eating a slice of his lasagna was like having an orgasm. It was so good and tasty. I rarely ever had pasta when I lived with my parents since my mom had allergies to milk, so lasagna was usually out of the question. Living with Paul allowed me to have as much lasagna as I pleased though.

"Ariella," he asked once I was on my second slice.

"Yeah," I replied dapping away some sauce from my lips with a napkin.

"I really am sorry and I know you've been trying real hard—" He said but I cut him off before he could continue any further.

"It's fine. We all got our shit days." I responded.

That seemed to brighten his mood. "Good, I'm glad you forgive me." He let out a low sigh but I could hear it all right.

"What's wrong?" I asked curious now. Was he really still mad or was he simply just sighing.

"I wanted to do this differently, but I can't seem to want to wait anymore." He got down on one knee and I instantly got what he was trying to do.

"Ariella Worthington I've loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you but I didn't want to admit it to myself at the time. I regret that more than anything. You don't have to say yes but I promise that I will forevermore love you, even after death." He paused and opened the box. A diamond ring with a blue jewel trim around the band was placed on the cushion inside the box. I felt my throat dry up as he asked me. "Will you marry me?"

I felt my eyes tear up and I didn't know what to say. My throat felt drier than sawdust and thick from my tears that now fell onto my cheeks. His face saddened and he got up from his crouch. Paul shut the box and wrapped me in a hug. "Ari you don't have to answer me yet. You can think about."

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and pressed my face into his tee-shirt covered chest. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. "Y-yes," I choked out.

He captured my face in his hands so he could look into my blue eyes. "Did you say yes?"

I nodded my head and repeated, "Yes I'll marry you."

He chuckled happily and picked me up in his arms. I felt him press kisses everywhere on my face and neck. "I promise you from now on that I will make you happy."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sorry for the crying. I was in shock really. I just never thought you would ask. You seemed so comfortable with us just living together."

His eyes looked distant for a few split seconds before he responded. Paul smiled at me. "It felt like we were already married."

I nodded in agreement and wrapped myself against him. "I love Paul and I promise never to leave you again."

He grinned. "Good, because I don't want to ever leave your side Mrs. Woods."

The sound of those words sent chills down my spine, good ones. I could picture myself with Paul for the rest of my life. I know I will never want anyone more than him. No other man could ever compare to the father of my child. Paul and I had started out great and then things turned bad when I got pregnant that first time. But now, I could see even through the ups and downs of our relationship, which no one would have ever tried as hard as he did to make our relationship work. I of course know better than anyone why he decided to stick around with Jace and me. Love was the simple answer to that decision.

It was like a mini movie reeling through my mind. All our memories together played thoroughly inside my head as I held on dearly to Paul Woods. I felt his warm hand slip the ring onto my finger. I pulled away slightly so I could kiss my fiancé deeply. Paul kissed me back until we both needed oxygen. I giggled as his lips kissed my cheeks.

"God I love your laughter. It's like music to my ears. Even more so when I hear you singing in the shower." He whispered into my heated ear.

I felt myself flush more. "I have a crappy voice."

"No you don't. I remember you singing to me, just so I would wake up." He said stroking my cheek lovingly.

I blushed and shook my head. "You really heard me then?"

"Of course," He replied and kissed my lips gently. Paul pulled away and laced my fingers with his.

"If it wasn't for that song then I probably wouldn't have woken up." Paul paused before continuing. "And that's when I knew that I had to propose to you. Only someone you truly love can have that affect."

His words made me want to cry but I didn't because I was too happy. Then it hit me like how a bulldozer knocks down a house. "Wait my parents. We can't get married, I'm only seventeen and I'm not emancipated."

"Already asked them. Your Dad's a lot scarier than I thought." He replied as he shuddered.

"Yeah right, he's just all bark no bite. Besides, my Dad is my uncle." I replied casually no matter how much it still hurt. I wished my uncle was my real father not Tom.

"He still raised you Ariella. Blood shouldn't matter when it comes to raising a child." He said seriously but then grinned. "You know we could be siblings."

I rolled my eyes at his joke. I knew Paul was right but how could I push away the pain of being lied to my entire life. I felt betrayed even though I loved my adopted parents. I just wish they would have told me and maybe I could feel like I could trust them fully. I heard a cry from the baby monitor. Looks like Jace must have just been taking nap.

"I'll go get him," Paul said before letting go of my hand.

I smiled and went into the kitchen. Jace probably wanted something to eat. Even though he wasn't a year yet and wouldn't be until this summer, he had a healthy appetite like his father. June third was the day Jace was born on. My birthday was July tenth so a month away from his birthday. Ah crap, I just remembered that I got Paul's birthday gift stashed Lindsey's car. Only a few more days till his birthday. I needed to wrap it up and also I need to still get him something for Christmas. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting to do so when shopping today. I just remembered I needed to also study majorly for exams this week. Monday was when my government project was due so our teacher wasn't giving the exam till Thursday.

I sighed in relief. Paul came back with Jace and looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered exams. I need to hit the books and so do you. You need to graduate already."

He sighed. "I kind of decided to leave school." He said easily like if it wasn't a big deal.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm going to get the G.E.D." He clarified and pulled out a jar of baby food in the kitchen were we now stood.

"Great, how are you going to get into a university?" I replied.

"I have money stashed away. I save ya know." He said and placed a bib on Jace. It had a blue elephant on it.

Jace moved his mouth each time Paul tried to feed him the mush broccoli. We fed Jace organic foods, meaning we made his baby food from scratch. We bought the Baby Bullet awhile back. It allowed us to blend up real food rather than buy processed baby foods. I purchased some jars to store his food in so it wouldn't be such a hassle in making it all the time.

Paul took out another jar. This one was the peach fruit one. "Feed him the broccoli first. That's for his breakfast."

Paul sighed deeply. "I'm tricking him, watch."

I watched as Jace failed to notice that Paul started feeding him the broccoli after one spoon of peach baby food. I giggled. "Whoa, I never thought of that."

He smirked. "All done Jacey?"

Jace fussed in agreement to Paul's question and pushed the spoon away. Paul wiped our son's mouth with the bib. I took Jace so he could put the jars away. Jace babbled excitingly in my arms. "Come on. Mommy will give you a bath so you can sleep."

After a warm bath I dressed Jace into a fresh pair of fresh footed pajamas and tucked him in. Jace fell asleep quickly. I kissed his cheek and smiled when Paul wrapped his warm arms around my waist. I took his hand and shut the door of Jace's room. We were in our bedroom now and I let go of Paul's hand. "Tell me why you want to get a G.E.D."

"So I can focus on Jace and you." Paul replied not taking his deep brown eyes off me.

I sighed. "I want you to graduate with your class. Don't you want to set a good example for Jace? Getting a G.E.D is like taking the easy way out. If it's about money than I have a solution."

Paul glanced at me curious. "And what's that? You don't have to worry about money Ari."

I went to the closet in our room. I opened the door and pulled out a backpack I kept stashed behind a bunch of clothes and shoes. I unzipped it and let the wads of cash rain onto our bed. Paul's eyes widened in surprise as he watch the money fall onto the bed.

"Ariella, where did you get all of this?" He asked in shock.

"Tom told Crow and me to take it with us just in case. The institution was a book publishing agency so he was loaded." I explained quickly so he wouldn't assume that I robbed a bank for it.

"I'll put in the bank tomorrow." He said. "For Jace's college fund."

That warmed my heart. "Aw Paul! You already started a college fund for him."

He smiled. "Of course, I mean it though Ari. You don't have to worry when it comes to money."

"Yeah I do. I mean how many jobs do you have now that you left the pack?" I questioned thinking he had two jobs now. Lately I've noticed him weary and tired.

"Three and really it's not a big deal."

I wrapped my arms around him "Paul, I really don't want to see you work so much. It's not fair to your body. You're going to end up killing yourself."

"I get that your worried Ariella, but it's not hard at all."

I knew he was trying to act tough. "Then I'll get a job too."

He shook his head at my offer. "Absolutely not, someone has to watch Jace and a bunch of my pay check already goes to the daycare."

I sighed. "Quit being all manly and just stop to realize I can help too. I want there to be a balance in our relationship Paul. Besides I can ask my parents for some money."

He shook his head stubbornly. "It's fine."

"Fine," I grumbled. He could be so stubborn but sometimes I think it's cute. I also didn't want to ruin the day he proposed to me. "As long as the money goes somewhere," I compromised.

He smirked. "Here let's get some sleep. It's been a big day for the both of us."

I nodded in complete agreement. I was still tired from Port Angeles. I giggled as Paul swoop me up into his arms. He pressed kisses to my face and carried me to the bed. He set me down and helped me slipped on the pajamas I kept on the little night stand. He was respectful with his hands. Both of us were exhausted so no sex tonight. We didn't mind though as long as were in each other's arms. He kissed my lips softly before pulling me close to him.

"Good night Ariella, I love you."

I smiled sheepishly. "Love you too Paul." With that we both drifted off into a much needed slumber.

**Here another chapter my fellow reviewers and readers. I want to give a shot out to Loverofgoodstories27 for helping me out on editing this story. You're awesome! It's been such a long journey writing this story and I especially want to thank all of you for reading it. I only have a several more chapters to go until I finish this story and then I will start on the sequel. Hope you all continue reading.**

**~Air~**


	34. Halt

For some reason and I had no idea why, I was having nightmares. Each one felt more real and scarier than the previous. I awoke startled by another strong nightmare. Paul was shaking me slightly and it got me out of my screaming fit.

"Ariella, calm down it's only a dream."

My whole body was full of sweat and I was starring into Paul's eyes. "It was so real." I told him.

"Tell me what this one was about."

I shook my head no as I did to the previous times he's tried to help me. "I'm fine."

He sighed and laid back down. "Ari, your worrying me ya know."

"Yes I know Paul and I'm sorry. I'll try to dream about happy things for you." I snapped irritated with the whole situation. I wasn't mad at him but more at my conscious for allowing such nightmares to occur. This dream had been of Paul _and Jace. _

_They were at the park and Jace was a toddler. Paul was pushing him on a swing when the hooded figure appeared out of nowhere. _

_The man had a knife. I couldn't see the man from where I stood but I knew it was a man based on his body type. He had broad shoulders and his cloak stuck to his body. I was in the distance and was running to them. For some reason I fell and the hooded figure continue to approached Jace and Paul. I let out a scream but they didn't hear me._

"_Run!" I yelled out to them. My words were slurred as if I were drunk. I wasn't though. I had screamed again but then Paul woke me up and now here I was awake._

I rested my head on his chest. "Really it's fine Paul."

He put and arm around me. "Alright."

I pressed a kiss to his shoulder and snuggled closer to his warm body. Even if he had quit the pack, his body temperature was still the same. "We need to set a date." I told him. I already had an idea for when and where the wedding should be. We could have it on a weekend and it didn't need to be some big celebration. Besides I wasn't religious and I doubt Paul is either so it would be best to get married in a wedding chapel like the ones in Vegas. Also we did have a kid already, which basically defeats the purpose of the typical big white wedding. I was not a virgin obviously.

"When would you like to get married?" He asked.

"How about on a weekend? When neither of us have school."

"I'm dropping out remember." He replied still stubborn not to give up on the GED idea.

"But I'm not and I've already missed enough school." I said straightly.

Paul was quiet and I added. "It doesn't have to be big. We could just go to a chapel in Forks."

"Ariella I want you to have the wedding of your dreams. I don't care how much it costs I just want you to be happy. Besides your parents want to be there and we have to have a three days notice before we get married."

"Says who?" I asked.

"The state of Washington, and I know you want Lindsey there. She's your best friend and can't you picture little Jace as the ring barrier." Paul replied.

I looked into his eyes and knew he probably wants this big wedding more than I did. "Okay. Friends and family will be invited then. Don't my parents have to sign some legal agreement?" Then I remembered vaguely my bio Dad, Tom, saying that he had full custody of us. Well not Crow since he's now eighteen, but me? "Ah shit, we can't get married. My real Dad has custody."

"Your real Dad is dead. You killed him remember?"

"Oh yeah. I still can hardly believe I killed my own father." I replied.

"He kidnapped you." Paul seethed and let go of me.

I got out of bed and moved away to give him his space. I went to go check on Jace. I think it was harder for Paul to control his temper now that he quit phasing. Jace was sleeping peacefully and had a drip of drool running down his tan cheek. I grabbed the blue baby bib off the end table in his room and wiped away the drool. I kissed my son's cheek before going to get a glass of water.

It hit me like staples slamming into my stomach. And believe me I know what being stabled feels like. Parents really shouldn't leave their staplers unattended. I went down like Titanic and fell onto the wooden flooring in the hallway. I let out a cry and clutched my stomach. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I felt hot hands on my shoulders. "Ariella, what happened?" Paul asked worriedly.

I couldn't respond and cried out again as the stabbing pain intensified. I felt like someone was plunging a knife into my stomach now. I let out another scream. I gripped Paul's forearm and found my voice. "Make the pain STOP!" I screamed out.

He raked his hands through his hair most likely unsure of what to do for me. He pulled out his cell. The door burst open and I could hear a familiar patter of Vans. Crow appeared with Leah at his side. "Move out of the way." He said to Paul.

"Crow, what the hell?" I choked out. I gasped as another pain flared up inside me.

"Hush little sis." He reached out and took one of my hands in his. His hands felt calloused and rough on mine. I tried to focus on something, anything to make the pain go away. I wanted to ignore it and try to be tough. "Grab my cell, _now_ Paul." He said tossing his phone to Paul.

He almost dropped it but caught it barely. "Call my Dad. Don't ask questions, there isn't enough time to explain. If he doesn't pick up then find Jennifer and call."

I glanced at Paul and gave him a weak smile. Another stab hit me and I cried out. I dung my nails into Crow's pale hand. I noticed Paul was shaking lightly as he spoke into the phone. He hung up within a minute and looked over at me. I met his darken eyes briefly before my body started to thrash.

Everything went black and I had no clue where I was. I felt static hit my ears and an unpleasant scent burn my nose when I awoke. My biological father was not dead. No he stood there holding something. It appeared to be in a glass container. If the liquid it held wasn't a sickly black color then I would have assumed it to be perfume.

"Ariella, you need to—"

His words were like the faded music in a noisy elevator. They were pushed away quickly as my throat burned in an ultimate thirst. It reminded me of when we had to run the mile for P.E. back in the summer time. I could picture myself dragging on behind the other girls as I tried to finish my final lap. My throat burned way more than it had then. I glanced around frantically gripping my throat. I couldn't speak but only hiss. _Why was I hissing?_ I felt my inner mind ask me? I wasn't being rational, not with this thirst. I saw him standing about a foot away. He was next to my father. Instinct overtook me and my body lurched forward. I gripped Paul by the neck and pushed my body up onto him. He flew into a wall, knocking over the end table by the sofa.

I bit down hard and steady so I could make the perfect bite. His blood drew out the hunger within me and quenched my thirst. My throat was being replenished like a desert after a summer's drought. My mind buzzed as I felt my tongue trace over my fangs. _I had fangs, _and they were a lot sharper than I remembered. I continued and ignored the hands pulling at my arms.

I moaned shakily and sucked harder. The flesh of his hot skin made the drink even more satisfying. I felt a jolt and it knocked me off my meal. A boy who was pale and had dark hair had a frown. He was blocking me from the blood and I wanted to tear his throat out. "Let me go!" I hissed at him.

"Ariella, relax." Tom said to me. It all hit me like a wave. "Oh no!" I screeched in horror. I looked and saw Paul lying limp on the flood. Blood streaked down onto his shoulder and continued flowing down his body to form a dark puddle.

I couldn't believe this. _I had to be dreaming!_ There was no way I did this to Paul. But then I remembered. I remembered the burning thirst and the smell of his blood running through his veins. I continued to think about everything and it all summed up to one thing. _Monster. _That is what I have become and from just a few minutes too. At least that's what I think since I was out of my normal state of mind.

"Ariella," Paul whispered and he caught my eyes. His face was tired and sweaty. "Love you."

I crawled as far as possible as the force field around me would allow. My brother was protecting Paul and I wish he would just suffocate me. He could do it. He showed me back in New York. He could do many things. My father was by my side stroking my hair.

"Honey, it's okay. He will be okay." I cowered away. Not wanting to be touched by anyone except death itself.

"Just kill me! For once just do what you want and get rid of me!" I shouted at him.

"Ariella baby don't talk like that. You made the change as did your mother. Your aunt that you met before also went through this change. I made this vial for you. It will take the edge off your thirst. It will counteract most of the vampire blood in you. Drink." He explained and handed the vial.

"No!" I replied and buried my face in my knees. "God just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that sweetie." My Dad forced my mouth open somehow and I felt the glass of the bottle bump my teeth. It didn't hurt surprisingly enough. Forced to down all the liquid I felt myself melt further into darkness. The dark I gravely welcomed.

I awoke to the shining light of the sun. I shut my eyes and covered my face. "Not funny." I said.

"It worked Tom." Crow said evenly.

I saw the two of them. Crow would end up looking just like our father. I closed my eyes and reopened them. "Why are we in the sun?"

I glanced around and saw the clear blue sky. There wasn't a familiar cloud in sight. Cacti were spread across the wasteland. I knew all too well where we were. "Arizona."

"Yeah, we needed to test sunlight on you. She didn't burn so can we go back now before I get sunburned." Crow complained looking at my Dad.

"Alright." In a swooning instant we were back on the carpeted flooring of an unfamiliar place.

"Is she okay?" A girl with long brunette hair asked. She stood next to several other pale people. I couldn't recognize anyone of them.

"Where are we?" I asked my Dad.

"The Cullens and I'm sure you've heard of them from the pack." My Dad replied.

"Uh huh. Your nice vampires, right?" I asked.

_Paul _and just thinking his name brought a sick swelling to my stomach. I pushed away the nightmare of what I did, even though I knew it was a reality. He _hates _vampires. He hates me now too.

"I suppose you could call us that." A blonde man replied.

"Why are we here?" I demanded from my father.

"Ariella you will be staying with them. The vial takes awhile to come into effect. So in order to protect the people of La Push, you shall stay with the Cullens." My Dad replied casually.

How dare he impose me on them? I didn't want to stay with the Cullens. I wanted to go home. _But really where is that now Ariella? You think Paul is just going to let you back into his house? You really think he would let you near Jace?_ I heard myself ask inside my head. I shook my head and nodded. "Fine, but I still hate you."

"Hate is quite a passionate emotion." My Dad said.

I kept calling Tom, my Dad. _What was the point to ignore the fact that we are related?_ I knew better than anyone that we had the same eyes. The same monstrous gene, but he did say I got the vampire part from my mother. "I want to talk to you alone." I ordered directly to my Dad.

He smiled. "Okay. But first have a drink."

The nice blonde guy stepped forward. He offered me a cup. I took it gingerly and down the hot liquid. It tasted sweet in my mouth. I drained the cup of blood and handed it back to the guy. "You're Carlisle, right?"

"Yes."

I knew this. Paul said the nicest one was the doctor. He patched Jacob up a few years ago from a nasty battle. "Thank you."

He smiled and disappeared as did the rest of them. My Dad sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I sat reluctantly, not sure if he would try and kill me. _I did kill him, well I guess attempted it._ "Crow stay." I said as I saw my brother try to leave.

"Spill now and I want not another single lie. I'm a lot tougher now then when you first me." I told my dad, wanting every single detail.

"Paul is alright you know. The pack is taking care of him, even though he continues to ask for you. That Alpha is pissing me off."

_Oh great. _I see where Crow gets his off topic sentences and sarcasm. "Dad, okay. I want to know what happened to my mom first."

"She died because I killed her. It wasn't intentional. I did the same as you did when I first developed the vial but it failed. So she was sucked dry."

"How? She's a vampire."

"She's half and a different kind than the Cullens. There are stronger races out there. She was a Fritay vampire. Her kind cannot go into the sunlight but since she was half human she could do it. The downside is that you're an experiment Ariella, so you have some werewolf in you. The vampire gene countered it and now you will be what Jennifer is."

"Jennifer, you mean my aunt? The lady who kind of looks like me? Wasn't she my mother's sister?" I remember the red headed lady from awhile back. She did look an awful like me, except for her hair is redder than mine. Mine was more a brown than a typical carrot red.

"Yes and she changes every full moon into a half. That vial you drunk will make it easier on you. It's just about dawn and the full moon is over. You will be back to normal in a few minutes. You still may not return to La Push. It's time you start training for the war."

I glanced at him in surprised. "Okay, so I will only be a full vampire during full moons? And I have to prepare for a war? What war?"

"A war against any creature you once thought was mythical. A lot of corruption has occurred so thus the war. Vampires, fairies, werewolves, witches, warlocks, wizards, and anything else that you once thought was fiction is probably going to participate. Oh and don't rely on telekinesis because your power was only temporary." He clarified leaning back into the sofa.

"I can't abandon my son." I said as I took everything in. "He needs me and Christmas is coming up. I'm not you Dad. I don't walk out on my children."

He sighed. "I'll make it simple. You fight or you lose your son. We need you in this battle Ariella. Our numbers are short and we're trying to protect these _damn_ humans. Imagine what would happen if we were to fail. I work for the government and I plan to carry out protocol."

"You're insane." I shot back. "You really expect me to go along with this. How the hell do I know if you're even telling the truth?"

Crow put a hand on my shoulder. "He's telling the truth. I couldn't tell you anything because he made me promise."

"Oh how nice. You and Dad are finally getting along."

"He left out a lot too. I swear I didn't know about mom until now, well except for my assumption of him killing her. Dad's been trying to protect us. That's why we were experimented on and why you didn't grow up with me."

I looked into my brother's eyes and knew he wasn't lying. "So you knew about what then?"

"About the war and the existence of other creatures," he said easily. "I'm sorry for everything but it had to be done. I also didn't know we were siblings."

"What about Jace and the pack? Do they know, have you even told Leah?"

"Jace will be fine. I arranged for someone to pick him up. He's being taken to a safe house. All the imprints are going and the pack wants to fight. I can't stop Leah from joining in." Crow said raking a hand through his black hair.

"What about my adoptive parents?" I asked my Dad.

"Heather, your sister is dead. She trusted the wrong person and got mixed up in some pretty nasty stuff. Your adoptive parents want you to go to the funeral but I will leave that up to you." My Dad looked around skeptically. "I really like Esme's decorating."

I rolled my eyes and then it hit me. My sister, who I always thought of as a bitch, _is dead._ "I will go but I want to talk to Paul."

"You can't." My dad said seriously.

"Dad, come on, he's been asking for her. Just let her."

"Ah okay. I was just joking with you, sweetie. You can visit La Push if the wolves permit it." My Dad replied and shut his eyes.

In a few split seconds we were back in La Push. I was in Sam and Emily's house because I could hear loud voices downstairs. I heard the pack guys grumbling about not getting food before Paul. I opened my eyes and found myself alone. The good thing is the thirst was gone and I no longer felt the horrid need to suck blood from a person. I looked around until I saw Paul. He looked awful, and that was just an understatement.

Paul looked like he got hit by a car. I jumped when the door was yanked open by _Jared,_ Paul's best friend. The rest of the pack was at his flanks as if he were Alpha. Sam put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something. I couldn't hear it, but knew he was saying something to Jared due to his quick moving lips. The pack shot me death glares and the only one who held an ounce of sympathy was Embry_._ He assured me that Paul was okay and alive.

"Ariella Worthington, I hereby declare you are a threat to the well-being of our tribe. I banish you from the premises of La Push Reservation. You can pack your things, but you must be gone by the morning. Jace will stay with Emily and I until Paul can care for him." Sam decreed as if he were king of the entire reservation and made all the final decisions.

I ignored him and turned my attention to Paul. "Paul?" I asked when I stepped closer to the edge of the bed. My Dad explained more thoroughly that I was human whenever there wasn't a full moon, so I didn't feel dangerous. He said the thirst wouldn't be as strong since I drank the vial.

Paul stirred and his dark eyes flashed open. "Ariella, you're finally here."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, but I have to go. I want to apologize to you Paul but Sam orders me off the reservation and I think I owe him the respect." I glanced over at Sam who seemed surprised by my earnest surrender.

"Ari, no. You're an imprint he can't do that." Paul protested. He looked over at Sam and seethed a growl. "Sam she didn't mean it."

Before Sam could interject I reluctantly lowered my head. "I agree Paul and as much as it hurts to leave Jace and you, I will do it."

Embry was about to say something but Sam cut him off. "It's been decided. Paul she's far too dangerous to keep here. She isn't like the other imprints. I have to break the law in order to protect La Push."

"Goodbye Paul." I took off the engagement ring and placed it in his palm. "Give the ring to someone of better taste and who deserves it. Take care of Jace. I was born to do this." I wanted to choke on my tears, but I pushed them away with my hand. _Be tough Ariella. You're a mother, a lover, a survivor, and a hunter now, as well as a soon to be fighter. Plus if what your father says is true, then you must remain strong no matter what. _My inner thoughts pushed myself to be strong as my conscious was eagerly trying to coax me to walk away. _Just walk away Ariella and do not turn back._

Paul scrambled to get out of bed and did so. He was just as strong. "I won't let you leave."

Looks like I would have to hurt him. "For once Paul, could you not force me to do something against my will?" I snapped as I gazed into his eyes. He knew damn well what I was referring to even if the words remained unspoken. "Of course you remember now. I've been quite a good little girl for too long but not anymore." He looked deeply pained and sunk to his knees. He is remembering the night he forcibly took my virginity.

I would no longer be in denial. I would do what my father wanted and fight in the war. I would do this and then get on with my life. Jace would be okay and Emily would make sure of that. She has suffered pain too and that counted toward something. It would help keep my son safe and hopefully stop him from ever following in his father's footsteps. "Oh and I want something in return _wolves._" I declared as if I could care less about any of them. I looked firmly at Sam. My eyes were far from Paul and his screams that now were escaping his mouth. Jared ran to him to get him to calm down. "If my son is hurt in anyway then I swear to god I will get every mythical creature that you once deemed a fantasy, to come and kill all of you. Do I have your word?" I offered my hand in exchange. Sam just looked at it. "In return I will be away from La Push and keep any creature from invading."

Sam reluctantly shook my hand and thus the deal was made.

"One more thing, take Jace with you. He's probably tainted with leech. Sorry Paul, but you will survive."

"Fine," I said. "He's better off with me. Jace will never be touched." I glared back at Paul. He knew what I meant by this.

I went passed all of them and grabbed Jace from Emily's arms. Right on time, I was zapped back to the Cullens. I would never return to La Push again.

**Sorry for not finishing like I promised but I've been trying to finish this story with a bang. Chapter forty will be the final chapter for love and it's complications and then onward with the sequel. What happened to my fans? I know my story can get confusing but this chapter should have explained majority of it. I wanna thank a recent reviewer who now beta reads this story. Also Sal, my BF, for helping me with the plot of Love and it's complications. Hope you continue reading and enjoying my stories. Oh and by the way I am not a professional writer, just a teenager with too much free time. Also a special thanks to the creators of the hit TV series The Secret Life of the American Teenager who inspired me to do start this teen pregnancy drama filled story. Happy New Year! :D**


	35. Betrayal

_Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tippy, tap, tap._ The noise broke me from my nightmare. That's all I seemed to have these days were beautifully horrid nightmares. I grumbled but pushed myself up to go check on Jace. He was fast asleep in the crib Esme had purchased for me. I kissed his cheek and was about to get back into the warm silky sheets of my bed, when the tapping noise returned.

I turned to the direction of the sound and it clearly was coming from the two story window of the Cullens' luxurious home. I moved to the window and gasped in surprise. A dark tan hand was tapping on my window. _Who could it be?_ I sucked in a shaky breath and was afraid it might be a burglar. _Nah, it couldn't be though._ Vampires_,_ _well the Cullen type vampires,_ do not sleep a wee bit. They would have stopped this burglar, I mean if it is one. So it definitely had to be someone from the reservation. I wasn't trying to be racist or stereotypical, but they were the only ones I knew with this type of russet skin tone.

I yanked open the window and grabbed the closest thing to throw, just in case it might be someone bad.

Paul jumped in and I let out a blood curling scream. His hand instantly covered mine and I tried to push back at him.

"Shh, baby it's just me." He said trying to shush me.

I moved back quickly from him. I had already begun my training with my father. Crow stopped by the other day and gave me some tips when it came to fighting. It's been a few days since I've started living with the Cullens. "Well since you're here, happy late birthday." His birthday was a few days ago. I felt guilty for not being able to give him my gift. I felt even more terrible for almost draining him dry just around his birthday. I almost killed him and I was having a hard time forgiving myself. It was different from when he's hurt me and I was beginning to understand the consequences of being a Halfling. Or so what my father says the term that most "special" people like me use when it came to explaining what they are in the fantasy world. It's what half-bloods used. _God, this is starting to sound like Harry Potter._

He sighed and stepped closer to me. "Ariella, I know you're mad. I'm sorry about Sam."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter. I'm not going back. I do not break my deals." I replied persistently. I crossed the room and went over to Jace. I need to keep my distance from Paul.

"Ariella, I left too."

I gaped at him in surprised. "Why? I thought you _hate_ blood sucking leeches."

He smirked. "Yeah, those little annelids really get on my nerves." He replied mimicking me now.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what you call my kind. Besides I almost killed you. You better go Paul, before I do it again." I was trying my best to get Paul to leave. It's what is best for us; for him to stay away so I couldn't hurt him again. I need to gain control and Jace would be protected by the Cullens. My Dad told me that even with the vial it takes about a few more full moons until I would have complete control. I would _not_ take any chances.

Paul backed me up against a wall so I couldn't scatter away from him. "Ariella Lillian Worthington, I meant what I said."

I glared slightly. "How do you know my middle name?"

"Your mom told me. I called her the other day and explained what was happening. She says she already knows and wanted me to tell you that she loves you a lot. She also begged for you to go to Heather's funeral."

I didn't want to attend that. "Well my real last name is Larson and I don't want to go. Heather never liked me so she wouldn't want me there."

Paul nodded in agreement. He knew this and didn't push it. "Alright then, and your right I guess now it is."

I could feel heat radiating off his torso. "Why are you here?"

"Because, just like you, I can't abandon the people I love. I meant what I said Ariella. I want to marry you and help raise our son." Paul's hand gently stroked my cheek and his hand lingered there. His eyes met mine and I let out a ragged breath.

"Just go already. Your Alpha probably wants to strangle you."

"Maybe or maybe not, but I guess I will never find out." He whispered into my ear. "Marry me."

"I can't take you away from your friends and family. You need to go back to La Push, _now._" I whispered to him, even if I wanted to be selfish and keep Paul by my side for eternity.

"No. I care about the pack but not enough. You're my imprint Ariella, and that has nothing to do with this decision. It has to do with something called love. Both Jace and you are my family."

I sighed and just hugged him to me tightly in surrender. He could be so damn stubborn, but in this current situation that actually works to my advantage. I pressed my lips to his lightly before pulling away to look back into those dark orbs. "I love you and I only left—" He silenced my excuse with a deep kiss.

He pulled back from me and let me catch my breath before speaking. "Don't care why because I already know. You love me and I love you. Ariella, I was born to love you."

I smiled happily, which was an understatement to my ridiculous smile that now slipped onto my lips. "Forever then?"

"Forever baby." Paul wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I heard a familiar fussing. Jace just woke up. I bet he knows his Daddy is in the room. "See, he's got ultra senses like you."

I could feel Paul's familiar smirk. "Like us and I got him." He picked Jace up gingerly after he let me go. I watched as Paul cuddle little Jace to him to soothe his cries. "Hey, little buddy. Daddy's missed you." He kissed Jace's forehead and rocked him gently.

"Only during full moon and I'll go get him his bottle." I retreated out the door and down the looming stairwell of the Cullen Mansion. Esme must have been casually listening. She was beginning to become like a second mother to me. I don't care if I've only known her a few days; she was just super nice and reminded me a bit like Emily.

"Already made one."

I smiled at her and took the bottle. "Can he stay for a little while? I mean until we find a place."

"No worries, you can move in if you want Ariella. I already told you, your Dad and Carlisle go way back."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I really don't want to be a free loader. Plus I technically am living here." I said referring to the guest bedroom they gave to me to use during my stay.

"Hey none of that type of talk. Little Jace could never be a free loader, he's much too cute."

I smiled and thanked her for fixing up Jace's bottle. Back in the room Paul was catching up with Jace. Jace giggled as Paul blew gently on his tummy. He was so good with our son, a natural born father in my opinion. I gave him the bottle.

"That was quick."

"Yeah, well Esme insists on helping out. She loves children." I explained. "Well they all seem to do."

Paul smirked. "As long as they don't hurt you, though I bet you could take them. Crow explained to us about what you are. So you don't sparkle?"

"No I burn, that's why it's only during the full moon. The rest of the time I'm pretty much human. I just keep the appearance." I gestured to how my hair color had more natural highlights of red and orange that added a shine to my typically brunette hair. It's a lot longer too, but that wasn't from the change. It had more waves and curls as well.

"Oh okay. Well then that's good."

"Besides Paul, I doubt they would want to put me in danger. Dr. Cullen is really nice and so is his family. Bella isn't as bad as you described either."

"That's because you weren't there when she wrecked Jake." Paul retorted and fed Jace the bottle.

Jace fussed. We were trying to wean him since my milk was now gone. It was all part of being a teen mom. "Here, let me."

Paul moved the bottle toward his chest. He was tricking Jace. "Alright, that works too."

He smiled. I sat down next to him. It seemed like things could get better now. I had Paul back and I felt real good that the deal with Sam wouldn't break us apart. Paul is definitely a deal breaker but not really, since that wasn't part of the deal. It was more betrayal to the pack. He wasn't a part of it anymore so it shouldn't matter. I just simply couldn't be in La Push. Also according to Crow's updates I could return once I could prove my control to the pack. I wasn't going to return though. Crow also said that Lindsey left La push in protest to Sam's decision and Embry being the good imprint left with her. I could picture him with his tail between his legs as he quit the pack too. Jacob and Jared were also going to quit since they didn't want to outage their imprints.

"Oh, I have some more good news. Alice made me go shopping in Seattle." I said breaking away from my thoughts. _I actually got offered a shot at acting! _

Paul gave me a look. "Who could make you go shopping? You love it."

"Yeah, but not overprice boutiques." I replied quickly. "Anyway I met someone. He's a movie director and asked me to audition for a main role. He says "I have potential" apparently and I kind of want to give it a shot. It's not dancing per say, but close enough. He did say the movie was a musical type thing. They are doing remake of Grease but making it modern." **(I'm making that up by the way. I don't even know if they would ever remake it. They did it for Footloose.)** I explained. I hope Paul would be okay with this.

"Alright, so when do we leave?" He asked me.

"Really? Thanks so much Paul! But how do you even know I will get the part."

"He picked you out himself, so it's obvious he wants you in it. Trust me you will get the part." He assured and burped Jace gently.

I smiled to myself_. I wonder how I would pull of Sandy._ I hadn't thought much of the idea until now. Alice told me it was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up. "The auditions are in L.A. We can use some institution money."

"No I got it. That's Jace's college fund." He replied. "Also I'm so sorry for what I did to you Ariella."

Here was the talk that I've been dreading. "Oh, well its fine. It was a long time ago and I'm over it."

"You're not and I can tell. I love you Ariella and I'm sorry that I did that. I lost my control and I will never forgive myself. I just never wanted to bring it up because I thought maybe you were trying to forget it."

His face gave away everything. Paul has been hurting more than me. "I'm not sorry. It gave us Jace and I would never give him up." I kissed his cheek. "Besides, I'm sorry. I guess I understand now what's it's like to lose control."

Maybe he would never forgive himself, _but I have._ Ever since what I did to him I now was able to let go of everything painful. He gave me a weak smile. We had our whole lives to make up the pain we've caused one another. I would start too by letting him back into my life. _This time I would never let him go. _

For better or for worse, we are each other's destiny. I knew that was hard to find, especially at the age of seventeen. Also imprinting was another proof of this but I didn't even consider it. Love had nothing to do with the imprint bond. I would have eventually ended up with Paul without it. I was that confident of our love for each other. I was even more prepared for any other further obstacles that would hit us. I would be strong and a fighter. It's what I need too. I would not break my promise to Jace. I would be there for him and always hold him dear to my heart. _No one loves you better than your own mother._

**Okay so maybe I don't know much about being a mother but that's what my mom always says. "You know your mother loves you best!" would be the precise quote she says to me. See, they made up like usual. All couples have their ups and downs. Ariella and Paul are finally letting go of their guilt for the pain each of them have inflicted onto each other. Thanks for the review Insane Zula! Also a special thanks to my Beta Readers: Allyson aka Jade she's my blood sister, Sal my bf for helping with the plot, and my current Beta Reader from Fanfiction, loverofgoodstories27. Also another special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. This story wouldn't have been continued if it weren't for the fans. Thanks for reading and I'll update soon I hope. School starts back up tomorrow, bleh. Thank god I'm now a senior. I can't wait to start college. :D**


	36. Tests

My hair was currently being curled by Alice. She definitely enjoyed treating me like her personal Barbie. "So many split ends, can I call you Ella for short?"

I sighed. "No Alice. Ouch, would you cut that out already?" I complained. I felt her tug my locks of hair into place.

"Gosh, I want red hair."

"I'm a brunette." I retorted back. It was completely useless to try to explain this to people. Brunette's often have tints of red in their hair. Duh, it's called natural highlights people! "Do Paul's hair."

"Later, ooh so you have a big wedding coming up. Then you got the part when I took you to your audition. And you need to train for the war. Good thing it's been postponed till next year." Alice blabbered on.

I liked her, but sometimes she could blabber on like Lindsey. "Alice, I am having a small wedding."

"Big wedding, yay! I will help with the plans. You have no worries. I am an excellent wedding planner and I am also free of cost. We consider you a Cullen now."

"It's only been a week and a half." I replied.

"I know that silly girl. You just fit in well, plus your dad and our family go way back." She finally finished with my hair and helped me into some leggings. I put on a dress sweater next and some furry boots.

"These don't have real animal hair right? Plus I really don't think this is proper attire for training." I protested, though I also was curious about the boots.

"Yes, you think I would buy cheap Payless shoes? Think again." She said flippantly and clapped her hands in delight.

I sighed, but managed to escape the makeup. I went outside to go join in on the fight training session that currently was going on. The Cullens were teaching Paul some new tricks. I could see that Paul was getting real into it. He managed to take down Crow.

"Aw, look how cute my baby sister looks." Crow teased me and was pinned by Paul in the process.

Crow moved though and surprisingly proved my assumption wrong. Paul was pinned instead. "Damn," he cursed and tried to get out of his lock. "And you're dead. Remember wizards may look frail and old, but they got a steel grip because of their magic."

I felt someone pounce at me. My Dad knocked me right to the floor. "What the hell?" I snapped at him.

"You're dead too. Jeez I told them to put you in karate, not those foolish ballet classes. Never trust adoptions." My father muttered and helped me to my feet.

It only resulted in me being knocked to the floor once again. "Thank you." I replied sarcastically.

"Stop trusting others so easily," he muttered. I got up on my own. Training has already been a pain in the ass and I could tell it would only get worse.

"Hey! How's my favorite niece?" I heard a familiar shrilly voice call out.

My aunt Jennifer hopped down from a tree and landed to her feet. She bounced on her heels and hugged me to her. "My god, you look too much like her. You're just missing her eyes."

I nodded, still awkward by how calm and close she seemed to act towards me. "I guess so."

"No, never deny your beauty. What guy fucked you up?" She wondered aloud.

That caught Paul's attention and I saw him tense up. "Great, well I need to focus." I replied.

"Really Tom, you're making her fight?" She said and clucked her tongue in annoyance at my father.

Tom nodded. "I wonder what pathetic human is going to be elected this term for president of the idiots." My dad muttered randomly.

I rolled my eyes only to be knocked to the ground again. I think Paul was having a tough time at watching me train. _Hell,_ I had a lot of bruises and wounds from only five days of constant practices and drills. Esme and Rosalie were taking turns watching Jace while Paul and I trained for the war. I wanted to trade them right now though. Watching Jace was a lot easier than learning to save your ass during warfare, well except when he was grumpy.

"Tom!" I heard a melodic voice echo from way up in the tree. "Finally I have found you. What have you done to the children?"

I glanced to see a woman. She was from my near death experience. _It was my mother. _So much was going through my head right now, she was alive? She wore a flowing minty green dress that drew direct attention to her piercing matching eye color. Tom just shrugged as if he could care less that the mother of his children was standing right in front of him.

"You survived sweetie." He muttered quietly.

"Don't start that with me. You did this!" She snapped and lunged for his neck.

"Now darling, remember the government is the one who was after you. I didn't bring you into this mess. We were fine until you cheated."

"That's the least of our problems! You stole my children and then hired a warlock to spell bound me on an island for sixteen years. You took my children away!" She bellowed at him. "Well now I'm back and I'm not going to let you taint them any longer."

I gaped and glanced at Crow. He looked more baffled than me. "Whoa, mom you're alive. You son of a bitch!" he shouted at my father. "You told me she died!"

"Whoops, looks like I must have switched stories up. Kids go hug your mother."

I was more than confused. Paul was at my side now.

"A wolf?" she sniffed and glowered at Paul, "absolutely not."

"Um mom, I don't really think that's any of you business since you technically do not have custody of me, he does and approves so back off. Also I'm pretty much an adult and a mother so I do not need your advice." I replied. I was beginning to get used to the twists and turns in my life, it hardly affected me. It was beginning not to come as a surprise to me anymore. _But whoa, my mom cheated on my dad? _

"Oh sweetie, I meant that he must have not have told you about William."

"William?" I asked confused.

"Your future husband honey, it was decided when you were just a baby."

"What the hell?" I asked. I glanced at my Dad. "You knew this, didn't you?"

Dad shrugged and glanced at Mom. "Well, I kind of let that slip my mind."

"Asshole," I muttered. "I'm not marrying some guy who sounds like he's a rich stuck up bastard."

"Actually he's much more powerful and charming. Perhaps you have heard of a story? Hades needs a new wife and you remind him a lot of Persephone. William is his code name. A Greek god is more suitable than a silly shape shifter."

I clenched my fists. "Hell no! I am not an object."

Paul wrapped his arms around me protectively. This made Dad laugh. "Okay, you are just too much. You're lucky Hades is going to spare you."

"Greek Gods do not exist! I shouted at him," I yelled.

"Yeah they do." Crow muttered sadly. "Sorry sis, but unless you want to piss of a Greek God, I would do what they say."

"I have a son." I said firmly. "You marry him _mom._" I was pissed at her. So much could have been prevented if she would have just been there. I don't care if my father kept her bound to an island.

"Well, you can always have more." My Dad replied and went back to gazing at my mother. "You look good Kaleen."

She shot him a warning glance. "It was your duty to protect her and now you have failed. We're lucky if the gods don't kill us all for your moronic mistakes."

"Now, you see she's alright. We just have to have the Gods break the imprint bond and the problem will be solved." Tom assured and kept his feet firmly planted to the ground.

"This is crazy," I replied exasperated. "How could you do this to me?"

"How could we not? You're better off with a God than with him." Tom countered back.

I had fury radiate throughout my entire body. "Damn it, why are you doing this?"

"I just told you. Stop acting like a child." He responded picking a piece of lint off his shoulder.

"Great, this is just perfect!" I snapped. "Paul you can't let them do this. Besides it's impossible to break the imprint bond, right?" Paul wouldn't look at me.

Tom snapped his fingers and thus my mother was gone. It was just Tom, Crow, and Paul. "Paul you passed. Ariella you keep failing this test." He replied.

I scoffed. "Would you quit doing those types of tests? It's beginning to get annoying."

He shook his head at me in complete dismay. "Not until you grasp the concept of it. You must trust no one."

That test really pissed me off. I can't believe I keep falling for them! We went back to doing drills. I was getting better with practice though I hated the bruises I would get in return. At the end of our training for the day, I wanted nothing more than to go straight to bed. My whole body would be sore tomorrow and my legs were killing me.

Paul had decided to continue phasing. I didn't mind though, a one year age difference wouldn't be a problem for either of us. He still would be older technically anyway so why get mad? I decided to check on Jace first. He was sitting on Rosalie's lap and looking intently at the picture book she read to him. I smiled and he babbled as soon as he saw me.

He kept getting older and older. Paul and I were looking forward to his first Christmas, which was only a week away. I felt guilty that I couldn't give Paul his birthday gift, but he said it was fine. He was eighteen now though, well physically. The Cullens had a tree set up, but it was more for Jace and Renesmee's sake. I met Bella and Edward's daughter. Though she was only three, she looked like a five year old. She would be home schooled until her aging slowed down. I think this upset her, but I wouldn't meddle. She was not my child. Jace was pretty big for his age, even if he was going to be seven months soon. I felt sad in a way that he was growing up real fast.

Paul constantly made the joke that he would soon be eighteen and walking out the door to leave for college. He didn't realize how upset it made to even think of that. Jace would always be my little boy, even when he's thirty and has kids of his own. I sure hope he waits to have kids and not repeat his parents' mistakes. Of course I have no regrets having him, but I rather him have an easier life.

"Look Jace, your mommy's back." Rosalie cooed.

I smiled at Jace. "Hi Jacey," I picked up Jace and he babbled even more. He gripped my hair to play with it. He definitely loves playing with hair. Guy hair had a different kind of amusement for him though. Jace only grabs men's eyebrows. He does it to Paul all the time. I giggled at the thought and kissed my son's cheeks. "Has he been fed yet?" It was late and usually I feed Jace and bathe him before putting him down for the night.

"No, I was going to feed him, but I thought you'd want too." Rosalie said.

She seemed to understand parenting. I suddenly felt heart stricken for her, poor Rose. All she ever wanted was to have a family, but then she was changed because her fiancée and his friends raped her. She almost died, but luckily Carlisle found her. At least she had Emmett now, which was better than no one. I don't know what I would do without Paul, which is why my father's test made me so angry. He really doesn't realize what Paul and I have been through. I wonder if he would have imprinted on me if I would have gone through the change before I met him.

I took Jace from Rosalie and made my way to the elegant kitchen. Since Esme was into décor, there was plenty of kitchen equipment, even if they don't need to eat. I grabbed a baby bottle and fixed up a bottle of formula for Jace. He drank it hungrily. I swear he was going to be a wolf just like his daddy. His appetite was just like his father's. I shuddered at that. I really wish Jace wouldn't have to go through being a shape shifter. It would just complicate his life. I want my son's life to be easier than mine and his father's. I know that Paul struggled a long time with his temper, or so everyone in the pack claims. I also had a first hand encounter with it when he punched a hole in the wall. Thank god he didn't hit me. I personally don't believe that he would hit me intentionally. All I can do is just hope the best for Jace when his time comes to phase.

I wiped some excess of the formula from Jace's cheek with a bib. I burped him and judging by his droopy eyes, he would fall asleep quite soon. I bathed him with warm water before putting him down for the night. Jace fell asleep as soon as I tucked him in. I couldn't help but smile. He looks so cute!

The night fall came and I myself was showered. The movie director found my number somehow and called me a day ago to let me know that he didn't care if I could act. He just wants me to play the star in his movie and needs to me in Los Angeles in two weeks. I felt slightly nervous, but I would just quit school. This is the opportunity of a life time and I can always get the G.E.D. My dad says it comes with being a Halfling. The change enhances our appearance and draws people to us. It had to do with predator traits or whatever. It was how we manage to lure our prey in.

Paul insisted on coming with me. He wants to be there for me and doesn't want me to miss out on seeing Jace grow up. There would be seven months of filming and that includes trainings. I was looking forward to this because I could finally do what I have wanted since I took my first ballet lessons as a child. _Dance._ I was looking forward to learning new techniques. I used to do dance back in Arizona, but when I came to La Push there wasn't any dance classes. I remember hating it when I first moved here, but eventually got used to it.

I was lying back on the bed in the room I was staying in. Paul came in then, we shared this room. He wore a dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. He even had on dress shoes, which made my eyes literally pop. Since when does he dress up that nice, well aside from Sam and Emily's wedding? I had never seen him dressed like this unless if it was forced.

"Did Alice get to you?" I asked. Surely that could be the only explanation.

"No, she didn't. She lent me the clothes though. You don't like it?" He asked. Paul's features looked fairly disappointed.

I felt guilty now and shook my head. "No, it's just you usually dress differently."

He sighed. "I know. I want to take you out to eat. It's been a tough week and we haven't had a lot of alone time."

I see where he was going with this. He was right in a way. Things haven't been the best between us. "Alright then, I guess I better redress." I felt guiltier when I realized I haven't apologized for the mean things I said to him when I left La Push. "Paul I'm sorry for the mean things I said. I know you would never hurt Jace. I was just trying to get you not to follow."

"It's fine, I forgive you. Get dressed Ari and we'll go out."

I would have protested but just as I was about to there was a knock on the door.

"Ariella?" Alice called out from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I replied and she opened the door. She held a sealed dress bag in her hands.

"I saw you wearing this." She didn't mean this literally of course. She meant in a vision. "It'll look fabulous on you." She gushed and handed the bag to me. I was girly, sure. I just didn't go full out like other people. When I think other people, I mean Alice. I really shouldn't have taken Bella's warning so lightly. Until I "learned to dress better" Alice wouldn't leave me alone.

"Thanks." I replied meekly, "how thoughtful of you Alice."

"No more thanking me Ariella. You're a part of our family now. Well have fun," She replied musically. The Cullens had such a lyrical twang to their voice. She danced away and I turned to Paul. Now how we such nice people on good terms with my monster of a father?

"Lucky," I mumbled and went into the bathroom to change. I heard him chuckle but ignored it. I wanted to look at the dress before he saw it, just in case it was a little too much. I was quite surprised to find a formal white dress. It seemed like a dinner date dress. It wasn't too fancy, but would bring out my features. White contrasted good with my brunette/reddish hair and bright blue eyes. I wasn't vain about my appearance, but after a week of living with the Cullens, it was shameful for me to deny my beauty.

Plus the change brought out my features more. "Not bad," I muttered to myself and slipped on the dress. It felt silky and soft against my skin. The dress fell about two inches from my knees and had matching flats to go with it. Thank god Alice realized that I loathe high heels. They were uncomfortable to my feet and I could barely walk in them. You would think that I would have more balance after this change, but nope. It only seemed to draw attention to me, rather than make me invisible like I once was. Paul claims that guys were always starring at me and he must be bluffing. Only four guys have ever been interested in me: Tony, him, Crow, and Seth. I rather not count Crow since he's my brother.

I already brushed my teeth and applied some lip gloss to my light pink lips. I added some earrings that matched the dress. Alice had put the earrings in a tiny bag and enclosed it with the dress. I hardly ever wore earrings, except on special occasions. I left my face make-up free since Paul detested it. He claims I don't need it.

Paul stood waiting as patient as a man could for his date to be ready. He must have heard the door open because right on cue he took in my appearance.

"Wow," was all he managed.

"It's not the first time I dress up." I muttered blushing. Damn my pale complexion, thus another reason why I miss Arizona. I lost my light tan after a few years living here. Well it was kind of tan but not really when you compare me to Paul. I was jealous of his skin tone. He sometimes calls me milk, but only because he's teasing and knows it bugs me. I just pull out the dog jokes and that gets him to shut it.

He gulped. "I know. You look beautiful Ariella, I mean you always look beautiful, but—"

I smiled. "I know Paul; you don't look so bad yourself." He took his hand in mine and we walked out of the room. "Wait, Jace?"

"Rosalie and Esme practically jumped at the offer to babysit for him. I compromised and told them to take turns." He chuckled.

I couldn't help but giggle. We took Paul's truck and he drove me to a restaurant that I didn't recognize. We were quiet mostly on the way there, but the silence didn't bother me. Once parked, Paul opened the door for me and took my hand.

"Thanks," I said and we held hands as we made our way to the front door. My eyes popped as I realized that we were attending a pretty expensive restaurant. "Paul, wow!" That was all I could manage to say.

"I got us reservations a few days ago." He clarified. The waiter greeted us with a genuine smile. "My reservation is under Woods." Paul told him.

The waiter nodded and type into the computer. "Two reservations for Mr. Paul Woods?" The waiter asked.

"Yes that's correct." Paul responded.

"Can I see an ID, it's for restaurant policies." He asked.

Paul pulled out his wallet and showed his driver's license. We were then led by the male waiter to our table. I took in the fancy table clothes and the classical background music. It felt different to be at such an elegant restaurant. Paul and I took our seats. The waiter handed us menus. I glanced at the options that the menu offered. I was in the mood for something Italian. I choose Fettuccine Alfredo mentally and noticed Paul's gaze on me.

I blushed. "What are you going to order?" I asked him.

Paul smiled, "rack of lamb with a side order of steamed asparagus."

He still seemed to have his eyes on me. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No, you just look really beautiful tonight, not that you don't every night." He replied, now gazing into my eyes.

I blushed once again and reached over to put my hand on his. "Aw, you're acting like a gentleman."

"When am I not?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, it's just that normally you aren't like this." I replied.

This made him frown. "I thought you would like this."

"I do! I'm just sort of surprised, but happy though. Tonight's been great so far." I said quickly. Paul didn't need to worry about my so called happiness. I was happy, sure. I just sometimes had remorse over things that were not in my control.

This brought his expression back to normal. We continued chatting and then ordered our food once the waiter returned. We got sparkling apple cider since we were not old enough to drink. Well Paul was, but I wasn't and we both agreed remain sober. I wouldn't touch liquor again, not after the Tony incident.

The food was amazing. I hadn't had Fettuccini Alfredo in so long. For dessert we shared a slice of Napoleon cake. It was quite delicious in my opinion. I felt so full afterwards and felt happy to have Paul to lean against his side as we walked. His arm wrapped around my waist as we continued our walk back to the car. Once in the car we drove back to La Push. Wait what? What are we doing here; I'm banned from La Push? I had another surprised though. We stopped near First Beach and Paul got out.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Just get out, Sam won't know."

"Doesn't matter if he finds out, I don't want to be here Paul." I snapped.

"Please Ariella, I want to show you something and then we can go back." His eyes begged me to go so I couldn't say no.

"Fine," I replied and got out. I could feel the sand squish underneath my flats but let Paul lead me. We reached a cave and he helped me across some rocks. When we entered I was so surprised. Inside there were candles everywhere and letters carved beautifully into the wall of the cave. Garlands of vines surrounded the name that was colored in with different paints and oils. It was my name. So many colors and designs trailed around the letters that spelled out the letters of Ariella.

"Do you like it?" He asked me. "It took me about a year to make."

I felt my eyes water. "Oh wow Paul. It's so beautiful!" I gushed, taking in some sea glass he added into the structure. I couldn't believe he made this. I know Paul wants to be an architect, but this is the first time I have seen his artistic side. It was absolutely amazing! I also noticed a blanket with a bunch of pillows. We hadn't had anytime to be alone since we moved in with the Cullens. Yes it's been a week, but the imprint could surely make the both of us go insane. I was beginning to turn into a sex manic, but can I blame myself? Paul was so damn hot and I just wanted to lie in bed with him for an eternity if I could.

I was the first to move. Our lips met and I felt us fall back on the blanket. His lips grazed my collar bone as his hands brushed the hair from my face. I moaned and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. That's when I felt his pocket buzzed from his slacks. Paul groaned but pulled away. "Sorry," he said kissing my forehead lightly. He retrieved the phone from his pocket and growled a what.

His face suddenly got cold and his eyes blackened he got up off of me. His fist went into the bland side of the cave. "Shit!" He cussed and the phone fell straight to the sand.

I picked it up and answered the hellos. It was Jared. "What happened?" I asked.

"Embry's gone missing and Lindsey just called us about an hour ago. She says he hasn't been home in two days and usually he calls if he's out for more than a day. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No I don't. I've been with the Cullens the entire time."

Paul's hand was outstretched. He looked calmer. I put the phone in his hand. "I'll be there in half and hour. I have to take her back home."

"Lindsey! She might be endangered too."

Paul shook his head. "Quil and Jake are with her."

I nodded and let him finish his conversation with Jared. Once he snapped his phone shut he helped me to my feet. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"What?"

"Sam gave me permission to let you back in. He can't ban you because you're an imprint and especially since this happened."

"And Jace?"

"I'm going to pick him up." He said and led me out of the cave.

"Paul, it would be safer at the Cullens."

He scoffed. "We can take leeches too; it's what we're born to do."

I shook my head. "No Paul. I want to stay with the Cullens."

"Ariella, for once can you listen?" He snapped. I flinched at the tone of his voice.

He sighed and took me into his arms. "Let me protect you."

"I can protect myself. Christmas is in a week and I want to spend it with the Cullens. They have a tree and this is Jace's first Christmas. I want it to be special."

He just nodded. "Fine," he replied. He was still pissed off, but he was letting it go for my sake.

We drove back in silence and I just leaned my head against the window. We reached the Cullens in twenty minutes. "Are you going to go back to La Push then?"

"I have too, Sam's orders and besides I want to find Embry."

I nodded. "When will you back?"

"When's he's found."

"You better be here December twenty-fifth." I said and got out of the car.

Paul drove off without a word. _Men just keep pissing me off today._

**So Embry's gone MIA. Sorry for taking long to update but I've been sick and piled up with school work. Let me know what you thought of the chapter! :D Anyone know any good Hunger Games Fanfics? I'm looking for some and am currently working on. Read the hunger games, it's so good!**


	37. Firsts

**AN: Those of you who have put up with my constant procrastination and love this story as much as me, are indeed in luck. I got suspended for stupid reasons so now two days of writing ahead of me to help finish Love and Its Complications. It's taken me a year or so, but I've finally am gonna finish this. Thanks for the reviews; it's really helped me feel motivated to continue writing this story. Also I've got a tumblr now and it's the same username as on here so follow me if you want. Now that I've gotten through this rough week I am going to shut up and finally finish what I started.**

**Ariella's POV:**

Here I was on Christmas morning, waiting for Paul to show up and he still isn't back from La Push. I hadn't seen him this whole week and now he has the decency to show up late for Jace's first Christmas. Jace babbled excitedly as I held him in my arms.

Alice and Rose managed to talk me into dressing him up in a little Santa suit. Jace was playing with the hat that went with the suit in his little hands. He sure is getting big, and this upset me a bit. I remember thinking to myself that I would wait to have kids first. That changed the moment I first felt him stir in my stomach. I was glad to have Jace and knew I got lucky big time. The complications during the delivery could have cost us both our lives, but we were lucky and I wouldn't forget it. This is what ticked me off even more. How Paul could be so thick headed at times and yet so sweet, was beyond my comprehension. I was more than peeved at Paul. It's Christmas, Jace's first Christmas and he's not here!

Alice put a hand on my shoulder. "He's just late."

I glowered. "How could he do this?"

Alice muttered a sorry. I let out a sigh. "No I'm sorry. I really just wish he was here."

Alice gave my free hand a gentle squeezed. "He will be here, I would know."

I nodded. "If you say so."

Renesmee had already opened her gifts with her parents, but I was persistent on waiting for Paul to show up. He needs to be here, he just has to be. Jace was playing with his hat still as I held him on my hip and used one arm to keep him propped up. I swear he looked like a one year old, but I rather not question his growth spurt. Crow was with Leah's family and my dad was reading one of his National Geographic magazines on the couch. The rest of the Cullens were in the kitchen with Bella and Edward.

Lindsey was almost here. I felt so sad for my best friend. She's lost both her father and mother, and now Embry. I swear Embry is what keeps her going most of the time. Thank god that she has him, but not now. He's still missing. Where could he possibly be? The pack suspects that it was vampires, but judging on everything that has happened, they could be wrong. Maybe it was vampires though, it would seem like the most logical choice, but as my dad keeps telling me, things aren't what they always seem to be. That and you must trust no one! God, I'm happy I finally passed his test the other day. I had to kill Crow in the process; of course it wasn't really him but just a hallucination according to my dad.

I need to call my parents later. They must be miserable without their precious perfect daughter Heather. Yeah, I felt bad she was dead and kind of missed her hatred towards me, but that didn't mean I was going to bawl at her funeral. My parents called a few days ago and pleaded for me to come. The date was set for January seventh. I rather not attend, but unfortunately me being such a sucker for crying, I actually agreed to go. They said they would pick me up and everything. It would intervene with my movie deal, but I just called Pete, the director, and he said it was fine. With everything happening, I kind of wanted to just not do the movie. There were plenty of actresses who could take my place and I haven't signed a contract yet, so I was good to go ahead and cancel if I pleased.

"Ho-ho-ho," the words broke me from my thoughts. Jace babbled excitedly and reached out. I knew it was Paul; I could still kind of see his face. I let him take Jace into his arms and Jace stopped babbling. He opened his mouth as if to say something.

"M-mm," he began to sound out the letter m. "M-m-mom-m-y!" he squealed in delight and looked at me. "Mommy!"

I felt my eyes tear up. He just said mommy! Jace just said his first word and he's about to be seven months. I was so happy! "Aw Jace!"

I didn't notice, but Alice was filming the entire thing. Jace looked Paul. "D-da-da!" He managed to say.

Paul's face lit up with that. We both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Today was definitely a happy day, despite the circumstances. The bell ringing snapped our eyes from each other and Rosalie appeared and went to answer the door. She returned with Lindsey.

Lindsey didn't look herself at all. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and her face broke out big time. Her skin also was a ghostly pale tone, not like her usual flushed cheeks. I can only imagine what she's going through. "Hey," she greeted meekly.

I hugged her. Lindsey's arms went slowly around me as she accepted this embrace. We hadn't spoken much since we found out the news. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm managing; I just hate feeling his pain. At least I know he's alive." She muttered.

Eck, the imprint bond sure can suck. Not only can the person who imprints feel the pain of his imprint, but also the imprint herself. "He's strong and smart. Embry will be back before you know it."

She accepted my optimistic comment. "How's pooper pants?"

She was using nicknames, so I knew that she's at least trying to enjoy Christmas. "He just said his first two words."

"Insey!" Jace cooed.

I beamed at my son. Three words in just several minutes! "He knows who his Auntie is."

"Of course he does, I'm pooper pants' favorite," Lindsey said with a wink and took an eager Jace from Paul. She cuddled him in her arms and then I caught her expression. She actually seemed quite happy right now, but her brown eyes said something else. I could tell she was hiding something and that that something was not going to be kept secret for long.

"I brought you something," she said and handed me a ruby red wrapped gift. It was Paul's gift I realized. It was shaped like the game's container and she must have wrapped it for me. It was originally meant for his birthday, but once I left La Push, I wasn't able to give it to him. Lindsey was supposed to keep it at her place anyway so I could keep it hidden. I was more than grateful that she brought it today.

"Thanks Lins," I replied. It was good to have her here. My parents couldn't make it down since they were busy with funeral arrangements. I didn't really care all that much though. For some reason I just couldn't help but resent Heather a bit. As kids she always was mean to me and seemed to enjoy making my life difficult.

At least my real Dad was here. I know I've let go of some of my grudge against my adoptive parents for kicking me out, but that didn't mean I was completely their golden child once again. Besides, they had enough to deal with as it is. Christmas was not a happy time for them this year, especially since they are planning their biological child's funeral.

I wonder how she died. My dad spared the details and just left it at getting mixed up with the wrong people. Wrong people probably meant drug dealers or pimps. Heather has always been a wild child, even when we were living in Arizona. I remember how mad my adoptive dad was when she crashed his car. He grounded her for months, but she still managed to go unseen when sneaking out. Come to think of it, they've always seem to let her do as she pleased.

I also remember how she tried to give me the talk when I turned fifteen. She called me after mom blathered about how I got my period for the first time. _Yes, I actually was fortunate to get my period real late._ Or so Lindsey claims that I'm lucky for that, which I don't really think so, but what the hell? I might as well just appreciate it.

_"Remember to use a condom if you're going to do it. A lot of boys are gonna be wanting you, especially since your breasts are going to get bigger." Heather assured._

_I rolled my eyes at this, I rather block out her annoying voice, which I did. Is this really necessary? I really don't want to ever have sex. It's probably never going to even be an option for me. If I were to be a baby I would gain weight and dancing would be out of the question for me. "Heather, I'm not you. I don't plan to have sex until after college."_

_She just laughed at this and that really made me angry. "Just because you're a slut and I'm your sister, doesn't make me one." I hung up on her after that._

I pushed my thoughts away. That's the past and I was not going to dwell on it at all. I turned to look at Paul and realize that he had disappeared.

"He went to go change." Lindsey informed, while babbling Jace played with her hair.

I nodded and took a seat on the couch. I couldn't help myself and I continued to reflect back on everything that has happened this year: I lost my virginity and had a baby at sixteen, got kicked out, my sister and Lindsey's mom were dead, found out I had a brother and kissed him, Seth kissed me, Tony and I almost had sex even if he put something in my drink, Paul got depressed and almost died, I almost died…and the list goes on. So many things happened to me, but yet here I am. I didn't think I would ever make it, but I did. I felt proud of myself and of Paul too, even if I was mad at him.

He probably couldn't help but feel a soft spot for Embry Call. He was the bastard child of La Push and Lindsey's told me how that makes him feel. Not to mention that him and Sam are brothers. That's got to be a lot of stress and to have Lindsey's problems that not only affect her, but him as well. Paul appeared and I handed the wrapped gift.

He offered a smile for me. "What's this?"

I smiled. "Open it." I was getting over my anger towards him. Then I realized that this would be Lindsey's first Christmas without Embry and mine without my parents. Last Christmas I had my parents and Lindsey had just started dating Embry I believed. I was amazed at how the world could change with the blink of an eye.

Paul nodded and unwrap the gift carefully. That was a little funny, I never thought of him as the type to be calm and sweet to wrapping paper. He grinned once he saw the game. "Thanks, I've wanted this game for a while, but haven't had any time to actually order it."

I smiled. "It was originally your birthday present, but I couldn't give it to you."

Paul wrapped me into his arms and held me tightly. "I love it babe." He kissed my cheek and let go. "I've got presents for you, Jace, and Lindsey."

"Polly Pockets, really? Why did you get me a gift?" Lindsey muttered, rolling her eyes slightly.

I gave her a sharp look and she withdrew any further commentary. Paul smirked and shook his head at her. Once he returned he had three gifts in his tan arms. He gave Lindsey's her first, which was a CD from Hollywood Undead. This made her beam, and that was excellent since I could tell she was trying her hardest not to be gloomy.

"This one's for you sweetheart," he said to me.

The wrapping paper was a lavender shade, my favorite color. The gift was revealed and it was a diamond necklace. My eyes widened and I gave him a soft look, not knowing what to say. I just managed to hug him.

No words passed between us, but I knew he knew that I was grateful. He took Jace from Lindsey and sat on the couch. "Would you like to help?"

I nodded and we helped Jace opened his gift. I didn't see the holes until the blue box was turned around. A small little terrier popped his fuzzy white head out of the opened box. He giggled and reached for the dogs ears. The dog didn't mind this and I couldn't help but smile.

"Aw he's so cute."

"Both of them," he said smiling at Jace and me.

**Embry's POV:**

My hands shook as the whip lashed into my spine. "That will show you pup. You ever want to see her again, than you will tell us where her little friend is."

"Go to hell," I muttered as I tried to conceal my pain.

The leech with faded blonde hair just smirked. "Tell me bitch!"

I struggled to upright myself and that's when his glassy hand pushed my face into the dirt. "Fine, don't tell us, but I guess we're going to have to make you remember whose boss."

Standing tall, the vampire Ernesto brought out a syringe. He toyed with it in his hands. The chains that dug into my hands and feet had me straining to get out of their lethal grasp. I knew better than to struggle, but I had to get back to Lindsey. I remember finding the home pregnancy test in the trash can and if she really is pregnant, than I have to get home as soon as possible. The problem is that I can't tell them where Ariella is. They will kill her and probably the rest of the imprints.

"Go ahead and do what you want." I said to him defiantly.

This made Ernesto sink his foot into my stomach. I kept my mouth shut and bit down on my tongue to push away the pain he brought to my gut. "With pleasure."

Two other vampires appeared out of the blue with knifes. They each took turns jabbing it across my face, almost as if they are creating a portrait into my skin. I let out a shout and this made them grin. The sharp white teeth taunted me, but finally Ernesto told them to stop.

"Finally, it's perfect!" he clasped his hands together. "I just love Christmas, don't you?"

The two shot him boastful grins as he stuck the syringe into my skin, which burned it. This final blow of pain made me lose my strength. The agony engulfed me as the flaring pain burst within my veins. A scream erupted from the surface of my throat and sound blasted in the shed they were keeping me in. The source of the pain was not from the knives, but could only be from one thing, _venom._

**Jared's POV:**

My hands shook as Kim removed her shirt. "Are you sure?" I asked her for the fifth time. I didn't want to take advantage of my imprint, especially after seeing the effects it could put on a relationship. Paul hates himself for what he did to Ariella and since he is my best friend, I had a great deal of access to what he endures.

Kim distracted my disgruntled thoughts with a soft kiss on my lips. "Jared, I want it to be you."

I nodded my head and gulped. "Okay Kimmy, but you tell when to stop."

She nodded and clutched my hands in hers. "Forever?"

"Forever baby," I said to her and we made love together for the first time.

**Seth's POV:**

I watched from a few feet back as Paul kissed the girl I love. I saw her first, but that was back in middle school, before he imprinted on her. She was so beautiful and I just wish that it could have been me, instead of Paul. What could he possibly give her? He didn't even have a high school diploma. I did, though most of the pack did too, since we've been wolves for quite some time now. I knew that Ariella Worthington has had it rough because of _him. _She thinks she loves him but I know she is blinded by his lies.

I need to get out of here and I couldn't watch anymore as more of their clothes came off. I can't believe that they were having sex while the Cullens were out. How disgusting and rude can Paul be to her? He couldn't go a month without getting some. She doesn't even know that Paul cheated on her the first two months they dated. I knew because I was there at the party. Paul was sober and taking advantage of girls like he always does, and I knew that he would never stop using Ariella.

I know that it was up to me to save her, but I just couldn't get hurt anymore. I turned my back at them and decided to just wait until their love finally fell apart. Only time will predict my predictions.

**Crow's POV:**

My Christmas with Leah was incredible. We spent the day side by side and with her mom and younger brother Seth. We even stopped by to visit my sister and our new family, the Cullens. I got the news that Leah was indeed pregnant and that was my gift from her. It was ironic, since she told me Emily was also expecting too. She was four months along, but has been quiet about it. I thought this was kinda funny, given that they are second cousins and all. It was good that they patched things up.

I was proud to have Leah with me and was finally happy for once. My dad may have ruined my childhood with all the training, but I was glad because it brought me to her. I admit that I was a bit scared, but now I'm glad to hold her in my arms. My lips touched his soft warm forehead. "Sleep my wolf." Leah stirred slightly in my arms and I rest my hand on her stomach as we both fell asleep as the day came to an end.

**Kayla's POV:**

I never did tell him. I couldn't believe how big Jasmine has gotten. Paul Woods would never know about his illegitimate daughter. She lived in Forks with my grandmother and I planned on keeping her a secret for awhile. Holding her in my arms was enough reason to quit pretending that I don't have child. My empty heart was filled as my toddler, who just turned two, wobbled into my arms. My secret would be kept safe, as long as I never return to La Push.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes/grammar errors, but we're all smart and can figure out what I mean. This chapter was filler in a way and I'm getting very close to the end. I decided to add some twists and turns to this story. I know my bf is going to be pissed that I added the Kayla part. If it weren't for him, this story would go unfinished. Thanks everyone for reading and I hope you continue reading. Next chapter should be up soon! Also please review, it's not that difficult. I want to know what's on your minds and if anyone is still reading. P.S: The Hunger Games movie was awesome, though I hated that they didn't exactly follow the book.**

**~Air~**


	38. Closure

**AN: Zero reviews from the last chapter, I'm going to cry. jk**

**Paul's POV:**

I watched as Ariella slept. Her hair was tousled and she smelled sweet from our love making. Her small hand rested on my pec as I kissed her neck gently. She shifted and I could feel her hips press against my thigh. I let out a sharp breath, but only because Ariella could do things to my body that no other girl could. I heard a few howls from outside, and though they were far from Cullen territory, my ears were able to pick up my pack brothers' calling. It was urgent howling and I knew needed to go, even if I didn't want to leave her. I gently moved Ariella so that she was on her back, before I slipped out of bed quietly. I pulled up my shorts and that's when I heard her shift again in her sleep. "Where you going?" she asked sheepishly.

I moved to take her face in my hands. "Pack stuff, they need me. Stay indoors." I kissed her lips gently.

"Please stay," she practically begged. I bet Ariella thought I wouldn't be back for another week.

"I can't, even if I want. They need me sweetheart, but I'll come back as soon as I can."

She nodded her head sadly. "At least be back in time for the funeral."

Damn, why did all this crap have to keep happening to her? Our lives are complicated enough and Ariella didn't need any more shit happening to her. "I promise you with my life."

She glowered at that. "That's not funny."

I smirked. "I've got a morbid sense of humor. Sorry love." I took one last glance at my beautiful imprint, before I jumped out the window. Once I shifted forms, I could hear the jumbled up thoughts of my pack mates. Everyone was over by the stream that separated the boundaries.

_Is he dead?_ Jared asked frantically.

_No, he's alive but beat up. _Sam responded. _We will have our revenge on these leeches. _

I moved over to stand by Jared and he wagged his tag to greet me. _About time you got here lover boy._

_Don't start._ I snapped at him. _Seems like you had a good night too. _I could smell sex over him.

_Right back at you bro. _He snapped.

_Enough! _Sam alpha ordered. _Embry has been found and is being patched up by one of our healers. _

I rolled my eyes. Doctor Cullen could patch him up better, but since Sam kicked my imprint off the reservation, he no longer had any trust in vampires. _She isn't dangerous._

_Then why did she almost suck you dry?_ Quil muttered.

_Same reason that Sam hurt Emily. _That got Sam to attack me right on the spot, but I was ready for him. I sank my teeth into his neck as we wrestled one another. It was no use though, he won like usual.

_Paul don't you dare ever bring up Emily again. _He seethed.

I forced myself back onto all fours. _It's true though, and I can't believe you keep lecturing me about keeping my temper in control, when you can't do the same._

Sam ignored this and refocused his attention back on the others. _We will take down the leeches that hurt Embry. First, we need to figure out why they took him, but that won't happen until Embry wakes up. Maybe, you can get Lindsey to come back to La Push and help Embry heal._

_Fine, but she's stubborn, so don't expect her to be peachy to you. _I snapped. _Are we done here?_

_You've got patrol, Leah and Seth can have the day off. Better teach you not to mouth off to me again. _Sam said defiantly.

I began my patrol and ignored Jared on the way. _Don't let him get to you Paul. Sam's just mad, but he'll get over it._

I ignored this and continued to patrol the perimeter. _So how did it feel to lose your virginity? _I asked him, deciding that I couldn't ignore my best friend for long.

_Uh…better than I thought, except that I hurt her. _He muttered.

I came to a halt. _That's normal, I mean if she was one too._

_Yeah, but she didn't tell me to stop and then started crying. I feel like an asshole. _

I sighed, but slapped him in the face with my tail. _Once again that's a normal reaction. She'll get over it, eventually._

_I see you've never overcome your insensitivity. _

_That's because I've got a great sense of humor. I'm just playing man. Kim probably can't wait to see you again. She loves you for some reason._

He growled at that. _Hit me, more like it._ He grumbled.

I nipped him jokingly. _I'm only joking!_ _It gets better. Besides, don't be like me and beat yourself up over mistakes that will only be a part of the past._

Jared nodded. _Sorry about everything that's happening to you man._

_It's fine. Come on, I bet I can finish this run before you can. _

_Doubt that. _He replied and we took off.

**Lindsey's POV:**

I jumped straight out of bed when I heard about Embry. I drove directly to La Push and ran up the steps of Sam and Emily's house.

"Where is he?" I asked, still out of breath from all the adrenaline pumping throughout my veins.

"Upstairs," Emily said. Her and Sam we're picking stuff up in the kitchen. "Go on ahead."

When I got up there, with my hand shaking, I managed to get enough courage to open the door. Embry was passed out on the bed and the angry scars literally took the breath out of me. I gasped for oxygen, but none would come. _Breathe Lindsey;_ _he needs you more than ever._ I moved to his side and grabbed one of his weak hands. He looked real skinny and unnatural. I pressed a kiss to the unmarred side of his face. The angry scars traveled all the way down his shirt, which I couldn't see since the shirt blocked the view. The scar line started on top of his forehead and zigzagged down his left eye and made it down his arm. The other end of the zigzag disappeared down his collarbone and into the collar of his shirt.

I let out a sob. "Oh Embry, who did this to you?" I asked myself, even though I knew the correct answer. Vampires did this and I remember how Embry had only one single scar his skin. It was on his leg and he told me that only vampire venom can scar a wolf.

I don't know when or how, but I eventually fell asleep, still clutching his hand in mine.

**Ariella's POV:**

I didn't feel arms carrying me, but waking up in a foreign room and bed, was enough to make me feel startled. The blankets felt silky and the dress I wore was lacy and went down to my knees. Someone must have moved and changed me. I looked around and could see no one. The door of this strange room was closed and this made me want to get up. I bet Paul must have found a new house in Forks and moved me here.

"Hello?" I called once outside the room. No one answered me and I continued walking, until I made it to the entrance of the house. The door was metal and barred, and that's how I knew something serious was up. "Who's doing this?" I asked again.

Finally I got my response. A guy who looked about my age was standing tall and giving me a wild look. "Ariella Worthington, long time, no see."

I gave him a sharp glare. "How do you know my name?"

"Or should I say Larson, no perhaps Woods, if you ever get the chance to marry that mutt." He said, playing with a lemon in his pale hands.

I swallowed; he must be a vampire, but not my kind. "You see there are many lemons in life, but only a person can decide whether to make lemonade with them or not."

I backed away as the man approached me. His dark auburn hair glistened against the faded light that the chandelier applied in this room. "Who are you?"

He smirked at this and in one swift second, I was in his arms. His face was pressed into my hair and I could feel his breath on my neck. Goosebumps of fear rose upon my arms and legs. "What are you going to do to me?"

He burst into laughter at this. "Well sweetheart, I just want to have a chat with you before we get to the complicated things."

I glared. "I am not your sweetheart, so don't call me that."

"Oh, but you will be." He said, pulling me against his chest. His hands cupped my cheeks as I struggled to pull my face out of his grasp. "I'm Jerry Spar."

My legs felt like Jell-O as I the news sunk in. Jerry held me up so I wouldn't fall flat on my face. I let out a choke sob. He smoothed my hair out of my eyes before speaking.

"Yes I'm alive. A vampire just so happened to be backpacking the Grand Canyon when I fell. I was minutes from dying when Carlos changed me." He said in a half-hearted tone. It was almost as if he were telling a story to a friend.

"C-Carlos…" I whispered. Jerry kissed my forehead.

"M-m-m, yes it's certain. He's your daddy's old friend, though he's betrayed him countless of times. Who do think told the government about your parents' whereabouts."

I shook my head. "You're lying!"

"Oh, but I'm not. Carlos is my master and he wants me to bring you to him. You were originally betrothed to me, but that plan was foiled by that mutt."

I cried at this. "It's not true; this has to be another test."

"Sorry to disappoint you sweetie, but it's time for us to go."

The door burst opened and several snarling wolves entered the premises of the house. Jerry pulled me behind him, but it was far too late.

How many times have I seen Paul in wolf form? Once or twice, but this time was scary. He looked more animal than a person as he sank his teeth deep into Jerry's throat. "No!" I cried out.

It was like I was killing Jerry all over again. A part of me wanted to save my former friend, but the sane part of my brain wanted to egg Paul on. Paul wasn't hearing me and I just sunk to my knees and cried. So much for being a strong woman, hell I wouldn't be a woman officially until this summer, when I finally turned eighteen and would be an adult.

When the fighting finally came to an end, the wolves phased back. I was too numb to pay much attention to them as they burned Jerry's body. "Hey, I found something!" I heard one of the younger wolves call out. It must be Collin or Brady.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"A picture of Embry, it _was_ them!" He seethed, and I turned to see that the voice belong to Brady.

Sam moved to him and took the picture in his hands. "Well, looks like we got the revenge we needed."

I was so out of it, barely any of this made any sense to me. Paul had me in his arms and I finally broke out of my trance. "Did he hurt you?" he asked. "I'm so sorry that we didn't get here sooner."

I shook my head no. "Can we go?"

"Where to Ariella?"

"Seattle," I said. "But first let's get Jace, is he safe?"

Paul nodded and kissed my cheek. "He's with Emily." He knew my meaning of wanting to go to Seattle. It was time to face my parents and finally put an end to all this swirling drama in my life. I could clean it up, but I need to tell them about what happened that day on the Grand Canyon. It was time for some closure.

**Crow's POV:**

Tom paced the room as we sat waiting from the news from the wolves. My phone buzzed, as if on cue, and I answered it quickly. "Well?" I heard the jumbled words of Ariella speaking and explaining how she was going to Seattle to visit her parents for the rest of the holidays. "What, but why?"

Her response was the same, just talking about closure. "Fine, but you're not going to be ready to fight when the war comes."

She explained how she was never really that much of a physical fighter and that she just wanted to focus on getting her life back into her own hands. I said it was fine and hung up. "She's not coming back."

Tom was quiet. "Well I heard most of that."

I nodded at him. "Tom, why are you doing this?"

"Because it's a duty of a parent and soon you will find out what I mean." He said collectively.

"Alright, but why?" I demanded.

"Because it's time for me to go, and I guess I wanted to make sure you kids would survive. I'm sorry son for making your life hard, but that was the only way to keep you strong. Look after your sister and your new family."

He wasn't making much sense and that's when I saw the fragments of his skin start to peel off gently. The window was opened in the living room of the Cullens' house, and more of his skin was disintegrating into dust. For the first time since Tom has returned, I was able to call him my dad and actually mean it. "Dad, what's happening to you?"

He chuckled. "Guess no one can live forever after all, well except vampires of course, but that depends what kind of breed they are. Let this be a lesson to you Crow. This is what happens when you experiment too much."

Before I could respond, my father kept talking. "The vial has your name on it and Carlisle knows where I store the boxes for you and your sister. I have a journal and so does your mother. We wrote them for each of you, so please be safe and don't damage them. I don't have much time, here." My dad handed me a phone.

"Dial 3 and the password is cyan. I've always marveled that color. It will give you my savings, but I still hope you will pursue your dream to be a doctor." He said and he burst into dust. The window swirled madly and carried my father's remains out the door. Everything had turned to dust, even his clothes. All that was left was his watch. I picked it up before letting out a scream for all the pain, confusion, anger, and regret that I was feeling. Two things were certain though, the war was coming and my father was no longer here to help.

**AN: ****So I've got two chapters left and am **_**so **_**giddy that the story is ending. I'm real excited about the sequel, which breaks me away from this chapter! So what happened to my readers and reviewers? Did all my twist and turns piss off everyone? Sorry about that, but it was necessary for the ending of this story. And trust me, this time Tom Larson is **_**really**_** dead. Special shot outs to Sal, you know who you are, and everyone who is reading, and you know who you all are too. Please review, I'm dying to know what everyone is thinking. Also it will help me think that people like still like this story? Come on, I review 90% of the time for stories! Just kidding, hope all you will stick around for the sequel.**


	39. Hope

**_AN: Final Chapter reviewers and readers. I like odd numbers and I know I said I was going to do forty but this is kind of like an epilogue with some chapterness in it. That's not a word, yet. I shall make it one though. Well I will post the first chapter of the sequel, so hope you still around._**

**_Pariella forever!_**

**_~Air~_**

* * *

**_Seven years later…_**

**Seth's POV:**

I made my way to Ariella's old house and realized that someone was following me. To my surprise Jacob Black stood against a shady tree. "Going somewhere Seth?"

I shrugged at him. She needs to know about Paul and what he is capable of doing. According to tabloids, they got married three years ago, after having their twins; they are back in La Push so they could get out of the Hollywood spotlight. It was true that paparazzi were not permitted on reservation territory, so their picture perfect family would be nice and safe here on the rez.

It disgusted me completely to know that Paul never told her about how he cheated on her with Kayla during their first months dating. And I knew another piece of information that would disintegrate their relationship altogether. I've become quite close with Kayla, but it was strictly out of friendship only. I was an excellent babysitter and ever since Kayla moved away to Forks about three years ago, I haven't seen her or her daughter Jasmine. Paul wasn't even aware of the fact that he had another kid somewhere, but I did.

"Don't Seth; she's not even your imprint." He said, before I could respond to his first comment.

"And don't you tell me what to do. You are not the Alpha anymore, Quil is." The former pack members, like Jacob, all stopped phasing so they can be with their imprints. I was Quil's beta since Claire isn't at his age yet. Collin and Brady still remained, even though Brady imprinted on Nicole, Crow's second oldest daughter. Leah and him both got married and had three beautiful daughters.

Jacob rolled his lips together before speaking. "But I am your friend, and you stopped me from hurting Bella at her wedding. Do you remember that?"

I sighed, but nodded truthfully. "Yes I remember. This is different though, I am not going to hurt her."

Jacob laughed at me. "Yeah, what do you call breaking her heart? She loves Paul with or without the imprint. Even if you tell her about Paul, what makes you think that she will want to be with you? Ariella Worthington is not only physically older than you, but doesn't particularly like you since you forced yourself on her all those years ago."

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. "You're a fucking hypocrite, just like him. She needs to know her options."

Jacob smirked at this. "I think you idol me too much and what options? Ariella and Paul have four kids together. She is _married_ to him."

"Oh don't go flatter yourself." I muttered and kicked the dirt with my bare foot.

"I'm not, but I do know that you used to look up to me. Now you're becoming just how Paul used to be. Your trying to force yourself with Ariella and that's not the way love works." Jacob said, picking at a scab on his arm.

"Did Ericka chew you out again?" I asked, inquiring about his newly formed scab. The bleeding must have stopped about twenty minutes ago. Ericka and he have been trying to conceive another child, but it just wasn't working out. They had a son named James.

"She thinks I still heal fast. She's pretty feisty whenever she's ovulating."

"Ugh, come on man. It's bad enough living under the same roof as Leah. I do not want to hear about girl stuff." I replied. Yes, I still lived with my sister, but that's because they need help with their daughters. Crow was close to getting his license to be a doctor. He currently was away at school in Seattle. Leah wanted to move with him, but he told her to keep the girls in La Push. He doesn't want them to be exposed to the violence in cities and I agree with him. I would miss my nieces much too much.

He shrugged. "Just give it up already. It's been seven years Seth, why are you still not over her."

"Just leave it be. She needs to know."

I pushed past Jacob as he tried to stop me. I was way too fast for him now. He couldn't keep up with me. Paul had remodeled Ariella's old parents' house and since she made big bucks from a few movies, it must have finally allowed him to become an architect at some high-class university. I heard he had a few companies too. Before I could knock on the door, it opened. I was expecting to see Ariella, but instead it was a little girl with reddish brown hair. She wore a pink dress and had matching sandals. She gave me a dimpled smile and waved her hand at me. "Hi there mister, are you the mailman?"

I shook my head faintly. All I could see was her minty green eyes. She looked like Ariella, except for her eyes. I knew in my heart that I had just imprinted on this little girl. It must be Ariella and Paul's daughter. "Are you okay?" She sweetly asked me. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Mommy, daddy, there's a strange man at the door!"

I felt completely skittish now. I just stood there like a moron and forced my gaze from hers. She played with the button on the knitted pocket on the side of her dress. She had her hair in pigtails and I was trying my best to not look like a pedophile.

Paul appeared and shook his head at the girl. "Aaliyah, sweetheart, what did I say about talking to strangers."

"But daddy, I was going to go play outside. He was there as soon as I opened the door." She said truthfully. I couldn't look at him. I was so damn nervous that my hands were sweaty. Paul would beat me up more than the time when I kissed Ariella.

"Okay honey, go help your mom with lunch and then you can play outside."

"Please!" She whined, but Paul just gave a sigh.

"Fine, but only for twenty minutes."

She nodded and walked past me to a bucket full of chalk. "Can I help you?" Paul asked me and I had no choice but to look up.

"Hey, I heard you moved back a few months ago." I said.

Paul squint his eyes and then laughed. "Seth, you haven't changed a bit!"

I gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I guess. Well I was just coming to make some amends." _Did he not know?_ Maybe he forgot about what happened with Ariella. If I act like I want to be friends again, then maybe I could be around Aaliyah. I watched her from where he stood and then that's when I felt Paul grip me by my shirt. He pulled me into the house.

"You did not just imprint on my little girl!" He seethed at me.

I heard a faint growl, but pushed it away. There was no way that Paul would risk phasing in front of his son.

"Dad, what's wrong?" It was Jace and I could tell by the blue eyes.

"Nothing Jace, go keep an eye on your sister."

"Which one?" he asked jokingly.

"Aaliyah, she's outside." He said as calmly as he could manage. I knew he was trying to keep from shaking and from scaring his son.

"Okay?" Jace said confused and went out the door.

"You know I can't control it. I promise I will never hurt her Paul. It's like with Quil. I don't think of her like that. She's just a little girl." I wanted to explain more, but he cut me off.

"Get out of here and don't come back. You stay away from Aaliyah." Paul ordered.

I nodded, even if I didn't want to leave. Ariella appeared and gave me a slight smile. "Seth, is that you?"

"No shit," I muttered, angrier than ever. "Fine Paul, but when she's sad, then don't say I didn't tell you so. Oh and congrats on your picture perfect life that you definitely do not deserve." I said, not even bothering to conceal my fury.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at Paul.

Before he could answer, I interrupted. "There's a reason that I was attracted to you Ariella. I just imprinted on your daughter Aaliyah and this asshole says I have to stay away, which I will gladly do. I don't want any part in your not so happy-go lives."

Ariella gasped at this. "Oh, and Paul, since we are being so honest, how about you tell her how you cheated on her. How you fucked Kayla when you couldn't get some those first few months when you started dating her. Oh, and Jasmine still wonders who her daddy is, and it's you. Kayla thought it was that best a man whore didn't need to know about his own kid."

With that, I left, still able to hear Paul apologizing to Ariella and saying how he had no clue about Jasmine. Damn man whore sure pissed me off. Aaliyah was playing hopscotch with Jace as I left the property. I waved goodbye to the kids and left them to the turmoil that awaited their family. I looked back, once more and saw Aaliyah clutch her heart. I couldn't help but think to myself about a saying my dad used to make when he was alive.

_Sometimes you have to give up one dream to earn another. _Ariella Woods _was _that dream for me, and maybe someday I could be with the girl that I was meant to be with, _her daughter. _Everything does happen for a reason.

* * *

**_Epilogue/Information for Sequel/AN: Read this note because it has vital information for the sequel!_**

**Good, bad ending, could have been longer? Some reviews would be lovely because I still do not know what everyone thinks. Sorry, but I suck at epilogues and never really write them, so be gentle when reviewing the final chapter and sorry if it doesn't make too much sense now, but it will in the sequel. The war was put off because Carlos is rethinking his motives and they don't know it but I do. **

**Jacob and Ericka never were able to have another kid (Jaylee) until James turned sixteen. Leah and Crow had three kids and their ages are ranked as the order is: Selena, Nicole, and Raven. Lindsey and Embry lost their first child and if you watch secret life the same thing happened to them as it did with Ben and Adrian. They got married and Lindsey became a famous director and lives in Hollywood. Both she and Embry decided to try again after their first baby who died, Angel, visits them in a dream and tells them she wants brothers and sisters. They have two kids, a boy and girl who become famous child actors. Then they both adopted a child from Africa. **

**Paul and Ariella live in La Push. Kids are Jace Crow Woods, Cyan Michael Woods, Aaliyah Christa Woods, and Amy Celestia Woods. I'm adding seven new wolves who you will meet in the sequel and also other characters that may or may not be the old wolf pack's kids. Jared and Kim have two children. Daniel is the oldest and he has a younger sister named Adalee. Sam and Emily have three kids: Adam, Shiloh, and Holly. Well that's about all of my notes for this story, and I have revealed them. I know what will happen, but it's all stashed away in my brain.**

**And review please so I can know if this story is any good. Most of my reviews are old.**


End file.
